Pasiones Celestiales
by steffy17
Summary: Renesmee hizo lo que cualquier otro ser humano decente haría, rescatar a un par de extraterrestres que su jefe estaba a punto de diseccionar y llevarlos de regreso a su nave espacial. En el proceso, fue capturada por un científico alienígena e hizo un experimento con ella... un experimento sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

— Abre las piernas.

Ella obedeció.

— Estás muy mojada. Mira.

Cuando él le colocó el espejo debajo, pudo mirarse y ver cómo su miel goteaba de entre sus hinchados labios vaginales. Él deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su hendidura. Ella gimió y se arqueó contra su mano.

— Abre más las piernas

Sosteniendo sus propios pechos, pellizcando sus hinchados pezones, ella se reclinó y extendió las piernas tanto como fue capaz.

— ¡Entra en mí, ahora! —exigió ella.

Agarrando sus muslos, empujó su polla dentro de ella y comenzó a bombear, despacio al principio y luego más rápido, más profundamente.

Ambos gimieron.

Desnudo, Jake se echó sobre su cama, con las manos colocadas perezosamente detrás de la cabeza. Todavía flácido, su pene se curvaba sobre sus testículos.

Con una mueca de aburrimiento, alcanzó el mando a distancia y adelantó la película. Pronto aparecieron dos parejas brincando en la pantalla. Ni aún así consiguió excitarse.

Mascullando una maldición, pasó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se puso de pie.— No sé ni por qué me molesto

El descontento inundaba su mente. Ninguna mujer había despertado su interés desde que…

Pero, seguramente ahora ella ya estaba casada, y su marido le dejaría otra cicatriz, para hacer juego con la primera, si alguna vez se atrevía a acercarsele de nuevo.

Jake se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Por qué se mentía a si mismo? Incluso con ella, sólo había habido la emoción de la persecución, la búsqueda de lo prohibido.

Agitado, abandonó su dormitorio sólo para volver unos minutos más tarde con una copa de su vino tinto favorito. Una mujer solitaria aparecía ahora en la pantalla, divirtiéndose a si misma. Su pene se excitó.

— Pero ella está allí, y yo estoy aquí, y hoy no me apetece masturbarme —refunfuñó al cuarto vacío.— Quiero una mujer que sea diferente, cuyas respuestas no estén planeadas ni coreografiadas. Una mujer que me valore por mi mismo, no por mi riqueza o mi apellido.

¿Podría existir una mujer así en algún lugar?

Riendo amargamente, Jake se tragó el vino— He estado en todas partes.

La luz roja del intercomunicador parpadeó.

Dejando la copa sobre la mesa, pulsó un botón.

— ¿Qué?

— Los hemos perdido. Oímos ruidos de lucha y luego perdimos la señal de sonido.

— Voy de camino.

Agarrando su ropa de la silla situada junto a la cama, Jake se puso el uniforme de tamaño auto-ajustable. Luego, meneando la cola con cólera apenas controlada, dejó sus habitaciones y se dirigió al puente de mando de la nave espacial.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

El estruendo incesante de las sirenas se desató por toda de la base.

Renesmee apretó el volante con más fuerza mientras se detenía, hasta quedar parada delante de la puerta. — Vamos, Harry, no hagas caso de las sirenas y levanta la barrera.

Pero la barrera permaneció bajada.

Harry salió de la garita de guardia y se dirigió hacia su ventanilla abierta.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Echó un vistazo hacia atrás sobre el hombro. — Quedaos agachados y no os mováis.

Una ligera brisa hizo volar un fino polvo a través de su ventana abierta.

Mientras el guardia se agachaba para mirar dentro de su SUV©, Renesmee se forzó a sonreír despreocupadamente. — Venga Harry. Te prometo que no he robado ningún secreto del gobierno.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta.— Tengo que seguir las reglas, Ren. Simplemente tengo que echar un vistazo.

El sonido estridente del teléfono le hizo regresar a la garita de guardia. La mirada que le echó mientras escuchaba por el auricular le dijo que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Y ahora otros dos soldados se desplazaban hacia las puertas para cerrarlas.

— ¡Mierda por partida doble! Agarraos. Han descubierto que os habéis ido.

Pisando el acelerador a fondo, Renesmee se llevó por delante la barrera bajada y salió de la base derrapando.

Mascullando una maldición, el general golpeó el botón del intercomunicador que estaba zumbando. Más valía que fuera importante.— ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de su ayudante sonaba aguda.— Señor, las puertas de la entrada norte han sido violadas. Un Ford SUV verde, registrado a nombre de una tal Renesmee O'Shea, del área de laboratorio número cuatro, división biomédica, se estrelló en el punto de control.

¡Zas! El violento golpe del cierre de la puerta reverberó arriba y abajo del pasillo mientras el Dr. Yens Gustovson irrumpía en la oficina seguido por el exasperado ayudante del general.

— ¡Doctor, no puede irrumpir en la oficina del general así como así!

Gustovson no le prestó atención y gritó— ¡Ella los tiene!

Haciendo callar al enfurecido científico con un movimiento de su mano, el General Hawkins dijo— Eso es todo, teniente.

Después de que su ayudante se marchara y él apagara el intercomunicador, el general explotó— ¿Tengo que recordarte que esto es alto secreto? ¿Aprenderás alguna vez a mantener la boca cerrada?

Gustovson dio un puñetazo en el escritorio.— Si consigue escapar ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mantener el secreto.

Hawkins chasqueó los dedos.— Nunca conseguimos encontrar su nave. Después de todo, esto podría ser beneficioso. Pronto tendremos los helicópteros en el aire, así que podremos seguirles fácilmente. Con un poco de suerte, se dirigirán directamente de vuelta a la nave, y así también la tendremos. No te preocupes, recuperarás tu billete a la fama y la fortuna, Gustovson.

— ¿Y qué hay de O'Shea?

El general se encogió de hombros— Una vez los tengamos de vuelta, será interrogada y luego despedida.

— ¡Pero irá a la prensa!

— ¿Y quien la creerá? ¿El National Enquirer©?

Gustovson hizo una mueca.— Simplemente asegúrate de las tropas que envías detrás de ellos. Ella tiene muchos amigos en esta base.

El general tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio— Puede que tengas razón. El Capitán Douglas tiene un pelotón recién llegado de Texas para recibir entrenamiento en el bosque. Les enviaré a ellos. Teniente Simms —ordenó por el intercomunicador— que el capitán Douglas se presente ante mí ahora mismo y ponga su pelotón en alerta roja. Partirán en quince minutos. ¿Están listos los helicópteros?

— Sí señor. El Mayor Richter ha trazado en un mapa las potenciales rutas de huida.

— Muy bien. Informe al mayor de que estaré con él en un momento. —El general se levantó— Bien Doctor, todo está controlado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Gustovson apretó los puños, pero logró mantener su carácter bajo control— No, esperaré en el laboratorio. Tengo más cosas que hacer.

El general asintió— Muy bien, te informaré cuando tus especímenes estén de vuelta en la base.

Una vez fuera de la oficina del general, Gustovson se apresuró hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde esperó tan discretamente como pudo hasta que el hombre que buscaba apareció.

Mientras el Capitán Mark Douglas cruzaba hacia los ascensores, Gustovson le agarró del brazo. El capitán siguió su caminó, liberándose de su mano y haciendo patente, por la expresión de su cara, la irritación que sentía.

El científico no se dejó intimidar— Tengo que hablar con usted.

Douglas se paró— Hágalo rápido. El general me quería en su despacho hace cinco minutos.

Los ojos del científico recorrieron el vestíbulo. Nadie les estaba prestando atención— Un conocido mutuo ha robado algunos valiosos especímenes del laboratorio. Se trata de un asunto de interés nacional.

— Sí, ¿y qué? —se mofó el hombre más joven, pero inclinó la cabeza y le escuchó.

— No se debe permitir que esta persona haga pública la existencia de estos especímenes. El daño a la base y al ejército de los Estados Unidos sería irreparable. Debe ser detenida, y sé que usted es el hombre adecuado para este trabajo. ¿Lo entiende?

Viendo la reacción del hombre, Gustovson se sonrió. Había sido una idea genial decirle a Douglas que Renesmee había estado extendiendo rumores de que él se dedicaba a robar cosas.

Douglas contempló el dibujo de las baldosas del suelo. Gustovson sólo podía estar refiriéndose a una persona. Con un brusco asentimiento, se giró y se dirigió a los ascensores. El mando superior había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno manteniendo las cosas en silencio. Incluso ahora, que se hallaba fuera del asunto, todavía tenía algunas fuentes. Tenía una cierta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Con una expresión pensativa en la cara, entró en el vacío ascensor.

Apretando los puños, Douglas gruñó mentalmente. Había sido idea de Renesmee ir al laboratorio aquella noche. Conseguir aquellos papeles no era más que una excusa para dejar la fiesta, ¿no? Cuando él la empujó de espaldas sobre la mesa de examen, ella sólo estaba actuando, haciéndose la difícil. Si Gustovson no hubiera entrado, habría dejado de luchar y se habría abierto de piernas bien rápidamente. A las mujeres les gustaba cuando los hombres se ponían rudos. Golpeó la pared con el puño. ¿Quién habría pensado que difundiría esas mentiras sobre él? No se podía confiar en ninguna mujer. Los demás todavía no se fiaban de él aun cuando nadie había podido demostrar que robara nada. ¿De dónde se había sacado aquella zorra que se dedicaba a robar?

La mente de Renesmee giraba mientras corría hacia las montañas del Norte. Debía de estar loca, sacándolos del laboratorio, pero no podía dejar que Gustovson simplemente los asesinara en nombre de la ciencia.

Temblores de asombro recorrían su columna vertebral de arriba abajo y sonreía a pesar del lío en que estaba metida. ¡Extraterrestres! ¡Siempre había sabido que los humanos no estaban solos en el universo, que tenía que haber vida en otros planetas, pero hermafroditas! ¡Y con colas que en realidad eran penes muy largos! Ni en Hollywood podrían haberse inventado algo así. ¿Y cómo es que pudieron entenderla cuando se dirigió a ellos? ¿Dónde habían aprendido inglés?

Renesmee echó un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor— Chicos, espero que sepáis a dónde queréis ir porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con vosotros. No puedo llevaros a casa. Mis padres lo entenderían y estarían de acuerdo con mis acciones al cien por cien, pero es el primer lugar en el que las autoridades os buscarán.

Uno de los extraterrestres le tocó el hombro.

Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, descubrió que se habían movido poco a poco hasta alcanzar su asiento.

Uno de ellos apuntó hacia la montaña situada a su izquierda.

— ¿Izquierda? Bien, supongo que es una dirección tan buena como cualquier otra.

Poniendo la tracción a las cuatro ruedas, giró hacia la sucia carretera, dejando una nube de polvo a su estela.

El extraterrestre más alto se giró hacia su compañera— ¿Puedes recordar dónde está el punto de contacto? Sin los instrumentos, estoy ciego.

Claire apartó los ojos de la ventana— ¿Qué pasó con tu implante sensor?

— No lo sé. Debo haberme caído sobre el cuando fuimos capturados. Mi muñeca estaba entumecida.

— Entonces el capitán no sabe dónde estamos. Realmente tenemos que mejorar este sistema. Si ambos tuviéramos un transmisor, no estaríamos metidos en este lío.

Quil le apretó la mano y sonrió— Mientras tu localizador funcione, una vez que estemos dentro del alcance del punto de transporte, nos localizarán. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo.

— No hay problema. Puedo escuchar la frecuencia en mi traductor, y cuanto más al norte vamos, más fuerte se hace. Además, reconozco los árboles a lo largo de esta carretera. La flora de este planeta es absolutamente asombrosa.

Su risa se hizo burlona—Ventajas de ser botánica.

Ella se río con suavidad— Si no lo fuera, no habríamos disfrutado tanto aquella tarde en Deslossia. ¡Lo que querías usar como cama era un helecho rojo venenoso!

Escuchando las suaves e íntimas risas detrás de ella, Renesmee decidió que no tenía nada que lamentar. Estos seres extraterrestres eran tan humanos como el que más.

El piloto del helicóptero tocó el hombro del capitán Douglas para llamar su atención, luego gritó sobre el ruido de las aspas que giraban.— Ha girado hacia el norte a través de una antigua carretera. Sube por la montaña hasta llegar a un pequeño claro delante de la vieja mina abandonada. No creo que sepan que los estamos siguiendo.

Douglas alzó la vista del mapa que estaba estudiando.— Llévenos directamente allí arriba, adelántelos. Tendremos un comité de recepción esperándoles.

— Roger, señor. Lo comunicaré por radio a los otros helicópteros.

Douglas se permitió una risa satisfecha. Renesmee O'Shea pagaría por arruinar su carrera.

Luces amarillas y azules iluminaban la consola en la estación del puente de navegación. Después de teclear una orden en el ordenador, ella se giró hacia el capitán.— Ha habido gran actividad en el punto de contacto, señor. Nuestros monitores muestran transportes de algún tipo descargando lo que probablemente sean tropas.

Jake estudió los instrumentos de navegación.— Tenga el rayo listo. En cuanto localice a nuestra gente, transpórtelos aquí. Complete la secuencia de defensa 7-Amarillo-7, por si acaso.

— ¿Hemos encontrado algún problema en este mundo supuestamente humano, Capitán Alalakan? —preguntó una resbaladiza voz.

Jake se puso ligeramente rígido y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su atormentador.— Tenemos un problema con un transmisor. Seguramente, también el equipamiento de la academia falla a veces.

El hombre más bajo entrelazó los dedos.— De vez en cuando, Capitán Alalakan, de vez en cuando. Pero no nos ocurre cuando estamos siendo atacados.

Jake arqueó una ceja.— ¿Ataque? ¿Oye algún sonido de ataque, Aro? Creo que tiene una imaginación demasiado activa.

Condescendiendo, el doctor inclinó la cabeza.— Posiblemente, Capitán, posiblemente, pero si hubiéramos ido directamente a Drakan como solicité, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, por si fueran necesarios, mis conocimientos de medicina están a su disposición.

Jake se giró.— Cuan noble de su parte, pero dudo que sea necesario. Ahora, si regresa a sus aposentos, volveré a capitanear mi nave.

El silencio inundó la sala de control mientras la puerta se deslizaba cerrándose. La Doctora Sendenton dem al'Leah caminó hacia el capitán hasta quedar de pie a su lado.— No le escuches, Jake. Podría haber una explicación perfectamente razonable del motivo por el que perdimos contacto con Quil y Claire.

Concentrándose en los instrumentos, Jake no dijo nada. Dos de sus oficiales estaban perdidos y él era el responsable. Era él quien les había enviado abajo, a aquel planeta.

Después de alcanzar el claro, Renesmee se detuvo. Un único pájaro gorjeó. Luego… silencio.

Miró sobre el hombro y preguntó— ¿Es este el sitio al que queríais llegar?

El extraterrestre de la izquierda asintió.

Deslizándose fuera del SUV, Renesmee se apresuró hacia la parte de atrás y bajó el portón.

Al salir, Quil ayudó a Claire, quien con cautela apoyó el peso sobre el pie izquierdo, dijo algo en bajo a su compañero, y cojeó por el prado.

Un sentimiento de desesperación le recorrió el cuerpo mientras Renesmee la veía alejarse cojeando. Incluso aunque el sol de verano era cálido, se frotó los brazos, intentando aliviar el frío repentino que la envolvió. Nunca había tenido posibilidad alguna de llegar a conocerlos. ¿Cómo sería eso de viajar por el espacio? Se dio la vuelta al tomar Quil su mano.

— Renesmee —comenzó él y luego añadió algo más en su lenguaje musical.

En sus ojos se formaron lágrimas.— Gracias —era una palabra fácil de entender en cualquier lengua.

Empujándola hacia sus brazos, Quil le dio un rápido y fuerte abrazo.

Una único estallido proveniente del disparo de un rifle automático explotó en el aire.

— Ustedes, los del claro, quédense donde están y levanten las manos. Están completamente rodeados. Ríndanse y no serán heridos.

Renesmee y Quil se giraron al oír el roce de unos arbustos detrás de ellos. Por todo el contorno del claro, había soldados apuntándoles con armas y avanzado lentamente hacia ellos. Quil gritó algo, agarró la muñeca de Renesmee, y comenzó a correr.

Renesmee fue arrastrada.— ¡Eh! ¡Espera un minuto!

— ¡Deténganse o abriremos fuego! ¡Esta es la última advertencia!

Renesmee volvió la cabeza de repente. Esa era la voz de Mark.

Un rayo de luz clara y brillante apareció en el centro del claro. Claire dio un paso en su interior y desapareció inmediatamente.

— ¡Deténgalos! —gritó el Capitán Douglas.— ¡Fuego a discreción!

Esas palabras hicieron que Renesmee tropezara. ¡Fuego a discreción! ¡Pero qué le pasa a éste!

Cuando unas explosiones de luz roja comenzaron a barrer esporádicamente el claro, la mayor parte de los soldados se refugiaron rápidamente en la seguridad del bosque.

Los ojos de Renesmee se dirigieron hacia el líder alto y rubio, mientras él maldecía vehementemente. Horrorizada, lo vio sacar su arma de la pistolera.

— ¡No te escaparás, zorra! —gritó detrás de ella.

— Dios mío, va a dispararme! —Tropezó y trató de soltarse del agarre de Quil.

Quil no hizo caso ni de su arrebato ni de su tentativa de liberar la muñeca.

— Realmente, no me parece que esto sea una buena idea. —Volvió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Mark le apuntaba con su arma.

Quil le gritó algo sobre el hombro y la empujó hacia la luz.

Renesmee tragó y tembló involuntariamente. Sin embargo, nunca supo exactamente qué efecto producía el teletransporte. Justo antes de que entrar en el haz de luz, una bala impactó en su hombro derecho y la inconsciencia bloqueó el dolor.

Una luz roja y brillante comenzó a destellar en la pantalla.— Están al alcance del rayo de transporte, Señor.

— Pueden necesitar cobertura. ¡Recupérelos, ahora! Comience la secuencia de defensa —ordenó Jake.— ¡Maldición! ¡Ojalá pudiera ver lo que está pasando!

El oficial de comunicaciones sacudió la cabeza.— Cada frecuencia de la pantalla de visión es supervisada por sus satélites. En el mismo instante en que la activáramos, sabrían que estamos aquí. Las ondas de radio que envían en nuestra dirección se hacen cada vez más numerosas. Hasta ahora, hemos sido capaces de desviarlas. Ahí abajo hay una civilización sumamente avanzada. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor.

— Los tenemos —interrumpió el ingeniero jefe.

— Sáquenos de la órbita inmediatamente —ordenó Jake— Quiero alejarme de este planeta ahora mismo. Jasper, hazte cargo. Leah, vamos. Pueden necesitar atención médica.

Con su sangre brotando libremente de la herida del hombro, Renesmee se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Quil presionó sus palmas sobre la herida para restañar la sangría.

— ¡Rápido! —ordenó cuándo la puerta se deslizó abriéndose— necesitamos un médico!

Tal como se le había ordenado, Kindis dem al'Jane estaba esperando junto a la unidad de transporte. Cuando la partida de exploración se materializó, entró en la sala y se movió hacia Quil.— Soy enfermera —dijo, apartándolo de un codazo.

El doctor Rodak don al'Aro entró en la zona de transporte mientras Jane terminaba de hablar.

Quil intentó levantarse, pero Aro le pinchó en el brazo con una aguja hipodérmica. Él se derrumbó al instante. El otro ayudante de Aro, Zator don al'Alec, silenció a Claire de la misma manera.

— Esto es aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Abandonadlos. Nos llevaremos al espécimen que se han traído de vuelta. De prisa, envolvedlo antes de que ese maldito Alalakan se persone aquí.

El equipo médico de la nave llegó mientras Aro y sus ayudantes abandonaban el transporte con un bulto de lona.

— Apresúrense —ordenó, cabeceando hacia Quil y Claire.— Están inconscientes. Llévenlos a la unidad médica tan rápido como sea posible. Mis ayudantes y yo nos llevamos este espécimen que fue atrapado en el rayo transportador a las instalaciones que tengo aquí en la nave. Diga a su capitán que le informaré de mis descubrimientos cuando concluya el examen.

Al jefe del equipo médico ni siquiera se le ocurrió cuestionarle. Después de todo, el Doctor Aro era el Primer Presidente de la academia de la Ciencia. ¿Quien mejor que él para examinar una forma de vida de un planeta antes desconocido? Estaba seguro de que la cosa que se estaban llevando tenía forma humana, pero llevar a Quil y Claire a la unidad médica era más importante que ocuparse de un espécimen desconocido. Las manos de Quil estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Jake dejó de pasearse cuando Claire y Quil llegaron a la unidad médica. Ambos fueron desnudados a toda prisa y colocados en medibunks©.

—Todos los signos vitales de Claire son normales —dijo la ayudante de Leah. — No entiendo por qué está inconsciente. Esta reacción nunca fue un efecto colateral del teletransporte.

Leah frunció el ceño. —Quil está igual. No hay ninguna herida en ninguno de ellos. ¿De dónde viene toda esta sangre?

Jake dio un paso hacia Leah y miró fijamente a los miembros de su tripulación inconscientes con un gesto preocupado.— ¿Alguna hipótesis?

La doctora sacudió la cabeza.— No sé. Jaylin, ¿notaste algo insólito en el transporte?

— No, el Doctor Aro ya los había estabilizado. Él y sus ayudantes se llevaron al espécimen atrapado por el rayo a su laboratorio.

Jake se puso rígido y se giró hacia Jaylin.— ¿Aro estaba allí? ¿Qué espécimen? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

— No lo sé, señor. Cuando llegamos ya lo tenían envuelto con una lona del laboratorio. Aunque parecía tener forma humana.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.— ¡Maldito Aro y sus experimentos sexuales! Leah, ven conmigo. Si los habitantes de ese planeta son humanos, bien puede comenzar una guerra.

— Jaylin, toma unas muestras de sangre y comprueba que no haya nada extraño en sus sistemas. Mientras sus signos vitales permanezcan normales, déjales dormir —ordenó Leah, mientras seguía a Jake hacia la puerta.

Alec hizo rodar a Renesmee fuera de la lona y la levantó hasta dejarla sobre la mesa de examen. Sin prestar atención a la sangre que comenzó a brotar de nuevo de su hombro, le elevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le sujetó firmemente las muñecas en el sitio mediante abrazaderas. Desplazándose hasta el final de la mesa, le abrió las piernas y le enganchó los tobillos con las sujeciones localizadas a cada lado de la mesa. Luego comenzó a cortar su ropa metódicamente. Su gruesa cola comenzó a sacudirse mientras su cuerpo se iba revelando.

— ¿Está seguro que es una buena idea, Doctor? —Preguntó Jane mientras daban un paso para acercarse a la mesa donde yacía la mujer.— ¿No sería mejor esperar hasta que estemos de vuelta en la Academia? ¿O al menos hasta que nos ocupemos de su herida?

Una sonrisa burlona y hambrienta apareció en la cara de Aro mientras acariciaba las nalgas de Jane.— No, querida mía, no podemos esperar. Alalakan seguramente descubrirá nuestro pequeño proyecto y se la llevará. ¿Has empezado con la secuencia programada en el ordenador?

— Sí —contestó, mientras su superior deslizaba la mano dentro de su camisa para pellizcarle un pezón.

Aro le quitó a Jane la camisa por la cabeza y ahuecó una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo.— Maravilloso. Bien, Alec, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

— No sé si es humana —dijo Alec respirando pesadamente, las finas ventanas de su nariz aleteaban mientras miraba fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de Renesmee— pero seguramente es de género femenino. —se quitó la ropa.

Deslizando su mano hacia abajo por el interior de los pantalones de Jane, Aro ahuecó la mano sobre una nalga, acariciándola con los dedos, buscando. Ella se agitó, abriendo las piernas.

Aro continuó con su exploración mientras volvía su mirada hacia la mujer. Estrechando los ojos, contempló aquel cuerpo que el destino había puesto en sus manos.— Sí, seguramente es una hembra. Ahora veamos cómo responde al mithrin.

Profundamente sumergida en su subconsciente, Renesmee volvió al día anterior en el laboratorio del Doctor Gustovson.

Renesmee jadeó cuando vio lo que yacía sobre las mesas de examen.— ¡Extraterrestres! ¿De dónde vinieron? —La alegría inundó su corazón. Sabía que los humanos no estaban solos en el universo. Ahí fuera, en algún lugar, había vida inteligente.

— De dónde vinieran no es asunto suyo. Sólo está aquí para ayudarme, no para pensar. ¡Prepare su equipo de grabación y preste atención! —Contestó bruscamente el Doctor Gustovson mientras se colocaba en la cabeza unos cascos equipados con un auricular y un micrófono.— Bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. El extraterrestre designado como espécimen A mide aproximadamente 6,5 pies© y pesa unas 200 libras©. Cara ligeramente alargada, afilada por una barbilla puntiaguda. Dos ojos, color marrón —dijo mientras le levantaba un párpado— algo grandes con espesas pestañas, uno a cada lado de una nariz pequeña. Una boca de labios finos. Ningún vello facial. La piel es muy parecida a la humana, con un leve tinte marfileño. El cuero cabelludo está cubierto por un fino y corto pelo marrón, de textura sedosa. Una oreja a cada lado de la cabeza, sin lóbulo y estrechándose hacia arriba, hasta terminar en punta. El oído izquierdo parece tener algún tipo de tumor en el interior. No se puede determinar si se trata de un rasgo característico de la especie hasta que se realice un examen del segundo espécimen.

— El cuello es proporcional al cuerpo. Delgado de torso con un fino vello corporal, casi invisible, músculos pectorales algo prominentes. Dos brazos, cada uno articulado por un codo. Los brazos terminan en unas manos, cada una con cinco dedos que incluyen un pulgar oponible. Dos piernas que se doblan en las rodillas y en su parte inferior terminan en unos tobillos; dos pies con cinco dedos cada uno. Muy parecido a un humano.

— Genitales, un pene relativamente pequeño y delgado. Un escroto… —Gustovson frunció el ceño.— No, está demasiado atrás, y no hay ninguna conexión con el pene.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo e hizo señas a Renesmee de que se acercara más.— ¡Mire! ¡Una vulva detrás del pene! ¿Un hermafrodita? No se trata de músculos pectorales desarrollados; ¡son unos pechos pequeños! Una especie capaz de reproducirse a partir de individuos solos. ¡Asombroso!

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza.— Pero doctor. El pene está localizado delante de la vulva. No podría fecundarse. El escroto no está unido. Esto no puede ser un pene; esto debe ser el clítoris.

El científico resopló.— ¡Bah! ¿Y por qué tan alargado?

No por primera vez agradeció que su superior inmediato fuera prácticamente asexual.— Hay una apertura. Debe ser la uretra.

Gustovson frunció los labios.— Bien, puede que tenga razón, pero la evolución no suele ser amable con las especies cuyo proceso sexual es tan complicado. Aquí, ayúdeme a darle la vuelta. El escroto está tan atrás, que un examen de su parte trasera debería arrojar alguna luz sobre el asunto.

Con cuidado, giraron el cuerpo del extraterrestre.

— ¡Um!, el escroto parece estar unido a la base de la cola. Interesante, no hay ni un pelo en la cola. Bueno, en realidad casi no tiene vello en el cuerpo. Hasta el vello púbico es muy fino —murmuró Gustovson distraídamente mientras sondeaba el cuerpo.— Esto es un auténtico rompecabezas.

Apagó su micrófono.

Mientras el doctor le daba vueltas en la cabeza a los genitales del extraterrestre, Renesmee le levantó la cola. Recorrió con la mano toda su suave longitud sin pelo. La dobló, era algo flexible, aunque sólo se doblaba hacia adelante. Sonrió. ¡Extraterrestres con colas! Cuando alcanzó el final de la cola, su risa se convirtió en un ceño. La cola se ensanchaba aproximadamente a ocho pulgadas© del final. A diferencia de las colas de la mayor parte de los animales de la Tierra, esta cola no terminaba en punta, sino más bien en una protuberancia, una protuberancia protegida por una piel adicional, suelta sobre ella.

— Doctor, mire el final de la cola.

Gustovson agarró la cola y miró fijamente el final.— ¿Qué? Bien, bien, ¿quién lo habría pensado? —Volviendo a lo que consideraba su voz profesional, encendió de nuevo el micrófono.— La cola, aproximadamente de 3 a 3.5 pies© de longitud, con unas dos pulgadas© de diámetro, terminando en una gruesa punta embotada. Ya que el ano está bajo la base de la cola, tal y como se esperaba, la pequeña abertura del final de la cola podría ser para el fluido seminal. ¿Hipótesis? La criatura no tiene una cola, sino más bien un pene muy flexible. Con un pene tan flexible como el que parece tener, es completamente posible que el extraterrestre pueda fecundarse a si mismo. Sin embargo, la teoría hermafrodita permanecerá en duda hasta que se realice una disección completa.

Se giró hacia Renesmee.— Señorita O'Shea, un equipo de disección.

— Uhhhhhhhhhh.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al extraterrestre. Sus ojos parpadearon unas pocas veces, y luego permanecieron abiertos.— ¡Doctor, está vivo!

Gustovson escupió una maldición y luego se volvió contra Renesmee.— Señorita O'Shea, estamos al borde de uno de los descubrimientos más asombrosos del siglo. Puede que incluso estemos ayudando a salvar nuestro mundo. Quien sabe lo que estos extraterrestres han planeado. Este no es momento para andarse con delicadezas.

— ¡Delicadezas! Se trata de una forma de vida inteligente.

Estrechando los ojos, Gustovson se dio vuelta para enfrentarse con ella.— Señorita O'Shea, este es mi laboratorio. Puedo hacer lo que me de la maldita gana. La única razón por la que tiene este trabajo es que su padre es un antiguo colega mío. Ahora, haga lo que le digo o váyase.

Renesmee recuperó el conocimiento con una sacudida, debido al agudo dolor que sintió en el muslo. Gimiendo, abrió los ojos.

Tres personas la estaban mirando, dos con lujuria no disimulada en los ojos y la tercera con compasión.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará la droga en surtir efecto? —preguntó Aro.

— Sólo unos minutos —contestó Alec.— Le di una dosis completa.

Renesmee no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decían.

Su hombro derecho estaba ardiendo, y podía sentir la sangre goteando lentamente de la herida.

Entonces un nuevo fuego se esparció por su torrente sanguíneo. El dolor y el calor la envolvieron. Gimiendo, arqueó la espalda. ¡Su ingle y sus pezones ardían! Tiró de las ataduras que le sujetaban las muñecas. ¡Tenía que tocarse!

Se le abrió la herida del hombro y comenzó a fluir más sangre.

Sollozando, Renesmee intentó cerrar las piernas contra la ardiente presión de sus entrañas.

Entonces alguien le agarró el hombro herido. Se desmayó de dolor.

Deteniéndose ante la entrada de la Bodega 3, Jake pulsó el interruptor de la puerta. No pasó nada.— Ese bastardo está chiflado si se cree que puede cambiar los códigos de las puertas.

Leah le agarró el brazo.— Cuidado con tu carácter, Jake. No querrás arruinar los planes de tu familia.

Frunció el ceño, pero asintió bruscamente. Sacando una tarjeta naranja del cinturón, la metió en el panel de la puerta e introdujo la orden de anulación. La puerta se abrió y entraron en la bodega donde fueron saludados por la escena exacta que se había imaginado. Ambos ayudantes de Aro estaban desnudos, al igual que el humanoide situado sobre la mesa.

Al apartarse Jane detrás de la mesa y conseguir echarle un buen vistazo al espécimen de Aro, Jake sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Una mujer, una mujer maravillosamente exótica.

Ardiente pelo rojo caía de un lateral de la mesa en una cascada castaña. Una piel pálida, que cualquier mujer de su familia envidiaría, brillaba bajo las crudas luces del laboratorio. Unos pechos llenos, con atractivos pezones, se elevaban y descendían con su áspera respiración. La estrecha cintura daba paso a unas caderas redondeadas, donde una salpicadura de vello púbico, igualmente ardiente, se rizaba en la unión de sus muslos. Sus largas piernas se extendían hasta el final de la mesa.

Una presión familiar y pesada explotó en la ingle de Jake. Sin embargo, la sangre que se encharcaba bajo su hombro y goteaba en el suelo, atemperó inmediatamente su ardor.

Andando a zancadas hasta llegar a la mesa, Jake agarró el brazo de Aro y le hizo girarse con una sacudida.— ¿Qué diablos se cree que está haciendo?

Con el odio ardiéndole en los ojos, Aro gruñó— Suélteme, Alalakan. Como una especie no identificada de un planeta desconocido, este ser queda bajo la jurisdicción de la academia.

Leah se colocó junto a Jake.— Su apariencia es demasiado humana como para ser sometida a las pruebas primarias, y como miembro con derecho a voto del consejo de la academia, así lo declararé.

Aro miró airadamente a Leah.— Aun así, todavía está bajo la jurisdicción de la academia, Doctora Sendenton.

— Puede ser —gruñó Jake, estrechando los ojos— pero está herida y sangrando. Me la llevo a la Unidad Médica ahora mismo.

— ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso!

Jake cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.— Tengo todo el derecho. Como capitán, tengo el mando sobre cada persona que hay en esta nave. ¿Le gustaría leer el reglamento de la Confederación?

— ¡Lárguese! —Gruñó Aro.— Tengo todo el derecho a que se respete la privacidad de mis propias habitaciones.

—Éstas no son sus habitaciones privadas. Esto es una bodega de carga, y ningún humanoide será transportado a Drakan en la bodega de carga de mi nave —indicó rotundamente Jake. Apartando a Aro, desató las muñecas de la mujer. Leah ya le había liberado los tobillos. Si prestar atención a las oleadas de furia que provenían del hombre más pequeño, levantó a la mujer en sus brazos y dando media vuelta, se marchó.

Mientras sus dos enemigos desaparecían por la puerta con su espécimen, Aro volvió su ardiente mirada hacia sus ayudantes.

Tanto Alec como Jane se habían colocado sabiamente, situándose con la mesa entre ellos y el enfadado capitán.

— Venga, vosotros dos —gruñó Aro mientras tiraba de su cinturón.— Necesito que me aliviéis.


	3. Chapter 3

sorrryyyyyy, lo sientoooooooooo, para los que leen mis historias Siempre y de ECQSEMV tratare de actualizar la otra semana he estado muy ocupada, espero que les gusten esta historia comentenme que les parece

Capítulo 2

El castaño cabello y espeso de la mujer cayó como una cascada sobre Jake que la cargaba hacia el Centro Médico. Perdido el control por el estimulante sexual que le había sido introducido en su sistema, ella aún intentaba luchar entre sus brazos, pero la sangre que le había sido sustraída la debilitaba bastante por lo que él fue capaz de llevarla fácilmente.

— Se esta debilitando —refunfuñó Leah en un tono preocupado.— No sé que haremos para remplazar la pérdida de sangre. Los líquidos comunes y corrientes no pueden ser suficientes.

Jake no dijo nada. La expresión atormentada en la cara de la mujer no ocultaba su exótica belleza. Su cara era más redonda que la de su gente, sus labios más llenos. Sus asombrados ojos verdes parpadearon y se abrieron encontrando su mirada fijamente consciente de él. Cejas gruesas, oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos mientras las bien formadas ondas castañas de su pelo, contrastaban bruscamente con su tez pálida. Incluso con la sangre goteando de su hombro, lo estimulaba como ninguna otra mujer en mucho tiempo. Su vista fue a la deriva hacia sus enhiestos pezones.

La quiero.

Leah abrió la puerta hacia el Consultorio Médico, llamando con voz fuerte a sus ayudantes y pidiendo varios aparatos.— Primero, antídoto de mithrin. Siento no saber que cantidad le dio —declaró.— También siento no conocer como era antes su metabolismo. Tenemos que limpiar este hombro profundamente. Jaylin, saca el pelo de la herida.

La voz de Jake fue aguda.— ¡No lo cortes!

Ignoró la mirada inquisitiva en los ojos de Leah y se concentró en la mujer. Las luces dirigidas del medibunk registraron a un ocupante cuando el dio un paso hacia atrás fuera del scanner. No hizo caso a la sangre que manchaba su uniforme.

Leah colocó su estetoscopio sobre el pecho de la mujer.— Pienso que el ritmo cardíaco esta muy lento, La respiración es terriblemente baja. Creo que podemos confiar en el examen del medibunk para la información básica. Parece estar dentro de los parámetros humanos. La respiración y el ritmo cardíaco parecen ser exactos, entonces todo lo demás es probable que este correcto también.

Jake permaneció cerca de ella.— ¿Vivirá?

Leah colocó su mano sobre la frente de la mujer.— No lo sé. Si no hubiera tanta pérdida de sangre, diría que habría tenido una buena posibilidad, pero…

— Doctora Sendenton, pienso que debería ver esto.

— Ahora no, Jaylin.

— En realidad creo que tiene que ver esto —insistió la joven.

Leah maldijo e inmediatamente se dirigió al ordenador.— ¿Qué es esto?

— Puse una muestra de sangre de las manos de Quil en el ordenador y, bueno véalo usted misma.

Después mirar la pantalla, Leah echó un vistazo a Jaylin, después releyó los datos.— Imposible

Jake dio un paso adelante.— ¿Qué?

Ignorándolo, Leah quitó la pequeña diapositiva de la Terminal del ordenador. Volviendo a su paciente, con cuidado manchó la diapositiva con la sangre. Colocándola en el microscopio del ordenador, introdujo una orden.

— Asombroso. Exactamente igual a la sangre Medirian. No sé lo que es ella, pero definitivamente es humana. ¿Jaylin, cuánta sangre Medirian del grupo sanguíneo O positivo tenemos en el almacén?

Buscando los datos en el ordenador la asistente contestó— Tres bolsas, y también tenemos dos o tres Medirians con ese grupo sanguíneo a bordo si esto no es bastante.

— Introduce un IV inmediatamente. —Leah se volvió hacia Jake.— Creo que podemos estar seguros de que vivirá.

Jake asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.— Muy bien, estaré en el Centro de Mando.

Quil recobró el conocimiento despacio. Luchando por levantarse

Leah colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, para que no se incorporara.— Recuéstate, Quil. Hay algún tipo de sustancia química en tu torrente sanguíneo que no podemos identificar. Tenemos que mantenerte en observación hasta que lo analicemos.

— Es un tipo de sedante —murmuró todavía luchando contra ella.— Deja que me levante. Tenemos que ayudar a Renesmee. Aro nos sorprendió cuando la transportábamos.

— ¡ Recuéstate! Y esto es una orden. Si Renesmee es la mujer que volvió contigo, esta a salvo. La tenemos justo aquí.

Él se relajó inmediatamente.

Leah se giró hacia su asistente— Informa al capitán que Quil está despierto.

— Renesmee salvó nuestras vidas —explicó Quil desde su litera— contra las órdenes de su superiores. Merece nuestro agradecimiento y toda la ayuda que podamos darle.

Leah comprobó su pulso.— Hemos hecho todo que podemos, Quil. Ahora depende de ella.

Los ojos de Quil se abrieron ampliamente.— ¿Qué le hizo Aro?

Leah le miró fijamente. ¿Primero Jake, ahora Quil? ¿Quién es esta mujer? — La rescatamos antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de hacerle algo. La herida que tenía cuando subió a bordo era la que más nos preocupaba.

La puerta se abrió y Jake entró al Centro Médico. Quil intentó incorporarse, pero Jake le hizo señas para que permaneciera en su cama.— Informa.

— Claire reunía especímenes de plantas y yo registraba la actividad sísmica cuando un grupo de soldados tropezó con nosotros. Por lo que puedo suponer, hacían prácticas de guerra nocturna. Luchamos contra ellos, de esa forma fue herida Claire. Al principio pensaron que éramos habitantes de su planeta, hasta que lograron darnos un buen vistazo, fue cuando comprendieron que éramos alienígenas, fuimos drogados y quedamos inconscientes. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una mesa de examen.

Quil continúo relatando brevemente como Renesmee los había salvado de la disección.

— ¿Entonces, sin la ayuda de esta mujer, no habríais sobrevivido?

Quil asintió con la cabeza.— Correcto. Ellos planeaban disecarnos.

Leah jadeó con ultraje.— ¡Disección! Solamente por eso, merece cualquier ayuda que podemos darle.

— Los Alalakans siempre paga sus deudas —declaró Jacob suavemente.

Nuevamente se abrió la puerta. Aro entró mostrando una mueca desdeñosa en su cara.— ¿El espécimen vivirá?

Jake se detuvo enfrente de él.— No sois necesario aquí.

— Ah, pero tengo derecho a estar aquí. Esta es una nueva forma de vida. Hasta que este correctamente clasificada, pertenece a la academia de la Ciencia. Como Primer Presidente, me lo tomo como un interés personal.

Leah puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jake, haciéndolo callar.— Ha perdido mucha sangre, Aro. No estamos seguros de que sobreviva. No hay nada más que hacer por el momento.

Observando con fijeza las lecturas sobre el medibunk, Aro gruñó.— Espero ser notificado si su condición cambia. Recuerde, personalmente asumo la clasificación de esta criatura. No intente contradecir mi decisión. La ley me apoya.— Dando la vuelta, se marchó del Centro Médico, sonriendo en silencio de forma muy satisfactoria.

La mano de Leah permaneció en el brazo de Jake.— Tiene razón. La ley lo apoya.

— Su experiencia será peor que la mía —refunfuñó Quil.— Mis captores no planeaban torturarme antes de matarme.

— El clan Alalakan contrajo una deuda que será pagada —Declaró Jake firmemente.— Esta es mi nave. Mientras estemos en el espacio, mis decisiones anulan todo lo demás.

— Es cierto —Dijo Leah quedamente— pero no puedo mantenerla en el Centro Médico. Tampoco puedo seguir manipulando el medibunk. Aro notará que su condición mejora y manteniéndola sedada se retrasará su propio proceso de recuperación.

— Cámbiala de lugar.

Leah se ocupó ella misma de asistir a su paciente.— Como Primer Presidente, Aro puede tener acceso a cualquier lugar de esta nave. Excede en categoría a cada uno de nosotros. Sin embargo, hay dos sitios donde no se atreve a ir.

Paso los dedos por su cabello.— El alojamiento de Alice. Si ella no tuviera un bebé, se lo pediría.

La tranquila mirada de Leah observaba su rostro.— No estaba pensando en las habitaciones de Alice, Jake. Pensaba en las tuyas.

Él se puso rígido.— ¿Las mías?

— Ese es él único otro lugar donde Aro no se atreve a ir. Sé que esto te causara molestias —continúo, intentando calibrar la enigmática expresión de Jake— pero ese es el único lugar donde seremos capaces de protegerla. La pondremos en un pequeño cuarto dentro de tus habitaciones. Mi personal y yo nos ocuparemos de su cuidado. No te darás ni cuenta de que está ahí.

Los brazos de Jake se cruzaron sobre su pecho, Jacob miró fijamente a Leah. Tendré a esta mujer alienígena. Me abrigaré con su ardiente cabello alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo hasta que me haga explotar de éxtasis. Finalmente, habló.— Muy bien, pero sólo tú la atenderás. Aro podría intimidar a tus técnicos, y no quiero una oleada interminable de gente deambulando dentro y fuera.

— Gracias, Jake. Pagas tu deuda y haces un gran servicio a la humanidad. Aro no quiere admitirlo, pero la mujer es tan humana como nosotros. Cualquier propósito que tenga, no será muy agradable para el planeta de donde proviene esta mujer.

Después de un breve asentimiento, Jake se marchó del Centro Médico.

Desde su medibunk, Quil había escuchado silenciosamente la conversación entre la doctora y su capitán. Con los efectos del sedante desaparecidos ya de su sistema, se sentía mucho más fuerte. La sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de la doctora hizo que comentara— Este es el trabajo más fino de manipulación que he visto en mucho tiempo, doctora.

Ella se río.— Aquellos de nuestra raza que llevan solo genes masculinos por lo general son más fácilmente manipulados. Jake es más perspicaz que la mayoría de los machos, pero, aplicando el incentivo correcto, él también es susceptible.

Quil sonrió abiertamente.— Y tú obviamente has encontrado el incentivo perfecto.

Leah siguió riendo, pero explicó en forma más solemne.— Jake ha estado inmerso completamente en las empresas de su familia durante los pasados siete años. Aunque él nunca lo diría, no es feliz. Quizás si su hermano Embry tuviera hijos, podría jugar con sus sobrinos…

Quil entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza.— Nunca me ha parecido que este descontento con su vida.

Leah sacudió su cabeza.— Ya no persigue tan activamente a las mujeres.

— Él no tiene por qué —refunfuñó Quil.

Sus carcajadas llenaron el centro médico.— Solo porque las mujeres caen a sus pies y se lleva a la mayor parte de ellas a la cama, no significa que sea feliz. Además, ha practicado la abstinencia desde que dejamos Drakan.

Quil negó con la cabeza.— Nunca cohabita con miembros de su tripulación

Leah cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.— En cada lugar donde nos hemos detenido, ha evitado a las mujeres.

Las cejas de Quil se elevaron. Ningún Drakian mayor de edad, practicaba la abstinencia.

—Aunque, ahora esta mujer —prosiguió Leah— ha despertado su interés. Le ha permitido quedarse en sus cuartos. Normalmente, simplemente pondría guardias fuera del Centro Médico y negaría el acceso a Aro. Siempre le han importado un bledo las leyes y los reglamentos.

— Entonces, forzaras la situación, ¿eh?

Leah miró fijamente a Quil que sonreía abiertamente.— Se muestra bastante impertinente con su oficial superior, teniente.

—Sólo porque puedo salirme con la mía, tía.

Gimiendo, Renesmee abrió sus ojos, jadeando ante el repentino dolor en su hombro. Desconcertada al principio, intentó enfocar sus ojos en la débil luz. Frunciendo el ceño, levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? La última cosa que recordaba era que había estado en aquel claro con los alienígenas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Alienígenas y soldados.

Un recuerdo de Mark apuntándola con un arma apareció ante sus ojos.

Su temperamento se inflamó.— ¡Aquel hijo de perra! ¡Me pegó un tiro! ¿Qué le hice? Diablos ¡Fue él quien intentó violarme!

Otra vez miró alrededor del pequeño cuarto. Nada parecía familiar. ¿Dónde estaba? Continúo tratando de recordar.

Un haz de luz brillante. ¡Quil! Había agarrado su muñeca y la había empujado hacia aquella brillante luz.

Sintió como palidecía. Dios mío, debo estar en una nave espacial.

El corazón le saltó hasta su garganta, Renesmee jadeó y se ahogó. Le recorrieron temblores por todo el cuerpo. ¿Una nave espacial? ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Castañeando los dientes, se obligó a reducir su respiración para tratar de controlar el pánico. Con los puños apretados, dio órdenes a su aterrado cuerpo.— No voy a dejar que me inunde el pánico. No gritaré ni lloraré como una estúpida heroína de una mala novela romántica. Puedo manejar esto. ¡Manejaré esto!

Se sentó e inmediatamente gruñó con la punzada de dolor en su hombro. ¿Cómo diablos se había hecho daño? Moviéndose despacio, con cuidado levantó sus brazos y piernas. Se movieron según las órdenes de su cerebro, aunque sintió cierta debilidad en su hombro derecho.

Excepto la venda blanca que cubría su herida, estaba desnuda.— ¿Dónde diablos estará mi ropa?

Abrigándose con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, Renesmee balanceó sus piernas sobre la cama y se levantó. Caminando con cuidado, conservó su equilibrio y sintió una leve rigidez en sus piernas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente?

Renesmee se ató más fuerte la sábana bajo los brazos y caminó hacia la puerta. Tentativamente, colocó su palma en la marca que estaba en medio. Esta se deslizó con un susurro leve, revelando un cuarto vacío.

Cuando dio cautelosamente un pasó hacia el cuarto más grande, el silbido tranquilo de la puerta que se cerró tras ella ocasionó que se girara. Una marca idéntica a la que estaba en el otro lado también estaba en este. Presionando su palma contra ella, suspiró de alivio cuando la puerta se deslizó y se abrió nuevamente. Al menos podría regresar a donde estaba. ¿Pero que era esto, un refugio o una jaula?

Dando la vuelta una vez más, Renesmee examinó su entorno. Este cuarto era mucho más grande, con escaso mobiliario, pero lo que había parecía cómodo. Una mesa con diez sillas estaba a un lado mientras un sofá, un sillón y una pequeña mesa estaban del otro lado. Una planta grande, con pálidas hojas azules y flores de un tono más oscuro de azul, se encontraba al lado de una puerta cerrada a su derecha. Sin embargo, la enorme ventana sobre la pared de enfrente fue lo que más llamó su atención. Había cierta clase de cortinas, completamente abiertas. Pero afuera de la ventana no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Renesmee asombrada se acercó a la ventana, apoyando sus manos contra ella, y tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Un punto diminuto de luz podía ser visto a lo lejos, hacia abajo, pero este parpadeó cuando lo miró fijamente.— ¡Oh Dios mío, —gimió— estoy en una nave espacial! ¿Dónde está la Tierra? ¿Cómo llego a casa? —Congelada en el sitio, con sus pensamientos bullendo vertiginosamente, no oyó la puerta que se abrió tras ella.

Frotando su barbilla mientras caminaba por el cuarto, realmente necesitaba afeitarse, sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos hacia la figura que estaba de pie ante la ventana. Detenido en la mitad de la habitación, observó fijamente a la mujer con quien había bailado eróticamente en sus sueños durante la pasada semana. Estaba de pie de espaldas a él, con una manta cubriéndola desde su pecho hasta sus rodillas. Su salvaje cabello, fluyendo como cascada hasta sus caderas.

Una imagen mental de aquellas suaves llamas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo se metió en su mente.

— Entonces, finalmente has despertado.

Renesmee se tensó. No estaba sola. Dio la vuelta despacio y jadeó ante la impresión. El hombre con quien compartía el espacio estaba completamente desnudo. Una imagen de Quil y Claire cuando yacían inconscientes y desnudos sobre las mesas de laboratorio atravesó su mente. De muchas formas, este hombre se parecía mucho a ellos. Tenía el mismo tono de piel, ojos almendrados, la nariz y los labios finos. Sus orejas eran más puntiagudas y su pelo más largo, más espeso, de un tono café oscuro, parecía seda. Era más alto que Quil, sólo unas pulgadas por debajo de los siete pies©. Sin embargo, ahí, terminaban las semejanzas.

Un vistoso tatuaje que parecía algún tipo de dragón aparecía en la parte superior de su hombro derecho. Su pecho bien desarrollado terminaba en una delgada cintura. Sus piernas eran más largas y también más musculosas que las de Quil.

Sin embargo, lo más evidente, era la diferencia en sus órganos genitales. Un largo y grueso pene laxo salía de un nido de vello púbico oscuro y atractivo. Tenía cola. Podía verla colgando entre sus piernas. Pero realmente era una cola, no un largo pene. ¡Este hombre definitivamente no era hermafrodita!

Cuando Renesmee lo miró, su pene despertó y comenzó a elevarse.

El miedo aumentó en ella y se pegó aún más contra la ventana. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada hasta encontrar unos oscuros ojos rodeados por espesas y oscuras pestañas, los ojos no intentaron ocultar su diversión o el interés. Una hermosa y blanca sonrisa relampagueo en su cara mientras ambas manos acomodaban su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Los músculos de su pecho desnudo se agitaron cuando habló.

— Eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Ella tragó saliva y agarró la manta más fuerte. El tono musical era igual al de Quil, pero la voz era mucho más rica, más profunda, mucho más… masculina.

Lo más importante es que no pudo entender ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

Su imaginación abasteció de combustible a su pánico en crecimiento, Renesmee se aplastó aún más contra la ventana. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Él la entendería como lo hizo Quil? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Había sido secuestrada para el sexo? ¿Eran ciertas todas aquellas espeluznantes historias que había en torno al sexo alienígena en aquellos periódicos sancionalistas de baja calidad?

Él habló otra vez.—Ven, haz el amor conmigo. Envuelve tu pelo alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras succiono hermosos pechos. Cuando finalmente entre en ti, gritarás de placer.

Renesmee no tenía idea de lo que le había dicho, pero casi se desmaya de alivio cuando se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Siguió mirándolo con cautela mientras cruzaba a grandes pasos hasta un panel fijo en la pared, apretó un botón, y habló en lo que parecía un intercomunicador, indudablemente sobre ella. ¿Llamaba a Quil? Por favor, que dejaran venir a Quil.

En unos minutos, la luz encima de la puerta destelló. Cuando esta se abrió, una mujer, al menos una persona que parecía una mujer, entró y se dirigió al hombre. Renesmee era incapaz de seguir la conversación, pero obviamente hablaban de ella. Lo que la asombró fue la despreocupación que ambos mostraron hacia su desnudez. ¿Esta gente andaba siempre desnuda? ¿Dios, en que lugar se había metido?

— Pensé que le ibas a insertar un traductor.

Leah se encogió de hombros.— Lo voy a hacer, pero no podía hacerlo antes de que se despertara. Tengo que saber que ha sido insertado correctamente.

Ambos se giraron hacia Renesmee.

Cuando Renesmee comprendió que habían dejado de hablar y la miraban con expectación, su barbilla se elevó. No me desmayaré. No me desmayaré.— ¿Bien, qué se supone que debo decir? No esperareis que me ponga histérica, ¿donde estoy? ¿Esto es algo rutinario para vosotros? Es obvio que estoy en algún tipo de nave espacial —exclamó. Expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta fue la única forma que encontró para controlar su pánico.

— Tiene espíritu —dijo Leah, intentando analizar a Renesmee por su expresión y el lenguaje de su cuerpo mientras la mujer más joven se apretaba más fuerte la sábana contra su cuerpo y seguía mirando nerviosamente a Jake.— Jake, creo que su cultura es un poco más conservadora que la nuestra. Ve a ponerte algo de ropa. La pones nerviosa.

Pensativamente, Jake miró fijamente a la mujer. Su mirada la hizo temblar aún más, y cuando dio un paso hacia ella, su cara palideció intensamente.

Leah agarró su muñeca.— Los experimentos científicos son mi campo, Jake. ¡Deja de asustar a la pobre chica!

Él sonrió abiertamente.— Sí, Doctora. —Dando la vuelta, desapareció por la puerta detrás de él.

Renesmee lo miró fijamente, cautivada a pesar de su miedo. Era hermoso, para ser un alienígena. Tenía un gran trasero. Y ella obtuvo una Clara visión de su cola. Esta era una extensión de su columna vertebral, alcanzaba casi hasta el suelo. ¿Para qué servía en su mundo la cola?

Una imagen de aquella cola moviéndose poco a poco subiendo a lo largo de su muslo desnudo la hizo temblar.

Su sentido común se reafirmó rápidamente. Mierda, Renesmee, frena tus pensamientos. Podrías ser una prisionera por todo lo que sabes. ¿Qué pasa si hay alguien como Gustovson a bordo?

Reuniendo su coraje, Renesmee se dio la vuelta para afrontar a la mujer. Ella era más vieja que el hombre, sus rasgos más andróginos. Probablemente era hermafrodita como Quil, y más accesible de lo que el hombre desnudo había sido. Las leves arrugas alrededor de su boca y ojos, daban reflejo de una persona que sonreía a menudo. Su cabello lo lucía en un estilo corto, chic. La ropa que llevaba era de manga larga y fluida hasta el suelo. Era elegante y compuesta en cada línea, pero el inequívoco estetoscopio sobre su corpiño hizo que el temor de Renesmee disminuyera un poco, más que su aspecto. Tenía que ser una doctora.

Haciendo señas a Renesmee para que la siguiera, la mujer le señaló el camino hacia el cuarto más pequeño. Después de que estuvieron dentro, la mujer puso la mano sobre la puerta para cerrarla y habló.

— Ahora que la hermosa cara de Jake desapareció, quizás me prestarás más atención.

Frunciendo el ceño, Renesmee negó con la cabeza, cansada de ser incapaz de entender a alguien. Apuntando hacia si misma, dijo— Renesmee

La mujer le hizo señas para que se sentara en la silla y habló otra vez.

— Sé que estas frustrada, pero remediaremos eso en unos segundos. —Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó un pequeño objeto, abriendo la mano, colocó algo sobre la yema de su dedo. Apartando el pelo de Renesmee, colocó su dedo en el orificio de su oído izquierdo y le dio un ligero empujón. El objeto se introdujo en el oído de Renesmee y se adhirió a su tímpano.

— ¿Ahora, que tal?

Con los ojos dilatados, Renesmee jadeó— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Inserté un ghena Medirian en tu oído. No te preocupes; no te dañará. Funciona como un traductor para su anfitrión, pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo lo hace, aun cuando los mejores científicos de tres planetas han pasado los últimos cincuenta y tanto años estudiándolo. La princesa Alice estará más que feliz de contarte la historia entera, estoy segura de eso —dijo la doctora mientras se sentaba en la cama— pero ahora mismo, debes tener muchas preguntas.

Apretando las puntas de la sábana a su pecho, Renesmee preguntó— ¿Quien eres? ¿Y dónde estoy?

— Doctora Sendenton dem al'Leah. Llámame Leah. Estas en una nave de carga de investigación La Restauración.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Para una posición exacta, tendrás que preguntar al navegante o al capitán. Realmente sé que estamos aproximadamente a cuatro meses y medio de distancia de Drakan.

Hasta ahora bien, pensó.— ¿Drakan?

— Nuestro planeta.

— ¿Que tan lejos estamos de la Tierra?

— ¿Tierra?

Renesmee controló su impaciencia.— La Tierra es el nombre de mi planeta.

— Qué nombre tan modesto —reflexionó la doctora.— Para ser exacta, nuevamente, tendrías que preguntar a un experto. Hemos estado viajando aproximadamente una semana, entonces es indudable que estamos a varios millones de años luz.

Renesmee sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. ¡Varios millones de años luz!— ¿Pero…como llegaré a casa?

— Temía que llegara este momento —dijo Leah con cuidado.

Renesmee tragó y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por su cara.— ¿Momento? ¿A que te refiere?

La doctora acarició su hombro, pero Renesmee se alejó de ella. Forzándose por alejar el sentimiento de impotencia e incertidumbre de su mente, parpadeó nuevamente y luchó por tragar sus lágrimas. Los gritos no iEmm a servir. Tenía que contenerse. ¡Y definitivamente no podía permitir que estos alienígenas la asustaran! Lo primero que tenía que averiguar, consistía en saber que iEmm a hacer con ella.

Suspirando, se abrazó fuerte y reunió sus dispersos pensamientos.— ¿Están bien Quil y Claire?

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara, de la doctora que simplemente la miró fijamente un momento.

—¿ Están bien, verdad?

—Están bien. Estoy sorprendida de que fueras capaz de aprender sus nombres. Ellos, desde luego, como tenían traductores, entendieron todo lo que dijiste.

—No es difícil entender el nombre señalando sobre uno mismo y pronunciándolo

La doctora sonrió.— Maravilloso, tienes sentido del humor.

— Es esto o ceder ante la histeria, y no creo que el caballero en la otra habitación apreciaría eso.

Leah sonrío ante la mujer más joven. Qué chica tan astuta, Introduciendo a Jake en la conversación con tanta inocencia. Así que estaba más interesada en él de lo que quería admitir.— Tienes razón. ¿Tú nombre es Renesmee?

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. Si quería sobrevivir a este viaje con su salud mental intacta, necesitaba información.— Sí, Renesmee Claire O'Rachel. ¿Quien es ese hombre? ¿Es esto parte de su habitación? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? He sido herida. ¿Cómo es que no estoy en la sección médica de la nave?

Leah suspiró. Renesmee ciertamente había acertó en un punto.— Es el Capitán Alalakan don al'Jacob. Su familia posee esta y otras numerosas naves. Y, sí, este cuarto es parte de la habitación del capitán, y en cuanto a por qué estás aquí en vez del Centro Médico… Bien, hay complicaciones con tu presencia.

Deprimiéndose, Renesmee suspiró.— La gente de esta nave me hace responsable de lo que casi les pasó a Quil y a Claire. Habría sido mejor si Quil me hubiera dejado allí.

Colocando sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Renesmee, Leah levantó la cabeza de la mujer más joven hasta encontrar sus ojos.— Cada miembro de este equipo tiene una deuda de gratitud contigo por salvar la vida de Quil y Claire, y no vacilarán en decirlo, sobre todo yo, ya que Quil es mi sobrino. No, todos los miembros del equipo sienten gratitud hacia ti, Renesmee. El problema son los pasajeros, en particular, el Doctor Rodak don al'Aro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es una larga historia.

Ella quitó su barbilla de la mano de Leah.— No voy a ir a ninguna parte, y merezco saber que es lo que pasa.

Leah se levantó y suspiró.— Realmente mereces una explicación completa. Espero que te encuentres cómoda.

— Espere un segundo y lo estaré —dijo Renesmee mientras se cambiaba de la silla a la esquina de la cama y se recostaba contra la pared.— Cuéntame.

Leah se deslizó hacia abajo en la silla.— Fundada antes de que los científicos de Drakan descubrieran el poder que nos permite vagar libremente por la galaxia, la academia de la Ciencia fue creada para servir al género humano. Sus miembros se concentraron en descubrir la cura para diferentes enfermedades, el descubrimiento de nuevas semillas para asegurar cosechas más grandes, y otros modos de usar todos nuestros adelantos sin dañar nuestro medio ambiente.

Después de que Renesmee asintió, la doctora siguió.— De algunos satélites que habíamos lanzado antes en nuestros programas espaciales, trazamos un mapa de los planetas en nuestro sistema solar. Después de que alcanzamos los viajes interplanetarios, enviamos una expedición al planeta que circula sobre nuestro sol exactamente en frente de nosotros, Mediria, un planeta cuya superficie es el 90% de agua, y se descubrió que estaba habitado. Los Medirians son capaces de respirar tanto aire como agua y científicamente son casi tan avanzados como nosotros. Lo que es más, aun cuando no son exactamente como nosotros, son humanos.

— ¿Cuánto tardaras en decírmelo?

— Ten paciencia —Dijo Leah gentilmente.— Quiero que no sólo entiendas lo que pasa, si no también por qué.

Renesmee tragó fuerte. Aquella declaración era demasiado funesta.

— Los Medirians son gente amistosa y nos recibieron con entusiasmo —siguió la doctora.— Los Tratados fueron firmados y el comercio establecido. Como nuestros viajes espaciales eran cada vez mas avanzados, establecimos sistemas de transporte entre nuestros dos planetas. Ahora, estos viajes toman menos de una hora de un lado al otro.

— Dado que la vida humana fue encontrada en otro planeta en nuestro propio sistema solar, la academia concluyó que esta también podría existir en otros lugares. Una vez que los viajes espaciales fueron perfeccionados, la academia, que durante años había adquirido mucho poder en nuestro gobierno, ordenó que debíamos averiguar todo lo posible respecto a la vida humana en otros planetas. Esta orden fue formulada para la mejora de la raza humana. La academia sintió que la gente de todos los planetas podría ayudarse los unos a los otros a mejorar la calidad de vida. Y durante años, esto es lo que practicamos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, durante nuestras exploraciones, descubrimos otros tres planetas con vida humana, dos tan avanzados técnicamente como el nuestro y otro satisfecho con su vida rural. Puedes aprender las historias de estos planetas en los archivos de los ordenadores en tus ratos libres.

—Hace aproximadamente 150 años, la academia comenzó a cambiar. Un pequeño grupo de miembros procuró realizar algunos cambios en el reglamento, al principio eran solo pequeñas cosas. Sin embargo, como su partido atrajo más miembros, más cambios radicales fueron puestos en práctica. Todas las personas viviendo en esos cinco planetas, fueron reconocidos como humanos. Sin embargo, la vida indígena en los planetas recién descubiertos tendría que tener ciertos criterios.

Leah se removió en su silla.— Al principio, estos nuevos criterios no alarmaron a muchas personas. Eran amplios y cada uno de los cinco planetas tenía las condiciones requeridas. Sin embargo, cuando encontramos un nuevo planeta con lo que aparentemente era vida humana, aprendimos de la peor manera cuales eran esos nuevos criterios.

La expresión de la doctora se oscureció.— Hace cinco años, un planeta fue descubierto en el lado opuesto, frente a la galaxia del tuyo. Sus habitantes eran humanoides en cierta forma. Cuando uno de ellos se ofreció para que le insertáramos un transmisor, descubrimos que eran sumamente inteligentes. Llamaban su planeta Wafhkte. La academia de ciencia, le preguntó que si estaría dispuesto a ofrecerse para unas pruebas en la nave espacial. Ya que su gente había sido tratada con respeto, la persona que había recibido el transmisor aceptó con la condición que dos de su gente estuvieran presentes como testigos.

—Tan pronto como él y los otros voluntarios subieron a la nave, todos fueron drogados. Uno de ellos fue disecado inmediatamente. Al otro le realizaron una exploración electrónica cerebral que lo dejó en un estado vegetativo. Al último le dieron mithrin.

Los ojos de Renesmee se abrieron horrorizados. Lo que les había pasado a aquellos alienígenas desconocidos era casi igual a lo que había pasado en el laboratorio del Doctor Gustovson. Con voz muy baja, preguntó— ¿Qué es mithrin?

Moviendo sus piernas, Leah suspiró. Frotando sus brazos, caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto.— Nosotros los Drakians somos muy abiertos acerca de nuestra sexualidad y extremadamente hedonísticos. Pensamos que nada tiene de malo, estar en nuestras habitaciones desnudos, incluso si se presentan invitados, por supuesto si son amigos cercanos. —La cara de Renesmee, reflejó su incredulidad con una débil sonrisa— Pienso que esto no es considerado un comportamiento normal en tu planeta después de ver tu obvia incomodidad con la desnudez del Jake.

Después de que Renesmee asintió, Leah prosiguió con su explicación.— Sé que estabas presente en el examen de Quil, entonces sabes que es hermafrodita, capaz de auto-fecundarse. Hay una razón para esto, y, nuevamente, es algo que puedes investigar más tarde. Aproximadamente la mitad de nuestra población es hermafrodita, incluyéndome. Pero, como sé que viste a Jake, te diré que la otra mitad es de un solo sexo aproximadamente la mitad son varones y la otra mitad hembras.

Con una débil sonrisa, Leah prosiguió.— Los Drakians disfrutamos de la cópula sexual a un nivel que no tiene igual en ningún otro planeta. Así que el mithrin, es un afrodisíaco muy poderoso que funciona sólo con los Drakians. Uno de los nuevos criterios de la academia para el resto de la humanidad es la tolerancia y la aceptación del mithrin. Los seres humanos, cuando están bajo la influencia de la droga, tienen mas ansias sexuales y los placeres aumentan. No pensamos que esto tendría efectos adversos sobre los demás ya que en los experimentos que hicimos con los animales nada pasó excepto un aumento del apetito sexual durante un corto tiempo. Pero esto nunca había sido probado en otra forma de vida claramente inteligente hasta los Wafhkte.

Renesmee apretó su sábana tan fuerte, que se hizo daño en sus manos.— ¿Qué pasó?

— El Wafhkteian se volvió temporalmente loco. Peor aún, escapo y asesinó aproximadamente a una docena de su gente, sobre todo a las hembras y a sus descendientes. Los otros lograron dominarlo y refrenarlo hasta que paso el efecto del mithrin. Entonces les conto lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros. Nuestro equipo de exploración apenas pudo escapar y salvar sus vidas.

—Pero…

Leah sostuvo su mano.— Por favor, déjame terminar. Entonces contestaré a tus preguntas. El resultado más horroroso de este incidente fue el hecho de que el Primer Presidente de la academia de Ciencia presentó un informe que declara que los habitantes de Wafhkte no son humanos, y que se había encontrado que su planeta no era importante. De más está decir, que muchos miembros de la academia y el Consejo Dirigente de nuestro planeta se horrorizaron. Las razas humanas en los otros planetas pensaron lo mismo. Lamentablemente, la fracción que inició estos experimentos esta firmemente afianzada en la estructura de poder de la academia. Hasta que nosotros para expulsarlos, su mandato para la identificación de quienes son humanos y quienes no, es todavía la regla. Así llegamos a la posición en la que estas.

Renesmee tragó saliva.—¿Qué me estas diciendo?

— Oficialmente, Renesmee, no eres humana —dijo Leah con voz triste.— Hasta que no pases las pruebas requeridas no serás reconocida como tal.

—¿No puedes realizar las pruebas y terminar con esto? ¿O no soy suficientemente "humana" para ser probada?

Una conmovedora sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la doctora.— Ciertamente Renesmee, eres humana. Por la herida en tu hombro, era necesario darte una transfusión de sangre. Esperábamos encontrar alguna compatibilidad después de todo, pareces humana , analizamos una muestra de tu sangre. No puedes imaginarte nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que tu sangre es exactamente igual que la de los Medirians. Esto por sí mismo demuestra tu humanidad más allá de cualquier sombra de duda. Hace cincuenta años, esta compatibilidad de sangre habría sido suficiente.

Renesmee sintió su estomago revuelto. Preguntó— ¿Ahora qué se necesita?

— Hay un cierto número de pruebas, pero sólo necesitas pasar el 75% de ellas. Sin embargo, debes aceptar una inyección de mithrin en tu cuerpo. La dosificación es tal que estarías sexualmente insaciable en donde quiera que estuvieras de cuatro a ocho horas, y la mayoría, si no es que todos los miembros del equipo que te estuviera examinando tendrían relaciones sexuales contigo. Una vez que la dosificación terminara, serías sometida a una exploración cerebral para determinar el coeficiente de inteligencia. Después te harían un examen físico, que incluiría la cópula sexual sin mithrin. Si tus respuestas no son satisfactorias, podrías ser declarada no humana.

Estremeciéndose, Renesmee palideció.— ¿Cómo puede la gente decente dejar que esto pase?

La voz de Leah se escuchó cansada.— La gente decente no dejó que esto pasara, Renesmee. Casi todos los que habían denunciado esta política estuvieron ausentes de la reunión que lo ratificó. Fuimos engañados, muy ingenuamente. Mira, mi marido era el Primer Presidente de la academia de la Ciencia inmediatamente antes de la debacle Wafhkte. Las sesiones legislativas estaban detenidas durante tres días, y la academia estaba en receso. Mi marido y yo habíamos ido a nuestras vacaciones anuales, como la mayor parte de nuestros aliados en la academia. Mientras estábamos lejos, Rodak don al'Aro, el Segundo Presidente, llamó a una reunión de emergencia. Mi marido fue depuesto como el Primer Presidente, y las Pruebas nuevas para la Humanidad fueron aprobadas. Incluso aunque hubiéramos recibido un mensaje de emergencia, hubiéramos llegado muy tarde para prevenir el daño. Todo lo que nosotros pudimos hacer fue modificar algunas pruebas y exigencias inferiores al 75%.

Luchando por controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, Renesmee preguntó— ¿No estaba la otra gente en su planeta en contra de esta nueva política, o la academia hace las leyes?

Otra vez, Leah suspiró.— La población en general no tiene ninguna opinión en la determinación de la política de la academia, tampoco Aro ha intentado interferir con las leyes de Drakan. Y, como dije, nuestra raza es muy sexual. La mayor parte de la población no ve nada malo con las pruebas sexuales.

— Pero no tienes que decir a la academia que estoy aquí —dijo Renesmee, con un tono de voz esperanzador.— ¿Solamente no puedes regresarme a casa?

— Desearía que esto fuera tan simple. Quil decidió traerte a bordo debido al peligro para ti en tu planeta. Aro sabe que estás aquí y hará todo lo que este en su poder para recuperarte.

— ¿Recuperarme?

—Cuando fuiste transportada a la nave, Aro estaba esperando. Les dio sedantes tanto a Quil como a Claire y se apropió de ti antes de que nuestro propio personal médico llegara. Nosotros sólo nos dimos cuenta de tu presencia, porque un ayudante de mi personal mencionó que Aro y sus ayudantes llevaban un bulto a su laboratorio. El Mithrin ya había sido administrado, pero Jake y yo llegamos antes de que la droga pudiera hacer efecto. Y como habías sido herida, tuvimos medios para regresarte al Centro Médico donde te di el antídoto. Después de todo, las Pruebas ordenan que el espécimen a examinar este "sano", y en aquel momento no estábamos seguros de que realmente sobrevivirías. No podía negar el acceso de Aro al Centro Médico, así que el supervisó tu progreso. En cuanto el juzgara que estabas bien, podrías haber caído nuevamente en sus manos. Es por eso que estás aquí.

— ¿Aquí?

—En la habitación del Capitán. Aro no se atreve a venir aquí. El Alalakans lo odia con pasión increíble. Jake cuidará de ti, sin ninguna otra razón que frustrar a Aro.

Las lágrimas que había estado luchando por contener se deslizaron por las mejillas de Renesmee.

— ¿Pero qué pasará cuando lleguemos a tu planeta? ¡No puedo quedarme en esta nave, en estas habitaciones para siempre!

Leah se permitió mostrar su fatiga.

— Lo se, Renesmee, lo se. Pero tomará meses llegar a Drakan, y esto nos dará el tiempo para inventar un plan.

Cerrando los ojos, Renesmee se inclinó hacia atrás contra la pared. Las lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Leah se acercó y le acarició su hombro.

— No te preocupes —le dijo suavemente.— No permitiremos que nada te pase. Incluso podremos preguntar a la familia de la Princesa Alice si te podría conceder santuario en Mediria. Aro tiene muchos enemigos en los cinco planetas conocidos. Te mantendremos a salvo.

Renesmee se sonó la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con una esquina de su sábana. — ¿Pero cuándo iré a casa? ¿Podré alguna vez ver a mi familia otra vez?

Los ojos de la doctora se abrieron desmesuradamente, soltando su mano.

— ¿Tienes un esposo? ¿Hijos?

— No, pero mis padres se preocuparán por mí.

— Los niños seguramente habrían complicado este asunto —Murmuró Leah mientras el alivio fluía en su cuerpo.— También es malo que no estés embarazada. Llevando un bebe en tu vientre seguramente retrasaría las pruebas si no es que las cancelara definitivamente.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo descontroladas por sus mejillas. Apretó la manta nuevamente contra su cuerpo.

Leah se levantó y se estiró. Realmente tenía que dormir. Pero primero, tenía que cuidar de Renesmee.

— Intenta dormir. Si quieres, te daré un sedante. Podemos hablar más cuando despiertes. Solamente recuerda, que estás completamente a salvo aquí.

Con los ojos cerrados, Renesmee permaneció en silencio. Era una prisionera. ¿Quien lo habría creído posible? Todos aquellos periódicos sensacionalistas y sus asquerosas historias sobre sexo alienígeno. Verdaderamente existían. Una explosión de risa histérica asomó a sus labios. No sintió la aguja que con cuidado fue insertada en su brazo, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando cayó en un profundo sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Jake removió el vino en su vaso y miró fijamente hacia la oscuridad del espacio. Cuando Leah salió del cuarto de la mujer alienígena, se volvió y caminó hacia el pequeño armario finamente elaborado

— ¿Oíste todo?

Le vertió una bebida rosácea.— No lo bastante como para emitir una opinión.

Leah alzó el vaso a su nariz y saboreó el bouquet del vino. Entonces bebió unos sorbos.— Un día, simplemente debes decirme cómo es has conseguido hablar con los Deslossians y obtener este buen vino de vandanug. Nadie más puede conseguir algo tan bueno.

— Y nadie alguna vez podrá —le contestó con una sonrisa.— Pero acerca de la mujer, ¿qué opinas?

Leah bebió más sorbos del vino suspirando.— Simplemente es alguien que estaba intentando hacer algo decente por otro ser inteligente y quedo atrapada en medio de algo que nunca sospechó Me ha convencido, habría hecho lo mismo sin importar que especies hubieran descubierto su planeta primero. Trayéndola aquí, la hemos puesto en igual o mayor peligro del que tendría en su propio planeta.

Jake tomó su vaso y bebió el resto de su vino.— ¿Qué hará Aro si logra secuestrarla?

La voz de Leah sonó grave— Se aprovechará de tener una especie no identificada en su poder. La someterá a cada prueba sexual que pueda inventar sea sancionado o no. Entonces, habrá un accidente en el que ella no sobrevivirá, las pruebas demostrarán estar inconclusas, y él enviará otra expedición a su planeta para obtener más especimenes. Su humanidad tendrá que ser reconocida en el futuro, pero nosotros habremos ganado como enemigo a un planeta entero.

Murmurando una maldición en voz baja, Jake dejo caer su vaso.— Los otros planetas de nuestra federación no aprobarán las acciones de Aro. Exigirán una contabilidad que es imposible de obtener desde que es Presidente de la academia así como un miembro de nuestro Concilio Gobernante. Esos miembros en su esclavitud lo sustentarán cueste lo que cueste.

— Significará el fin de casi toda la cooperación interplanetaria que hemos logrado hasta este momento —Leah estaba de acuerdo.— Aro retrocederá la marea del progreso, tanto como lo quiera.

El puño de Jake dio un golpe en el armario.— Ese maldito idiota. ¿Cómo puede siquiera imaginar que los otros miembros de la Federación permitirán extender alegremente la destrucción sobre la galaxia? Los Gattans, los Medirians, y los Varcians están tecnológicamente tan adelantados como nosotros.

— Nadie entiende cómo piensa —Contestó Leah amargamente.— Nuestra mayor preocupación ahora es qué hacer con Renesmee. Aun cuando la familia de Alice le de protección , Aro conseguirá poner sus manos sobre ella de algún modo. No sé como protegerla.

Mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas sobre ello, Jake caminó hacia la gran ventana de atrás. Las manos agarradas detrás de su espalda mientras miraba fijamente el vació del espacio profundo. Tenía que proteger a la mujer alienígena. El honor de su clan estaba en juego. No protegerla les traerían una gran vergüenza, y eso era algo que no permitiría.

Jake continuó cavilando en la oscuridad. Aro consideraba a la mujer como suya. Juzgando por acciones pasadas, seguro que haría algo para mantenerla en su poder. Por lo tanto , ella podría ser la llave para la caída de Aro. Si eso significaba usar a la mujer como cebo, bien…

La paz del universo estaba en juego. Si no se frenaba a Aro pronto, empezaría una guerra que alcanzaría a todos en este lado de la galaxia.

Jake cerró sus ojos, recordando lo suave que se sentía la piel de la mujer, como de suave era su pelo. Era tan exótica, tan bonita. Su pene se movió. Quería perderse en su glorioso cuerpo. Quería sentirla derretirse a su alrededor al enterrarse tan profundo como pudiera. Pero una vez que llegaran a Drakan, la academia la reclamaría. La ley estaba de su lado, y su clan no podría comenzar una insurrección por el destino de una mujer alienígena. Sus aliados nunca los apoyarían. ¿Cómo podía protegerla, mantenerla en su posesión? ¿Cómo podía frustrar a Aro legalmente?

La voz de Leah irrumpió en sus pensamientos.—Quizá Dadon tenga algunas ideas.

Jake alejó sus pensamientos de la caída de Aro y se concentró en las palabras de Leah. Dadon… el marido de Leah. ¿Marido… Esposa?… Matrimonio… Temporal? La academia no podía quitar la esposa a su marido aun cuando ella no fuera una Drakian.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar las ramificaciones de esta idea. Jake dijo:— Matrimonio. Tendrá que casarse conmigo

Leah se ahogó con el vino que estaba bebiendo.— ¡Qué!

Él se dio la vuelta y se apoyó hacia atrás contra la ventana.— El matrimonio mixto entre las especies humanas es reconocido por la academia. Casándome con ella, tendría todo el apoyo del clan de Alalakan y del gobierno para apoyar su clasificación. Las Pruebas de Aro de Humanidad no se refieren al matrimonio entre especies no identificada. Y, más importante aún, él nunca pensaría que me casaría con ella. Una vez el Concilio sepa que tú, la Dr. Sendenton dem al'Leah, no tienes ninguna duda acerca de su humanidad, no sólo ganará ese estado para ella sino también para los habitantes de su planeta.

Leah negó con la cabeza.— Aro buscará bloquear cualquier movimiento por parte del Concilio, y ... ¿has pensado lo que esto significará para ti, y sobre todo, para tu familia?

Él cruzó sus brazos.— Mi padre y Embry me apoyarán

Leah puso su vaso en la mesa y caminó hacia él.— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Jake? Entiendo por qué la quieres en tu cama. Sólo su color te excita. Pero ¿matrimonio?

Una indescifrable expresión brilló en sus ojos, sostuvo fijamente su mirada.— Salvó a dos miembros de la tripulación de Alalakan de una muerte segura. Por esa sola razón no le permitiré a Aro usarla como un experimento sexual. Como mi esposa, Drakian y ley de la Federación la protegerán. Si hacerla mi esposa es la única manera de salvarla de Aro, que así sea —Entonces sonrió.— además, terminar con un matrimonio no es algo difícil. Podrá disolverlo cuando quiera

Leah mantuvo la mirada a Jacob. Terminarlo. Así que este es el plan.— Con tal de que ella no traspase la primera fase de matrimonio. Si acepta el tatuaje del clan, el matrimonio no podrá ser concluido tan fácilmente como piensas. Lo que es más, Aro te acusará de casarte con ella para ponerla fuera de su alcance.

Jake sonrió abiertamente. Ciertamente eso espero.— Puede intentarlo.

— Es más poderoso de lo que piensas

Jake caminó de regreso desde el pequeño armario de los vinos — Los Alalakans no infravaloran el poder de Aro, Leah, pero él es demasiado impaciente. Si hubiera esperado para demandar el poder y control unos años más, estaría más firmemente posicionado. Siendo como es, su apoyo no es tan sólido como piensa.

— Quizá, pero esto en los meses y años futuros hará de Aro un enemigo muy poderoso

Jake le sirvió otro vaso de vino y sonrió abiertamente cuando se lo dio.— ¿realmente crees que puede odiar al clan Alalakan más de lo que ya lo hace?

Su sonrisa era débil.— No, pero tendrá motivos para hacer más públicas sus condenaciones. Las personas lo escucharán simplemente porque es el Primer Presidente de la academia.

Jake se sirvió otro vaso.

—Si se expone demasiado, hay ciertas indiscreciones personales qué pueden revelarse, aunque preferiríamos esperar

Leah cambió su táctica.—¿Y si Renesmee te rechaza?

Él se encogió de hombros.— Parece ser bastante inteligente. Verá que es la única manera posible de salvarse ella y a su planeta.

Sus cejas se elevaron.— ¿Y cómo planeas abordar este asunto?

Jake alzó su vaso y lanzó su contenido en su boca. Suficiente tiempo para cortar de raíz los románticos pensamientos de Leah. No tenía que saber cuánto deseaba a esta mujer en su cama, en el suelo, o contra la pared, en realidad.

Él comenzó su plan.— ¿Qué esperas que haga, Leah? Salvó a dos miembros de mi tripulación de una muerte segura. El clan esta en deuda con ella. Como su capitán, yo estoy en deuda. Estoy aceptando tu palabra de que es humana. ¿Puedes pensar en otra manera de salvar su vida? Has leído los informes de los Alalakan sobre Aro. Sabes de lo que es capaz, todo en nombre de la ciencia. Realmente ¿quieres que ponga sus manos sobre ella?

Ella se hundió hacia abajo en la silla.— No, no lo quiero, pero esta idea del matrimonio… los acontecimientos se mueven demasiado rápidos.

Jake detuvo su marcha y miró fijamente de nuevo fuera de la ventana. ¿Estaba Leah en lo correcto? ¿Realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Casarse con una alienígena? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el clan? Agradecía el que Embry ya estuviera casado. Pronto él y Crystas proporcionarían el heredero.

Enderezando sus hombros, Jake anuló su incertidumbre sin piedad. ¡Destruiría a Aro! Y para hacerlo usaría a esta mujer alienígena. Sin embargo, primero se deleitarían el uno al otro en la cama.

Volvió su atención a Leah.— No hay ningún otro modo de hacerlo ni tiempo para perderlo. La ceremonia debe realizarse antes de que lleguemos a casa, mientras más pronto, mejor. Lo que es más, debe ser un secreto para todos excepto para los que participaran como testigos del matrimonio. Más adelante podremos buscar la manera de detener a Aro, en ese tiempo él seguramente hará algunos planes. Ahora mismo debe sentirse bastante seguro de que podrá tomar a la mujer en cuanto lleguemos a Drakan. Mientras más seguro se sienta en esto y más lo piense será mejor.

— Su nombre es Renesmee.

Jake frunció el entrecejo.— ¿Qué?

— Sigues refiriéndote a ella como "la mujer". Nadie creerá en este matrimonio si ni siquiera usas su nombre—

Él irguió su cabeza y estudió atentamente a Leah. ¿Qué planes esta maquinando esa encantadora cabecita tuya?— Renesmee, entonces. ¿Realizarás la ceremonia?

Su sonrisa era genuina.— He esperado muchos años para realizar esta ceremonia en particular. Aunque desearía que hubiera sido en circunstancias diferentes. ¿Qué razones para este matrimonio les darás a aquellos que no conocen tus planes para Aro?

Jake cambió su mirada fijándola más lejos.— La única razón que cualquiera que me conoce creería porque es creíble.

Una elegante ceja subió.— ¿Y cuál sería esa?

Él miró hacia atrás a Leah y sonrió abiertamente.— Qué me enamoré locamente a primera vista, claro. ¿Por qué otra razón el Alalakan más elegible del Clan se casaría con alguien de un planeta desconocido?

— Por loca lujuria quizás —contestó Leah con una risita.

Él se encogió de hombros.— Lujuria, amor, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Los labios de Leah se estiraron bruscamente.— Para ser un hombre tan inteligente, Jake puedes ser un soberano idiota. —Entonces ella se río entre dientes de nuevo.— ¿Sabes cuántas madres con hijas elegibles tienen planeado actuar en el mismo momento en que regreses con tu familia? ¿Sabes cuántas amigas elegibles ha invitado tu cuñada para la celebración del Solsticio? ¿O esos planes te han ayudado a realizar el tuyo?

— Debo admitir que esos pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente — reconoció él con una mueca.— Con tal de que la mu... Renesmee esté de acuerdo, los dos podremos evitar las situaciones difíciles. Ahora, si me excusas, debo recuperar el Mando. ¿Te quedas aquí?

— No, estoy cansada, y con el sedante Renesmee debería dormir aproximadamente ocho horas más. El guardia que has dejado y sin mencionar al Aradabs de Alice, serán protecciones suficientes.

— Eso y el hecho de que la puerta esta codificada solo para ser abierta por ti o por mí —dijo Jake cuando salía del cuarto.— ¿Quieres que te escolte a tu cuarto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.— Sigue. Quiero asegurarme que esté descansando complacientemente.

Leah esperó hasta la salida de Jacob. Entonces entró en el otro cuarto.

Renesmee dormía sin sospechar la conversación que había decidido su destino.

Su glorioso pelo rojo se desparramaba sobre ella y desbordaba la ropa de la cama hasta el suelo. La manta se había resbalado para revelar unos pechos blancos y firmes con atractivos pezones rosados.

Leah la consideró desapasionadamente. Esta mujer había tocado a Jake en cierto modo, uno que la alegraba. Y el terco necio incluso no lo comprendía aún.— Se está mintiendo Renesmee —le dijo a la mujer durmiente.— Oh, si, piensa que sólo te quiere en su cama. Puede pensar en esto como un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero estoy segura de que eres más que un fin para contener a la entrometida de Crystas y la venganza contra Aro.

Levantando la manta, Leah la envolvió alrededor de los hombros de su paciente. Después de sacar el pelo de la cara de Renesmee, sonrió. Entonces se volvió y dejó el cuarto.

Vestido con una túnica suelta Rodak don al'Aro descansaba en los apretados cuartos que le habían asignados. Se había encogido de hombros por este insulto a su estado, y dignidad, no le molestaba tolerar la comida y los pobres cuartos solo para conocer algo más a su oponente. El capitán Alalakan don al'Jacob no era más de lo que había esperado, un miembro de un grupo social que se deleitaban considerándose de una naturaleza sexual superior: ni hermafroditas y sin nombres de clan de cuatros sílabas. ¡Qué necios!

Exigir transporte en la nave de Alalakan había sido un golpe genial, aun cuando había extrañado la sesión de votación del Concilio. El capitán le había proporcionado algo que él, Aro, había sido incapaz adquirir, un espécimen humanoide no identificado para sus Pruebas de Humanidad. Y el Capitán Alalakan no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Bueno debería haber anticipado que el pararía sus pruebas iniciales, pero incluso eso fue mucho mejor para él . Cuando devolvieran a la mujer a Drakan, tendría al personal entero de la academia y los medios para comenzar y completar la comprobación, ciertamente facilidades mucho más adecuadas que una bodega aunque esta sea incluso la de una nave interplanetaria de lo más avanzada. Tenía que darle su crédito a Alalakans. Sus naves eran las mejores.

Mucha de la arbitrariedad del capitán lo irritaba, el robo de su espécimen en nombre de algún interés mejor y la interferencia de la Dr. Sendenton dem al'Leah que de seguro estaría haciendo lo que fuera posible para cuidar de su salud. Sólo quedaba por asumir que el capitán buscaría algún modo de salvarla ¡Qué necios! Él simplemente estaba ejerciendo su poder. No había bastantes miembros del Concilio Gobernante para que se le opusieran. En cuanto a la Federación de Planetas... ¡Bah! Era totalmente inepta e ineficaz.

Se reclinó en medio de su cama, mientras acariciaba su cola distraídamente. Esa muchacha de Aradab había sido hacía tres años una don nadie. ¿Qué diferencia podría haber ahora? ¡Él debía catalogar los efectos y debían permitirle experimentar! El clan de Alalakan lo pagaría. Antes de que él acabara con ellos, terminarían como una compañía de transporte de poca monta que debería confiar en su bondad financiera para mantenerlos a flote. Esta forma de venganza era mucho más satisfactoria que destruir completamente al clan. Lograr que Alalakan don Al'William y sus dos tercos hijos estuvieran bajo su poder sería más embriagador que el más poderoso afrodisíaco. La arrogante de su nuera y la esposa vendrían a él con sus peticiones. Y la hija, Alalakan dem al'Rachel, joven y virgen, que debía estar a punto de descubrir su sexualidad; sería todo un placer introducirla.

El cuadro imaginado de la hermana del capitán desnuda ante él cambió a la imagen mucho más real del espécimen humanoide cuando estuvo en su mesa examinadora, sus muñecas atadas firmemente sobre su cabeza, sus piernas extendidas extensamente, y su espeso pelo, castaño rojizo que caía sobre su cuerpo en olas. El pulso de Aro se aceleró cuando imaginaba lo que él y otros harían a ese lujurioso cuerpo. Maldito sea el capitán Alalakan por robar su espécimen. Si sólo ellos regresaran a Drakan, él estaría es este momento disfrutando de ese lujurioso cuerpo .

Su cola se movió sinuosamente como si tuviera vida , y gimió profundamente. Las boqueadas y suspiros de placer se profundizaron cuando su cola desapareció bajo sus túnicas. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría con un siseo callado.

La respiración de Alec se profundizó cuando miró a su superior.— La sonda de comunicación se ha enviado, Doctor.

Aro volvió su cabeza.— ¡Bien! —se quedo sin aliento cuando sus caderas temblaron. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cinturón.— ¿Te gustaría unirte?

Alec no necesitó una segunda invitación.

Renesmee luchó ferozmente contra sus ataduras. Podía sentir que unas manos tocaban tanteando y pellizcando su cuerpo. Algo buscó entre sus muslos.— ¡No! —sollozó.

— Shhhh, estás a salvo.

La consoladora voz penetró en su mente histérica, y sus forcejeos cesaron cuando comprendió que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían. La mano que acariciaba su pelo tiernamente alivió la tensión de su cuerpo y se relajó. Suspirando, se acurrucó más cerca, mientras buscaba la seguridad del olvido en el sueño.

Acunándola contra su pecho, Jake la sostuvo suavemente pero continuó murmurando las suaves palabras y acariciando su pelo, pelo que ardía en sus manos y se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo con lo que parecía tener vida propia. Era tan suave y sedoso como el de su gente, pero nadie en su planeta tenía ese pelo tan espeso o ese largo. ¡Y el color! Un rojo como ese sólo lo había visto una vez en un planeta a mitad de camino hacia una galaxia. Rojo que era una mezcla de un rico y terroso castaño rojizo de los árboles del bosque en la propiedad de su familia, un cobre rojizo brillante, bruñido de oro como el de Gastan, y un naranja profundo, oscuro. Como el del sol de Varcian. Las espesas olas caían sobre sus caderas, y estaba fascinado. La visión de las ardientes guedejas se envolvieron alrededor de su dolorida erección. Gimió y se movió cuando su duro pene respondió a sus fantasías.

El pelo de Renesmee se enredó en la mano de Jake, y fue inevitable que él lo tira.

Mientras el súbito tirón en su pelo no hirió a Renesmee, si la llevó hacia un estado consciente. Una vez más registró la voz consoladora y las manos suaves. Inclinando su cabeza atrás, abrió sus ojos. Todavía no estaba totalmente despierta, pero sonrió con alegría cuando miró fijamente esos aterciopelados ojos castaños. Ella cerró sus ojos cuando él continuó acariciando su pelo. Así es como debe sentirse un gato cuando está contento, pensó ella, mientras se acurrucaba más cerca en sus brazos.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¡No estaba soñando! Abriendo la boca, se sentó recta, mientras se empujaba fuera de sus brazos y levantaba las caídas mantas sobre sus pechos.

Con sorpresa y maravilla Jake miró el rubor rosa que coloreó rápidamente desde sus pechos hasta su cara. Él se río entre dientes y le dijo— Ya te he visto desnuda.

Ella se alejó lo más que pudo de su regazo— ¡No sabía que estabas ahí! No sabías que yo era… —balbuceó. Entonces se detuvo. Tomó la manta firmemente con una mano y tiró su pelo hacia atrás sobre su hombro con la otra. Cerrando sus ojos y levantando su barbilla, le exigió— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Oí que llorabas. No te calmabas así que tuve que sostenerte.

Su pesadilla volvió, vívidamente.

La compasión apareció en su cara.— ¿Aro?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Él no puede herirte aquí, y nadie más en esta nave lo intentaría siquiera —le declaró Jake firmemente cuando se levantó de la cama.— Soy Alalakan don al'Jacob, el capitán de La Restauración . Mi clan y yo tenemos contigo una deuda de honor que nunca podremos pagar totalmente . Nosotros, yo, te protegeré.

Renesmee miró fijamente sus oscuros ojos, mientras buscaba la verdad.—La Dr. Sendenton me habló sobre la academia y sus Pruebas de Humanidad —dijo ella finalmente.— ¿Cómo te propone protegerme de ellos?

Jake suspiró y cogió sus manos de detrás de la espalda. Mirándola con un semblante inexpresivo, le dijo— Había esperado explicártelo bajo circunstancias diferentes, pero, hay una manera segura de protegerte , y te pido que la escuches completamente y la pienses cuidadosamente antes de que me contestes.

Después de una pequeña pausa, continuó.— Solo los ciudadanos de los cinco planetas conocidos están exentos de las Pruebas. Hay varias maneras diferentes de ganar la ciudadanía, pero hay una manera común y es a través del matrimonio.

Jake esperó por alguna reacción, pero su cara permaneció cerrada para él. Rastrillando los dedos de ambas manos a través de su pelo suelto, continuó— Si te casas con un ciudadano de uno de los cinco planetas, serás aceptada inmediatamente como un miembro de esa sociedad. Se te reconocerá como humana porque nadie se casaría contigo si no lo fueras.

— Así que, —lo interrumpió ella— sólo tengo que encontrar a alguien de uno de estos planetas que se quiera casar conmigo, y estaré segura y protegida de Aro.

— Sí.

—Y la doctora y tú ya habéis determinado quién será.

— Sí.

Sus orificios se dilataron.— ¿Me permitiréis conocerlo, o la tuya es una cultura que entrega novias a un desconocido novio?

Jake arqueó una ceja. No había esperado el enojo.— No somos bárbaros.

— ¡No son bárbaros! —Gritó ella, uno de sus brazos se agitaba mientras el otro tomaba firmemente la manta sobre sus pechos.— ¡Uno de sus científicos planeó inyectar un poderoso afrodisíaco en una mujer herida e inconsciente con el propósito expreso de llevar a cabo algún rito sexual ridículo, y dices que no son bárbaros! ¿Exactamente cómo lo describiría, Alalakan don den del al' o como sea Jacob?

Él cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho.— ¿Y tu gente es acaso más civilizada? Cogieron a uno de mi tripulación para diseccionarlo.

Renesmee escogió ignorar esa declaración y su irritación creció cuando empezó a pasear por el pequeño cuarto.— Me has encerrado con llave en este cuarto con nada más que una manta para cubrir mi modestia. Cómo sé que no estás buscando darme un falso sentido de seguridad hasta que me recupere totalmente para que puedas realizar esos experimentos sexuales, ¿Capitán? —Estalló ella cuando se volvió a enfrentarlo.— ¿Cómo sé que esta es la verdadera situación?

Los ojos de Jake se estrecharon, pero mantuvo un firme dominio en su creciente enojo. Nunca se había dudado de la palabra de un Alalakan, sobre todo de su palabra, ni había sido cuestionado tan cáusticamente.

Un fuego verde chispeaba peligrosamente en sus ojos.— ¿Por qué molestarse en esperar? —lo desafió.— Llama a ese Aro y comience de una maldita vez con esas pruebas. ¡Estoy cansada de esperar!

Jake avanzó un paso hacia ella.— Mujer, ¡acaso intentas acabar con mi paciencia!

Renesmee estaba preocupada por el riesgo físico. Su cuerpo se había preparado, pero mentalmente estaba exhausta. Las revelaciones de Leah sobre las Pruebas de Humanidad la habían agotado más de lo que había admitido incluso ante sí misma. Necesitaba una salida y el capitán le había proporcionado ese plan de matrimonio.

— Te dije que no serías lastimada —gruñó él, con los dientes apretados por el enojo, la rozó con sus caderas, la golpeó con la agitación de su cola.— Mi palabra nunca se ha cuestionado antes.

Ella inclinó su cabeza atrás y lo fulminó con su mirada.— Entonces ¿dónde está mi ropa?

Él la miró hacia abajo. ¿La ropa? ¿Es que le importaba su ropa?— ¿Su ropa? Mujer, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo?

La expresión perpleja de Jake, hizo que la cólera de Renesmee rápidamente conquistara su miedo ¡Cómo podía ser tan obtuso!

— Donde esta mi… Oh, ¡perdóname! —Se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano.— En su planeta los invitados no necesariamente llevan ropa ¿verdad? Bien, desde que decidió que voy a unirme a su sociedad, puedo acostumbrarme a ello. ¿Y qué si tú está llevas tu uniforme? Cuando vayas a Roma… —gruñó ella y tiró la manta que había tenido firmemente asida tan herméticamente en su cara.

Los rápidos reflejos impidieron que la manta cayera enredada sobre la cabeza de Jake. Echándola sobre la cama, él se volvió una vez más hacia la enfadada mujer. Salvo la venda en su hombro, estaba de pie gloriosamente desnuda ante él, su enojo acentuaba su belleza. Ella había estado desnuda cuando la llevó a este cuarto, pero entonces estaba inconsciente, pálida y débil por la pérdida de sangre. Esta mujer estaba vibrantemente viva e impresionante en su furia. Su furia se evaporo y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. El deseo se agrupó en su ingle, y su erección surgió contra su ajustado uniforme.

Despacio la mirada de Jake viajó hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Sus pechos eran mucho más llenos que los de las mujeres de su planeta y se movían ligeramente cuando expelía las respiraciones de furia. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron cuando su mirada bajo hacia las caderas suavemente redondeadas, y hacia el vello púbico rizado, ardiente, en el vértice de unas largas piernas, bien formadas. Sus pies delgados se plantaban firmemente en el suelo, y sus manos estaban fijas en sus caderas. Y su magnífico y ardiente pelo cubría como un manto sus hombros y su trasero enmarcando su sexo. La furia y el desafío irradiaban de su cuerpo enrojecido

Jake se acercó más mientras su mirada subía por su cuerpo lentamente hacia su cara. La deseaba más de los jamás en toda su vida había deseado a una mujer.

Renesmee levantó su barbilla y lo miró fijamente a la cara. Entonces sus ojos se ensancharon con miedo cuando vio la pasión que quema en los suyos

Despacio Jake alzó su mano izquierda y deslizó sus dedos ligeramente contra su mejilla.— Ninguna mujer en mi planeta mira tan vibrantemente —le dijo suavemente.— Rivalizas con los Gattan con su vistosa belleza. Haz el amor conmigo.

Renesmee quiso retroceder, pero su delicada caricia la atrapó y atormentó sus sentidos. Su enojo y desafío se fundieron para ser remplazados con incertidumbre, miedo y ... pasión.

Cuando ella tembló bajo su suave caricia, Renesmee maldijo silenciosamente. ¡Condenado carácter, una vez más había dejado que la metiera en problemas! Sus hombros eran tan anchos, y él era tan alto. Ella agitó su cabeza para aclarar sus sentidos. ¡ Dios mío, ella estaba desnuda! ¡Y había tirado su manta! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! Sus ojos eran marrones... como el rico chocolate. Ella tragó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella en un esfuerzo por esconder su desnudez, pero su intensa mirada no le permitía caminar más lejos.

Él señaló delicadas espirales en sus mejillas.— Quiero protegerte.

Renesmee cerró sus ojos. Su respiración se aceleró, y sus pezones se endurecieron como guijarros. Ella tenía que retroceder, tenia que conseguir alejarse de él. Su toque era tan suave.

Sus dedos resbalaron bajo su barbilla y acariciaron su cuello. Después de tragar nerviosamente ,abrió sus ojos para encontrar su cara más cerca, su mirada de chocolate y castañas la golpeó con fuerza. Ella era alta, una sombra de mas de seis pies©, pero él la sobrepasaba.

Jake paso sus dedos por la extensión de su brazo hasta alcanzar su mano. Alzándola hasta su boca, él besó su palma y entonces la acunó contra su pecho. Apoyándose hacia adelante, tocó sus labios con los suyos.

La respiración de Renesmee se aceleró. Ella alzó su mano libre hacia sus labios.

Con su lengua, Jake siguió una línea mansa a lo largo de su mandíbula y abajo hacia su cuello. Entonces, después de que él capturó la mano que ella todavía sostenía contra sus labios, él besó su palma y la tiró sobre su pecho. Ambas manos anidaron ahora allí.

Su mente era una mezcla de incertidumbres, Renesmee intentó apartarse. Pero su cuerpo no tenía ninguna duda. Su última relación había acabado hacía meses, y las caricias de Jake habían logrado una reacción inmediata. Físicamente, lo deseaba, deseaba que continuara acariciándola, besándola, que sumergiera su largo y duro miembro en su cuerpo.

Alzando su mano, Jake acarició su mandíbula hacia atrás de su oreja dónde él enhebró sus dedos a través de su pelo y tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La suave presión que ejercía, la tiró más cerca hasta que su tenso cuerpo descansó contra el suyo. Bajando su cabeza, él mordisqueó y pellizcó su oreja y la besó hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Cuando escalofríos corrían por su espina, Renesmee suspiró y volvió su boca a la suya.

Colocando su mano derecha en su pequeño trasero Jake la tiró más cerca y acarició y chupó sus labios.

Con un gemido bajo, Renesmee abrió su boca, y su lengua barrió buscando a su compañera en un beso que se ponía más carnal mientras se alargaba.

Ella resbaló sus manos , las subió y las colocó detrás de su cuello.

Jake tomo sus nalgas, alzó sus caderas, y la apretó rítmicamente contra su dolorida erección .

Suspirando, ella inclinó su cabeza cuando él besó en un sendero apasionado hacia abajo por un lado de su cuello.

Levantándola en sus brazos, Jake la alzó para que su boca pudiera tomar su pezón.

Renesmee gimió cuando la lógica de su mente se esforzó recobrar el mando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella tenía que detener esto ahora mismo. Dios, esto se siente tan bien.

Él chupaba ahora el otro pezón.

Cuando un calor abrasador apuñalaba su ingle, Renesmee ignoró la lógica y escuchó a su cuerpo, un cuerpo que estaba doliendo por ser amado. Perdido en un esclavitud sensual, no luchó más contra su pasión. Caricias expertas , y los besos profundos, borraron toda la resistencia. Jamás había sentido así por ningún hombre. Ella se fundió en sus brazos.

Cuidadosamente, Jake puso a Renesmee en la cama y se estiró a su lado , su boca que volvía a la suya, sus manos iniciaron una creciente demanda por conocer más íntimamente su cuerpo . Sus labios dejaron los suyos, mientras arrastraban besos calientes por su cuello y clavícula hasta que él alcanzó sus pechos. Una vez allí, él mojó y chupó primero uno después el otro, hasta que ella sollozó con el deseo. Sus dedos resbalaron entre sus muslos para jugar en los pliegues resbaladizos hasta que él encontrara el trozo duro escondido allí.

Ella empujó sus caderas contra su mano cuando sus dedos empezaron un rodar lento, circular. Ella tiró de su uniforme.

Jake se deleitó en su pasión y le dio la propia.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia abajo de su cuerpo y rozaron contra su erección. Entonces ella acarició la dura longitud. Con un gemido de frustración, tiró nuevamente del uniforme de una pieza. Él se levantó fuera de la cama hasta que sólo sus bocas estuvieran tocándose, sus manos dieron tirones a las ataduras de su uniforme abriéndolo

Perdidos en su mutua pasión, las razones, el miedo y el desafío de Renesmee se derritieron. Todo lo que existieron para ella eran la dolorosa necesidad entre sus muslos y ese cuerpo duro al lado suyo.

Después, cuando ella tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre lo pasado llegó a la incómoda conclusión que se habría entregado incondicionalmente a él, habría envuelto sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y le habría instado que empujara su erección tan dura como la piedra, profundo y más profundo dentro de su dolorido cuerpo y tan caliente si ellos no hubieran sido interrumpidos. Como sea, sus manos habían encontrado dentro de su túnica la desnuda piel de su pecho, piel que se estiró fácilmente encima de los tensos músculos, cuando su cerebro registró el sonido de la puerta que suavemente se abría.

Totalmente consciente de que habían abierto la puerta. Jake escogió ignorar al intruso. Leah era la única otra persona que podía entrar en sus cuartos sin activar la alarma, y él sabía que ella se retiraría discretamente. Ella era, después de todos, totalmente consciente de sus planes. La reacción de Renesmee, sin embargo, lo tomó por sorpresa.

Liberando su boca de la suya, una horrorizada Renesmee lo empujó lejos y saltó de la cama a la esquina más lejana del cuarto. Temblando de la pasión frustrada y el miedo recientemente despertado, se volvió asustada a mirar a la mujer que estaba de pie en la puerta, mientras intentando esconder su desnudez con su largo y fluido pelo, desesperadamente.

Notando el cercano pánico de Renesmee, Leah refrenó la burla que normalmente habría acompañado una situación como esta. En cambio, notó cómo los puños de Jake apretaron las sábanas mientras se esforzaba por recobrar el control y la calma. Él se paró tiesamente y se volvió, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder la erección que tan descaradamente pujaba contra el uniforme

— Tu sentido de la oportunidad Leah —le dijo roncamente, mientras la miraba fijamente— Como de costumbre es impecable —Volviendo su cabeza, le dirigió una larga mirada, llena de pasión a Renesmee. Haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el miedo en sus ojos, se riñó mentalmente. Necio. Has actuado como un muchacho con tu primera mujer. Ahora ella está aterrada

Tirando su túnica hacia atrás por encima de sus hombros, Jake sonrió entonces a Renesmee guiñándole un ojo.— Tus pechos son los más bonitos que he besado alguna vez. —Y dejó el cuarto sin otra palabra.

El cuerpo firme e insatisfecho de Renesmee se estremeció. Su voz era tan sexy.

Leah se rió entre dientes.

Un rubor empezó en los pechos de Renesmee se arrastró a su cuello y llegó hasta su cara.

Leah la miró con divertida fascinación.— Eso —dijo— Es absolutamente asombroso

Con Jake fuera del cuarto, el desafío fue remplazó por la confusión en la mirada de Renesmee y su barbilla se alzó.— ¿Qué?

— Pues la manera en que cambias de color, claro. Nadie en nuestro planeta o cualquiera de los otros cuatro puede mostrar un tono rosado tan atractivo.

Ese comentario exigió la plena atención de Renesmee.— ¿Nadie se ruboriza? ¿Nunca nadie se avergüenza?

— Por supuesto —contestó Leah mientras caminaba hacia la cama y colocaba la ropa pulcramente plegada que ella había llevado— Simplemente no cambiamos de color

— No he cambiado de color —rechinó Renesmee.— Ruborizarse es una expresión absolutamente natural de turbación en mi planeta.

Leah le sonrió. Cualquier enojo a la situación en que Renesmee se había encontrado no parecía que se dirigiera a Jake como si hubiera seguido los pasos correctos para asegurarse que su plan de casare con ella y procediera sin ningún retraso.

— Estoy aquí para comprobar tu hombro, y te traje algo de ropa —le dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente.— Me disculpo para el retraso, pero tu propia ropa fue destruida. Debes agradecer a la Princesa Alice. Tú y ella sois del mismo tamaño.

Desterrando todos los pensamientos sobre Jake y su apasionada reacción ante él a una esquina diminuta de su cerebro, Renesmee se bajo rápidamente de la cama. Vestirse la haría sentirse mucho menos vulnerable.— ¿No tendrás algún cepillo en alguna parte por ahí? —Le preguntó ávidamente.— ¿Y es posible tomar un baño en una nave espacial? Nuestros astronautas no pueden, pero vosotros ciertamente estáis más adelantándoos que nosotros.

Leah se rió—. Las mujeres son iguales a lo largo de la galaxia. No hay nada como un baño caliente para relajar los nervios. Coge esas cosas y sígueme.

Renesmee la siguió a la puerta. Después de una rápida mirada para asegurarse que Jake no estaba en ninguna parte a la vista, caminó a través de la puerta. Ella dudó cuando vio que Leah estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación.

— Jake ha regresado al puente de mando —le dijo.— No regresará hasta dentro de tres o cuatro horas, podrás tener privacidad. Pero debo advertirte, sin embargo, que su cena le será servida aquí.

Renesmee la siguió en el cuarto escasamente amueblado de Jake que no contenía nada más que una cama grande, un mesa de luz y una cómoda. Mostrándole un panel de control localizado en la lejana pared, le hizo señas a Renesmee para que se acercara.

— El traductor en tu oreja te permite entender todo lo que alguien diga no importa el idioma en que lo hagan Desgraciadamente, no aprendes a escribir ni a leer un idioma con el traductor. La puerta al cuarto de baño no se ha codificado todavía, por lo que tendrás que tocar la cerradura de este tablero. Cuando este interruptor esté verde —le dijo y se lo demostró— la puerta se abrirá.

Caminando a través de la puerta, Renesmee entró en un pequeño cuarto que contenía un combinación de ducha/bañera y retrete.— ¿Rojo para el calor y azul para el frío? —preguntó.

— La codificación de colores debe ser bastante normales a lo largo de la galaxia —dijo Leah secamente cuando quitó la venda del hombro de Renesmee.— Creo que no necesitas más vendas. Tu herida está sanando bastante bien. Disfruta de tu baño. Regresaré aproximadamente una hora. Oh, la Princesa Alice ha expresado su interés en reunirse contigo. Ella y su marido también estarán esta noche acompañando en la cena.

Leah se volvió para salir pero la voz de Renesmee hizo que hiciera una pausa cuando estaba alcanzando la puerta.— Doctora, ¿Con quién habéis decidido el capitán y tú que debo casarme?

Leah examinó su hombro y la sorpresa fue evidente en su cara.— Por lo que observé antes —le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido—, pensé que Jake te lo había dicho.

— Bien, no lo hizo.

Leah se rió entre dientes.— Pero pequeña tonta, vas a casarte con él

* * *

© 1'83 metros

comentenme que les parece


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

La puerta se abrió con un suave siseo y una mano agarró el antebrazo de Leah.

— ¿Qué diablos estáis tramando Alalakan y tú? —preguntó Aro bruscamente.

Leah se giró completamente con su altura de 6 pies y 6 pulgadas© y bajó la vista hasta quedarse mirándolo fijamente.

Aro se sobresaltó. Cuando Leah se erguía, superaba su altura de solo 6 pies.

— Quita tú mano de mi brazo. No contestaré ninguna de tus preguntas si no puedes comportarte de manera civilizada.

Rechinado los dientes, quitó de un tirón su mano.

Leah esperó, con la esperanza de que Aro hiciese algo estúpido. Cualquier tipo de ataque físico hacía ella, y perdería el apoyó de la AcJazia.

Los músculos se le contrajeron, Aro la agarró con fuerza y aflojó sus puños. Después de una profunda inspiración, dijo.

— Perdóname, pero como Primer Presidente de la AcJazia, es ilegal negarme el acceso a un nuevo espécimen. Esta es una oportunidad para estudiar una nueva forma de vida. ¿Seguramente puedes entender mi excitación?

Leah regresó a su panel de instrumentos y se sentó, dándole la espalda a Aro.

— El capitán Alalakan es vehemente en su creencia de que ella sea tratada con todo el merecido respeto de un invitado de honor, por salvar a los miembros de su tripulación.

— Entonces debería estar alojada en los cuartos de invitados en vez de en el cuarto privado del capitán —contestó escuetamente— ¿No es ese el procedimiento habitual en una nave interplanetaria?

Haciendo girar su asiento, confrontó a Aro.

—No soy experta en el viaje interplanetario ni en las costumbres de a bordo de otras naves.

Sus puños permanecieron apretados. Su cola sacudiéndose con fuerza.

— Pero tú, mi estimada Doctora Sendenton, eres una íntima amiga de la familia. Seguramente, el capitán confía en ti.

Leah negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, no te puedo ayudar. Puedo ser una vieja amiga de la familia, pero el capitán Alalakan es un hombre adulto que toma sus propias decisiones y sigue su propio criterio.

Aro la miró fijamente por un momento, con la cara blanca y los labios fuertemente apretados. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz temblaba

—Lamentarás el día que te aliaste con el clan Alalakan colocándote en mi contra, Doctora Sendenton dem al'Leah —Sin otra palabra se dio la vuelta y salió atropelladamente del Medical.

Leah observó la puerta cerrada. Giró su asiento de vuelta a su panel, pulsó un interruptor y dijo

— ¿Lo oíste todo, Jake?

— Todo se ha grabado. Oh, y Claire ha tenido éxito en su intento por descifrar el código del ordenador personal de Aro, por medio de su conexión con la unidad central de la nave. Todos sus archivos médicos han sido descargados de sus archivos privados.

— Comenzaré a analizarlos inmediatamente. A propósito —continuó— Renesmee esta relajándose en su bañera mientras hablamos, por si te apetece continuar explicándole tus razones de porque el casarse contigo le traería grandes ventajas.

Sólo el silencio contestó a su entrecortada risa.

Jake se sentó en su silla, apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos, colocó las puntas de los dedos bajó su barbilla. Fijado el rumbo predeterminado y con su piloto automático activado, la nave podía navegar sola con sólo un hombre para monitorear las actividades del cerebro electrónico, por lo que había dado permiso para salir al resto de su tripulación, con órdenes de informar en tres horas. Entonces tendría libre el resto de la noche.

El comentario de despedida de Leah había embobado sus sentidos. Cerrando sus ojos trazó un retrato, primero de la desafiante desnudez de Renesmee y luego de sus apasionadas respuestas hacia sus relaciones sexuales. Gimió ante la reacción instantánea de su cuerpo. Hoy había sido un accidente. Ella había estado vulnerable por el sueño. Cuando Leah había entrado en el cuarto, la impresión de Renesmee por sus propias acciones, había sido fácil de leer. Su planeta era indudablemente menos permisivo sexualmente. Allí las mujeres probablemente no se precipitaEmm a liarse sexualmente sin más, con hombres que apenas conocían. Aún podría ser inexperta.

Jake paso los dedos a través de su pelo. No, ella no era una inexperta. Sus besos y las reacciones a sus caricias eran demasiado experimentadas, demasiado... hambrientas. Su pasión había igualado la suya. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. De alguna manera, vencería sus miedos. Luego compartirían su pasión hasta cansarse el uno del otro.

Aunque era estrecha, Renesmee estaba bañándose con satisfacción en la pequeña tina. Desafortunadamente mientras el agua caliente la relajaba, no ocurría lo mismo con su tensión sexual. Jake había preparado su cuerpo para un impactante orgasmo y había fallado en liberarlo. Reclinándose, cerró sus ojos y deslizó la mano entre sus muslos. Jacob apareció en su imaginación. La ropa rápidamente desapareció de su atlética figura, recordando como lo había visto la primera vez, desvergonzadamente desnudo. A medida que sus dedos acariciaEmm, su memoria regresaba sigilosamente hacía los besos que habían compartido, sus caricias en su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleró y sus pezones se endurecieron. Trató de abrir sus muslos más ampliamente, pero los estrechos límites de la no lo permitieron. Sus caderas se arquearon. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y tembló, tanto física como mentalmente, con la delicada explosión de su orgasmo.

Después de recobrar el aliento, Renesmee frunció el entrecejo y abrió los ojos. Te has metido en un auténtico lío esta vez, Ren. No sólo eres casi una prisionera en una nave espacial, también has conseguido calentar al capitán. ¡Y tiene orejas puntiagudas y una cola!

El agua resbaló por su cuerpo cuando se levantó. Se volvió hacia el artilugio para escurrir el agua. Cuando lo hizo, una explosión de aire caliente estalló bajó ella, lo que pensó era una segunda válvula de ducha—. Bien, ciertamente, esto reduce la factura de la lavandería —masculló en el cuarto vacío.

Alzando la ropa que Leah le había traído y encontró un par de efímeras bragas que le venían como anillo al dedo, pero nada remotamente parecido a un sostén. Después de ponerse un par de pantalones holgados verdes adaptables, dejó caer la larga túnica a juego, sobre su cabeza. ComproEmmdo su imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero suspendido junto a la puerta, estuvo razonablemente satisfecha con su apariencia.

El color verde claro de su ropa realzaba su pelo castaño rojizo y sus ojos verdes. Ocultando graciosamente sus pechos, la túnica le llegaba adecuadamente por debajo de las rodillas, pero ciertamente tenía la altura para lucir ese estilo. Miró ceñudamente a sus pies desnudos, pero Leah no le había proporcionado zapatos o medias de ningún tipo. Cogiendo un peine y un cepilló de una repisa al lado de la tina, empezó el largo proceso de peinar y secar su pelo.

Un melodioso sonido en el exterior del cuarto atrapó su atención.

Todavía cepillando su enmarañado pelo, regresó al otro cuarto.

La puerta exterior se deslizó abriéndose y Leah entró.

— Oh, hay que ver la diferencia que un baño puede ocasionar. Te ves absolutamente radiante, querida mía.

Renesmee continuó cepillándose el pelo sin hacer comentarios.

— La princesa Alice de Mediria quiere conocerte —continuó Leah.

Sin embargo, antes de que Renesmee pudiera contestar, escuchó el sonido otra vez.

Leah indicó hacia la puerta— La puerta se abrirá sólo para Jake y para mi, escaneando nuestras manos, —dijo— cualquier otro que desee entrar debe ser admitido. Para soltar el cerrojo, simplemente empuja este panel —ejerció una ligera presión en un pequeño hueco y la puerta se deslizó al abrirse.

Un hombre dio un paso a través de la puerta, sus ojos exploraron y memorizando cada detalle. Después de haber escudriñado completamente el cuarto, se concentró en Renesmee. Su seca mirada, completamente hostil, la puso nerviosa y la hizo tropezar de espaldas y caerse encima del sofá.

No era tan alto como Jake, pero era mucho más ancho. Los músculos que se encrespaEmm en su desnudo pecho y brazos, aumentaEmm más aún bajo su pequeña falda escocesa; Jazás, calzaba unas sandalias con tiras cruzadas alrededor de los enormes músculos de su pantorrilla. No llevaba armas, pero se veía como si no las necesitara. Era calvo, con una notable frente con protuberancias, destacándose encima de sus hundidos ojos negros. Su gran nariz se veía más como el pico de un pájaro, mientras lo que debía ser una muy expresiva boca, estaba trazada en una delgada línea, severa.

¡Era de color verde intenso, aceitunado!

Renesmee estaba tan conmocionada con su apariencia que no advirtió a la mujer mucho más pequeña que iba detrás, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

— A Khan le gusta intimidar a las personas la primera vez que se reúne con ellas, pero por lo general es inofensivo.

Leah bufó:

— Lo suficientemente inofensivo como para partir a un hombre por la mitad con sus manos desnudas. Princesa, está es Renesmee Claire O'Shea, Renesmee la princesa Alice.

— Su Alteza Real Lillalistross dem al'Alice, la princesa Hardan —exclamó el hombre verde bruscamente, con voz grave.

La princesa hizo una mueca

— Fuera Khan, eres demasiado intimidador, y no hay nadie aquí que pueda herirme. Has estado custodiando el pasillo todo el día.

Agarrando su brazo, trató de arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

Levantando una ceja, le quitó delicadamente la mano de su brazo

— Si, princesa —contestó— Saldré inmediatamente —Haciendo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. La puerta se deslizó cerrándose tras él.

— Una figura magnífica la de ese hombre, ¿verdad, Renesmee? ¡Que musculatura! Y es fuerte como un toro semental Deslossian —dijo Leah melancólicamente— Si sólo pudiera meterlo en mi cama.

Renesmee observaba estúpidamente embobada, pero giró la cabeza al oírle decir eso a Leah, fijando en ella su mirada ¡La mujer mayor parecía estar hablando en serio!

La mente de Renesmee comenzó a girar. Esto no puede ser real. No estoy en una nave espacial. Estoy en la zona crepuscular. ¡No, he tenido un accidente y estoy en coma, soñándolo todo!

La musical risa de la princesa atrajo la atención de Renesmee de vuelta a ella.

Renesmee simplemente se quedó con la mirada fija. La princesa era casi tan alta como lo era ella y tenía rasgos parecidos. El largo pelo, negro verdoso, bajaba en cascada por su espalda, pasando muy por debajo de sus rodillas. Sus rasgos eran mucho más delicados que los de Khan. No había protuberancias en su frente, por encima de sus negros ojos, como las tenía su enorme guardián. La princesa podría pasar por humana... sino fuera del mismo color que una manzana Granny Smith.

Ella se dirigió a Leah

— Puede irse ahora, doctora. La presentación ha sido realizada correctamente, y tengo el deseo de conocer mejor a Renesmee.

Las cejas de Leah se alzaron rápidamente por la sorpresa de ser despedida, pero accedió graciosamente. Inclinando su cabeza, salió del cuarto.

Después de que la puerta se deslizó cerrándose otra vez, la princesa sonrió abiertamente a Renesmee y rompió a reír alegremente

— Ahora que nos hemos librado de Leah, ¿qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó, mientras se inclinaba sobre el sofá. Tomando el cepillo, comenzó a cepillar el pelo de Renesmee— Déjame hacerlo, estoy acostumbrada al pelo largo. En Mediria me pasaba todo el tiempo cepillando el pelo de mis hermanas.

-¿Por qué... queeeé? —tartamudeó Renesmee al mismo tiempo que la princesa la empujaba para que se volviera y comenzaba a desenredar los nudos de su pelo. — ¡Sois verde! ¡Oh! Perdóneme. Quiero decir... —Suspirando audiblemente, la princesa dejó de cepillarle el pelo. Colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, hizo girar a Renesmee hasta quedar cara a cara

— Todo el mundo en Mediria es verde, de un matiz u otro. Y por favor, llámame Alice. Siento haberte parecido arrogante, pero fue todo una farsa. Leah es una persona maravillosa. Sin embargo, si no la hubiera "despachado", nunca habría podido hablarte en privado. Estoy segura que tienes preguntas que quieres hacer y probablemente estarás más cómoda interrogando a alguien con una apariencia menos alienígena. Por lo que me contó Leah, biológicamente somos iguales excepto por el color de la piel. Más tarde le hablaré sobre las agallas. Tan pronto se sienta cómoda con alguien, se sentirá mejor.

Con las manos apretadas fuertemente en su regazo, Renesmee contempló fijamente a Alice durante unos pocos minutos. Luego sonrió. La princesa francamente podría ser una figura consoladora en la desorientación bajo la que se encontraba— Pienso que este va a ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad —dijo y le tendió la mano.

La princesa clavó los ojos en su mano de forma vacilante por unos pocos minutos y luego le tendió la suya. Cuando Renesmee la tomó firmemente y la movió de arriba abajo, la princesa comenzó a sonreír— Creo que tienes razón. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría saber?

Refunfuñando, Leah entró impetuosamente en el Control Central y se derrumbó en la silla al lado de Jake.

— Pensé que ibas ha hacer las presentaciones entre Alice y Renesmee.

— Lo hice. Alice me despacho.

Sonrió abiertamente

— No sabía que alguien pudiera obligarte a salir sino querías marcharte. Se muy bien que tenías intención de supervisar esa reunión.

— ¿Por qué Jasper tuvo que casarse con una princesa Hardan? —dijo en tono irritado.

Se rió explícitamente

— Conociendo a nuestra Alice, tuvo la intención de despacharte desde el principio.

— Humph

— Ponte en el lugar de Renesmee. ¿No querrías tener la oportunidad de preguntar a una tercera parte, aparentemente neutral, si te encontraras en circunstancias similares? Da la impresión de que se adapta adecuadamente, pero, en esencia, es una prisionera.

Leah se reclinó, con el ceño fruncido y con un aire pensativo en su cara.

— Tienes razón, desde luego. Aunque por lo que observé antes, parece que la has apaciguado.

Jake con un sonrisa diabólica, le dijo

— Estuvo de cualquier manera excepto tranquila, Leah.

— Y a juzgar por como se movía tu cola cuando saliste, no estabas precisamente con la cabeza despejada tampoco.

Todavía sonriendo abiertamente, preguntó

— ¿Has venido a intercambiar observaciones sexuales o estas aquí para decirme algo?

— ¿Aprenderás alguna vez, Jake? Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Él bufó

— Sólo si coincide con lo que piensas que es lo mejor para mi. Ahora, ¿por qué estas aquí?

— Para escuchar la conversación, desde luego.

Una ceja se irguió, se apartó del panel de la computadora que monitoreaba

— ¿Realmente necesitas eso?

Leah tuvo la delicada elegancia de mostrar su turbación

— Si... no... no lo sé. Nunca antes he estado en una situación como esta. Siento que tengo que saberlo todo sobre Renesmee para incrementar al máximo nuestras oportunidades de éxito. Podríamos fallar, sabes.

— No, Leah, no fallaremos. Y no podemos monitorear su conversación. Eso nos situaría al mismo nivel que Aro. Renesmee es ciertamente tan humana como tú y yo. ¿Cómo la podemos tratar como algo menos? Y Alice nunca nos perdonaría. ¿Quieres a un asesino Meridian respirando bajo tu cuello?

Leah bufó con el comentario de Jake

— ¡Un asesino por supuesto! ¡Como si el rey de Meridian pensara que soy una amenaza para su familia! ¡Ah! —entonces suspiró— Sólo espero poder estar tan segura del éxito.

— Regresa a tus habitaciones y relájate. Necesitamos que la cena de esta noche sea todo un éxito, y estas demasiado excitada. Renesmee debe de estar de acuerdo en que el matrimonio será la única forma de salvar a todas las personas de su planeta.

— Por lo que observé, —dijo secamente— no necesitará demasiada persuasión —Jake volvió a su mesa de control. Cuando se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, Leah se levantó para salir

— Muy bien, dejemos a Renesmee y Alice hablar en privado.

Dejó a Jake con el silencio de sus monitores... y sus fantasías sobre Renesmee.

— ¿Leah hablaba realmente en serio acerca de tener relaciones sexuales con tu guardián?

— No lo creo. —Alice comenzó de nuevo a cepillarle el pelo a Renesmee— Jazás me contó que ella y su marido son absolutamente devotos el uno del otro. Mientras muchos matrimonios en Drakan son bastantes promiscuos, Leah y Dadon no lo son.

Renesmee hizo una mueca. Ella estaba, a todos los efectos, viéndose obligada a casarse con un Drakian. Eso no es justo Jim Dandy. Tengo que casarme con un hombre que no será fiel. ¿Pero entonces este va a ser un matrimonio tan solo de nombre? Le recorrieron escalofríos de arriba abajo por su columna vertebral cuando pensó en los besos de Jake. Genial. Esta bien.

— ¿Renesmee? ¿Estas bien? ¿Renesmee?

Se estremeció gratamente por sus fantasías y echó una ojeada de regreso a Alice

— Si, claro. Ah... ¿por qué te casaste con un Drakian si no existe ninguna certeza de fidelidad?

— Jasper no me será infiel. Nos amamos el uno al otro demasiado. Jazás, él no querría contrariar a la familia real Medirían. Somos unos enemigos terribles.

Renesmee bufó

— Mucha gente dice estar enamorada, pero mienten más que un sacamuelas.

— ¿Mienten a través de sus dientes? —Una imagen mental de una persona mintiendo entre una dentadura, pasó a través de Alice.

Advirtiendo el gesto perplejo en la cara de Alice, Renesmee suspiró

— No importa.

Alice bajó el cepillo. Tomando la mano de Renesmee, la levantó y la llevó hacia el dormitorio

— Entenderás la sociedad Drakan mejor, si sabes como manejar la pantalla de video.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Renesmee dejo que Alice la tumbara encima de la enorme cama de Jake. Dirigiéndose hacia el tablero de mandos al lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño, le dijo.

— Este botón azul controla la pantalla de vídeo. El nivel de entretenimiento está restringido por lo que se guarda en los ordenadores de la nave, pero hay un suplemento lleno de programación histórica para todos los planetas humanos y los otros que han sido explorados o descubiertos. Debe de haber alguna información básica acerca del tuyo aquí dentro, ahora.

Renesmee sintió elevarse su espíritu

— ¿Cómo lo enciendo? ¡Televisión! Podría sobrevivir si tuviera TV. Ahora, si Jazás tuvieran centros comerciales también.

Alice pulsó el botón azul

— La pantalla se activa por la voz. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es registrar tu patrón de voz, y el ordenador ejecutara cualquier programa que selecciones. Esta pantalla es como la de mi habitación, así que debería poder programar tu voz en ella. Ahí, —–dijo— todo lo que tienes que hacer es identificarte para el ordenador.

— ¿Cómo lo hago?

— Das tú nombre y tú condición.

— ¿Exactamente cuál es mi condición?

Alice clavó los ojos en Renesmee por un momento y luego sonrió.

— Eres la embajadora de un planeta recién descubierto.

Una lenta sonría se deslizó a través de los labios de Renesmee

— ¿Tienen los embajadores planetarios, en tu Federación de Planetas, inmunidad diplomática?

La burlona sonrisa de Alice fue de complicidad

— Por supuesto.

Renesmee dio un paso hacia el terminal del ordenador, al lado de la pantalla de video— Renesmee Claire O'Shea, Embajadora del planeta Tierra para la Federación de planetas.

— Atestiguado y aceptado por Lillalistross dem al'Alice, princesa Hardan, Embajadora General para el planeta Mediria.

— Aceptado y registrado —afirmó la voz incorpórea del ordenador.

— Esto supondrá una alteración definitiva para los planes de Aro —comentó Alice con aire de suficiencia.

Renesmee se asentó con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo odia tanto al tal Aro? Aparte del hecho de que soy su siguiente experimento, ¿qué más hay?

Alice tembló

— Aro es malvado, Renesmee. Sería capaz de todo para conseguir ser el primero en obtener potestad sobre tu planeta. Hace tres años, secuestró a una chica Aradab de mi planeta. Cuando lo enfrentamos, trató de explicar sus acciones con sus Pruebas de Humanidad.

— Pensaba que los habitantes de los cinco planetas conocidos, eran automáticamente clasificados como humanos.

Alice se arrojó boca abajo en la cama.

— Lo son. Estoy segura de que has notado que Khan y yo no somos muy parecidos.

Después de que Renesmee asintiera, continuó.

— A diferencia de Drakan, en el que sólo hay una raza, nosotros, en Mediria, tenemos tres grandes razas. Mi planeta es casi agua al 90% con una única y gran masa de tierra con numerosas islas de diversos tamaños. El pueblo de Khan ha vivido únicamente en tierra por generaciones y ha perdido una parte de su capacidad para respirar bajo el agua. Mi raza es la más numerosa de las tres. Estamos a gusto en la tierra y en el agua, y podemos respirar en cualquier medio. Los miembros de la tercera raza viven casi exclusivamente en el agua.

— ¿También son verdes?

— Sí, pero son de uno verde oscuro, que los hace casi negros. Aparte de su color, los Nessians, como se llaman, se parecen a mi pueblo.

Renesmee miró fijamente a Alice.

— ¿Puedes respirar bajo del agua?

Alice hizo señas a Renesmee para que se acercara aún más, mientras echaba para atrás su melena, colocándola tras su cabeza.

— Todas las personas de mi planeta tienen agallas. Incluso los Aradab, la gente de Khan, tiene agallas residuales. De todos modos, ya que los Aradab no se parecen ni a mi gente ni a los Nessians, Aro decidió experimentar con uno de ellos. Secuestró a una muchacha de nueve años, la hermana de Khan.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— La familia de Jake averiguó lo que Aro se traía entre manos y rescató a Paala. Jake hizo que Jasper la llevara a la corte de mi padre. A propósito, esa fue la primera vez que me encontré con Jasper.

— Imagino que para la familia de Khan fue un alivió.

— Mi hermano Davlalardrac llevó a casa a Paala y regresó con Khan, el hermano menor de Khan, y veinte primos. Prometieron servir a mi familia para toda eternidad —respondió Alice con una mueca sardónica— No puedes suponer lo pesados que pueden llegar a ser. Mi padre no los pudo convencer para que regresaran a casa. Uno de los primos de Khan también me ha acompañado en este viaje. Decidieron que sería imposible que sólo uno de ellos pudiera permanecer despierto todo el tiempo que estuvieran fuera de planeta.

— ¿Aro fue castigado?

— La AcJazia fue censurada en Mediria. A sus miembros, con unas excepciones como Leah y su marido, sólo se les permite entrar a ciertas partes de nuestra capital, y no se autoriza a ningún miembro de la AcJazia, a que vaya a ninguna parte cerca de nuestro planeta, sin el comproEmmte oficial y una escolta de Aradab

— Ese no parece ser un castigo muy duro.

— No había mucho que pudiéremos hacer sin traer la vergüenza pública sobre Paala, pero la familia de Khan exigió una venganza mucho más sutil.

— ¿Ah?

Alice sonrió abiertamente.

— Decidieron que Aro tenía que someterse a las Pruebas

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— La tía de Khan se ofreció como voluntaria para realizar las pruebas, mientras eran grabados en vídeo en beneficio de la comunidad científica; fueron presenciadas por científicos de ambos planetas, y personalmente aplicadas por Aro.

— ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

— Si no lo hubiera estado, mi padre lo habría declarado proscrito y secuestrador en Mediria. Conforme a nuestras leyes, cualquier Medirian en cualquier lugar de la galaxia habría tenido el derecho de ejecutarlo. No quería pasar el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la tía de Khan?

La amplia sonrisa de Alice se alargó de oreja a la oreja.

— Deberías preguntar que le pasó a Aro. En la mayoría de los casos, cualquier droga suministrada incrementa las facultades naturales de los Aradab tanto las biológicas como las psicológicas. La droga tiende a afectarlas. Dar un afrodisíaco tan potente como el mithrin a la tía de Khan fue un enorme error. ¡Desgastó la cola de Aro hasta quedar en carne viva! —se regodeó Alice.— Transcurrieron seis meses antes de que sanase.

— ¿Y la tía de Khan?

Alice se puso boca arriba, con una amplia sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.

— Después de haber terminado con Aro, pidió un hombre de verdad. Nadie tuvo el coraje de intentarlo.

Riéndose, Renesmee cayó de vuelta contra las almohadas.

Después de que ambas dejaran de reír, Alice preguntó.

— ¿Qué quieres saber acerca de Drakan?

Apoyada contra las almohadas, Renesmee preguntó.

— ¿Cómo se volvieron hermafroditas?

— Puedes conseguir la historia completa de los archivos del ordenador. Básicamente, te explico, hace aproximadamente dos mil años, una plaga asolo Drakan de lado a lado, matando a casi tres cuartas partes de la población. Muy pocos de los supervivientes fueron varones. Incluso en aquellos tiempos, había una AcJazia de la Ciencia. Sus científicos convencieron a la mayor parte de la población, de que la única posibilidad para la supervivencia de su especie, era que todos se convirtieran en hermafroditas. Aproximadamente las tres cuartas partes de los supervivientes estuvieron de acuerdo. Todo el mundo que así escogió, sufría una serie de operaciones, cuando él o ella alcanzaEmm la edad consensual. Los que decidieron no hacerlas se quedaron machos o hembras. De ahí, los tres sexos de Drakan.

— ¿Los niños nacen hermafroditas, o todavía se necesitan las operaciones?

Alice comenzó a rodar hacia atrás sobre su estómago.

— Esa es la cosa más extraña acerca de los Drakians. Nunca están realmente seguros, de que sexo serán sus niños. Por supuesto, una criatura con padres cuyos antepasados nunca han experimentado las operaciones, será varón o hembra. En cambio, al mezclar los genes hermafroditas y los inalterados, ocurren cosas interesantes.

Renesmee se enderezó, apoyó su codo derecho en la rodilla y descansó la barbilla en su mano

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Una hembra con genes inalterados siempre tendrá un niño de un solo sexo no importa quien o que sea el padre. Los descendientes nacidos de dos hermafroditas pueden ser varón, hembra, o hermafrodita.

Las cejas de Renesmee se elevaron.

— ¿Dos hermafroditas podrían tener un niño de un solo sexo?

Alice ladeó su cabeza y sonrió abiertamente a Renesmee.

—Sí, y vuelve locos a sus especialistas en genética. Los científicos en mi planeta consideran que la naturaleza se reafirma a sí misma. Los Drakians son la única raza humana conocida por tener tres sexos. Entre los animales, sí puede haber un tercer sexo, en cualquier especie y desde siempre. Los Drakians se entrometieron con la biología natural. Cada año, más bebés de un solo sexo nacen, y muchos, que son aún hermafroditas, muestran más características hembras o masculinas que sus padres.

— ¿Qué hacen con ellos?

— Los crían, por supuesto. Excepto por un grupito de puristas, los Drakians son los más tolerantes de todas las razas humanas. Más aun, no entienden el concepto de intolerancia racial. Miran a cada ser humano como a un potencial de compañero sexual.

— ¿En cuanto a la hermana de Khan? Quiero decir, era simplemente una niña

— Los Drakians aman a los niños. Incluso si la familia de Jake no hubiera intervenido, la AcJazia nunca habría permitido a Aro experimentar con ella. Probablemente tenía la intención de mantenerla oculta lejos, hasta que llegase a la mayoría de edad. Es por eso que es un hombre tan ruin. Hasta ahora, se ha dado por satisfecho esperando que sus planes dieran sus frutos.

Renesmee se apoyó contra la pared, cerró sus ojos, y tragó. Había estado disfrutando el tiempo con Alice, pero el recordatorio de la perversidad de Aro, le trajo a la memoria los planes que tenía para ella, de hacerla retroceder hasta la línea primitiva de su mentalidad. No se había percatado de cuánto tiempo había guardado silencio, hasta que Alice estuvo sentada su lado, frotándole las manos vigorosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Debería llamar a Leah?

Negando con la cabeza, Renesmee sacó sus manos de las de Alice.

— Estoy bien, —mintió— supongo que todavía estoy un poco cansada.

Con los labios fruncidos, Alice se quedó seria, mirándola fijamente

— ¡De lujo! —bufó finalmente— Todavía te preocupas acerca de Aro y sus planes para ti.

Renesmee giró su cara.

Alice gruñendo, se levantó, y caminó por el cuarto. En unos minutos, regresó con un vaso lleno de un líquido color ámbar

— Bebe esto.

Renesmee tomó el vaso y olió su contenido

— ¿Qué es?

— ¡No lo huelas! ¡Solamente bébetelo!

Renesmee bebió un sorbo. Un sabor delicadamente dulce acarició su lengua.

-¡Hmmm! Esto esta bueno. —Al sorbo siguió un trago, luego otro y otro hasta que la bebida desapareció. Apenas había colocado el vaso en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama, cuando sintió una ráfaga de calor centrada en su estómago que rápidamente se propagaba a lo largo del resto de su cuerpo. Los escalofríos corrieron con rapidez desde arriba hacia abajo por su espalda.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Se quedó sin aliento. ¡Se siente como un mini orgasmo!

Alice rió ligeramente entre dientes

— Medirian argoth brandy.

— ¡Podrías hacer una fortuna vendiendo esto!— Renesmee se alegró al sentarse porque sus piernas probablemente no la habrían sostenido.

— Renesmee, amiga mía, ya lo hacemos. Ahora, sé precisamente lo que necesitas. Tenemos que salir de estas habitaciones

— Pero esto no es seguro. ¡Si Aro me descubriera, podría exigir que le sea entregada!

Alice bufó.

— Como si pudiera darle órdenes a una princesa Medirian. ¿Jazás, tienes inmunidad diplomática, recuerdas? De cualquier manera, vamos tan sólo a la parte inferior del pasillo, simplemente hasta mis habitaciones. Con Khan fuera, Aro no va a poder acercarse a nosotras. Necesitas algo para vestir esta noche. Después de todo, cenas con una princesa. Naturalmente enviaré un mensaje a Control, así Jake no destrozara la nave cuando regrese y descubra que te has ido.

Alice insertó un mensaje dentro de la consola junto al scaner. Cuando terminó, agarró la mano de Renesmee y la alzó de la cama.

— Arriba —dijo con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa. — Lo he puesto con treinta segundos de demora. Queremos estar fuera de aquí antes de que reciba el mensaje y opte por no dejarte salir de su habitación.

Renesmee no vaciló. No tenía ganas de estar sola con el intrigante capitán alienígeno. Si decidía besarla otra vez, no creía que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para detenerlo a él o a sí misma.

Alice agarro la abierta puerta exterior y Khan se giró hasta enfrentarlas

— Renesmee es mi amiga, Khan. Quiero que las protejas como lo harías conmigo. Aro la quiere.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y luego se estrecharon. Asintió una vez y realizó una reverencia.

Arrastrando a Renesmee detrás de ella, Alice se apresuró hacia abajo por el pasillo. No habían ido muy lejos, cuando se detuvo ante otra puerta.

Hizo deslizar silenciosamente la apertura, y empujó a su nueva amiga dentro.

Jake se reclinó en su silla, pensando todo lo que había, oído. No había planeado escuchar su conversación, pero cuándo Alice abrió un canal directo para que registrara la declaración de Renesmee sobre su posición de embajador, había mantenido el canal abierto. Alice había sido completamente consciente de eso, pues podía haber cortado el enlace siempre que quisiera. La decisión de llevar a Renesmee a sus habitaciones había sido una señal para él, de que habría alguna conversación de carácter más personal. Como fuera, estaba muy agradecido por las buenas relaciones que su familia tenía con la familia real Hardan. La conversación de Alice con Renesmee la había relajado y ella había hablado libremente. Comenzaba a entenderla.

* * *

©6 pies y 6 pulgadas = 1.98 metros


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

— Realmente no hay mucha diferencia entre estos cuartos y los de Jake —dijo Alice mientras caminaba a través del cuarto —Las proporciones básicas son las mismas, pero lo redecoré

La puerta deslizante se abrió y lo que únicamente podría ser un pariente de Khan entro caminó desde fuera. Algo más pequeño y con una masa menos sólida, era obviamente una hembra. Las cordilleras de su frente eran menos pronunciadas y un moño de pelo negro fluía hacia abajo por su espalda

— Ella es Beti, la prima de Khan. Beti, ella es Renesmee. Aro la quiere

Un gesto feroz entró en los morados ojos de Beti. Asintió una vez y dijo— Celene no está muy contenta con su interrupción de azúcar. Es bueno que hayas regresado.

Alice se rió ahogadamente y se dirigió hacia otra habitación— Al igual que su padre, preocupada por su instantánea recompensa. Ven, Renesmee, y veras a la alegría de mi corazón.

Obviamente era el equivalente de la habitación donde Renesmee había estado quedándose pero ésta estaba amueblada para un niño. Alice se inclino y levanto a un inquieto bebe de su cuna. Sus gritos cesaron cuando Alice abrió la floja túnica que vestía y le ofreció su pecho. Pronto alegres sonidos de succión llenaron el cuarto.

Sentándose en una cómoda silla Alice alzo la vista hacia Renesmee— Esta es mi hija, Celene, ¿No es absolutamente adorable?

Renesmee se acerco, curiosa de ver como era un bebe mitad Drakian y mitad Alicedian. El cuarto estaba tibio, así que el bebe no llevaba más que un pañal.— ¡No es verde!

Alice sonrío abiertamente con arrepentimiento— Y tiene cola. Causara un revuelo en Meridian cuando crezca. ¡Una princesa Hardan de color marfil con cola! La abuela se volverá loca

Renesmee se hundió en la otra silla del cuarto y continuo viendo como amamantaEmm al bebe.— Tiene agallas

— Gracias a Dios por eso, pero la habría amado a pesar de todo. Tan bien mis padres

— ¿No la han visto aun?

— No. Nació justo después de que dejáramos Drakan así que ahora solo tiene 7 meses. Los padres de Jasper querían que me quedara con ellos, pero rehusé. Jake fue bastante amable al invitarnos, y estuve contenta al aceptar. Se suponía que este era un viaje de dos meses, pero el pequeño viaje de Jake cambio las cosas drásticamente. Estoy agradecida de haber venido. Jasper me habría extrañado mucho y yo me habría vuelto loca sin él

— ¿Oí a alguien hablando de mí? —dijo una voz desde la entrada

— ¡Jaz! —exclamo Alice alegremente mientras saltaba a los brazos de su esposo. El bebe chillo una vez pero se calmo inmediatamente cuando encontró el pezón de su madre.

Renesmee observo melancólicamente la reunión de su nueva amiga con su esposo. ¿Que tipo de vida tendré ahora, casada con un alienígena?

Alice se libero de los brazos de su marido, tomo su mano y lo guío hacia Renesmee.— Jaz esta es Renesmee. Renesmee mi esposo Jasper

Renesmee lo miro fijamente. Había pensado que Jake era alto, pero este hombre era al menos dos o tres pulgadas© más alto. También era más ancho y musculoso, aunque de ninguna manera era igual a Khan.

Jasper sonrío abiertamente a su inspección y se inclino.— Entonces tu eres la mujer quien se ha metido profundamente en los pensamientos de Jake —dijo mientras rodeaba los hombros de su esposa con un brazo.

Renesmee sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaEmm. Alice y su marido sonrieron ampliamente.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunto Alice— Nunca he visto nada como eso

— Solo puedo decir que voy a adorar sus planetas —se quejo Renesmee mientras se ponía de pie— ¿No hay ninguna otra raza en el universo que se ruborice?

— Me temo que no, hermosa señora —dijo Jasper mientras tomaba a su hija de los brazos de su madre y la levantaba en el aire.

El bebe grito de placer.

— Mejor hazla eructar, mi amor —dijo Alice secamente— O terminaras con su cena en la cabeza

Renesmee sonrío ante la imagen de su mente.

— No esperaba verte de regreso tan pronto Alice —bromeó Jasper devolviendo a Celene a su madre para que siguiera alimentándola.— Aun faltan algunas horas para la cena

— ¡Hombres! —bufó Alice mientras miraba a los ojos a Renesmee y sacudía su cabeza— Es justo el tiempo que necesitamos Renesmee y yo para prepararnos. No esperaras que nos presentemos con lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Celene escogió ese momento para dejar de alimentarse y buscar a su padre. Él sonrío abiertamente y la tomo en brazos. Alice se abrocho la túnica y tomó la mano de Renesmee.— Sabia que no tenia tanta hambre. Solo que no esta acostumbrada a que no este a su lado. Tenerte aquí será bueno para ella. Ahora puedo visitarte y dejar que Celene se acostumbre a estar sin mí. Quédate fuera de nuestro dormitorio Jasper. Saldremos cuando estemos listas

— Hace apenas dos años que estamos casado y ya me niegas el acceso a nuestro dormitorio. Tengo amigos que me advirtieron que esto pasaría cuando me case con fuera del auténtico linaje.

Alice se rió— Apuesto que cada uno de ellos eran mujeres. La cuñada de Jake estaba lívida cuando Jasper se casó conmigo —explico mientras entraEmm a la habitación se desnudaba y entraba a la ducha.— Ella ya había decidido cual de sus amigas seria la mejor esposa de Jasper y no le escucho cuando le dijo que no le interesaEmm. No estuvo completamente convencida de que él no terminaría con nuestro matrimonio hasta que nació Celene.

— ¿Por que la cuñada de Jacob no quería que te casaras con Jasper?

— Ella piensa que los Drakians pura sangre no deben corromper sus linajes con genes "alienígenas" —respondió Alice desde la ducha.

— Entonces, seguramente no estará emocionada conmigo —mascullo Renesmee para si misma— Adivino que es más bárbara que Jake

Alice salió del cuarto de baño enrollada en una toalla— ¿Llamaste a Jake bárbaro? Me encantaría haber visto su reacción. ¿Que fue lo que hizo?

Renesmee se ruborizo y Alice empezó a reír— Pienso que este matrimonio funcionara después de todo

Renesmee gimió y se arrojo boca abajo a la cama— ¿Es que no hay nadie en este nave que no sepa lo que me ha pasado desde que llegue aquí?

Alice sonrío— Desde luego, pero aquellos que estén estrechamente implicados contigo tienen que saberlo todo para así poder ayudarte

— ¡Me siento como un experimento biológico!

Alice se rió de nuevo— Cuando termine contigo, Jake querrá experimentar muchísimo

Renesmee se dio la vuelta y miro hoscamente al techo— ¿Pero que hay de lo que yo quiero?

Alice se sentó en la cama al lado de Renesmee y empezó a cepillarle su seco cabello— No hay nada que nosotros queramos mas que llevarte a casa Renesmee —dijo con voz tranquila— Desafortunadamente desde que Aro sabe que existes, Jake afrontaría tales ramificaciones legales que no te las creerías si te devolviera. Jazás Aro sabe donde esta tu planeta. Si no estuvieras aquí, solo mandaría otra nave de la acameria en cuanto pudiera. Realmente quieres que regrese y secuestre a otra ingenua persona para sus experimentos

Renesmee miro fijamente el techo— Por eso estoy aquí. ¿Cómo podría dejar a alguien más pasar por esto? ¿Y si secuestran a un niño? —Con un suspiro se sentó tomo el cepillo y empezó a cepillar el cabello mojado y enredado de Alice— Se que no solo piensas en mi si no también en cada uno de la Tierra. ¡Pero matrimonio! ¡Ni siquiera conozco a este Jacob! ¿Qué tipo de hombre es?

Alice se giro y tomo las manos de Renesmee en las suyas— Si realmente estas en contra del matrimonio, no te forzaremos

Renesmee retiro sus manos de Alice, se levanto de la cama y camino a través del cuarto.

— Sé que es la mejor forma, ¿Pero hasta cuando durará matrimonio? ¿Que espera de mí? ¿Cómo reaccionara su familia? ¿Entenderán porque se caso conmigo? ¿Querrán protegerme de Aro, también?

Alice suspiro y miro a Renesmee. Podía entender sus temores. Ella misma había experimentado algunos, sabia que Jasper la quería por esposa. Renesmee no tenia tal seguridad. El matrimonio haría más fácil proteger a Renesmee pero presentaría numerosos problemas si ella o Jake quisieran terminarlo más adelante

— Jake nunca te haría daño. Se que no lo conoces muy bien, pero yo si —dijo mientras Renesmee se giraba para afrontarla.

La incertidumbre y la desdicha en el rostro de Renesmee estrujaron el corazón de Alice— Ninguno de nosotros sabe porque Jake sugirió el matrimonio —empezó despacio— Pero tengo mis propias teorías. Jake ha estado pilotando las naves de su familia desde que tenia 18 años. Nunca mostró interés por la vida familiar, pero seguramente ha tenido asuntos con mujeres en cada planeta humano. Ninguno ha durado más de unos meses. En los últimos años, parece menos satisfecho con su vida. Hasta ha visto algunas de las mujeres que su cuñada ha escogido como aceptables parejas de matrimonio

Renesmee suspiro— Apuesto que ella realmente me adorara.

Alice sonrío— No te preocupes por Crystas. Lidiaremos con ella cuando llegue el momento. De todos modos, como te iba diciendo después de que Quil te trajera a bordo y Jake fuera forzado a rescatarte de Aro, han habido sutiles cambios en su comportamiento. Has provocado su interés. Tanto Jaz como Leah están de acuerdo en eso. Eres diferente. Los Drakians siempre se han inclinado por lo exótico. Nosotros los Alicedian los fascinamos debido a nuestro cabello largo. Todos los Drakians tienen el cabello castaño con varios matices que apenas alcanza sus hombros.

Renesmee echo un rizo atrás sobre su hombro— Entonces definitivamente destacaré entre la multitud.

Alice inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente.— ¡Exactamente! Tu colorido es el más exótico de todos exceptuando al de los Gattan, y sólo se unen entre ellos. Sin embargo él hecho de que salvaras a dos miembros de su tripulación, exige la actuación de Jake. Cualquier respetable Drakian mostraría sus instintos protectores y su sentido de la responsabilidad hacia ti

— Si, pero el matrimonio no se basa en protección y en el sentido de responsabilidad

Alice miro fijamente a Renesmee y decidió ser franca— Esas no son las únicas razones por las que Jake quiere casarse contigo. Te quiere en su cama.

El rubor de Renesmee aumentó hasta las raíces de su pelo.

— Y si no me equivoco —siguió Alice— Es justo ahí donde te gustaría estar

Renesmee se ruborizo aun más. La perspectiva de hacer el amor con Jake se hacia cada vez más intrigante mientras pasaEmm las horas.

Crecer en una corte real hace que leer las expresiones de las gentes sean una necesidad, y Alice era muy buena en eso. Abrazo a Renesmee y luego la sostuvo a una distancia prudente.— ¿Hacer el amor con Jake es un tabú en tu planeta?

— Para alguna gente quizá, porque es un alienígena, pero para otros no.

— ¿Eres virgen? ¿No has estado antes con un hombre?

La cáustica mirada de Renesmee contesto a su pregunta.

— Bien entonces, ¿cual es el problema?

— El problema es que pienso que me gustaría demasiado —prácticamente grito Renesmee soltándose de las manos de Alice y cruzando el cuarto para mirar fijamente una pintura.

Alice miro pensativamente a su nueva amiga— No entiendo

Renesmee se volvió hacia Alice— Ni yo —Admitió con un suspiro— Me siento abrumada

— ¿Quieres realizar este matrimonio?

Alice observo las emociones pasar por el rostro de Renesmee y soltó el aliento que no se había dado cuenta había estado aguantando cuando Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y dijo— Es la cosa más lógica que se puede hacer por el bien de todo el mundo en la Tierra

— Esperabas que el matrimonio se basara en algo mas que lógica.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza otra vez y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su barbilla ahuecada entre sus manos

— En la Tierra, la gente se casa porque se enamora.

Alice se rió intensamente. Paseando a través del cuarto empezó a cepillar su cabello de nuevo.

— Renesmee eres un encanto. Tendrás a Jake completamente entre tus manos en cuestión de días

Dejando el cepillo en el aparador, Alice se quito la toalla y se puso un traje cómodo

— Tienes más miedo de ti que de Jake. Eso es algo que puede remediarse.

— Humph

Alice camino hacia la pared y apretó un botón. Una puerta se deslizo y revelo un armario sorprendentemente espacioso

— Ven aquí y ayúdame a escoger un vestido para ti. ¿Quieres lucir bella en tu propia boda, verdad?

— ¡Boda! ¿Que boda?

— ¿El matrimonio de quien hemos estado discutiendo por los últimos 15 minutos?

— Pero, pensé...

— Pensaste que tenias más tiempo para hacerte a la idea. Deseo que fuera verdad, pero cuanto antes te cases, más difícil le será a Aro oponerse a ello.

— ¿Pero quien…?

— Leah realizara la ceremonia.

— ¿No necesitamos a un sacerdote o algo por el estilo?

— En Alicedian tenemos sacerdotes, como debe de haber en tu planeta ya que los has mencionado, pero en Drakan cualquiera que haya sido designado como mayor puede realizar matrimonios. Leah ha llevado a cabo cientos

— Oh

Todavía hablando, Alice desapareció en el armario, pero Renesmee dejo de escuchar inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Caminaba por una fina línea y su cordura, si no su vida estaba en peligro. Renesmee recordó cuando estaba en los brazos de Jacob. Tal vez Alice estaba en lo cierto. ¿Porque no se divertía un poco antes de regresar a casa? Jake era atractivo, de una forma extraña.

Sacudiéndose la complacencia Renesmee se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario— Adivino que simplemente debería sacar el mejor partido de la situación. ¿Que me has traído para ponerme?

Alice salió del armario sonriendo. En sus brazos llevaba un tipo de tela plateado— Este vestido será perfecto. Pruébatelo.

Renesmee se quito la túnica y los pantalones, Alice dejo caer el vestido sobre su cabeza — No creo que me quede Alice. No consigo que el corpiño se quede en su lugar —dijo tratando de acomodar el vestido en sus pechos.

Alice se rió otra vez. Ajustando el vestido para que las cintas plateadas quedaran alrededor del cuello de Renesmee y descansaran entre sus pechos, Alice la giro para que se viera en el espejo.

La cara horrorizada de Renesmee se volvió hacia ella.— No puedo utilizar esto. ¡Estoy medio desnuda!

Las cintas plateadas que descansaEmm entre los pechos de Renesmee formaEmm parte de un rígido fajín adecuado complaciente debajo de sus pechos, ayudando a levantarlos y sostenerlos. El brillante material sedoso caía a torrentes desde el fajín hasta el suelo graciosamente. Era un vestido hermoso, pero como había dicho con sus pechos totalmente expuestos estaba medio desnuda.

— ¡Alice!

— Aquí esta la chaqueta. No pensé que quisieras salir sin ella —dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona— Aunque en Drakan dejar al descubierto los pechos es perfectamente aceptable.

Renesmee encogió los hombros en la corta chaqueta plateada con cuello alto. Una vez abrochada, se ciñó a su cuerpo, acentuando tanto como cubriendo sus grandes pechos.

Alice inclinó la cabeza— Sabia que el vestido sería apropiado. El color es perfecto para ti.

— Seria más perfecto si tuviera unos zapatos.

Desapareciendo en el armario, Alice regreso rápidamente con un par de suaves botas blancas— Nunca me he puesto estas. Mira si te quedan.

Renesmee deslizo sus pies en las botas y se levanto— Parece que me quedan —dijo mientras caminaba alrededor.

— Bien, ahora siéntate en esta silla y déjame hacer algo con tu cabello.

Sentada frente al ostentoso espejo Renesmee observó como Alice hábilmente recogía su pelo y arreglaba la masa roja en una corona de trenzas sobre su cabeza.

— Es un poco más grueso que el mío —dijo Alice mientras luchaba con la trenza— Pero esto debería bastar.

Dirigiendo la mano de Renesmee detrás de su cabeza, Alice dijo— Solo quita este alfiler y las trenzas caerán. Ahora, ¿quieres algunos cosméticos?

— Eso lo puedo manejar yo misma. ¿Por qué no te vistes?

Alice asintió y desapareció en el armario, saliendo minutos después con una brazada de material azul verdoso. Arrojando su traje en la cama se deslizo en el vestido turquesa, sin molestarse en ponerse ropa interior. Antes de que Renesmee pudiera comentarlo la puerta se abrió y Beti entro al cuarto.

— Tu esposo dijo que estaba cansado de esperarte y fue a acompañar a Alalakan. Llama cuando estés lista y él vendrá a escoltarla para la cena. Celene duerme la siesta

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar Beti salió y la puerta sé cerro una vez más.

— ¿Es siempre tan abrupta? —Pregunto Renesmee y se levanto de la ostentosa silla y vago por la cómoda donde algunas tallas de animales estaEmm puestas.

— Me temo que si —respondió Alice mientras estaba frente al espejo y se ajustaba el vestido. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel hasta sus caderas donde caía en pliegues llenos de gracia hasta el suelo. El escote de corte bajo mostraba mucha hendidura.

Siguiendo la mirada de Renesmee, Alice miro su pecho y dijo— Los Alicedians somos muy abiertos sobre cuanto pecho deben mostrar las mujeres. La mayoría de nosotras nadamos con el busto descubierto de todos modos.

Renesmee se encogió y levanto una de las tallas— Son hermosas. ¿Que es esto?

Alice la vio desde el espejo y dijo— Es un klanac. Son utilizados para empujar objetos submarinos donde preferimos no utilizar maquinas.

— Una foca con la cabeza de un caballito de mar —dijo Renesmee bajándolo con cuidado— ¿Y este?

— Un mahir, es el único gran animal terrestre nativo de nuestro planeta. Los Aradab los utilizan como animales de tiro y como montura.

— Parece un cruce entre un ciervo y un caballo, aunque es rojo. ¿Tienen todos cornamenta?

— Si —respondió Alice, cepillando su cabello detrás de sus orejas— Creo que lo dejare suelto esta noche.

— Este delfín es hermoso, aunque —continuo Renesmee— quienquiera que lo talló hizo un excelente trabajo

Alice se giró bruscamente— Del…fín? —Jadeó medio levantándose.

— Hmmm, y también la orca es encantadora, aunque en mi planeta son blancas y negras en vez de azules y blancas.

Alice se sentó débilmente en la silla

Renesmee dejo la talla y se acercó a ella— Beti —gritó— Algo le pasa a Alice

Renesmee sostenía las manos de Alice cuando la puerta se deslizo abriéndose y Beti se precipitó en el cuarto.

— ¡No, no, estoy bien! —dijo Alice mientras se soltaba las manos— ¡Renesmee! —continuo sin aliento mientras se acercaba a la cómoda donde las tallas era exhibidas levantando el delfín y la orca— ¿Dices que hay animales como estos en tu planeta?

— Por supuesto. Probablemente millones de ellos —contesto Renesmee despacio.

— Los dols y los orcs© —susurro Beti en tono reverente mientras ambas mujeres clavaEmm sus ojos en Renesmee.

— ¿Que hice?

Alice dejo la talla, y arrojo sus brazos alrededor de Renesmee en un largo abrazo y rompió a llorar de felicidad.— ¡Que has hecho! Trajiste noticias de lo que nuestro pueblo perdió hace siglos, los dols y los orcs. Ahora no tienes que temer por Aro. En mi planeta serás casi divinizada.— Ven —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos— Tenemos que decírselo a los demás.

Beti ya había aEmmdonado la habitación cuando Alice tiró fuertemente de la muñeca de Renesmee y la arrastró hacía la puerta exterior. Beti estaba conversando con Khan y cuando vieron a Renesmee ambos le hicieron una profunda reverencia. Enderezándose rápidamente Khan empujo la puerta y comprobó el pasillo. Ignorando la impaciencia de Alice, hizo señas y les permitió precederlo a los cuartos de Jakeadon donde Alice aporreó la puerta.

Arrastró a Renesmee dentro del cuarto detrás de ella cuando la puerta se abrió, Alice no ignoró las miradas de sorpresa en las caras de los dos hombres y se arrojó en los brazos de su marido balbuceando acerca de un legado perdido hacía mucho tiempo, una antigua profecía, dols y orcs.

Renesmee puso sus manos en sus caderas— ¿Podría alguien por favor decirme que es lo que esta pasando? ¡Cuando finalmente creo que entiendo las cosas ocurre esto!

Jake miraba fijamente la visión delante de él. Alice había acertado con respecto a su reacción; estaba encantado. El vestido se amoldaba a sus pechos y caderas y su tono plateado complementaba el vivido colorido de Renesmee perfectamente. Su pelo trenzado y coronado en su cabeza y el leve rastro de cosméticos profundizó el ardor de sus ojos verdes y la tentación de sus labios.

— ¿Bien?

Saliendo del ensueño por su tono afilado Jake dijo— Los dols y los orcs, fueron sacados de Alicedian hace cientos y cientos de años, aparentemente nadan en las aguas de tu mundo.

Alice se calmo lo bastante para seguir— Hace casi tres mil años, nuestro planeta fue desgarrado por la guerra racial. Las tres razas de Alicedian no vivían en armonía, habíamos alcanzado el punto donde nuestra exterminación era casi total. Entonces las matriarcas de los dols y los orcs mandaron representantes a las facciones en guerra diciendo que ya habían tenido suficiente. Ya que nosotros no podíamos vivir en paz, ellos se marchaEmm.

— ¿Podíais hablar con ellos?

Alice asintió y continuo— Debes entenderlo; los dols y los orcs eran una parte integra de nuestras vidas. Los reverenciábamos y los respetábamos. Cuando se marcharon una parte de nosotros se fue con ellos

— ¿Cómo se fueron?

— Ese es el mayor misterio de nuestro planeta. Un día el cielo se oscureció por la llegada de una enorme nave espacial. No sabemos de donde o de quien vino. Cada dol y orc de nuestro planeta fueron transportados a la nave. Entonces desapareció. Hemos estado buscándolos desde que conquistamos el espacio.

— Como cada una de las otras especies humanas —agrego Jasper mientras le ofrecía un vaso de vino a su esposa— Ahora que sabemos donde están querida esposa ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?

— Quiero transportación inmediata a Meridian para Renesmee y para mí. Encontrar a los dols y a los orcs es la prioridad numero uno para todos los miembros de la Federación. Incluso la Academia de la Ciencia ha convenido que la ubicación de los dols y los orcs tiene una trascendencia científica de primera clase.

Jake vertió vino en un vaso y se lo ofreció a Renesmee

Tragando, Renesmee lo acepto. No había estado tan cerca de él desde que la había sostenido desnuda entre sus brazos más temprano ese día, y su presencia la ponía inquieta. Obligándose a sostenes su intensa mirada, inmediatamente se perdió en las profundidades aterciopeladas de sus ojos marrones. La presión con la que toco sus dedos cuando le ofreció el vaso de vino la devolvió a la realidad y lucho por concentrarse en Alice. Jake no se alejo, pero se movió ligeramente detrás a su lado.

La puerta se deslizo y entro Leah cuando Alice decía— No me importa lo que quiera Aro, esto tiene prioridad sobre cualquier argumento que él pueda inducir.

— ¿Qué argumento es ese, Alice? Parece que me perdí una interesante conversación.

— Los dols y los orcs están en el planeta de Renesmee.

Leah tropezó.

Renesmee se habría apresurado a ir a su lado si no hubiera sentido la tierna caricia de los dedos de Jake sobre su codo.

— Espera —murmuro.

Alice guío a Leah al sillón y Jasper le ofreció un vaso de vino.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto después de tomar un reanimador trago.

— Renesmee identifico las tallas en mi cuarto sin que le dijera nada.

Juntando los fragmentos de su tranquilidad Leah dijo— Alice, estoy muy feliz por ti y por tu gente. En cuanto a Aro creo que esto solo lo retrasará no lo parara. El no puede hacer daño a Renesmee ahora pero hay un planeta lleno de especimenes donde el puede escoger.

Renesmee sorprendió a todos cuando dijo— Es por eso que este matrimonio debe celebrarse. Como la esposa de un destacado Drakian y como una heroína mundial en Meridian, tendré más tiempo y será más fácil de obtener el puesto de embajadora. Las personas de un planeta con un embajador en la Federación de Planetas ciertamente tendrán más derechos que aquellos cuyo mundo no tengan un embajador en la Federación. —termino quedamente.

Los demás se quedaron mirándola, Jasper y Leah con sorpresa Alice con una sonrisa de complicidad en su cara y Jake con su expresión ilegible.

— Tienes razón Renesmee —dijo Leah.— Los honores concedidos por la gente de Meridian deberían ser suficiente para que Aro hiciera una interrupción. Al estar casada con Jake estarás fuera de su alcance completamente. Son la demás gente de tu planeta las que están amenazan. Aro seguramente enviara una nave de la academia por más especimenes a no ser que encontremos una manera para que el Consejo Dirigente desapruebe esa acción. Tener a la familia real de Meridian y al clan Alakan de tu lado será una inteligente jugada.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. Podía sentir la presencia de Jake a su espalda con cada nervio de su cuerpo.

— Tengo que mandar un mensaje a mi padre inmediatamente —dijo Alice impaciente— Debe de hacer los preparativos para nuestra llegada e informar a la Federación.

Jake guardó silencio. Sus planes estaEmm siendo cambiados mientras hablaEmm, pero Renesmee había quitado el obstáculo que él temía. Leah estaba en lo cierto con respecto a los honores que los Meridians le harían a Renesmee; uno de ellos seria la ciudadanía Meridian. Eso efectivamente la pondría fuera del alcance de Aro. Por suerte ella había solucionado con lógica las probables acciones de Aro hacia su planeta. La única pregunta que no había sido capaz de contestar en su mente era si ella realmente estaría dispuesta a sacrificarse con un matrimonio para salvar a su gente.

Tengo que llevarla conmigo a casa. No la puedo dejar en Mediria. El padre de Alice haría que sus asesinos la protegieran de Aro si ella permaneciera ahí. Si estuviera en Drakan, Aro pensaría que la podría obtener. Entonces empezaría a cometer errores. Sin Renesmee la caída de Aro tardaría más.

El siguiente comentario de Leah saco a Jake de sus reflexiones.

— Entonces puedo empezar a celebrar la ceremonia ahora, Jake, Renesmee —dijo Leah con tono sensato —Ya no necesitamos discutir a fondo el problema asociado a nuestro antiguo plan.

Renesmee asintió nerviosa, y los siguientes 15 minutos pasaron de forma difusa. Recordó un frío beso en la mejilla. Y luego sus sentidos regresaron cuando sintió que la levantaEmm del piso a gran altura y le hacían girar. Sin embargo no se encontraba en los brazos de Jake. Cuando miró hacia abajo encontró a Jasper sonriéndole.

— ¿Ya regresaste con nosotros? —susurro en sus oídos mientras besaba su mejilla— Parece que te vas a desmayar. Casarte con Jake no es tan malo.

— ¡No soy tu hija! —jadeo Renesmee y Jasper la levanto más alto.

Jasper rió mientras la depositaba de nuevo en el piso.

— No se como Alice te tolera —se quejo Renesmee mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

— Lo tolero porque lo amo —susurro Alice en el oído de Renesmee mientras la abrazaba fuertemente— Espero que encuentres la misma dicha. Jake es un buen hombre.

Renesmee suspiro— Tal vez, pero me habría gustado conocerlo mejor.

— Esas dos parece que hicieron rápidamente una gran amistad —dijo quedamente Leah a Jake mientras veía a Renesmee y Alice susurrándose la una a la otra— ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado?

— ¿No has notado que son muy parecidas? —fue todo lo que respondió Jake, consiente de que Leah no estaba muy contenta con el beso que le había dado a Renesmee en el matrimonio. Los besos apasionados que quería darle podían esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista. Quien sabe como reaccionaria a su pasión frente a testigos.

— Hasta que lo indicaste no —respondió Leah— Pero tienes razón. De todos modos, estoy ansiosa por el cumpleaños de Sheala en el Solsticio. A tu cuñada no le gusta especialmente Alice. No puedo esperar a ver su reacción con Renesmee.

Mientras Leah hablaba Jacob vertía vino en dos vasos. Le ofreció uno levanto su vaso y dijo— Toma mi flamante esposa, Alakan dem al'Renesmee.

Los otros se giraron y brindaron, Renesmee se quedo quieta incomoda al ser el centro de atención.

Alice dejo su vaso en cuanto el brindis termino— Quiero mandar ese mensaje ahora Jake —exigió.

Jasper suspiro fuertemente— La llevare a Comunicaciones. Pronto descubrirás amigo mío, que no tendrás paz si tu esposa no es feliz.

Jake sonrío— Haré que os manden la cena a vuestras habitaciones.

— Por eso es que te quiero tanto Jake. Entiendes lo que es verdaderamente importante en esta vida —con esas palabras Jasper dirigió a su esposa a la puerta y desaparecieron en el pasillo.

— También debo irme, aunque encontrare mi propia cena. Este asunto de los dols y los orcs requiere reflexión y estudio. Esto causara un alboroto en la Federación y la Academia —dijo Leah mientras salía de la habitación.

Renesmee se encontró sola con su esposo. ¡Por que todos se habían ido!— ¿Encontrar esos animales realmente es un acontecimiento tan impresionante? —dijo para romper el silencio.

— Si. A petición de la familia real de Meridian, cada nave que viaja por el espacio ha escaneado similares planetas buscando a los dols y a los orcs. Tu planeta fue el primero que no pudimos escanear. Simplemente habían tantas sondas orbitando alrededor que nos habrían descubierto si lo hubiéramos intentado. Además nadie pensó que los dols y los orcs serian descubiertos en un planeta sumamente desarrollado.

— ¿Por que estabas ahí en primer lugar? —pregunto mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que se convirtió en su esposa.

Jake se encogió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.— En parte para incomodar a Aro porque exigió pasaje en mi nave cuando una nave de la Academia salía dos días después que nosotros. En parte porque habíamos recogido algún tipo de señal de radio en esta parte de la galaxia y buscar nueva vida humana es uno de los mandatos de la Federación.

— Oh —dijo Renesmee y dejo caer sus ojos, ¿Dios, que voy a hacer ahora?.

Jake observo a Renesmee mientras se movía nerviosamente alrededor del cuarto. Después de peinar su cabello con sus dedos dijo— Renesmee, no quiero que te sientas presionada; No espero nada que no quieras dar. Y si lo deseas una vez que hayamos derrotado a Aro podremos disolver este matrimonio. La decisión será tuya.

Alejándose de Renesmee Jake camino al bar y se sirvió otro trago— No te obligaré a nada que no quieras.

¿Realmente lo dice en serio? ¿Pero Yo quiero… que quiero?

Los recuerdos de sus besos y caricias volvieron.

Renesmee tembló. Se honesta contigo misma Ren. Te has preguntado todo el día como seria hacer el amor con él. ¿Que tienes que perder?

— Jake

Dejando su vaso, se giró para afrontar a Renesmee. Estaba de pie delante de la puerta de la recamara con su suave cabello cayéndole en cascada a su alrededor. Mientras la veía se desabrocho la chaqueta que llevaba y se la quito. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando tiro la chaqueta al piso.

Jake cruzo la habitación hasta que quedo frente a ella, su mirada fija sobre sus pechos desnudos

— ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo? Te deseo totalmente. No habrá ninguna interrupción esta vez.

— Lo se —respondió con la misma tranquila voz mientras buscaba detrás de su cuello y desataba las cintas. El vestido se deslizo hasta sus pies y quedo de pie delante de él casi completamente desnuda.

Jake miro profundamente sus ojos. En ellos había reflejado miedo, esperanza… pasión.

No le dio tiempo de reconsiderarlo, la levanto en sus brazos y reclamo su boca con un profundo beso.

Renesmee envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondió al hambriento beso con otro.

Estirando la mano hacia atrás encontró la puerta.

Se cerro silenciosamente detrás suyo mientras Jake trasladaba a su esposa hasta la cama nupcial.

* * *

© Entre 5'08 y 7'62 centímetros

© En ingés delfín se escribe dolpin (dol) y orca se escribe o bien Killer whale o orca (orc) la escritora juega con esto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Renesmee tembló con anticipación cuando Jake dejo caer su brazo por debajo de sus piernas y dejo que se deslizara por su cuerpo. Mientras Renesmee agarro su cintura para balancearse, él deslizo sus manos por su espalda y agarro sus nalgas amasando gentilmente, levantando y separando.

Gimiendo Renesmee se froto contra la erección que estaba frente a su estómago. Sus manos eran mágicas.

Cuando sus manos dejaron sus nalgas y la aparto Renesmee sollozo.

— Paciencia —murmuro— Necesitamos quitarnos el resto de la ropa

La beso despacio y mordisqueo bajando por su torso hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella. Besando la parte interior de su rodilla, le quitó primero una bota y luego la otra, haciendo una pausa para besarle los tobillos. Luego enganchando un dedo en cada lado de sus bragas, la bajo por sus piernas, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para arrastrar su lengua a través de su vello púbico.

Gimiendo Renesmee se agarró a sus hombros cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse.

Levantándose, Jake la cogió en sus brazos y la deposito sobre la cama. Pero en vez de acomodarse a su lado, dio un paso atrás y la acaricio con su mirada desde la cabeza a los pies.

Después de asegurarse que tenía toda su atención, empezó a desnudarse.

Estando al pie de la enorme cama, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los suyos, Jake desabrocho su túnica. Comenzando por su hombro derecho, despacio soltó un botón cada vez. Cuando termino con la fila diagonal se encogió. Su uniforme se deslizo hacia abajo por sus brazos. Cuando lo empujo quedo alrededor de sus caderas.

Cerrando sus manos en la cubierta de cama sedosa, Renesmee sostuvo el aliento mientras Jake levantaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se estiraba, su flexible piel deslizándose suavemente por los tensos músculos de sus brazos y pecho. El dragón en su hombro derecho pareció brillar con vida propia cuando su uniforme se deslizo más abajo. Solo su erección le impidió caerse.

El cuerpo de Renesmee pido que expirara. Trago aire, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Jake.

Riéndose se giró, se sentó en la cama y se quitó sus botas y calcetines. Luego se levantó dándole la espalda a Renesmee, planto sus manos en sus caderas y deslizo su uniforme hacia abajo. No llevaba nada debajo.

La mirada de Renesmee se deslizo hacia abajo por su columna vertebral. Dios que gran trasero. Su mirada se posó sobre su cola que era mucho más gruesa que la de Quil y Claire. Pero entonces la suya era solo una cola mientras que las de ellos eran órganos sexuales.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces con la cola?

Jake se giró y sonrío diabólicamente

— En otra ocasión, cuando estés lista, te mostrare como puede ser usada mi cola.

Pero los músculos del estómago de Renesmee se tensaron. Se olvidó de la cola de Jake cuando vio el tamaño de su erección que sobresalía del nido de finos y sedosos rizos. Renesmee había tenido algunos amantes, y ciertamente había visto más de una de las revista Playgirl. Hasta había dejado que sus amigas la hicieran ver una película pornográfica, pero no podía recordar haber visto nada tan impresionante como el pene de Jake.

Oh mi Dios. ¿Qué grande es? Luego sonrío. Es mío.

Riendo quedamente, Jake avanzo lentamente hasta su lado, rozando su gordo pene a lo largo de la longitud de su cuerpo. Antes de que su boca reclamara la suya dijo

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— Si —gimió Renesmee y enrollo sus brazos en su cuello.

Jake bajo su boca y beso la esquina de su boca. Temblores de placer lo sacudieron cuando Renesmee mordió su labio inferior y empujo su lengua entre sus labios para emparejar la suya.

Cuando empujo sus caderas contra él, Jake lanzo su pierna sobre sus muslos para inmovilizarla. Levantando su cabeza, miro la cara de Renesmee.

La pasión quemaba sus ojos verdes. Su cara estaba enrojecida, sus labios rojos. Ella levanto su cabeza, buscando su boca. —Por favor…

El cuerpo entero de Jake se tensó, especialmente su pene. Como tenia deseos de sumergirse en ella, pero se tomaría su tiempo. No importa lo que le deparara el futuro, Jake quería que Renesmee nunca olvidara la noche de bodas.

— Despacio, amor, despacio. Queremos que esto dure —Después de un profundo beso que retorció su alma profundamente, Jake quito su boca de la suya y giro su atención a sus pechos.

Cuando Renesmee agarro su cabeza y trato de regresar su boca a la suya, Jake capturo sus manos y las estiro arriba de su cabeza.

Gimiendo Renesmee arqueo su espalda, levantando sus pechos.

Enterrando su cabeza entre ellos, Jake inhalo. Entonces arrastro su lengua entré ellos, oliendo debajo de su pecho izquierdo donde empezó a besar y mordisquear la delicada piel.

Renesmee se arqueo y esquivo. — Mis pezones, por favor, chupa mis pezones. ¡Ahora!

Jake río contra su pecho— Si insistes —Pellizco su pezón luego lo chupo con su boca.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Renesmee arqueo su espalda aún más y empujo sus pechos contra la caliente y mojada boca de Jake.

Trato de liberar sus manos, pero Jake apretó su agarre— Cuidado. No tan rápido. Déjame darte placer —Succiono su otro pecho con su boca.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, Renesmee lucho contra el apretón de Jake. Tenía que poner sus manos en él, empujarlo sobre ella para así poder empujarse sobre su magnífico pene.

— Más, Jake. Quiero más. Necesito más.

Como Jake continuo chupando sus pechos movió su cuerpo y deslizo sus dedos entre sus muslos.

Deseosa, Renesmee arqueo sus caderas y extendió más sus piernas mientras sus dedos la sondeaban.

Jake gimió cuando deslizo uno y luego otro dedo dentro de ella, estirándola, preparándola para su pene. Estaba tan mojada. Acaricio, exploro y enterró hasta que su humedad cubrió sus dedos.

— Mírame —ordeno.

Después de que Renesmee abrió sus ojos y lo enfoco, Jake levanto sus dedos hacia su boca y despacio chupo cada uno— Sabes a mujer dulce y pasión caliente

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Cuando deslizo sus dedos dentro de ella una vez más, sus músculos internos se tensaron e intento empujarlos más profundo. Él los saco. Renesmee estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Las reacciones del cuerpo de Renesmee a sus caricias ponían más tensión de lo que habría pensado posible sobre su control, algo que no le había pasado en años. La textura de su cuerpo era diferente a la de cualquier mujer con la que hubiera estado, no tan suave como la de las mujeres de su planeta aun así sedosa a su propio modo. Aunque su cabello. Había tanto. La sensación del contra su piel desnuda lo excitó a niveles que nunca había experimentado. Soltando sus manos se sostuvo en su antebrazo. Levantando uno de los largos rizos con los dedos que habían estado bombeando dentro de ella, enrollo un grueso rizo alrededor de su pene, frotando los rizos de seda arriba y abajo.

Su cuerpo gritaba por la liberación, Renesmee despacio recupero el control al ver la reacción fascinada de Jake por su pelo. Con los ojos cerrados, cabeza hacia atrás, frotaba su pelo contra su erección.

Deslizándose un poco hacia abajo, sustituyo su mano por la suya. Enrollo su pelo alrededor de su pene luego dio un masaje a su prepucio y provoco la cabeza con un rizo. Sus caderas se elevaron una vez, luego dos veces.

Gimiendo Jake retiro la mano de su pene y rodó en ella murmurando palabras suaves contra su boca. Finalmente, sus dos manos regresaron a los lados de su cara. Colocando su cadera, usando sus muslos para empujar los muslos cerrados de Renesmee, descansando su palpitante erección en el suave pelo de su coyuntura. Moviéndose despacio, froto su gordo pene contra el suave pelo, gimiendo ante las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo.

Con el cuerpo temblando, Renesmee golpeo sus hombros con sus puños y empujo su cadera contra la de él. Los sentimientos corriendo por su cuerpo eran más fuertes de lo que había experimentado. ¡Necesitaba más ahora!— Demonios. Deja de provocarme. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Necesito tu pene profundamente ahora

Arrastrándola con él, Jake quedo boca arriba.

Renesmee se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su cabello caía a cascadas entre los dos cuerpos.

— Móntame, Renesmee. Monta en mi pene

Gimiendo, Renesmee se colocó sobre él. ¡Finalmente!

Despacio, Renesmee se deslizo hacia abajo sobre su larga y dura longitud, jadeando, sus músculos internos se estremecieron mientras se estiraban para acomodarlo.

Perlas de sudor salían de la frente de Jake mientras agarraba las caderas de Renesmee y la empujo abajo sobre su pene. Gimiendo, se arqueo encima de ella mientras Renesmee se deslizaba más abajo. Como quería enterrarse en ella, pero era tan apretada, que tenía que esperar, tenía que ir despacio para no lastimarla.

Un gemido bajo escapó de Renesmee cuando finalmente Jake entro completamente en ella. Nunca se había estirado tanto o se había sentido tan llena. Se empujó hacia arriba y se deslizo hacia abajo otra vez, despacio al principio y luego más rápido.

Cogiendo su ritmo, Jake se levantó hacia arriba. Solo tomo unos golpes para que Renesmee alcanzara su orgasmo. De nuevo sus dedos encontraron su camino entre sus muslos al sensible brote ocultado por rizos.

Renesmee se estremeció, sollozo y se colapsó en su pecho.

Con su cuerpo pulsando alrededor de él, Jake lucho contra su propio orgasmo. Los pulsos apretados y rítmicos sobre su erección profundamente enterrada trajo más sudor a su frente y lucho por controlarse. Con una oleada final de voluntad, gano el dominio sobre su cuerpo. Inhalando la esencia de los pesados mechones castaños enredados alrededor de ambos, acaricio su cuerpo y murmuro suaves palabras a su oído. Cuando Renesmee recupero sus sentidos, su boca renovó su adoración a sus pezones. Gentilmente la giró quedando sobre su espalda, todavía enterrado profundamente en ella.

— Confío en que no tengas quejas —dijo Jake suavemente mientras su lengua jugaba con los duros pezones— Pero no hemos terminado aún. Ninguna novia Alalakan duerme en su noche de bodas

Entonces comenzó a moverse despacio y luego más rápidamente, empujando más profundo cuando sus movimientos se emparejaron con los de él. Esta vez no se contuvo cuando Renesmee empezó a estremecerse, empujo profundamente, explotando con su liberación.

Algunos minutos después, Jake levanto su peso de Renesmee y la llevo con él mientras rodaba sobre su espalda, sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho. Renesmee suspiro contenta y descanso su cabeza contra su hombro izquierdo, con los dedos de su mano izquierda trazando el tatuaje del dragón.

Jake coloco sus dedos en su barbilla y la levanto hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Sonrío cuando la vio sonrojarse— ¿Siempre cambiaras de color después de que hagamos el amor?

— Se llama ruborizarse —susurro Renesmee y se puso más roja al intentar soltarse.

— Quédate —susurro mientras olisqueaba su oído— Ya no te provocare más

Renesmee se relajó contra él y tembló cuando sus dedos acariciaron su columna. Sus gentiles besos ya obtenían respuesta. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando él mordisqueo su cuello y jadeo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la sensible piel de su muslo.

— He aprendido mucho sobre tu cuerpo —susurro en su oído— ¿No sientes curiosidad por el mío?

No puedes empezar a imaginarte, Alalakan don al'Jacob

Sonriendo, Renesmee se elevó sobre un codo y trazo las delicadas líneas a través de pecho, maravillándose de la sedosa textura de su piel. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de su abdomen superior, se detuvo, y trazo una cicatriz debajo de su pectoral derecho. — ¿Cómo adquiriste esta cicatriz?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Renesmee bajo su cabeza y pellizco el masculino pezón más cercano a ella. Levantándose más alto sobre su codo, su mano se movió a su erección sin vacilación. La divertida expresión en la cara de Jake cambio rápidamente a pasión cuando su cabeza siguió su mano. La vista y el toque de sus gruesos rizos rojos sobre sus muslos, y las cosas que su húmeda boca y lengua le hacían eran demasiado para su voluntad. Pronunciando un juramento ininteligible, la tiró para que su boca encontrara la suya, la giró sobre su espalda y empujo profundamente.

Renesmee se deleitó de la falta de control. Estaba aliviada y excitada de que su esposo alienígeno no fuera frío y sosegado como parecía. En un momento, perdió todo el control y la tensión sexual crecía al límite. Su orgasmo compartido fue completamente envolvente.

Después de ser capaz de respirar normalmente otra vez Renesmee lo provoco

— ¿Siempre sufrirás de tal carencia de control cuando hagamos el amor?

La respuesta de Jake fue su risa y un rápido y fuerte beso. Luego sonrío abiertamente, y coloco sus brazos debajo de su cuello. Apoyándose contra las almohadas, se complació admirando a su esposa alienígena. Se veía que tenía verdadero carácter, y el rubor que parecía listo a elevarse acentuaba su colorido perfectamente. Los pezones aparecían y desaparecían debajo de su largo cabello rojo lo interesaron más que la perspectiva de tentar su espinoso carácter.

Cerrando sus ojos, Jake se colocó más cómodamente. Necesitaba descansar. Los últimos días habían sido extremadamente fatigosos.

Renesmee se relajó a su lado. Pronto los acontecimientos del día tuvieron su tributo y el agotamiento la reclamo.

Jake enredo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la empujo más cerca. Si, este matrimonio había sido una buena idea.

Despertó a Renesmee dos veces más con sus apasionados besos, besos que ella acepto con impaciencia y emparejo con su propia pasión. Ambos estaban completamente saciados cuando Jake dejo la cama diez horas después para bañarse.

Jake se apoyó en la cama y se quedó mirando a Renesmee. Le habría gustado pasar las veinticuatro horas con ella como era la costumbre en Drakan, pero era el capitán de la nave. Se tenían que hacer sacrificios. Renesmee cambio de posición, profundamente dormida. Con cuidado removió un rizo de cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

Nuevamente Renesmee se despertó en silencio. Estirándose y bostezando, se sentó dándose cuenta que estaba sola. Deslizándose fuera de la cama se quitó el cabello de los ojos, reajusto la iluminación y camino hacia donde sabía que estaba el armario de Jake.

Entrando, busco entre sus cosas algo que ponerse. Estaba cansada de estar desnuda. Su ropa serviría hasta que encontrara algo más.

— ¿No utilizas nada más que uniformes? —Mascullo con irritación mientras buscaba. Abriendo cajones, encontró varios pares de lo que parecían pijamas de seda.

— Si alguna vez ha dormido con algo más que su piel, desde que dejo los pañales, me crecerá una cola por mi sola —refunfuño mientras se ponía un par. Afortunadamente tenía un cordón y lo apretó lo suficiente para que no se le cayera. Enrollo ambas piernas lo suficiente para que le permitiera caminar sin tropezarse. En otro cajón encontró algún tipo de camisas o suéter blancas y suaves. La deslizo por su cabeza y enrollo las mangas. Después de cepillarse los enredos de su cabello, lo ato en lo alto de su cabeza con un cordón que había tomado de otra camisa. Trabajando rápido, ya tenía su cabello en una larga trenza y ato el final con otro cordón.

— Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer con lo que tengo para trabajar

Deslizando las botas que Alice le había dado, miro alrededor del cuarto. Más allá de hacer la cama no había nada que hacer. Dejo el dormitorio y salió a la cámara externa. Olores deliciosos le llegaron desde la bandeja cubierta que estaba en la mesa, le recordaron que no había comido desde hace mucho. Su estómago retumbo cuando levanto la tapa. Un plato y utensilios estaban a un lado de la bandeja. — Bien —dijo para romper el silencio— Mientras tengan cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas tienen que ser civilizados

Usando el tenedor de dos picos seleccionó cosas de diferentes platos. Había alguna especie de carne rosácea en una salsa blanca que olía divino y sabia como pollo. Lo que parecían patatas azules sabia como coliflor gratinada llenaba un plato, lo que solo podría ser algún tipo de fruta estaba apilada en otro plato. Y el pan lucia como pan. Una jarra que resulto ser simple agua estaba a un lado de la bandeja con tres botellas separadas de vino. Escogió el agua.

Tiempo después Renesmee retiro su plato contenta. — Una buena comida y una buena noche de sueño, o día de sueño de todos modos —dijo al vacío del cuarto— Hace maravillas en la disposición de alguien —resoplo y sonrío abiertamente. Y el sexo fantástico tiene la habilidad de aliviar tensiones.

Coloco los platos sucios en la bandeja y la cubrió con la tapa, no tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. Abriendo una de las botellas de vino y oliendo el contenido, decidió que un vaso era justo lo que necesitaba para terminar su comida. Había tomado su primer trago cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Ya comiste? —Pregunto Jake mientras caminaba a la mesa y se servía un vaso de vino.

Renesmee asintió, insegura de él y ella después de la noche que habían compartido. Era su esposa, pero solo lo conocía desde hace 24 horas, y no le había dicho más de cien palabras.

Jake se apoyó contra la mesa y sonrío. — Mi ropa se ve mejor en ti que en mí

Su nerviosismo encendió su carácter— Bien, si tuviera mi propia ropa, no utilizaría la de otra persona

Jake sonrío más ampliamente. Estaba empezando a gustarle su espinoso carácter. Traía chispas a sus ojos verdes y ese adorable rubor a su cara. — No quise ofenderte. Te prometo que voy hacer todo lo que pueda para remediar tu falta de ropa, pero hasta que lleguemos a Meridian, no hay mucho que pueda hacer

Renesmee olfateo. Sabía que el no tener ropa no era culpa de Jake, pero su proximidad la ponía nerviosa. Tenía que hacer algo para aliviar la tensión que crecía.

Todavía sonriendo, Jake giro bruscamente y dejo el vaso en la mesa. Tomando las dos botellas sin abrir de vino, las puso en el pequeño armario.

Renesmee se instaló en el sofá con sus piernas debajo de ella. Continuo bebiendo su vino, miro como se apresuraba a poner las botellas en el pequeño armario. Obviamente era un experto. Lo que estaba bebiendo era excelente.

— ¿Que exactamente es lo que haces? —Pregunto— además de ser capitán de la nave Por lo que he sabido tu familia es muy poderosa

Jake se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente. Esta pregunta no se la esperaba. ¿Sería una mujer como su cuñada solamente interesada en el poder y la riqueza que el nombre Alalakan podría traerle?

— ¿Estarías decepcionada si ser capitán de la nave es todo lo que hiciera?

Renesmee negó con la cabeza— No, pero no sé absolutamente nada de ti o de tu familia. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para adaptarme, pero estoy confundida sobre tantas cosas

Jake no se había dado cuenta cuán importante era su respuesta hasta que sintió su cuerpo relajarse.

Recogiendo su copa de vino, cruzo el cuarto y se sentó en el lado opuesto del sofá, estirando sus largas piernas. — El clan Alalakan tiene intereses en muchos negocios en todos los 5 planetas humanos —dejo su copa en la mesita y se desabrocho la cima de su uniforme y lo separo de su cuello. — Papá básicamente se ha retirado de los negocios desde que fue elegido en el Consejo, y mi hermano Embriz administra los asuntos en Drakan. Yo superviso nuestras varias empresas en otros planetas

— Entonces no pasas mucho tiempo con tu familia —se separó un poco de él.

— A veces no tanto como el que quisiera. En otras ocasiones demasiado —respondió mientras se quitaba las botas— Mi hermana Sheala cumple 18 este año en verano. Será un tiempo agradable

Renesmee se relajó y sonrío. Hablar de su familia era seguro — Cuántos años tienes

— Treinta y Embry tiene 33 años

— Entonces tu hermana es mucho más joven

Jake sonrío— Fue una gran sorpresa, especialmente para mi mamá

Renesmee sonrío— Debe estar muy estropeada

Jake frunció el ceño— ¿Estropeada? ¿Cómo fruta estropeada?

Suspiro de frustración. Voy a tener que explicar la mitad de lo que digo. — No, quise decir demasiado mimada

Jake coloco sus manos atrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

No siendo el objeto de su intensa mirada Renesmee se relajó más. — Porque yo fui demasiado mimada. Mi hermano es 9 años mayor que yo y mis hermanas aún más mayores

Con los ojos todavía cerrados sonrío— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Aunque no la veía Renesmee le saco la lengua— Veinticinco.

— Entonces me he casado con una autentica sabia —Abrió sus ojos que brillaron con regocijo... y especulación.

Renesmee lo miro inquieta. Estaba empezando a reconocer esa mirada. Buscando un tema de conversación, se fijó en la parte del tatuaje que se veía en el hombro por su uniforme aflojado. — ¿Tiene alguna importancia el tatuaje? ¿Qué tipo de animal es de todos modos?

Jake se levantó desabrocho los últimos botones y se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme, una acción que Renesmee no esperaba pero que no le sorprendió. Parecía que se traía algo entre manos— Un dragón, el tótem de nuestro clan. Casi cada Alalakan tiene uno

— ¿Por qué llevas una espada?

— Ese es mi emblema personal. Representa fidelidad a mi familia

Renesmee retiro su mirada de sus ojos y la enfocó en el dragón en su hombro.

No era una representación modesta, ni era como cualquier tatuaje que hubiera visto. Los artistas de su planeta eran sumamente expertos.

El dorado y el verde de la piel del dragón brillaban con vida propia. Los ojos rojos en su elevada cabeza parecían seguir sus movimientos, y las alas medio dobladas parecían como si estuvieran listas para abrirse. Una cola sinuosa se enroscaba sobre su hombro y bajaba rodeando su brazo. La espada apretada en las garras del dragón se veían lo bastante afiladas para rasgar la piel.

Renesmee se inclinó para admirarlo más de cerca— Es hermoso.

— Como tú —dijo mientras su boca encontraba la suya. Su vaso cayó al piso mientras la empujaba contra su pecho, un brazo alrededor de su cintura la otra sosteniendo su cabeza.

Estirándose sobre él, Renesmee sintió su erección. Su lengua comenzó a sondear el interior de su boca. Su corazón se aceleró y levanto su pecho, se liberó de él y fue hasta la mesa dándole la espalda. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era su marido, verdad? ¿De qué tenía miedo?

Jake se levantó y camino hasta quedar detrás de ella. Suavemente acariciando sus brazos pregunto— ¿Porque huyes de mí, Renesmee? Ambos disfrutamos anoche.

Su sollozo lo asusto

Gentilmente la giro para verla.

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando admitió— Porque me podrías importar demasiado

Abrazándola, Jake dijo— Mi dragón lleva la espada de la fidelidad. Nunca te haría daño intencionalmente —Te usaré para tenderle una trampa a Aro pero nunca te haré daño.

Levantando su cabeza Renesmee busco su cara. La franqueza y la integridad en su mirada prometían cosas que no había dicho. Alzando los brazos tomo sus mejillas y bajo su boca a la suya.

Gimiendo Jake la subió encima de la mesa, empujando la bandeja con los restos de la comida que cayeron al piso. Deshizo el nudo frente a sus pantalones. Renesmee se quitó la camisa, luego se enfocó en el uniforme de una pieza desesperada tratando de liberar su erección.

Después de que Jake hubiera desvestido a Renesmee de la última pieza de ropa, se quitó la suya. Empujando su espalda en la mesa, levanto sus piernas las puso alrededor de su cintura, y entro en ella de un solo golpe.

En ese momento la puerta se deslizo. Era difícil saber quién estaba más sorprendido, Leah o los amantes en la mesa.

— ¡Fuera! —ordenaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Renesmee dijo

— ¡Más vale que arregles esas malditas puertas!

Tiempo después Renesmee suspiro contenta su cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Después de un mutuo y explosivo orgasmo, Jake la llevo a la cama, donde le hizo el amor otra vez, más despacio hasta que Renesmee no podía pensar por el placer.

Renesmee sonrío. Estar casada con un alienígena no era tan malo.

Girando la cabeza, levanto su mano hasta el dragón sobre su hombro derecho. Sus ligeras caricias lo despertaron de su ensueño.

Jake acaricio su brazo.

— ¿Dijiste que todos los Alalakans llevan un dragón?

— Hmmm —la carencia de sueño finalmente comenzaba a hacerle pagar su precio.

Renesmee trazo el dragón otra vez. Un tatuaje. Siempre quise tener uno pero nunca tuve el coraje. Es un poco más grande que una rosa o una mariposa en el trasero. Bueno, que diablos, cuando estés en Roma…

— ¿Puedo tener uno?

Jake dejo de acariciar su brazo y empezó a reír, primero ligeramente luego más fuerte. Renesmee se soltó de sus brazos

— Vale, no tienes que reírte de mí —dijo insegura de enojarse o echarse a llorar por su rechazo— Si, se supones que no puedo llevar un dragón solo dilo

Leyendo correctamente sus emociones, Jake la empujo contra su pecho

— No me río de ti, amor, sino de mí. Mientras más pronto tengas un dragón en tu hombro mejor. Una vez que lleves uno, nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño

Renesmee apretó los labios

— ¿Tiene que parecerse al tuyo?

Jake bostezó

— Si quieres, pero la mayoría diseñamos nuestro propio dragón

Renesmee quería decir más, pero su agotamiento era obvio. Inclinándose sobre la mesita de noche apago las luces.

Pronto su profunda respiración llenó el cuarto.

— Al menos no roncas —refunfuño saliendo de la cama

Regresando al otro cuarto, Renesmee encontró la camiseta y se la puso. Le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos por lo que no se molestó en ponerse los pantalones. De todos modos los pantalones se le caían.

La puerta sonó. Renesmee la miro con recelo, pero se encogió. Fue hacia el mecanismo que abría la puerta y lo apretó, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Beti con los brazos llenos de ropa.

Empujando a Renesmee, la Aradab tiro lo que traía en el sofá. Mirando alrededor del cuarto, vio donde los platos y la bandeja habían caído al suelo. Por primera vez Renesmee detecto emoción en la cara del Aradab cuando Beti sonrío brevemente. Se fue del cuarto sin decir palabra, y regreso unos minutos después con accesorios para limpiar el desastre.

Finalmente hablo antes de marcharse— La princesa Alice le manda la ropa. Por si desea salir que tenga algo que ponerse

Después de esas palabras Beti se fue, llevándose los platos sucios y los accesorios de limpieza con ella.

Renesmee sacudió su cabeza, y fue a mirar las cosas que Alice le mandaba. Finalmente ropa.

Suspirando feliz, se puso unas bragas y pronto encontró los pantalones verdes y la túnica que utilizo el día anterior. Agarrando el cepillo que encontró en la mesita, se cepilló y trenzó su cabello. Luego comenzó a revisar lo que le habían prestado.

Una vez que tuvo todo clasificado, decidió ponerlo en el armario de Jake después que despertara. Necesitaba dormir. Sin embargo podría tomar un baño rápido.

Moviéndose silenciosamente por el dormitorio, lo observo rápidamente. Jake se había acomodado sobre su estómago y estaba extendido en medio de la cama. Su cola colgaba a un lado. Haciendo una pausa se detuvo. Él necesitaba el descanso. Pero, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera tendría que averiguar para que era buena esa cola.

Cerrando la puerta del baño, Renesmee se quitó la ropa, abrió el grifo de la tina. Después de ajustar la temperatura se metió cuidando de no mojar su pelo. Que mal que no tengan ningún baño de espuma. Ah bien, no tengo espacio para estirarme de todos modos.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, se relajó, disfrutando el agua tibia, imaginando como seria su diseño del dragón y discutiendo con ella misma.

Que pensabas Renesmee al pedir un tatuaje. Por el amor de Dios apenas te acabas de casar con un alienígena. Y ahora quieres tener el tatuaje de su clan. No sabes si realmente este matrimonio durara. ¿Y si no funciona?

Sacudió su cabeza. Los tatuajes se quitan, es doloroso pero posible. Y ayudara a protegerme.

Renesmee apoyo su cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerro sus ojos. ¡Ah, porque no llame para decir que estaba enferma ese día!

Su conciencia le respondió. Si lo hubieras hecho, Quil y Claire estarían muertos, Entonces su planeta probablemente quería declararle la guerra al nuestro. ¿Dónde estaríamos entonces?

—Si estuviéramos en casa. Me metería contigo ahí.

Renesmee abrió sus ojos y miro a su marido.

— Si me sigues mirando así, entrare contigo, y te pondrás de ese encantador color rosado cuando alguien venga a desmantelar la bañera para sacarnos

Como había pensado Jake, sus palabras trajeron un atractivo rubor a sus pechos y a su cara.

Renesmee se vengó sutilmente. Se levantó de la tina, el agua cayendo por su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando Renesmee se giró tímidamente y conecto los motores de aire. Recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo con sus manos, escurriendo las gotas de agua de su cuerpo. Cuando Jake atravesó la bañera y la alcanzo, Renesmee salió y pasó junto a él.

— No, no lo hagas. Me dijiste que tenías que regresar a Control. Tócame y llegaras tarde

Los ojos de Jake brillaron

— Picara, tendré mi revancha por esto

Jake se giró y ajusto la ducha para él, Renesmee extendió su mano agarro su cola y le dio un tirón.

Jake grito

—Cuando te coja…

— ¡Tendrás que atraparme primero! —se deslizo y cerró la puerta.

Jake sólo podía reírse. Ninguna mujer había tenido la audacia de tirarle de la cola.

Renesmee estaba en el proceso de colocar la ropa que Alice le había mandado en el armario cuando salió del baño desnudo como siempre. Se apoyó contra la puerta y la miro. Entonces se acercó por detrás enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la empujo contra su pecho.

Renesmee se retorció en sus brazos

— Déjame ir. No he terminado de reorganizar tu armario para que haya espacio para las cosas que Alice me dio. Además tienes que regresar a Control. Puse un uniforme limpio sobre la cama

— Casada apenas un día y ya suenas como una esposa —Jake se quejó en un tono divertido. Pero la soltó y agarro el uniforme.

— No utilizas ropa interior

— ¿Ropa interior? —pregunto mientras deslizaba su cola por una pequeña manga en su uniforme. La manga era aproximadamente de dos pulgadas© y proporcionaba protección para la base de su cola. Renesmee no se había dado cuenta antes de tirar de ella pero su cola estaba cubierta con pelo fino y a la vez grueso.

— Ya sabes, ropas pequeñas debajo de tu ropa exterior, pegadas a tu piel, como las bragas que utilizo

— No

Resoplo

— Bien eso reduce las cuentas de lavandería

Riendo se puso su traje en los hombros y abrocho los siete dorados botones que cruzaban diagonalmente en una V invertida través de su pecho hasta su hombro derecho. Ciertamente el corto uniforme verde bosque y dorado para se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Su mirada se enfocó en el distintivo bulto en la unión de sus muslos.

— Se hará más grande si sigues mirándolo. Entonces te prometo que no llegare a Control en absoluto

La cara de Renesmee ardió, pero la levanto insolentemente.

— Si una pequeña mirada es todo lo que se necesita, me pregunto cómo tu raza conquisto el espacio

Todavía sonriendo, cruzo el espacio entre ellos y le dio un beso en la frente. Su coqueta lengua se estaba convirtiendo en una fuente constante de entretenimiento.

— Comienza a pensar en tu dragón. Te enviare a Leah

Renesmee suspiro

— Hay algo que no haga

— No confiaría en nadie más para marcar tu piel —dijo mientras se iba del cuarto— Piensa en el diseño. Leah es una artista muy hábil.

La boca de Renesmee se abrió— ¡Marcar mi piel!. ¿Me dolerá?

La risa de Jake floto detrás de la puerta cerrada.

— ¡Hombres! —mascullo mientras llevaba la ropa al dormitorio.

Acababa de terminar de reorganizar el armario a su gusto cuando tocaron a la puerta. Dejo el dormitorio y descubrió a Leah esperando afuera.

— Jake ciertamente no perdió el tiempo reajustando los comandos de la puerta, ¿verdad? —comento Leah con impaciencia mientras entraba.

Renesmee se ruborizo y río al mismo tiempo y se sentó en el sofá.

— Parece que tú y Jake se llevan muy bien

Renesmee se encogió y no dijo nada. No confiaba en su voz.

Con una sonrisa perversa Leah se sentó— Jake dijo que me querías para algo. Por lo que observe, estaba haciéndolo muy bien por si solo

La cara de Renesmee ardió rojo y empezó a tartamudear.

Leah la alcanzo y puso una mano en su brazo— Lo siento, querida, pero me fue imposible resistirme. Jake nunca mostró tanto interés en una mujer

— Tampoco había estado casado antes

La ceja perfectamente formada de Leah se levantó. La chica tenía temperamento. Retrocediendo, su tono se volvió neutral.— ¿Qué quieres?

— Un dragón

Leah se congelo

— Jake me explico que con el dragón, será más difícil para Aro reclamarme

Muda, Leah asintió. El matrimonio en sí y el descubrimiento de los dols y los orcs mantendrían a Renesmee fuera del alcance de Aro. ¿Por qué Jake le dijo que necesitaba un dragón?— ¿Te dijo Jake cuán importante el símbolo del clan Drakan es, Renesmee?

Renesmee recordó la declaración de fidelidad que Jake le había hecho— Si —respondió simplemente.

Leah estaba contenta de sentarse porque no estaba segura de que sus piernas la sostuvieran. Jake no comprometería su clan por nadie.

Leah expresó su preocupación— ¿Comprendes lo que significa llevar un dragón? Serás irrevocablemente Alalakan.

Renesmee miro la oscuridad fuera de la ventana— Jake dijo que tener un tatuaje de dragón es el último paso para convertirse en Alalakan

Leah miro a Renesmee hasta que quiso retroceder— Muy bien. ¿Jake te explico que tienes que diseñar el tuyo? ¿Te dijo que el tatuaje del clan no puede quitarse una vez aplicado?

Renesmee se congelo, sus pensamientos se pusieron en guardia. ¿No puede quitarse? Apretando sus dientes le dio un vistazo a Leah. El tatuaje me convierte en Alalakan. El clan entero odia a Aro. Si esto impide convertirme en un experimento biológico, lo vale. Además, solo se vive una vez.

Asintió a la mujer mayor, quien escuchó en silencio mientras le explicaba que era exactamente lo que quería.

Leah no dijo nada sobre las implicaciones del diseño que la mujer más joven pedía. Quizá esta muchacha de otra galaxia era lo que Drakan necesitaba. Seguramente haría la vida más interesante.

Renesmee bostezo otra vez e intento mantenerse despierta hasta que Jake regresara. Le había mandado un mensaje y una comida excelente, pero la comida combinada con el aburrido vídeo histórico que estaba viendo venció despacio su determinación de estar despierta.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras trataba de mantenerlos abiertos.

Su cabeza cabeceo y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

Soñó con Leah y dragones.

Renesmee estaba frente a Leah mientras ella sermoneaba a un dragón verde y dorado sobre la etiqueta del clan, algo acerca de cómo la mayoría de las esposas o maridos no adoptaban el tótem de su clan hasta después de un año de matrimonio. Ningún tatuaje significaba que un matrimonio era más fácil de disolver.

El dragón llevaba a Leah a otra parte. Agarrando gentilmente a Renesmee con sus patas delanteras y la envolvía con sus suaves alas curtidas.

Las luces estaban completamente apagadas cuando Jake entro a sus habitaciones. Se vio obligado a quedarse en Control más de lo que había planeado porque Aro intento entrar y manipular la computadora principal para disfrazar el hecho de que había mandado un mensaje. Los programas principales no se habían visto afectados pero había pequeñas idiosincrasias que tuvieron que ser corregidas. Esto le había tomado a él y a sus oficiales horas para corregir el daño.

La perspectiva de ver a Renesmee otra vez le había despojado de la mayor parte de su cólera. Enterrar su cara en su cabello y su dureza en su suave cuerpo difundiría el resto. Moviéndose con seguridad a través del oscuro cuarto, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entro desabrochándose el uniforme. También las luces estaban apagadas, pero la pantalla proporcionaba suficiente luz para ver a su esposa dormida. Un programa detallando la historia de Drakan se movía en la pantalla.

Jake miro con escepticismo a la pantalla. También lo habría dormido a él.

Arrojando el uniforme en la única silla que había en el cuarto, hizo un viaje rápido al baño. Luego acompaño a Renesmee en la cama. Estaba estirada sobre su estómago con el pelo esparcido sobre ella. Mañana se complacería a sí mismo y se lo cepillaría. Sin embargo, en este momento estaba más interesado en otras partes de su cuerpo. Separando el pelo del cuello de su esposa. Jake la beso detrás del oído. Estirándose a su lado, continúo mordisqueando hasta que obtuvo una respuesta. Mascullando algo ininteligible, Renesmee se giró sobre su espalda. La luz de la pantalla era suficiente para iluminar el oscuro triángulo entre sus muslos y los atractivos pezones en sus perfectos pechos y el dragón en su hombro derecho.

Aunque no era tan grande como el de Jake, un agresivo dragón de rojo profundo y dorado con alas totalmente extendidas estaba en su hombro. La ardiente cola sobre su hombro terminaba enrollada en su brazo. Sin embargo el dragón de Renesmee no era de ningún modo como la bestia real, controlada en el hombro de Jake.

Su dragón estaba listo para la guerra.

Garras totalmente extendidas como si fueran a atacar, llamas carmesí borboteando de sus mandíbulas abiertas. No podría haber sido más clara en su desafío si le hubiera lanzado un guantelete.

Su risa la saco más rápido del sueño

Renesmee se estiro y parpadeo

— ¿Jake?

Cubriendo su boca con la suya, le despertó completamente con un apasionado beso.

Sus manos acariciaron ligeramente su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, empujando su erección contra la suavidad de sus muslos.

No necesitó más estímulo para enterrarse en su dispuesto cuerpo.

Renesmee despertó con el sonido del agua saliendo del baño. Ligeramente tiesa y dolorida, haciendo muecas por la incomodidad se levantó de la cama. Hacer el amor con Jake era fabuloso, pero su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo, descanso sus brazos en sus piernas, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos.

Jake la encontró ahí cuando salió del baño 10 minutos después.

— ¿Encuentras el piso más confortable?

Renesmee abrió sus ojos pero no se levantó, sorprendida de que no la hubiera levantado y la arrojara a la cama y empezara hacerle el amor de nuevo.

— Se llama yoga. En mi planeta se usa como ayuda para la meditación

Jake salió del armario no con uno de sus uniformes sino con unos flojos pantalones blancos y una camisa como la que Renesmee había tomado prestada después de su boda. Esta acción inesperada rompió su concentración y se levantó.

Sonriendo ante la interrogativa mirada que le envío, dijo— Informe a mi equipo que no estaré disponible por la próximas 20 horas. Tengo papeleo que hacer, y me gustaría hablar contigo y ambos sabemos que una pequeña charla se lleva a cabo en la cama.

Renesmee sonrío. Disfrutaría pasar un día con Jake.

— Nunca me dijiste que pensaste de mi dragón. Solo te reíste y me hiciste el amor hasta que me quede dormida

La sonrisa burlona de Jake apareció otra vez.

— Vas a hacer la causa de más de una conversación en Drakan más que cualquier otra mujer lo haya sido

Renesmee frunció el ceño

— ¿Tiene algo mal? Leah no me dijo nada, entonces asumí que era aceptable

— Tienes el derecho de diseñar lo que quieras —dijo, se inclinó y trazo el dragón de Renesmee— El tuyo es intimidante, aunque el fuego es tu emblema personal

Renesmee se inclinó hacia atrás en los brazos de su marido y lo miro a los ojos— Bien, tengo que advertirte, no voy a ser una esposa mansa y tranquila que cocine y limpie la casa. Si hay algo que quiera, lo tendré, de una u otra manera

Sonriendo extensamente, Jake abrazo a Renesmee otra vez.

— Nunca me he preocupado por mujeres débiles que accedan a mis deseos. Supongo que mi abuela me mimo

— ¿Tu abuela vive todavía?

— Ambos en realidad. Pero me refiero a mi abuela paterna. Ella adorara tu espíritu

— Como si alguna vez hubiera habido un O'Shea sin espíritu —replico Renesmee con un armonioso tono irlandés.

Jake la miro fijamente.— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Hablar así

— Así es como mi abuela sonaba cuando hablaba. Venia de Irlanda

— ¿Es alguno de los planetas en tu sistema solar? —Pregunto Jake con tono perplejo— Sondeamos todos esos planetas y pensamos que eran inhabitables

Riendo Renesmee negó con la cabeza. — Irlanda es un país diferente en mi planeta. ¿No tienen diferentes países en los planetas de la Federación?

— No entiendo la palabra país —dijo mientras Renesmee se libraba de sus brazos.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza— Muchacho, tu gente va a tener un brusco despertar. Mi planeta no tiene un gobierno central, Jake. Hay cientos de gobiernos diferentes

Sus ojos se ensancharon— ¿Cómo podéis sobrevivir a tal caos?

Renesmee sonrío— A veces pienso que es el caos lo que nos ayuda a sobrevivir

Jake sacudió su cabeza— Supongo que es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar eventualmente —entonces sonrío— Ahora tendrás en que ocuparte los próximos 4 meses y medio. Necesitaremos un informe detallado de los principales gobiernos de tu mundo.

— ¿Llevará 4 meses y medio? ¿No puede esta nave ir más rápido?

Jake sonrío— El espacio es enorme Renesmee., Los planetas, excepto los del mismo sistema solar, están a años luz unos de otros. Incluso con la tecnología más avanzada, lleva meses viajar de un planeta a otro. Y tu Tierra esta muy lejos de Drakan

Renesmee frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo haces para no aburrirte?

La sonrisa de Jake se volvió maliciosa

Renesmee aparto su mano— ¿Cómo hacías para no aburrirte antes de que me tuvieras para acariciarte?

— Papeleo. Proyectos de comercio. Planificación de cursos a potencialmente planetas inhabitables o habitados

Renesmee se mordió el labio— ¿Qué planeas con respecto a la Tierra? ¿La vas a conquistar?

Jake estallo en risa— ¿Conquistar? No quiero conquistar tu planeta. Estoy interesado en la obtención de ganancias, no en la guerra

— Ganancias —Renesmee negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír.— Me case con un hombre al que solo le interesan los negocios

Jake la acerco otra vez, gruñendo bajo su garganta— Te mostrare que negocio me interesa más —dijo en un susurro ronco mientras ahuecaba el pecho de Renesmee.

Su aliento se aceleró, pero lo empujo de mala gana, con su rubor creciendo— Estoy demasiado dolorida

Jake la beso una vez más— Para lo cual solo hay una cura —dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos. En vez de arrojarla a la cama, la llevo al baño y la deposito en el agua tibia de la tina. — Anoche me percaté. Te tensaste por el dolor cuando entre en ti. Siento no haber anticipado tu incomodidad. Mi padre estará muy decepcionado

— ¡No te atrevas a decírselo a tu padre! — Renesmee chisporroteo y empezó a levantarse de la tina.

La mano de Jake en su hombro la detuvo.— Quédate y empápate. Hay un aceite especial en el agua. Te sentirás mejor esta tarde

— Justo a tiempo para tu ganancia —mascullo Renesmee mientras se recostaba en la tina, sus rodillas y la cabeza eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo que se veían.

Jake beso su cabeza— Aun, no te has quejado

Renesmee oyó la puerta cerrarse. Refunfuñando algo inaudible, cerró los ojos. El agua se sentía divina.

* * *

© 5'08 cm


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Jake comprobó otra línea de cuentas. Había sido un viaje fructífero.

Oyó la puerta. — Entre.

Quil entró. Llevaba un disco de ordenador de forma ovalada en una mano y un dossier de hojas en la otra— Capitán, hemos hecho una lista de los daños que le ha causado al ordenador Aro —dijo mientras colocaba el disco y los papeles sobre la mesa— como bien sospechabas no hay ningún daño grave ¿Acaso ha sido tan estúpido como para pensar que podría asumir el control de la nave?

— Ese no era su verdadero objetivo —Jake revisó los papeles.— Era una estratagema para distraer nuestra atención de sus verdaderos planes.

— ¿Qué planes?

Jake sacudió en el aire los papeles que tenía en una mano y levantó el disco con la otra — Estaba enviando mensajes sin que lo supiéramos.

— Pero ¿por qué?

Jake dejó caer sobre la mesa los papeles y el disco y se encogió de hombros— Ni tan siquiera yo trataría de entender el funcionamiento de una mente tan retorcida, pero Aro debe tener sus propios planes. Además, quería presionar para que el Parlamento decidiera que Renesmee le fuera entregada nada más llegar a Drakan

Quil le miró con preocupación— Ese mensaje no llegará nunca, permanecerá en mi poder.

— Creí que tenías más fe en mí Quil, ese mensaje no llegará porque un asteroide lo impidió.

Quil adoptó una expresión de escepticismo— ¿Un asteroide en las profundidades del espacio?

Jake sonrió— ¿Acaso debo explicar las maravillas que pasan en el Universo?

Quil se unió a la risa de Jake, pero se serenó enseguida— ¿Cómo es Renesmee? Mi tía no quiere decirme nada.

En aquel momento, como si hubiera estado esperando una señal, Renesmee abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba. Tenía toda su atención puesta en el cierre de la prenda que tenía en sus manos. Como estaba tan concentrada forcejeando con aquel artefacto, no se dio cuenta que Jake no estaba solo en la habitación. Ya había cruzado la sala cuando se percató de la situación. De pronto levantó la vista y se encontró con la atenta mirada de Quil

¡Quil! ¡Está aquí! ¡Y yo estoy semidesnuda! Pensó. Abriendo la boca con horror, se cubrió el pecho con la camisa y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Quil vio algo en el cuerpo de la muchacha que le sorprendió— Tiene un dragón rampante.

Jake frunció el ceño. Nadie estaba enterado de la existencia de aquel dragón. — Quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada de lo que has visto. La seguridad de Renesmee depende de tu discreción. Es demasiado pronto para que Aro se entere.

Su teniente asintió con la cabeza, entonces, Jake continuó— Leah nos casó y Jasper y Alice fueron los testigos de la boda. Renesmee lleva el dragón Alalakan con conocimiento de las responsabilidades que conlleva —sonrió abiertamente— no le gusta que la vean desnuda. No digas nada sobre sus encantadores pechos si no quieres que se enfade.

Quil miraba fijamente la puerta por donde había salido Renesmee, pero el último comentario de Jake hizo que mirara de nuevo a su capitán— ¿Eso es cierto? ¿En su planeta son todos tan tímidos?

Jake rió en silencio. En lo que se refería al sexo los suyos tenían una mente mucho más abierta— No he estado conversando con ella sobre ese tipo de asuntos Quil, Renesmee tiene otras facetas para explorar mucho más interesantes.

Quil negó con la cabeza— Esas facetas deben ser muy notables si ya lleva un dragón. No creo que alguien haya recibido tan pronto el distintivo del clan.

— Basta con decir que ese atractivo es tan interesante como sus encantadores pechos —Dijo Jake mientras caminaba por el dormitorio— Siéntate estoy seguro de que querrá hablar contigo. Voy a ver si puede superar la vergüenza y se atreve a salir.

— ¿Vergüenza?

—Algún día intentaré explicártelo Quil, pero ni tan siquiera yo estoy seguro de entenderlo.

— ¡Por qué no me dijiste que Quil estaba contigo!

Jake suspiró. Bromear con Renesmee en esos momentos no era una buena idea. Estaba pálida debido a la impresión.

— Lo siento, no pensaba que fueras a salir estando nosotros allí. Te estás adaptando tan bien que a veces olvido que no eres de los nuestros. Te habría advertido si hubiera sabido que no estabas vestida —le dijo.

— Lo sé. —asintió Renesmee. Levantó la camisa y le dijo— No podía abrir esta cosa, y no puedo colocarme la camisa por la cabeza ¿cómo la desabrocho?

— Se llama Deslossian. Son de talla única y el broche va incorporado en el diseño. Se abre así.

Renesmee observó cómo se abría el broche, una vez abierto lo volvió a cerrar.

— Ahora —dijo Jake dejándole caer la camisa por la cabeza— Quil te está esperando.

Ella se ruborizó— Lo sé. Quiero hablar con él. Tan sólo siento que me haya visto medio desnuda.

Jake sintió que se había relajado lo suficiente como para poder bromear con ella— En ese caso —le susurró al oído mientras ahuecaba uno de sus pechos con la mano— piensa que si no hubiera sido así no tendría motivos para tenerme celos.

Renesmee le echó de la cama— Sal de aquí. Estaré allí en cuanto me haya trenzado el pelo.

Cuando volvió con Quil, Jake todavía estaba sonriendo.

— Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a salir ¿ha pasado algo interesante?

— No conseguirás sacarme nada Quil —le regaño Jake alegremente— Ren no es como nuestras mujeres. Ella es muy tímida en todo lo que se refiere al sexo.

Quil sacudió su cabeza— Qué lástima, con ese color tan brillante.

— En breve se reunirá con nosotros, así que cuida tus modales. Lamentaría tener que reprender a uno de mis oficiales porque elogió la belleza de los pechos de mi esposa. Nadie lo entendería.

— No lo haré —refunfuñando, Quil siguió a Jake dejando atrás la mesa y los listados.

Renesmee miró fijamente la puerta cerrada. Ahora o nunca. Suspirando abrió la puerta. Cuando entró en la habitación, los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta para mirarla. Ambos admiraron su belleza, Jake de una forma posesiva y Quil manteniéndose distante. A pesar de la gran belleza de Renesmee él le era fiel a Claire.

Quil le salió al paso a mitad de camino de la habitación, la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a balancearla y a dar vueltas con ella en brazos.

— Y yo que pensaba que el irlandés era muy efusivo —masculló Renesmee— tu gente me tiene extenuada, bájame.

— ¿Irlandés? Dijo Quil mientras dejaba a Renesmee en el suelo. Ella se agarró a su brazo para mantener el equilibrio.

Jake miró divertido a su esposa— No preguntes.

Ella le sacó la lengua

Quil miró, con sorpresa, el toma y daca que había entre ellos. Me pregunto si Jake se ha percatado cuánto le ha afectado ella— Quiero saber cuál es el precio de la novia —bromeó— si no es por mí nunca os habríais encontrado

Renesmee elevó las cejas— ¿La novia tiene un precio?

Jake no sabía si Renesmee encontraba aquel concepto ofensivo, no tenía claro lo que debía responder.

Quil contestó sin reservas— En nuestro planeta hay agentes que arreglan uniones entre mujeres y hombres, siempre que ellos lo quieran. No siempre aciertan, pero si todo sale bien se les paga unos honorarios.

Renesmee resopló con poca elegancia, pero para alivio de Jake, la idea de que existieran intermediarios en el matrimonio no pareció alterarle demasiado. Miró a su segundo oficial que estaba de pie junto a Renesmee, tenía su brazo descansando sobre los hombros de la mujer. Obviamente había conseguido vencer su timidez. Tal vez se adapte bien.— Tienes razón Quil, sólo tú mereces recibir el precio de la novia.

— ¡Hombres! —exclamó Renesmee zafándose del brazo de Quil y caminando para enfrentarse a su marido— A veces...

Quil se quedó nuevamente pasmado cuando vio como Jake cogía a Renesmee y, antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso, la besó con tanta pasión que consiguió dejarla sin habla.

Los Drakian tenían por costumbre no ocultar las muestras de afecto, pero Jake jamás había hecho algo así. Aunque jamás había tenido una esposa y, sobre todo, jamás había tenido una esposa con una belleza tan exótica.

Quil observó la expresión de Renesmee mientras regresaba a su lado y le cogía del brazo. Sus labios se curvaban levemente en una sonrisa lánguida. A diferencia de Jake, Quil no hubiera sido capaz de controlarse. Él la habría tumbado en el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— No digas nada, Jake —dijo descaradamente mientras se dirigía con Quil hacia el sofá— Será mejor que vuelvas a esas cuentas de las que te quejabas. Quil y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Quil sacudió su cabeza maravillado ante la elocuente reverencia de Jake.

Renesmee bostezó. Se sentó en el sofá haciendo un ovillo, sus manos descansaban sobre sus brazos y su cabeza sobre sus manos. Jake estaba en la parte de atrás ocupándose de las cuentas. Había intentado explicarle el sistema numérico Drakian pero desistió al ver que no lo entendía. Su estudio era uno de los objetivos que se había propuesto.

Después de comer y de que Quil regresara a la Sala de Control, Jake le enseñó a Renesmee la nave. Ahora entendía cómo lograban tener agua para bañarse, cómo se encargaba la comida y de dónde venía y cómo obtenían ropa limpia y fresca. Se quedó algo consternada al descubrir que no había autómatas, ni nada por el estilo, para limpiar las habitaciones, y fue el centro de atención de Jake cuando mencionó el Star Trek

Renesmee bostezó de nuevo.

Jake la vio por el rabillo del ojo, se giró y le dijo riendo— Acuéstate. Casi he terminado.

Renesmee se levantó desperezándose— Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algo interesante en el visor. Apágalo si me quedo dormida.

Se deslizó hacia el dormitorio, encendió la pantalla y se desnudó. Echó un vistazo a lo que hacían, vio que el programa era el mismo documental cargante de la noche anterior. Esto no era como la televisión. Cuando lo puso en funcionamiento, el programa continuó por donde lo había dejado.

Estirándose sobre la cama dijo— Siguiente canal.

El nuevo programa comenzó a hablar de los precios de algo que llamaban lana de Deslossian.

Renesmee hizo una mueca.— Siguiente canal.

Abrió la boca como si se le hubiera caído la mandíbula al suelo. Dos personas desnudas, un hermafrodita y una hembra, brincaban en la pantalla. Ella miró, con la boca todavía abierta, como la cola del hermafrodita serpeaba entre los muslos de la mujer para entrar en ella, sus gemidos y jadeos se hacían cada vez más fuertes con cada uno de los embistes de su cola.

La cámara enfocó el cuerpo de la mujer y luego la rodeó hasta situarse tras ella. Se acercó al hermafrodita mientras él deslizaba el largo clítoris en el trasero de la hembra. A medida que van acercándose al orgasmo gemían con más fuerza. Apenas se habían derrumbado sobre la cama cuando un macho Drakian se acopló a la pareja.

El hermafrodita se apartó del trasero de la mujer cuando el hombre empezó a acariciarla. Ella respondió con impaciencia a su nuevo compañero. Lo que más asombró a Renesmee, era lo que ellos hacían con sus colas.

Un sonido en la entrada captó su atención. Jake la miraba fijamente

Renesmee echó un vistazo a la pantalla y sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro le dijo— ¿Tú también puedes hacer esto con la cola?

Irrumpiendo en una risa calurosa, Jake se desnudó— Observa.

Fascinada, Renesmee vio como Jake hacía girar su delgada cola alrededor de su muslo para después hacerla pasar entre las piernas y rodear su pene. Con la cola lo sacudió dos veces.

Riendo, desenrolló su cola y se dirigió a la cama.

Renesmee inhaló bruscamente cuando le rodeó los muslos con la cola y sondeó entre ellos con la punta.

— Mi amor, creo que ya lo mencioné en nuestra noche de bodas —le dijo entre besos y pequeños mordiscos— Como has mostrado tanto interés por mi cola ya es hora de que aprendas qué puede hacer —los dedos de Jake se colaron entre los muslos de Renesmee, uniéndose a su cola. Ambos se deslizaron en su interior.

Renesmee jadeó. La película porno que estaba viendo la había excitado lo suficiente como para mojarla, y ahora sentía como crecía la humedad entre sus muslos.

Jake introdujo un segundo dedo mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con la punta de su cola.

Arqueó su espalda y abrió más sus piernas. Era una sensación deliciosa.

— Cariño, estás tan mojada. Ya estás lista para mí —succionó uno de sus pezones con su boca.

Renesmee empujaba sus caderas contra su mano— Por favor, Jake, te necesito dentro de mí.

Jake levantó la cabeza de su pecho y rió— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, ah Dios, sí. Ahora, Jake. ¡Ahora!

Jake deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás, recorriendo los pliegues mojados, extendiendo su humedad hacia su trasero. Una vez allí, presionó la entrada con las puntas de sus dedos.

Renesmee jadeó y esquivó su dedo— ¡Jake!

Jake rodó y se puso boca arriba, levantó a Renesmee e hizo que su pene se deslizara en su interior. Mientras ella se estremecía al sentirse totalmente poseída, él ahuecó sus manos en sus nalgas, masajeándolas, después las separó. Jake hizo que su cola serpenteara entre sus piernas y con cuidado probó su trasero.

Renesmee se quedó paralizada.— No quiero...

Él movió sus caderas y pellizcó sus pezones.— Querías saber, probar. Relájate. Te prometo que vas a disfrutar mucho.

De nuevo movió sus caderas, y Renesmee gimió al sentir que su embestida hacía más profunda la penetración. Ella se elevó un poco y se inclinó hacia atrás.

Jake deslizó el pulgar entre sus muslos y frotó su clítoris.— Eso es. Relájate. Ábrete a mí.

Temblando, Renesmee empujó para conseguir tenerlo más adentro.— Ah, Dios, estás tan duro.

Su cola acarició la hendidura de su trasero.

Jake movió sus caderas para embestir de nuevo.

La punta de su cola la penetró por detrás.

Renesmee se quedó paralizada.

Jake la cogió por las caderas para levantarla y dejarla caer sobre su miembro al mismo tiempo que él empujaba hacia arriba.

Estremeciéndose, Renesmee abrió más los muslos para intentar que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Jake hizo que su cola se hundiera aún más profundo en le interior de Renesmee.

— Ahora -le ordenó mientras le acariciaba los pezones con sus pulgares— Móntame.

Renesmee, estremeciéndose, colmada tanto por ambos lados, montó a Jake hasta llegar gritando al éxtasis.

Renesmee se despertó sonrojada. La cola de Jake era un juguete sexual fuera de lo común. Hacer el amor con su cola penetrándola por detrás sólo había sido el principio. Después de aquello, la usó para masajear su clítoris mientras la embestía con su pene. A continuación deslizó su cola en su sexo, llenándola, empujando hacia adentro, haciendo que sus músculos se estiraran más de lo que jamás había soñado. ¡Dios! Y a pesar de esa sensación, el sexo iba mejorando por momentos.

Jake no estaba convenientemente ausente cuando ella se despertó.

— Querías saber qué podía hacer con mi cola —le susurró al oído mientras abrigaba su muslo con la cola— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?

Renesmee se puso derecha— ¡No!

— Mi amor, tu cara está tan roja como ese dragón tuyo —bromeó mientras la acercaba a su pecho— Tú preguntaste ¿recuerdas?

— Ya lo sé —masculló Renesmee contra su pecho.

— Y te gustó ¿no es así? —Murmuró sobre su pelo.

La trenza de Renesmee se había deshecho durante la noche, y su pelo los cubría a los dos. De nuevo rodeó su pierna con la cola. Ella tembló cuando la punta tentaba la hendidura de sus nalgas, pero no dijo nada.

Jake rió. Ante aquellos sensuales ataques, todas las inhibiciones de Renesmee se resquebrajaban con rapidez. Pero, a pesar de que deseaba pasar el resto del día en aquella cama con ella, tenía trabajo que hacer. Con un suspiro decidido, dejó a Renesmee en su lado de la cama. Apartándose dijo— Tengo que volver a asumir el mando de la nave. Jasper y Quil se merecen un descanso.

Renesmee asintió, su rubor había disminuido. Podía estar sola. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. La semana pasada estaba en la Tierra, ignorando felizmente la existencia de Jake. Aceptó el beso de despedida dándole un distraído besito.

Esa reacción dejó a Jake un poco desconcertado, pero abandonó la habitación silbando.

Se levantó para darse una ducha rápida y se vistió con algo cómodo. Se dirigió hacia la computadora que había en la habitación contigua y tecleó el código del desayuno.

Justo cuando Renesmee había acabado de recoger oyó la puerta. Tal y como le había ordenado Jake, comprobó a través de la pantalla quién estaba al otro lado y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Alice. Khan se quedó en el corredor, pero al verla se inclinó en señal de profundo respeto.

— Bien —bromeó Alice— Por fin Jake recogió su cola y te dejo salir de la cama.

Renesmee se sonrojó de vergüenza y eso hizo que Alice riera con fuerza— ¿Tan pronto? Jaz tardó dos semanas en sacar su cola del juego. Jake no puede haber puesto en práctica todo su repertorio de juegos sexuales todavía ¿qué ha pasado?

La tranquilidad con que Alice trataba el tema redujo la incomodidad de Renesmee— Me puse curiosear los canales del visor mientras Jake trabajaba en sus cuentas..

Alice sonrió abiertamente— Y encontraste el canal "recreativo" de Drakian

Renesmee asintió.

Alice se tiró sobre el canapé— Recuerdo cuando descubrí el canal. Fue una noche salvaje.

— ¿Y Jasper se metió directamente en ti cuando lo encontraste?

— Si, eso hizo —contestó Alice con aire pensativo, posando su mirada sobre Renesmee.— ¡Por qué...! —No terminó su frase. En cambio empezó a reírse con Renesmee— Me temo que nos hemos casado con un par de depravados.

— Sí —Renesmee rió tanto que se quedó sin resuello— Y tendremos que asegurarnos que aprendan cuál es su sito.

Alice asintió con la cabeza— Creo que es hora de que empecemos a intercambiar impresiones.

Renesmee descubrió su hombro— ¿Tienes uno de estos? No recuerdo haberlo visto aquel día en tu habitación.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron— Realmente no haces nada a medias ¿verdad? —Dijo con voz de admiración— La mayoría de hombres y mujeres que emparentan con clanes Drakian, tarda al menos un año en conseguir su tótem nuevo. Muchos se escandalizaron cuando obtuve el mío tras sólo 5 meses de matrimonio. Apenas hace dos días que os habéis casado.

— Jake me explicó que sería otra de las formas de frustrar a Aro.

— Eso lo conseguirá definitivamente —respondió Alice.— Pero ya te advirtió de que irrevocablemente ya eres una Alalakan y que por mucho que quieras no puedes abandonar el clan ¿no es así?

Renesmee se puso rígida ¿No puedo dejar el clan? Estupideces. Si quiero irme, me iré, y nadie podrá impedírmelo. Pero a Alice le dijo— Entiendo lo que este dragón representa. No haré nada que pueda avergonzar al Clan.

Alice asintió, había una expresión soñadora en su cara— Es algo que podrás contar a tus nietos. Fuiste reclamada a través de la galaxia desde un lejano planeta. Escribirán historias sobre ti.

— ¡Bah! —bufó Renesmee— Ni en sueños. Su familia se pondrá igual que el fuego que sale de la boca de este dragón y se preguntará qué hace casado.

Alice la miró perpleja— ¿Ni en sueños?

— No importa, olvídalo.

Alice negó con la cabeza y dijo— No te preocupes Ren la familia de Jake te querrá, sobre todo su abuela.

— Eso es lo que me dijo —contestó— ¿Tú tatuaje también se parece a éste? No le presté mucha atención el día que estuve en tus dependencias.

Alice apartó la túnica para enseñarle el hombro— Bueno, seguro que no es tan ostentoso como el tuyo. El mío es exactamente como el de Jaz.

Encima del pecho derecho de Alice, un delfín de brillantes colores azul y blanco saltaba en un espumoso mar verde azulado. Encima y ligeramente a la izquierda volaba un pequeño dragón en tonos verde y amarillo.

— No lo entiendo. Pensé que cada clan tenía su propio símbolo ¿los Jasper están relacionado con los Alalakan?

— No, el clan de los Jasper es pequeño y lo lidera su tío. Él decidió mostrar su alianza con los Alalakan añadiendo el dragón a su Dol. Decidí honrarle haciendo lo mismo.

Renesmee se movió para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el canapé— Pero ¿no hay ningún Drakan que lleve un delf... un Dol?

—No, y nunca lo ha habido. Todos los símbolos de clan son criaturas que no existen en Drakan. La leyenda dice que los tótem aparecieron hace miles de años en los sueños de los líderes de los clanes.

— ¿Y cada uno pertenece a un clan? ¿Cuántos hay allí?

—¿Jake no te lo explicó?

Renesmee se ruborizó— En realidad no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.

La risa de Alice era contagiosa.

Prosiguió cuando consiguieron controlar sus risas— No sé cuántos clanes hay, pero estoy segura de que existe un registro en alguna parte. Muchos clanes murieron durante la plaga y los que no lo hicieron se vieron diezmados. Los individuos que decidieron hacerse hermafroditas renunciaron a la afiliación al clan, sólo los machos y las hembras pertenecen a los clanes, a no ser que un hermafrodita se case con alguno de ellos.

— Entonces, algún antepasado de Jasper soñó con un Dol hace miles de años, y tú acabaste casándote con él —reflexionó Renesmee— Me habría gustado ver tu cara la primera vez que viste el tótem.

—La abuela de Khan lo vio primero. Le hizo regresar a la sala del trono de mi padre desnudo de cintura para arriba con una firmeza impresionante. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Jaz.

— Fue un flechazo.

Alice rió en silencio— Casarse conmigo era el único modo del que Aradabs y Nessians permitirían a Jaz dejar el planeta. Creen que él contribuirá decisivamente en la unión entre los Dols y los Orcs.

— Y justamente él es un oficial que me trae de la tierra.

— Que extraño ¿verdad? —dijo Alice.— Entonces ¿en tu planeta existen los dragones?

— Sólo en mitos y leyendas —sus ojos se agrandaron— No creerás...

Alice encogió los hombros— No sé, Ren, pero mi gente cree que pasado, presente y futuro están entrelazados. Esto es muy raro, ya que en todos los viajes interplanetarios en nuestra parte de la galaxia, ninguna nave de Jake había recogido antes señales de tu planeta. Algún gran poder supremo que no entendemos está actuando.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza— ¿Un gran poder? A mí me parece más bien una gran coincidencia.

— Sé que es difícil de creer —dijo Alice tercamente— Pero ¿qué otra explicación hay?

Renesmee se encogió— En mi planeta mucha gente diría que todo pasa por casualidad. Sí, realmente parece que sea algo más que pura coincidencia, pero creo que tampoco hay por qué preocuparse. Lo que ha pasado ha pasado.

— Eso creo también, pero debes admitir que es una historia increíble.

Renesmee se rió— Alice eres una romántica incorregible.

Más tarde, cuando Jake volvió a su habitación, se encontró la comida caliente esperándole y a Renesmee inclinada sobre unos papeles.

Jake se desabotonó los cuatro primeros botones del uniforme, y giró su cabeza y hombros a medida que se acercaba para ver lo que hacía Renesmee.

— Si el uniforme es tan incómodo ¿por qué no lo rediseñas? Es como si el presidente de la empresa negara su propia petición —dijo Renesmee distraídamente.

Riendo en silencio, Jake le besó en la cabeza— Pensaba que te encontraría todavía en la cama ruborizada.

Renesmee controló su vergüenza mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba. Apenas enrojeció.

— Alice vino a visitarme.

En el rostro de Jake se dibujó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento mientras se sentaba frente a su comida— Creo que llevaros a las dos juntas es un error.

Renesmee sonrió— No tienes ni idea de cuanto.

Jake cambió de tema. Ya había aprendido que con Renesmee era imposible decir la última palabra— ¿Qué haces?

— Intento sacar la equivalencia entre nuestros alfabetos. Nunca aprenderé a leer y escribir vuestra lengua si no puedo entenderla —contestó en tono frustrado.

— ¿Has hecho algún progreso?

— Pensé que sí, pero tenéis más vocales incluso si tengo en cuenta la "y" y la "w"©. Dejó su pluma y se estiró, hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir un pinchazo entre los hombros.

— ¿Ya has comido?

Asintió— Tenía hambre y no sabía cuándo ibas a llegar —se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Jake miró a Renesmee mientras comía. Había estado trabajando durante un buen rato en los papeles que había sobre la mesa. Cuando regresemos a Drakan, mandaré su trabajo a la universidad de Benishan. Los lingüistas apreciarán la base que les ha facilitado.

Cuando acabó de comer, se levantó y lo recogió todo, después amontonó los papeles de Renesmee. Acarició ligeramente su hombro— Renesmee, ve a la cama.

Bostezando abrió sus ojos.

Como no se movió, la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Se acurrucó en él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

— Creo que eres perfectamente capaz de ir tú solita andando —murmuró— pero lo que te gusta es que sea yo el que te lleve.

— Te... ha llevado bastante tiempo... sacar eso...en...claro —dijo entre bostezos.

Jake la dejó caer sobre la cama y le quitó la ropa. Renesmee se dio la vuelta para ponerse boca abajo y abrazando la almohada se acurrucó. Jake admiró la parte trasera de sus piernas, lisas, largas. Le hubiera gustado quitarle también las medias, no entendía por qué las llevaba, pero al final decidió dejarla. Estaba agotada, y no la había dejado descansar demasiado cuando se metían en la cama. Se merecía una noche de sueño ininterrumpido.

Quitándose su uniforme se metió en el baño. Abrió el botiquín, sacó una pequeña botella y la destapó. Tragó una de las cápsulas y suspiró al devolver el frasco al su lugar. Después de eso, podría dormir sin necesidad de lidiar con la dolorosa erección que, indudablemente, el suave cuerpo de Renesmee le iba a crear. Apagó las luces, se echó al lado de su esposa y la estrechó entre sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Dos meses más tarde

Embry se reunió con su padre en la biblioteca.— Jake a enviado otro mensaje, Padre. Ah, ¡hola!, Abuela. No sabia que estabas aquí.

Sus elegantes cejas blancas se elevaron.— ¿Dónde debería estar?

— No quiero discutir, Abuela. Por lo general estas en tus habitaciones con la nariz en un libro.

— ¿Y dónde conseguiría un libro, si no en la biblioteca?

William se rió ahogadamente.— Déjalo, Madre. Embry hace años admitió que podrías pensar y hablar acerca de él. ¿Ahora que tiene que decir Jake? No me digas que llegó rápidamente desde la otra punta de la galaxia después de escuchar a Aro para defender a Drakan otra vez.

Embry asintió.— Resulta que las señales de radio eran reales. Encontró otro planeta habitado. Y trae a casa a uno de sus habitantes con él.

— ¿Es eso una buena idea con Aro en la misma nave?

— No tenía muchas opciones. Parece ser que ella rescató a Quil y a Claire del alter ego de Aro. Fue herida en el proceso y transportada de regreso a la nave por equivocación. Aro logró poner sus manos sobre ella para sus malditas Pruebas, pero Jake y Leah fueron capaces de rescatarla antes de que se hubieran desarrollado más allá del límite.

— ¿Ella? —preguntó Jenneta— ¿Este alienígena es una hembra?

Embry asintió.— Una hembra muy humana. Parece que su sangre es exactamente igual a la sangre Medirian.

William se apoyó hacía delante.— No sabía que eso era posible. ¿Por qué Jake la trae aquí?

— Porqué se casó con ella.

— ¡Qué! —exclamaron dos voces al unísono.

— ¡Absurdo! —continuó William.— La mujer es una entidad desconocida. ¿Qué ha poseído a Jake para casarse con ella? El clan nunca lo aceptará.

Embry se encogió de hombros.— Es un mensaje bastante conciso. Sin embargo, Jake dijo que no había ningún otro modo de protegerla de Aro. Dado que Alice está a bordo, están ocupados urdiendo planes para mantenerla lejos de las garras de Aro. Ella salvó a Quil y Claire de una muerte segura y casi murió en el proceso.

Suspirando, William asintió.— Eso lo explica. Jake siempre ha tenido un sentido muy desarrollado del deber y la protección. El clan realmente le debe más que nuestra gratitud por salvar a Quil y a Claire. El matrimonio indudablemente desequilibrara a Aro.

— Aro no lo sabe aún, Padre. Jake se ha ocupado de mantenerlo en secreto.

— Bien, muy bien, —murmuró Jenneta.— Aro nunca sospecharía que Jake se casaría con una especie no identificada simplemente para protegerla de él.

— Jake cuenta con que los Medirians la acepten debido a la correspondencia de sangre. Una vez que este segura a salvo de los avances de Aro, Jake simplemente disolverá el matrimonio —reflexionó William.— Eso tiene sentido.

Los ojos de águila de Jenneta se concentraron en su hijo y en su nieto.— Me pregunto si es bonita.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver el aspecto de la mujer con nada?

Tanto Jenneta como Embry miraron fijamente a William con asombro.

Su expresión se hizo vergonzosa.— Debo estar envejeciendo.

Jenneta se rió ahogadamente.— Ningún Drakian es demasiados viejo.

Embry resoplo.

William frunció el ceño.— ¿Jake dice algo más?

— Aro envió un mensaje a la Academia para asegurarse que el Consejo Dirigente reafirmara las Pruebas.

— Eso puede ser evitado.

— Jake debería llegar dentro de dos meses y medio o tres. Quiere que veamos lo que podemos hacer para debilitar a Aro frente al Consejo hasta entonces.

William asintió.— Los planes pueden ser adelantados.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir a Sarah? —preguntó Jenneta.

— Todo excepto que Jake se casó con la mujer. Ya que el matrimonio es una farsa, no hay ninguna razón de trastornarla o a Crystas. Están demasiado inmersas en sus proyectos para encontrarle la esposa perfecta este Solsticio.

Jenneta resopló.— Piensas que Crystas esta ocupado buscándole a Jake la esposa perfecta. Sarah solamente trata de mantener la paz en la familia.

Embry frunció el ceño. Realmente no quería hablar de su esposa.— Pienso que cometes un error, Padre. Madre no estará feliz cuando descubra que le has ocultado el matrimonio del Jake

— ¿Un matrimonio que será disuelto, posiblemente antes de que él llegue a casa? Pienso que no. Ahora, si me perdonas, iré a contarle a tu madre las partes importantes del mensaje.

William dejo la habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

Embry echo un vistazo a Jenneta.— Padre comete un error, Abuela. Incluso si este matrimonio es solamente un engaño, esta mujer tendrá derecho a la posición del clan Alalakan, entre otras cosas.

Jenneta frunció sus labios y miró detenidamente a su nieto.— Dime, Embry, ¿Jake podría negarle a Aro el acceso a esta mujer en su propia nave si realmente quisiera?

— Desde luego. Jake es su propio dueño. Nadie le dice que hacer solo …

Los ojos de Embry se ensancharon a medida que lo que le decía se registraba en su mente.

— Exactamente —dijo Jenneta— ¿Por qué entonces se casó con esa mujer? Pienso que este Solsticio demostrará ser muy interesante.

Mirado fijamente hacia la oscuridad del espacio profundo por lo que tenía que ser la millonésima vez, Renesmee contempló su situación. Odiaba no poder ir a ninguna partes, odiaba estar encerrada en las habitaciones de Jake día, tras día, tras día. Sentía como si hubiese estado allí dos años en lugar de poco más de dos meses. Y siempre que decía algo a Jake sobre ver otra parte del nave, él solamente sonreía, decía que era demasiado peligroso, y luego le hacia el amor.

Y para empeorar las cosas, tenía un día particularmente frustrante con sus estudios. Sabía que estaba cerca de relacionar los dos alfabetos, pero unos pocos sonidos sencillamente no concordaEmm.

Renesmee echo un vistazo sobre su hombro. Jake holgazaneaba sobre el sofá con un libro.

¡Que le parta un rayo! ¡Cómo podía estar tan relajado cuando ella se subía por las paredes! ¡Estaba harta de estar prisionera en esa habitación, trabajando sobre ese estúpido alfabeto! Estaba enferma y cansada de que todos le dijeran que lamentablemente no podía ir a ninguna otra parte de la nave. Ellos no estaEmm cerrados en esa habitación. ¡Ella si!.

Rechinando los dientes, Renesmee con una fuerte patada regresó a la mesa y echó un vistazo a Jake otra vez.

Él levanto la vista y le sonrió.

Renesmee apretó los puños. ¿Acerca de que estaba sonriendo? Será tonto del culo. Ella no era nada más que su juguete sexual. Mientras ella ronroneara, él era feliz.

Tomando un puñado de los papeles desparramados ante ella, los lanzó al aire.— ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Estoy harta de estar en este lugar, encerrada como un animal! —Cuando se dio la vuelta para afrontar a Jake, se mareo ligeramente, y se agarró al respaldo de la silla para evitar caerse. Entonces se echó a llorar.

— ¡Renesmee! —El libro de Jake cayó al piso. Se lanzó a su lado y trató de atraerla en sus brazos.

Renesmee lo aparto con un empujón.— Déjame ir, tú, tú secuestrador lujurioso. Llévame a casa. Mi familia aún no sabe si estoy viva o muerta.

Alejándose de la expresión preocupada de Jake, dio un paso y cayo al piso.

Un dolor agudo apuñaló el pecho de Jake en el centro de su corazón. Cuando recogió a Renesmee, su cabeza cayo atrás contra su hombro. ¡Qué estaba mal con ella! Nada debe estar con ella. Necesito …

Jake aEmmdonó esos pensamientos, renuente a aventurarse en semejante territorio inexplorado.

En medio de su dormitorio, abrió su intercomunicador para llamar a control.— ¡Doctora Sendenton a mis habitaciones inmediatamente!

Golpeándose el hombro contra el panel de control de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirla, entró y con cuidado puso a Renesmee sobre la cama. Tocaron en la puerta externa, y tuvo que dejar su lado. Todavía no había recobrado el conocimiento cuando volvió con Leah.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó con inquietud, titubeando.— Simplemente se derrumbó.

— No lo sé. Su pulso es normal y su respiración parece regular —dijo Leah para si misma. Una expresión pensativa apareció en su cara— Espera en el otro cuarto, Jake.

— Pero …

— ¡Ve!

Frunciendo el ceño, obedeció. Leah se rió ahogadamente. Las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Un olor asqueroso devolvió al conocimiento a Renesmee. Tosiendo, apartó el frasco de su nariz.— ¿Dios, que es esa cosa?

— ¿Renesmee? ¿Las hembras de tu especie siguen un ciclo mensual?

— Desde luego. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pero Leah no tuvo que contestar.

Los ojos de Renesmee se agrandaron, y su mano fue a su brazo.— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— El parche de control de la natalidad, el pequeño parche bajo mi piel. Impide la concepción.

Una mirada culpable cruzó la cara de Leah.— Lo notamos cuando curamos tus heridas. Ya que era un objeto extraño, lo quitamos.

— ¡Ah mi Dios! Estoy embarazada

Jake paseaba en el cuarto exterior mientras Leah permanecía encerrada en el dormitorio con Renesmee. No podía estar enferma. No podía morir, ¿verdad? ¿Había algún tipo de germen o bacteria que ella había contraído?

La puerta de dormitorio se abrió y Leah salió.— Ve con Renesmee, Jake —dijo antes de que su frustración explotara. Entonces aEmmdonó la habitación antes de que pudiera hacerle preguntas.

Apretando sus puños y tragándose la ansiedad, Jake logró sofocar su frustración por la aparente insensibilidad de Leah. Cuidadosamente puso en su cara una expresión neutra y entró en el dormitorio.

Todavía pálida, Renesmee estaba recostada contra las almohadas y lo miraba con cautela.

Se coloco en la cama a su lado, con cuidado cepillandole algunos hilos ligeros de pelo de su frente.— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

— Estoy embarazada.

Atontado, Jake miró fijamente a su esposa. De todos las posibles situaciones que habían pasado por su mente, la posibilidad de un embarazo nunca se le había ocurrido. No puede ser posible. Ninguna especie se embaraza tan fácilmente. ¡No ha estado en mi cama ni tres meses!

— Jake … ¿Jake? —La expresión preocupada en su cara lo devolvió a sí mismo.

— ¿Vas a tener a un bebé? —preguntó estúpidamente.

Renesmee tomo aliento y cabeceó afirmativamente, ahora completamente insegura de si misma.

Derrumbándose atrás contra las almohadas al lado a su lado, Jake miró fijamente al techo. ¡Embarazada!— ¿Estas segura?

— Casi. Leah lo sabrá en unos minutos.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara del Jake. Ahora, ahora tengo el cebo perfecto para atrapar a Aro. Cuando el Consejo descubra que él quiere "experimentar" con una hembra embarazada, van a censurarlo. Hasta podría perder el control de la Academia.

Cuando Jake comenzó a reír, Renesmee comenzó a relajarse.— ¿Estas feliz por el bebé?

Su pregunta devolvió el Jake a la realidad. Permitió a su burlona sonrisa ensancharse entonces se dio la vuelta y la besó profundamente. Levantándose sobre un brazo, la miró profundo a los ojos.— Sí, estoy feliz por el bebé.

Lagrimas brotaron en los ojos de Renesmee y rodaron hacia abajo por sus mejillas.

Jake rodó llevando a Renesmee con él.— Por favor, no llores, Renesmee.

— ¡Pero soy tan feliz!

Perplejo, Jake la miró fijamente.— ¿Lloras porque eres feliz? ¿Alguna vez voy a entenderte?

Renesmee tuvo hipo.— Espero que no. —Sorbió por la nariz.— ¿No estas enfadado?

¿Piensa que estoy enfadado?— ¿Por qué estaría enfadado por tener un hijo?

— ¡Porque no dabas gritos de alegría precisamente cuándo lo supiste!

— ¡Ah no, tu no! —exclamó Jake abrazándola con fuerza.— Rehúso pelearme con contigo.

Renesmee se relajó. Jake no estaba alterado. Sonriendo tímidamente, comenzó a ronronear y se movió sensualmente contra él. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero él siguió sonriendo.— ¿Estas segura de saber que estas comenzando?

— Sé exactamente lo que comienzo —contestó ella suavemente, con una risa excitante. Su mano comenzó a masajear el bulto entre sus muslos, un bulto que comenzó a endurecerse y alargarse con su primera caricia.

El aliento de Jake se detuvo en su garganta. Aunque Renesmee siempre había sido una compañera dispuesta, era la primera vez que había tomado la iniciativa.

Sus manos se movieron hacia los botones en su uniforme. Una vez que los abrió, ella comenzó a frotar su pecho sensualmente. Entonces su cabeza bajó y comenzó a chupar sus lisos pezones.

Poniéndose de pie, se quito la ropa y luego desnudó a Renesmee. Estirándose a su lado, descansó su mano con cuidado sobre su estómago. Su cabeza bajo y lo besó delicadamente. Agarrándole del pelo, tiró para que su boca se colocará en la de ella.

Jake despertó a Renesmee con un beso.

Sonriendo soñolientamente, dijo— ¿No deberías conducir la nave?

Jake negó con la cabeza. Otra de sus extrañas expresiones.— Jasper la revisó más temprano. Cuando le dije que estabas embarazada, me dijo que me quedase hoy contigo. Tomaré su lugar más tarde. —puso su mano en su estómago.— ¿Cuándo?

— Leah piensa que estoy casi de un mes, pero está equivocada.

Irguió una ceja.— ¿Cómo es eso?

Jake deslizó su mano por su vientre y enterró sus dedos en sus fogosos rizos.

Arqueándose, dijo jadeando— Creo que me quedé embarazada la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

— ¿Las mujeres en tu planeta saben cuando eso sucede? —Preguntó y lamió sus sensitivos pezones nuevamente.

— ¡No! —Renesmee comenzó a retorcerse.

Sus dedos efectuaron su habitual magia entre sus muslos.

— ¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Rebatió mientras la besaba y descendía por su torso mordisqueándolo.

— Porque, simplemente lo sé. ¡Jake! —exclamó Renesmee mientras su boca reemplazaba a sus dedos.

Enroscando sus dedos completamente en su pelo, se arqueó en su boca.

El calor explotó bajo el estómago de Renesmee mientras Jake introducía su lengua en ella.

— Sabes tan dulce —murmuró mientras chupaba y bebía a lametazos.— Miel, Miel Drakian. —Mordió su clítoris.

— ¡Dios Santo! —Apretó su cabeza entre sus muslos.— Más, por favor, más.

Riéndose ahogadamente, Jake separó sus labios vaginales entonces su lengua podría jugar con el sensitivo capullo escondido entre ellos. Chupó, lamió, besó, y mordió, todo el rato inhalando su lujurioso perfume y paladeando su exclusivo sabor. Ninguna mujer que alguna vez había probado había sido tan dulce.

Renesmee cerró sus ojos tal como los músculos de su estómago se contraían. La lengua de Jake era tan mágica como su cola.

en ella hasta que estuvo profundamente incrustado. Capturó su abierta boca y chupó su lengua dentro de su boca. Después de sólo unos pocos poderosos empujes, sus músculos internos agarraron a su pene. La humedad segregada lo rodeó y explotó.

Como siempre, Jake recobró la compostura primero. Observó fijamente como su esposa yacía jadeando, luchando para recobrar la compostura.

Una vez que su respiración se calmó y su corazón dejó de correr a toda prisa, Renesmee le lanzó una mirada desconcertada.— ¿Por qué no has hecho esto antes?

— Porque, después del matrimonio, ese sea el primer regalo que un marido Drakian le da a su esposa cuando se entera de su primer embarazo —contestó con una risa ahogada.— Jasper no te negaría tu primer regalo.

Su cara se aproximó al color de su pelo, Renesmee se irguió de golpe.— ¿ Quieres decir que él supo exactamente lo que estarías haciendo?

Jake inclinó la cabeza, desperezándose y descansando sus manos tras su cabeza.— Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la curiosidad Drakian por el sexo, amor —dijo gentilmente.— No estamos siendo crueles. Es simplemente nuestra forma de ser.

Su expresión era resignada.— Lo sé, pero llevará su tiempo. Tendrás que tener paciencia. Simplemente no esperes nunca que yo sea indiferente acerca de que las personas a mí alrededor estén desnudas. Y no esperes que yo ande desnuda si cualquier otro está por ahí. Eso no va a ocurrir.

Jake la deslizó en sus brazos.— Soy un hombre muy paciente.

Renesmee se relajó contra su pecho, sus dedos trazaron a su dragón como hacían a menudo.— ¿Quieres niño o niña?

Su respuesta fue inmediata.— Realmente no tiene importancia. La amaré de todos modos, y ya sea un niño o una niña puede convertirse en el heredero Alalakan.

— ¿El heredero Alalakan?

Pero Jake guardó silencio, cayendo en la cuenta de las ramificaciones de lo último que había dicho. El heredero Alalakan. Eso significa que lideraré al clan ahora. Pero le correspondía a Embry...

— ¿Jake?

— ¿Qué? Oh. El primer hijo de una generación que engendra un hijo suyo ya sea hombre o mujer, en el matrimonio, se convierte en el heredero del clan. Aunque mi hermano ha estado casado muchos años, él y su esposa no tienen hijos. Tú, mi amor, me has convertido en el indiscutible heredero al clan Alalakan —explicó Jake, ahora con voz asombrada.

Renesmee clavó los ojos en su marido.— ¿Qué exactamente significa eso?

— Con el tiempo, tomaré el lugar de mi padre como cabeza del clan. Si este niño que ahora lleva nos regala a nuestro primer nieto, entonces ese niño a la larga tomará mi lugar.

— ¿Pero si tenemos otro hijo que se casa y tiene un hijo antes que este que es el primogénito, entonces ese ocupará tu lugar?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza.— Tu clan realmente va a amarme. No sólo les llevas a una nueva esposa de un planeta sin identificar, sino que además, está embarazada. Tus padres probablemente querrán ponerme de patitas en la calle.

Jake contestó con un beso en su pezón más cercano.— Mis padres te amarán.

— ¡Humph! ¿Cuántos hombres han dicho eso y han vivido para lamentarlo? ¿Hay algunas costumbres especiales que necesite saber?

— ¿Costumbres? —preguntó Jake con una voz adormecida a medida que cerraba sus ojos.— ¿Cómo que?

— No lo sé —contestó Renesmee honestamente.— Todavía no sé cómo se maneja tu cultura. ¿Qué se espera de una mujer encinta?

— Que su aspecto sea hermoso —fue la somnolienta respuesta.

— Puedo ver que no vas a ser de mucha ayuda —masculló Renesmee con irritación.— Agradezco a los cielos que Alice este aquí.

Fijando la mirada en su relajado marido, Renesmee continuó— Tenemos algunas costumbres en la Tierra que probablemente desconoces. Una es la circuncisión para los hijos masculinos.

Jake se estableció en una posición aún más confortable.— ¿Circuncisión?

Renesmee afianzando los codos en el pecho de Jake para observar su reacción.— Hmmm. Eso es cuando el prepucio es cortado del pene para ayudar a impedir infecciones y enfermedades.

Los ojos de Jake abrieron de golpe.— ¡Qué!

Renesmee comenzó a reírse. Su reacción era todo lo que había esperado.

—¡Te lo has inventado!

Ella sonrió. —No, no lo he hecho.

Jake la miró encolerizadamente.

Sonriendo burlonamente, ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

— En Drakan, —continuó— hay una única forma para tratar a un bromista.

Agarrando sus brazos firmemente por arriba, Jake la lanzó sobre su espalda y enterró su cara entre sus muslos. Antes de que ella perdiese la habilidad para pensar, Renesmee se hizo una nota mental para gastarle bromas a su marido regularmente.


	10. cap 9

Capítulo 9

Dos meses y medio más tarde

Jasper apareció en la entrada y les hizo una señal para que le siguieran.— ¡Deprisa! Aro está ocupado en sus habitaciones, y Alec y Jane están comprobando su equipo. La lanzadera ha atracado enfrente de la nave. Nuestro equipaje ha sido transportado abajo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es seguir. Solo espero que tu piloto sepa lo que hace, Alice. Su atraque me pareció algo más arriesgado de lo que debería haber sido.

Alice agarró a Celene. Entonces ella y Renesmee se apresuraron pasillo abajo.

Beti y Khan esperaban al final del corredor.

Les condujeron hacia la esclusa de aire delantera, donde esperaba Jake.— Ese piloto se arriesga demasiado para mi gusto, Alice. ¿A quién envió tu padre para recogerte?

— No puede ser —murmuró Alice mientras se abría la puerta de la esclusa revelando una alta figura. Con un alegre chillido, Alice prácticamente lanzó a Celene a Renesmee y se arrojó en los brazos del hombre.

— Maldición —murmuró Jaz.

Una sarta de exclamaciones estalló en la boca de Jake.

Renesmee miró fijamente al hombre que abrazó a Alice con tanto entusiasmo.— ¿Quien es? —Preguntó a su marido.

Jake maldijo aún más.

El forastero soltó a Alice.— ¿Dónde está la nueva Princesa Hardan, prima? Oí que tiene cola. ¿Llegará a los oídos de la querida abuela?

Al principio, su atención se centró en Celene, pero después echó un vistazo a la cara de Renesmee. Con una zancada se detuvo ante ella y cogió su mano.— Hermosa señora, mi corazón es tuyo. Ven conmigo y te llevaré volando a las estrellas —murmuró seductoramente mientras levantó su mano hasta sus labios.

— Apártate, Emmet —gruñó Jake mientras deslizaba la manga de Renesmee de su hombro para mostrar el dragón.— Lleva al heredero de Alalakan.

Lanzando una sobresaltada mirada a Jake, Renesmee intentó sostener a Celene y reajustar su vestido cuando le cayó a la mitad del pecho.— ¡Jake!

— No discutas, Renesmee —chasqueó Jake con una voz que nunca le había oído usar antes.

Jasper separó a la gorjeante Celene del brazo de Renesmee y en un tono poco entusiasta dijo— Hola, Emm

Liberando lentamente la mano de Renesmee, el forastero sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de Jake.— Como siempre, Jake, encuentras lo mejor de todo y tienes la sensatez de saber cuando lo haces. —Volviéndose hacia Alice, continuó— Me dijeron que te llevara al palacio inmediatamente. ¿Aterrizo en el patio central?

— Desgraciado —dijo Alice con voz aliviada— Sabes que disfrutarías intentando aterrizar allí solamente para molestar a padre.

— Ahora bien, Alice —dijo haciéndoles señas a través de la esclusa y dentro de la lanzadera— no intento molestar a tu padre. En realidad no creo que pudiera porque siempre se ríe. Intento molestar a la abuela.

— No hay tiempo para una reunión familiar —gruñó Jake.

Previniendo una discusión, Jasper dijo— Aro está a bordo.

Los ojos del otro hombre se estrecharon, y tomó una postura totalmente profesional.—Tengo una cuna especial para el bebé al lado de los dos últimos asientos.

Mientras Jasper ataba a su hija en la cuna, Renesmee se deslizó en el asiento al lado de Alice.— Me sentaré aquí.

Tan pronto como Jake se sentó detrás de su piloto, Renesmee se volvió hacia Alice.—¿Quien es ese? ¿Por qué a Jake le disgusta tanto?

— Mi primo, Emmet. Es hijo de la hermana más joven de mi padre y definitivamente el rebelde de la familia. En cuanto aprendió a volar, vendió algunas de las joyas de su madre y compró una nave espacial. ¡La abuela estaba lívida!

— ¿Eran valiosas?

Alice se encogió de hombros.— Desde luego.

Renesmee miró fijamente detrás de la cabeza de Emmet.—¿Por qué no le gusta a Jake?

Alice se retorció en su asiento.— En realidad no es nada importante.

Renesmee miró a su amiga estrechando los ojos.— Dímelo, Alice.

Alice echó un nervioso vistazo a Renesmee.— Emmet ama a las mujeres, a todas las mujeres. Si yo no fuera su prima, Jasper no le permitiría estar cerca de mí. Yo no estaría cerca de él. Durante años, ha jugado a apartar a las mujeres de Jake.

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza.— Entonces, Jake piensa que tu primo me apartará de él. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

Alice sonrió.— Los hombres no son los seres más inteligentes del universo.

Renesmee echó un vistazo hacia el primo de Alice.— Pero puedo entenderlo por qué. tu primo es uno de los hombres más apuestos que alguna vez he visto. Es mitad Drakian, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió.— Mi tía fue en contra de los deseos de la abuela cuando se casó con el padre de Emm.

El objeto de la curiosidad de Renesmee pilotaba la lanzadera con gran habilidad. Sólo unas pulgadas más bajo que Jake, Emmet Hardan tenía combinados en sus rasgos lo mejor de las razas Medirian y Drakian. Negras cejas sobre vibrantes y oscuros ojos, más redondos que los de un Drakian. La nariz parecida a un halcón por encima de unos labios llenos, expresivos. Más que duramente musculoso, como algunos Medirians, su cuerpo era delgado y atlético. Como su madre Medirian, tenía agallas y carecía de cola. Su tono de piel, sin embargo, no era, ni Drakian, ni Medirian, sino una agradable mezcla de los dos, un cálido bronceado con un sutil matiz oliváceo, similar al de una persona de herencia española o italiana de la Tierra. En general, era un hombre muy atractivo.

Renesmee se reclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Maldición, los hombres alienígenas eran sexys.

Renesmee rió y giró torpemente alrededor cuando dio un paso atrás de la lanzadera. Como Alice le había advertido, había humedad, pero realmente no le preocupaba.— No me importa si hay cien grados. ¡Finalmente estoy fuera de esa maldita cabina!

Jake sonrió a su esposa. La alegría de Renesmee de estar fuera de la nave y al aire libre era contagiosa. Cogiéndola en sus brazos, la levantó y la hizo girar en círculos.— Puedes marearte con tanta libertad, amor, pero la humedad del mediodía durante el verano Medirian puede debilitar la fuerza del hombre más fuerte. Tienes que conservar la tuya para dos.

— ¡He estado encerrada tanto tiempo!

— ¿Encerrada?

— ¡Jake!

Él rió.— Muy bien. Si me prometes ir al palacio y descansar durante unas horas, te llevaré de tiendas.

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.— ¡De compras! ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso del universo!

— Ah, dulce Renesmee —interrumpió Emmet— Aún no me conoces.

Renesmee se rió tontamente del ceño de Jake. Las palabras que susurró en su oído lo calmaron y eventualmente comenzó a sonreír abiertamente. Alzándola en brazos, la llevó hacia el palacio.

Con una amenazante expresión, Emmet observó como Jake se alejaba, pero en cuanto Alice tocó su brazo, una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Alice le dijo en voz baja.— No, Emm. Por favor. Renesmee ha llegado a ser muy querida para mí. Aro ya ha sido bastante problemático. No añadas más problemas.

Emm sonrió a su prima.— Sabes que nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, Alice.

Alice sonrió y dio a Emm un rápido y fuerte abrazo.— Gracias, Emm. Nunca he creído todas esas historias sobre ti.

Él le devolvió una traviesa sonrisa.—Eso no significa que no pueda cortejar a la bella Renesmee, aunque no sea más que para exasperar a Jake.

— ¡Emm! —exclamó Alice, pero entonces comenzó a reír.— Eres incorregible.

— Seguramente prima. Así lo espero.

Aro estaba sentado en sus habitaciones mientras la nave se aproximaba a Drakan. Antes, había oído la lanzadera de la Princesa Medirian acoplarse y salir. No se quejó de que Jake retrasara su llegada a Drakan porque la lanzadera se acopló con la Restauración cuando pasó cerca de Mediria.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Alalakan planeaba algo, lo sabía. Había logrado mantener el espécimen ocultado en sus habitaciones. Tenía que ser un juguete de cama para él, ayudarle a soportar el aburrimiento del viaje, y no quería compartirla. ¿Por qué además la guardaba tan estrechamente?

La mayor parte del equipo y bienes de Aro fue embalado para descargar, pero él había conectado su pantalla personal una vez más. La imagen mostraba el cuerpo desnudo de su espécimen atado con correas sobre su mesa de examen. Observó a Alec inyectar la aguja en su muslo. Su reacción instantánea a la intrusión se registró otra vez en la pequeña sección de su mente que permanecía desapasionadamente aparte del resto de él. Sólo los humanos reaccionaban tan rápido, pero esta era la primera de muchas pruebas.

Como siempre, Aro cerró la parte lógica de su mente para concentrarse en el exuberante cuerpo de la mujer. Su propio cuerpo se endureció y su cola se agitó, exigiendo la liberación. Golpeó su puño en su mano con frustración. ¡Pensar que Alalakan tenía esto par sí mismo! En ese momento la pantalla se quedó en blanco, igual que en sus anteriores inspecciones. Marcaba la interferencia de Alalakan y el robo de su espécimen.

Jane entró en el laboratorio y lo vio sentado delante de la oscurecida pantalla. Una mirada de irritación cruzó por su rostro, rápidamente enmascarada.— Todo está listo para ser enviado a la Academia una vez que atraquemos en la estación espacial.

Aro se volvió a mirar a su ayudante. Jane era hermafrodita, igual que él, pero en ella, los atributos femeninos de su raza eran más evidentes. Su cola era más corta de lo normal y sus pechos eran más grandes. Estaba seguro de que cualquier niño que portara sería de un solo sexo. También sabía que nunca carecía de compañeros sexuales. Él mismo había disfrutado de ella a menudo, aunque ella no se encargara de buscarlo.

Cuando pasó por su lado, Aro extendió la mano y le agarró la suya. Volviéndosela, besó su palma. Sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, desató la parte superior de su uniforme de la Academia. Se lamió los labios cuando sus pechos se mostraron. Utilizando ambas manos, le quitó la túnica y los holgados pantalones hasta que estuvo de pie desnuda. Su respiración se aceleró cuando la hizo girar. Pulsando el interruptor más cercano, el desnudo cuerpo de Renesmee de nuevo yació ante sus ojos rebosantes de pasión. Se deshizo rápidamente de su propia ropa, y comenzó a masajear las nalgas de Jane. Su propia cola acarició su pierna y luego la insertó entre sus muslos, buscando la entrada. Su erecto clítoris se aproximó a la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Perdido en su propia fantasía, no se percató de su menos que entusiástica respuesta.

Jane se apoyó contra el mostrador e hizo una mueca. La Doctora Sendenton dem al'Leah le estaría en una gran deuda por esto.

El interruptor conectado a las habitaciones de Aro parpadeó intermitentemente en la sala de control cuando La Restauración terminó de atracar en Drakian orbitando la estación espacial. Quil finalizó la comprobación de los sistemas antes de responder. Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro hacia Leah, dijo— Aquí viene.

Pulsando el interruptor, Quil dijo— Control

— Estoy listo para desembarcar —contestó Aro.— Exijo que me traigan al espécimen.

Quil luchó por mantener un tono desapasionado.— Lo siento, Doctor Aro, pero Renesmee se marchó en la lanzadera Medirian con la Princesa Alice y su séquito.

— ¡Qué! Exijo hablar con el capitán.

— El capitán les acompañó a Mediria.

— Llevaré a Alalakan ante el Consejo por cargos de robo. ¡No tenía ningún derecho legal a quitarme ese espécimen!

— Lo siento, Doctor. Entiendo que la princesa exigió su presencia. Durante el transcurso de nuestro viaje a casa, se descubrió que el planeta de Renesmee sostiene una importante población de dols y orcs. La princesa anuló todas las anteriores reclamaciones debido a esta información, como se perfila en la carta de la Federación.

Aro se reclinó hacia atrás. ¡dols y orcs!— ¿Por qué no fui informado cuándo se descubrió ese hecho?

— La Princesa dejó un mensaje que deseaba transferirle después de atracar, Doctor. Se lo transferiré ahora —dijo Quil. Después cortó la comunicación.

Pensativo, Aro miró fijamente a la pantalla cuando terminó de leer el mensaje de la princesa. Le había dejado muy claro que su familia no le consideraba apto para ser el Primer Presidente de la Academia y no le permitiría de ninguna manera involucrarse en la recuperación de los dols y orcs. Cualquier discusión con la Academia sería conducido por el Segundo Presidente, Sendenton don al'Dadon por la simple razón de que Sendenton nunca había secuestrado a una niña. La princesa también le aconsejó que nunca volviera a pisar Mediria otra vez. Los parientes de la muchacha se vengarían a su propio modo, y la familia real no haría ningún movimiento por protegerlo. Ella no había mencionado a los asesinos, pero la implícita amenaza estaba allí.

Aro gruñó mientras apagaba la pantalla. La mocosa Aradab había sido un pedazo sin valor de humanidad, y todo el incidente había estallado fuera de toda proporción. Ahora, pensó, le impedían poner sus manos sobre esa mujer a la que tanto ansiaba. Pero ya se cuidaría de ello. Terminó de embalar el ordenador y comenzó a hacer planes.

Renesmee observó maravillada mientras vagaba por su habitación.— Esto es tan asombroso, Jake. Nunca he visto nada como esto.

— ¿Nada como esto en tu planeta? —preguntó Jake mientras se desnudaba. El encajado uniforme que por lo general llevaba en su nave era demasiado incómodo para la humedad del mediodía de Mediria.

— Desde luego. Nunca he estado en ningún sitio tan opulento —contestó mientras recogía el uniforme que él había arrojado descuidadamente al suelo. — ¿Quien recogía tus cosas antes de que te casaras?

Una sonrisa burlona atravesó la cara de Jake.— Yo, por supuesto.

¿Entonces por qué ahora las lanzas por todas partes? —se quejó Renesmee mientras doblaba el uniforme y lo dejaba sobre una silla.

— Porque disfrutas tanto cuidando de mí.

— ¡Oh! —Jadeó cuando sus brazos la envolvieron. Presionó su erección contra su trasero. Enroscó la cola alrededor de su muslo.

— Tal vez debería dejarte cuidar de ti mismo de ahora en adelante —dijo ella jadeando. Pero Jake no le contestó. Estaba demasiado absorto en otras cosas.

Empujando su vestido por encima de su cabeza, colocó húmedos besos sobre un lado de su garganta mientras sus dedos investigaban bajo sus bragas en la rápidamente humedecida hendidura entre sus muslos. Suspirando, se inclinó contra él. Pronto su juego no fue suficiente. La cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, olvidada completamente su siesta de la tarde.

— Ahí no, condenado idiota —gruñó Aro cuando supervisó la carga de su equipo para el transporte a la Academia.— Esto va en el otro vehículo. —Todavía echando humo por la manera en que la princesa y Alalakan le habían arrebatado su espécimen, recordó el mensaje de la princesa en su mente repetidamente. El descubrimiento de los dols y orcs daban a los Medirians el primer derecho de contactar con el planeta, que excluían los derechos de la Academia. Recoger especimenes del planeta sería casi imposible. Tenía que recuperar a la mujer de Jacob.

— Alec, Jane —llamó cuando la última caja fue asegurada.

— Sí, Doctor.

— Nuestro espécimen fue robado, y debemos recuperarla.

— Pero, Doctor —dijo Jane— Están en Mediria.

— Ah, niña —dijo él acariciando su cara— todavía tan ingenua e inocente. Alec, el contacto habitual.

— Sí, Doctor. ¿Nos necesita para algo más?

— No. Podéis descansar. Hemos estado en esa maldita nave durante casi un año.

Aro se unió al conductor y fue con su equipo a la Academia.

Alec miró a Jane con lascivia.— Conozco una taberna con habitaciones privadas.

Jane deslizó sus brazos sobre él.— Suena maravilloso, pero primero debemos ponernos en contacto con los amigos del doctor.

Alec miró con más lascivia aún y la pellizcó un pezón. Su cola comenzó a avanzar.— Nuestro contacto estará allí también.

— Entonces, bien —dijo ella cogiendo su cola y acariciándola— Apresurémonos.

Tres horas más tarde, una encapuchada Kindis dem al'Jane echó un furtivo vistazo sobre un oscuro callejón. Palpando la pared, pronto encontró una oscura entrada. Llamando bruscamente dos veces, se deslizó dentro en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Después de que esta se cerrara, las luces brillaron. Quil y Claire habían esperado pacientemente a su visitante nocturno.

Deshaciéndose de su capa y tirándola al suelo, Jane dijo— Será mejor que tengas una gran bañera llena de agua caliente. Me siento como si nunca volviera a estar limpia otra vez.

Claire miró fijamente a su hermana con una perpleja expresión.— Sé que Aro es un hombre despreciable, pero es muy melindroso sobre su persona.

— No estoy hablando de Aro. Una solo necesita cerrar los ojos con él —expetó.— No, habló de Alec. ¡Nunca se baña y su aliento es horrible! Tu tía, querido cuñado, me lo debe.

Quil sonrió abiertamente.— Mi tía estará feliz de recompensarte de cualquier modo que desees. ¿Ahora, qué información tienes para nosotros?

— Aro tiene agentes en Mediria con órdenes de secuestrar a Renesmee.

Quil frunció el ceño, pero asintió.— Jake esperaba algo así, pero le enviaré un mensaje inmediatamente.

Mientras Quil desaparecía por una entrada interior, Jane comenzó a desnudarse.—¿Dónde está la bañera, Claire? —dijo dejando caer la ropa en un ancho sillón.— Te juro que la última cama estaba llena de pulgas Varcian.

Claire rió mientras condujo a su hermana al cuarto de baño. Las pulgas Varcian eran tan grandes como pequeñas monedas.

Renesmee penetró en una gran bañera llena de burbujas. Inclinándose hacia atrás y estirando las piernas, suspiró felizmente. ¡Por fin, una bañera lo bastante grande! Un nuevo vestido turquesa colgaba en su armario con algunas otras cosas que necesitaría en los próximos días. Para entonces, los otros vestidos que había encargado durante su expedición a las tiendas esa tarde le serían entregados.

Cerrando los ojos, se rió para sí misma mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra un suave paño. Jake había sido más que generoso. Después de finalizar con sus accesorios, habían ido a otra tienda y habían seleccionado zapatos, y en otra, la ropa interior. Él había sacudido su cabeza con perplejidad cuando encontró el equivalente Medirian de sostenes. ¡Tal vez las mujeres en Drakan no los usaran, pero ella necesitaba el apoyo! Encargó dos docenas en varios colores.

Fue en la última tienda, una joyería, donde Jake había sido más extravagante. Allí, había hecho la mayor parte de las selecciones él mismo, escogiendo algunas de las más exquisitas y caras joyas que alguna vez había visto. Renesmee no había pensado en como de rica era su familia hasta que le oyó decir al joyero que el precio no tenía importancia. Sintió un ligero mareo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Media hora más tarde, Jake entró en el cuarto de baño para mirar a su esposa. Como se imaginaba, dormitaba en la tina.—Renesmee —susurró en su oído— despierta. La cena será dentro de una hora.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y sonrió.

— Será mejor que salgas ya, o no seré capaz de resistirme a la tentación. El rey querrá saber por qué llegamos tarde, y tendremos que decirle la verdad.

Riendo, ella se levantó, envolviéndose en una mullida toalla, y salió de la tina.— Eres incorregible. —Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, añadió— ¿Qué estás vistiendo?

Él llevaba lo que se imaginó era el equivalente de un uniforme de gala de Alalakan. Del mismo estilo que el uniforme que llevaba diariamente, era completamente blanco. Una chaqueta corta con un dragón maravillosamente bordado sobre la solapa envolvía sus amplios hombros. Definitivamente, lucía una figura impresionante.

— Vaya, vaya —continuó— tendré que apartar a las mujeres de ti con un palo.

Él la miró fijamente con recelo.— No irás a golpear a alguien, ¿verdad?

Renesmee rió. Quitándose los alfileres del pelo, lo sacudió hasta que cayó a sus caderas. Reconociendo la ardiente mirada que apareció en sus ojos, le dijo— Será mejor que esperes en la sala de estar, Jake, o llegaremos tarde a la cena.

Después de que abandonara la habitación, Renesmee se sentó sobre el taburete y observó detenidamente varias botellas de perfume y cosméticos delante de ella. Oliendo los tapones de cada botella, escogió un olor sensual, de almizcle y lo aplicó generosamente sobre varios lugares de su cuerpo. Eligiendo entre los cosméticos, realzó sus ojos y mejillas. Después comenzó a trabajar con su cabello.

Diez minutos más tarde, suspiraba con frustración. Su pelo había cooperado bastante bien hasta que intentó sujetar la elaborada peineta de turquesas que Jake le había comprado ese día. Todavía envuelta en la toalla y sosteniendo la peineta en su lugar, se dirigió a la otra sala para solicitar la ayuda de Jake. Empujando la puerta con la cadera, era de un modelo antiguo que se balanceaba abriéndose y cerrándose, entró en la sala de estar.— ¿Jake, puedes ayudarme a sujetarlo? Tengo demasiado pelo para hacerlo yo misma.

Era difícil de decir quien se sorprendió más -Renesmee o la gente que estaba con Jake. Ella reconoció a Leah, quien estaba de pie al lado de un hombre alto y distinguido. Sin embargo, él y las otras tres personas en la habitación eran completos desconocidos.

— ¡Lleva un dragón! —jadeó la elegante mujer al lado de Jake, llevándose la mano a la garganta.

— Te dije muy claro que estaba casado, madre.

Dejando caer las manos y el pelo, Renesmee enrojeció y exclamó ahogadamente— ¡Madre! ¿Tu madre está aquí, y no me advertiste? ¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto! —Girándose rápidamente, escapó hacia el dormitorio.

Embry la siguió con la mirada.— ¡Qué colorido! ¿Ese dragón respiraba fuego? ¡A la abuela le va a encantar! ¡Hermano, en tu lugar, me habría casado con ella yo mismo! ¿Es el resto de ella tan magnífico?

— Eso, querido hermano, es algo que probablemente nunca sabrás. Tendrás que perdonarme un momento. Mi esposa me necesita —dijo Jake secamente. Recogiendo la peineta que Renesmee había dejado caer, la siguió al dormitorio.

Cuatro pares de ojos giraron muy divertidos hacia Leah.

— Parece que tendrás que explicárnoslo. ¿Siempre se vuelve de ese color? —Preguntó el hombre a su lado.

— Sólo se pone roja cuando se avergüenza, Dadon —contestó Leah.— Lo llama ruborizarse. También, su cultura es más reservada que la nuestra. Los miembros de la familia, excepto los niños pequeños, casi siempre están vestidos en presencia de cada uno.

William cruzó la habitación y se sirvió un vaso de vino.— Una sociedad parecida a la de los Varcians, entonces.

— En algunos aspectos, sí —contestó Leah— pero, en muchos otros, completamente diferente. El planeta es único en sí mismo como lo son los otros cinco que ya conocemos.

— Bien, soy su madre —dijo la elegante mujer que tanto se había sobresaltado ante el aspecto de Renesmee.— Merezco una explicación. —Con esas palabras, Alalakan dem al'Sarah se dirigió decididamente hacia la puerta de dormitorio.

— Yo no te recomendaría entrar ahí ahora —llamó Leah.— Jake se ha vuelto muy protector.

— ¡No de su madre!

La escena que encontró Sarah era mucho más íntima de lo que había esperado. Ella había observado muchas veces a su hijo más joven cuando disfrutaba de una mujer, pero nunca había visto la ternura que ahora mostraba.

Jake estaba sentado en la cama con la mujer sobre su regazo inclinada contra su pecho. Su brazo derecho rodeaba cómodamente sus pechos, tirando de la toalla que llevaba apretada para revelar lo que sus flojos pliegues habían ocultado cuando anteriormente entró en la sala de estar, el estómago ligeramente dilatado a causa del embarazo de mitad de trimestre. La mano izquierda de Jake estaba extendida con cuidado sobre su vientre, y le susurraba algo al oído.

Ambos oyeron abrirse la puerta. Una mirada horrorizada apareció en la cara de Renesmee y se puso de un intenso rojo escarlata.

La reacción de Jake fue más directa.—¡Madre, sal de aquí!

Enmudecida, Sarah rápidamente salió de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras ella. Se agarró al respaldo de una silla buscando apoyo.— ¡Está embarazada! ¿Leah, ella realmente está embarazada?

Leah caminó hacia su amiga y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Lanzando una mirada expectante a los tres hombres igualmente atónitos, comenzó a rozar las manos de Sarah.— Sí, y el bebé es definitivamente de Jake. Vistes el dragón que lleva. Jake me hizo ponerlo allí dos días después de que se casaron.

Las cejas de los tres se elevaron.

— Renesmee tiene el desafiante espíritu que el dragón representa —siguió Leah.— Él no sólo la cuida, sino que también ha llegado a respetar sus juicios e ideas. Ha aprendido por sí sola nuestro sistema numérico y ha hecho grandes progresos con nuestro idiomas y sus alfabetos.

William se sentó en una silla.— Bien, esto lo resume entonces. Lleva un dragón y al heredero de Alalakan. Es asunto nuestro asegurarnos de que los ancianos la aceptan en el clan.

— Como si tuvieran otra opción —murmuró Dadon con su copa de vino.

— El heredero de Alalakan —dijo Embry quedamente.— Espero que el bebé sea tan vistoso como su madre. Un Alalakan de fogoso pelo.

La puerta de dormitorio se abrió y Jake se reunió con ellos.— Mi esposa —dijo en un tono cortante que impresionó a todos excepto a Leah— se nos unirá en un momento. Y, sí, realmente lleva al heredero de Alalakan. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?

El mismo Jake no podía creer el tono de voz con la que se dirigió a ellos, pero no toleraría ningún insulto, ni siquiera de su madre. Sin embargo, su mente evitó pensar en lo mucho que Renesmee significaba para él. En cambio, se concentró en su otro objetivo. Era el cebo para su trampa.

Sarah preguntó— ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?

Jake sonrió para sí mismo. Su madre finalmente asimilaba el hecho de que su primer nieto estaba en camino.— Renesmee cree que esta embarazada aproximadamente de cuatro meses y medio.

— ¿Leah?

— Pienso que Renesmee está equivocada, pero no me escucha.

— ¿La has examinado?

— Todo lo bien que pude en las habitaciones de Jake.

— ¿Qué había de malo en ir al médico? ¡No me digas que la muchacha no entiende la medicina moderna! Jake, debes tomar en consideración al bebé.

Leah suspiró.— Sarah, el mundo de Renesmee es casi tan avanzado como el nuestro. No era seguro para ella dejar las habitaciones de Jake. Recuerda que Aro estaba a bordo.

Los labios de Sarah se curvaron.— Aro. William, es hora de aplastar a ese insecto.

Jake sonrió. Si algo hiciera a su madre amar a Renesmee, sería la necesidad de protegerla de Aro.

Ahora completamente vestida, Renesmee permanecía de pie en el dormitorio con un dilema. Todavía era incapaz de sujetar el broche del peine turquesa. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que ya que eran de la familia, alguno de los de allí afuera sería capaz de ayudarla. Entonces todos excepto Jake y Leah se sorprendieron cuando apareció y dijo— siento molestar, pero todavía no puedo conseguir sujetar este broche.

Riendo, Jake cruzó la habitación y sujetó el peine. Entonces tomó la mano de Renesmee y la presentó a su familia y amigos.— Mi esposa, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee de la Tierra. Renesmee, mis padres, Alalakan dem al'Sarah y Alalakan don al'William y mi hermano, Alalakan don al'Embry. El caballero alto al lado de Leah es su marido, el doctor Sendenton don al'Dadon.

Renesmee miró fijamente al hombre alto al lado de Leah. Era incluso más alto que Jake, y unas líneas risueñas arrugaban las esquinas de la boca y los ojos. —¿Te llamaron como él, verdad, Jake?

Inclinándose, Dadon dijo— El clan de Alalakan ha agregado una flor de incomparable belleza a su jardín.

Renesmee comenzó a sonreír. — Ahora entiendo por qué Jake fue llamado como usted. Sus padres comprendieron que su lengua iba a ser tan flexible como la suya.

Dadon sonrió ampliamente.

Jake sonrió por lo bajo.

Embry no esperó que Renesmee llegara hasta él. Dio un paso hacia ella, la levantaron de sus pies, y la plantó un beso sobre cada mejilla.— He estado ansiando que llegara el día de tener una cuñada.

— Para que puedas venir y quejarte de todo lo que hace Jake que no te gusta —exclamó jadeando Renesmee.

Riendo, Embry la balanceó en un círculo.— Es perfecta, Jake. Pienso que deberíamos mantenerla con nosotros.

— Como si tuvieras otra opción —susurró ella en su oído mientras se aferraba a él para mantener el equilibrio.

— Toma, padre —dijo Embry poniéndola delante de William— tu turno.

Sujetando el brazo de Renesmee para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio, William observó especulativamente a su nueva nuera. Se había mostrado encantadora, pero eso debía esperarse de cualquier mujer que Jake eligiera.— ¿Bien, hija, qué tienes que ofrecer al clan de Alalakan?

Renesmee dio un paso atrás para evitar un calambre en el cuello al mirarle a la cara. Si Jake se pareciera a él dentro de treinta o cuarenta años, iba a envejecer muy bien.— Jugo de Arándano.

Una expresión confusa apareció sobre la cara de William.

Renesmee sonrió abiertamente.— Jake me ha enseñado un Deslossian vandanug rojo. En la Tierra, se llama jugo de arándano. Y tenemos muchos, de diferentes sabores.

William miró fijamente a Renesmee. Entonces comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.— ¡Vandanug rojo! Hijo —dijo mientras abrazaba a Renesmee— estoy muy contento de dar la bienvenida a tu esposa a nuestra familia y clan.

Cada uno giró su atención a Sarah quien se sentó tan suntuosamente como cualquier reina sobre el sofá. Silenciosamente, miró fijamente atrás.

Suspirando, Renesmee miró primero a Jake para reasegurarse y después se dirigió hacia el sofá hasta que estuvo de pie directamente delante de su suegra.— Alalakan dem al'Sarah —comenzó quedamente— entiendo sus reservas. Vengo de un mundo del que usted ni siquiera conocía su existencia, y, por decirlo de alguna manera, he apartado a su hijo de usted. Las circunstancias no fueron como ninguno de nosotros hubiera deseado, pero, —siguió en un tono más provocativo mientras deslizó su vestido de su hombro derecho— llevo un dragón de Alalakan, y llevo al hijo de Jake. ¡Me temo que estás en desventaja conmigo!

Todos, incluido Jake, miraron fijamente con asombro. Nadie había desafiado tan directamente a su madre en años. Más de uno murmuró— ¿En desventaja?

— Me recuerda mucho a cierta joven —intercedió William— que dijo a mi madre que tanto ella como el clan de Alalakan entero podían irse al infiero porque ella iba a casarse conmigo costase lo que costase.

Sarah comenzó a reír. Levantándose del sofá, abrazó fieramente a Renesmee. Después se volvió hacia Jake.— Hijo, nos has traído a una hija digna del dragón de Alalakan. Me siento más que feliz de darle la bienvenida a la familia. Cualquier mujer que es capaz de desafiar a una madre por su propio hijo merece la pena.

Jake se relajó. Renesmee encontró su mirada con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa. Y la tarde aún no había comenzado.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Renesmee descansaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Jake y el resto de su familia parecían estar completamente a gusto mientras esperaban para ser escoltados a la cena, a Renesmee la perspectiva de cenar con la realeza se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Y para empeorar más la situación, el bebé no dejaba de agitarse en su vientre. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pasar ella la noche? ¿Qué pasaba si no sabía que cubierto utilizar? ¿Utilizarán cubiertos?

Estaba preparada para hacer una precipitada retirada a su habitación, cuando apareció Alice.— ¡Estás encantadora!

Inclinándose para tomar las manos de Renesmee entre las suyas, susurró— Siento no haber podido advertirte de los padres de Jake, pero no supe que estaban aquí hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Vamos. Estoy aquí para acompañarte a la cena.

La madre de Jake levantó una elegante ceja hacia la actitud informal de Alice. La joven, sin embargo, no se intimidó. — Esta es una cena familiar, Sarah. Así que no te preocupes por las formalidades.

El cosquilleo en el estómago de Renesmee se calmó un poco. ¿Una cena familiar? Bien, tal vez no será tan malo. Renesmee empezaba a relajarse hasta que Alice la empujó en dirección al elegantemente designado trono y todas las personas que se encontraban en el salón se giraban para mirarla fijamente. ¡Tiene que haber al menos cincuenta personas en esta habitación!— ¡Alice! —le susurró a su amiga que prácticamente la arrastraba hacia la tarima al otro lado de la habitación, con el resto de los Alalakans sin perderlas de vista.— ¿Toda esta gente son miembros de tu familia?

— Más o menos.

— ¿Es muy numerosa tu familia?

Alice se volvió para mirar a su amiga y sonrió abiertamente.— No han podido llegar a tiempo algunos de mis tíos bisabuelos, tías bisabuelas y primos porque viven demasiado lejos. Pero los conocerás pronto.

Renesmee tragó saliva, pero antes de poder hacer algún comentario, Alice se detuvo repentinamente en frente de sus padres.

Una versión más vieja de Alice suspiró, negando con la cabeza, dijo en un tono irritado— Había esperado que el matrimonio y la maternidad apagaran un poco tu entusiasmo, Alice. Pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada —Dirigiendo ahora su atención a la madre de Jake, continuó diciendo— Sarah, te pido perdón por la precipitada carrera que te ha hecho realizar mi hija a través del salón. Realmente he intentado enseñarle mejores modales

Sarah se rió cuando se abrazó a su vieja amiga.—Al menos —dijo ella lanzándole una mirada sobre su hombro a Jake— Tu hija te dijo que se iba a casar. Mi caprichoso hijo, en cambio…

Tomando la mano de Renesmee de la de Alice, Sarah dijo— Carilinlalissa, Reina Hardan, te presento a la esposa de mi hijo y madre del futuro heredero de Alalakan, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee de la Tierra.

Renesmee iba a hacer una reverencia, pero antes de que tuviera posibilidad de realizarla, se encontró en brazos de la reina.— Bienvenidos a Mediria, querida. Así que ya llevas al heredero. Es Maravilloso

Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, Carilin dijo— Esta es Renesmee, querido. Y ahora borra esa pomposa mirada de tu cara. Porque no voy a pasar por toda esa protocolaria presentación. Los Alalakans han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Ya sabes de donde proviene la impetuosidad de Alice —susurró Sarah en el oído de Renesmee.— A la edad de Alice, Carilin era dos veces peor

— He oído eso —bromeó la reina.— Y ya que conoces el tono apropiado que utiliza la realeza, vas a tener que venir conmigo y hablarás con la madre de Findal.

Una expresión consternada se reflejó a través de la cara de Sarah, pero la reina ya sostenía firmemente la muñeca de Sarah y la arrastraba a través del salón de la misma forma que lo había hecho Alice con Renesmee.

Suspirando, el rey miró como se alejaba su esposa.— Esto significa otra conferencia de Mamá. Crees que después de veintiocho años de matrimonio y cinco hijos, llegará a darse cuenta mi madre que no va a poder cambiar a Carilin.

Todos los hombres que estaban alrededor de Renesmee se rieron. Alice le dio un codazo a su padre en las costillas.— Padre, no se ha presentado a Renesmee. Eres el rey. Por lo que ella no puede presentarse a si misma.

— ¡Ahora estás interesada en el protocolo! —el rey se quejó en tono de diversión. Su risa se ensanchó al reconocer a Renesmee.— Puedes llamarme Findal

—Pero…¡es el rey!

Los ojos de Findal brillaron con diversión— ¡Ajá!. Una muchacha que sabe reconocer la forma correcta de saludar a la realeza. Ella satisfacerá al Patriarca —Entonces él estrechó a Renesmee en un abrazo que fue aún más exuberante que el de su esposa.— Dime, Renesmee —dijo él después de soltarla— realmente ¿hay dols y orcs en tu planeta?.

— Sí, sus dols y orc se parecen a las tallas que Alice tiene. —Renesmee estaba definitivamente aturdida por el tratamiento familiar que recibía. ¿Estoy chiflada? ¿O realmente sueño? ¡Me abrazó un hombre verde con una corona en su cabeza!

— ¡Ajá! ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Todo es cierto!

Todo el mundo en el salón volcó su atención hacia la tarima donde Findal había tomado la mano de Renesmee.— Deseo presentarles a la nueva esposa de Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, y la madre de su futuro heredero. Como ustedes puede ver, no es un miembro de una de la cinco especies humana que conocemos. Proviene de un planeta del lado más alejado de la galaxia que ella llama la Tierra. Nuestros dols y orcs residen allí.

Al principio…silencio. Después…el caos, un caos sumamente ruidoso. Cada uno comenzó a hablar o más bien a gritar inmediatamente. Findal aporreó contra el suelo el adornado bastón que llevaba. El estruendoso ruido silenció a todo el mundo.— Nos ha sido dada la posición de los dols y los orcs como un regalo por Alalakan dem al'Renesmee y ella no ha pedido nada a cambio. Los Alalakans nos cede el uso de sus naves más grandes para todo el que quiera recuperar a los dols y los orcs. Este es un regalo que nunca podremos agradecer adecuadamente.

Los susurros de anticipación recorrían la muchedumbre.

— Por lo tanto, he decidido ofrecerle a Renesmee el único regalo comparable al honor que nos ha concedido. Le ofrezco el apellido Hardan y le pido que se una a mi familia como mi cuarta hija. —Volviéndose hacia Renesmee, Findal dijo humildemente— ¿aceptarás esta pequeña señal como muestra de mi estima? ¿Te unirás a nuestra familia?

La muchedumbre espera conteniendo el aliento. Lo que Findal estaba haciendo era notable. Nadie había llegado a ser miembro de la familia real Hardan a menos que fuera por matrimonio.

La Reina Madre Viuda se desmayó.

No entendiendo absolutamente nada, Renesmee buscó el consentimiento de Jake. Por su expresión y la de su familia, supo que la oferta de Findal era completamente inesperada. Mirando a través del salón, la cara del primo de Alice, Emmet, captó su atención, por las emociones que expresaba y que mostraba claramente su aprobación, esperanza e incertidumbre, lo que le hacía pensar a ella que pocas veces dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Dios. ¿Qué hago?

Jake le lanzó una sonrisa de apoyo.

Suspirando profundamente, Renesmee dijo humildemente— Estaré honrada de pertenecer a tu familia.

Findal la arrastró a su abrazo. Riendo, él susurró— Me gustaría ver a Aro ahora intentar poner sus manos sobre ti

Encerrando su cuello entre sus brazos, Renesmee plantó un enorme beso sobre su mejilla. Todos los días no se es adoptada por la realeza.

Mucho después aquella tarde, Jake se apoyó contra la columna del lado derecho de la tarima contemplando todo lo que había transcurrido, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. El viaje hasta Mediria se había resuelto mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. Si Aro intentara tomar ahora a Renesmee, tendría detrás de él a cada asesino Medirian de la galaxia.

Jake miraba como otro miembro de la familia real Hardan arrinconaba a su esposa. Por desgracia la madre de Findal se recuperó lo suficiente como para poder quedarse. La tarde habría sido más agradable sin ella y algunos otros miembros de la familia real. Pero Renesmee había enfrentado a los asistentes con dignidad y aplomo. Aunque no dijo una palabra, las primeras protestas contra ella hicieron que se sonrojara y alzara su barbilla. Cuando él vio esa peligrosa mirada reflejada en sus ojos, se rió y sintió pena por la primera persona que intentara intimidarla para que denegara el honor que le había sido concedido.

Jake se deshizo de su emociones cuando su padre se reunió con él.— Tu esposa es todo un éxito —comentó William cuando Renesmee y Alice fueron rodeadas por otro grupo de parientes Hardan.

— Por más de una razón, al parecer —comentó Jake ligeramente. El último grupo que rodeó a Renesmee estaba constituido por los parientes masculinos solteros de Alice.

— Por lo que observé con el tío de Findal Dardralarlac, esos libertinos deberían ser más cuidadosos —dijo William en un tono divertido.— Renesmee tiene un carácter que rivalizaría con un Gattan

Jake sonrió abiertamente.— ¿Y no será muy interesante cuándo los Gattan finalmente hagan su aparición?

Jake cambió rápidamente su sonrisa burlona por un ceño y su postura despreocupada por una de alerta. Cuando vio que Emmet se había unido al grupo alrededor de Renesmee. Jake se tensó al ver como el más infame mujeriego de Mediria se llevó a sus labios la mano de su esposa. Antes de que el pudiera dar un paso en su dirección, sintió una mano en su brazo.

— No interferirás — dijo William severamente.

Jake frunció el ceño, pero accedió a la demanda de su padre.

Desde varios puntos del salón, Alalakan no perdía de vista el encuentro de Renesmee con el libertino más notorio en cinco planetas.

Caray, Renesmee, desbaratas mis planes… No queriendo admitir la verdadera razón de su reacción a la presencia de Emm al lado de su esposa, Jake se concentró en los planes que tenía para Aro.

Inconsciente del cercano escrutinio de sus suegros, Renesmee se rió de los comentarios de Emm, pero su atención siguió vagando. ¿Dónde estaría Jake? Finalmente lo vio de pie junto a la tarima, hablando con su padre. Enviándole una deslumbrante sonrisa, Volvió a prestarle atención al primo de Alice.

Emm había detenido su unilateral conversación con Renesmee tan pronto se percató de que había perdido su atención.

— Ah, lo siento, Emm —le dijo mirándole a la cara.— ¿Que me decías?

Emmet echó un vistazo sobre su cabeza y captó la mirada de Alice.

Ella sonrió apenada.

Emm se inclinó acercándose a Renesmee.— Decía, que las lunas son encantadoras esta noche. Vamos, te mostraré una vista para quitar el aliento.

Su cara se iluminó.— ¿Hay más de una luna?

— Tres, pero su resplandor palidece al lado de tu encantador rostro

Riendo en silencio, Renesmee negó con su cabeza.— Emm, eres un verdadero granuja, y creo que llegaré a apreciarte. Pero me quedaré aquí con Alice…y mi marido

Emm se inclinó acercándose más. Los dedos que acarician su brazo desnudo le pusieron la piel de gallina.—Él no podrá amarte nunca tan bien como yo, Dulce Renesmee.

— Vete a molestar a alguna otra mujer, Emm —y en un tono exasperado dijo,— preferiblemente que no esté casada.

Por un instante el dolor y la soledad fueron evidentes en los ojos de Emmet, pero rápidamente recuperó el control ocultando sus sentimientos. Riendo alegremente, hizo una profunda reverencia y dijo— Estoy a tu entera disposición, prima. Bienvenida a la familia

Girando sobre sus talones, se alejó si rumbo aparente en mente, pero pronto se encontró acercándose a Jake y a su padre. Cambiando ligeramente de dirección, Emm se detuvo ante ellos.

— William —dijo Emm cuando él asintió con su cabeza en un rígido saludo. Se volvió hacia Jake.— Parece ser que has ganado, pero si le haces daño alguna vez … Ella es una Hardan ahora, y la venganza Medirian es rápida.

— No más rápida que la Alalakan —lanzó William enigmáticamente.

Jake se rió. La apacible resistencia de Renesmee hacia Emmet le quitaron las ganas de aceptar el obvio desafío de Emm. Asintiendo ligeramente, miró la figura del hombre más joven que se alejaba.

— No me gustaría ser la próxima persona que se cruce con ese joven —murmuró William.— Puede acarrearte problemas, Jake. Tu esposa es una tentación para cualquier hombre que no esté ya en su tumba

— Lo vigilaré. Sin embargo, no creo que haga nada que manche su honor

— ¿El honor de un Hardan?

— No Padre, su honor Drakian, como bien sabes.

El sol se filtraba por las puertas de balcón cuando Renesmee se dio cuenta. Jake no estaba en la cama, pero oyó el movimiento en la sala de estar y asumió que era él. Estirándose, se levantó de la cama, entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua para llenar la bañera, agregando una generosa cantidad de espuma de baño. Antes en la Tierra, siempre prefería las duchas, pero después de haber estado arrinconada en una nave espacial durante casi cinco meses, la idea de penetrar en una enorme bañera era demasiado atractiva como para renunciar.

En pocos minutos la bañera estaba llena, después de recogerse en la nuca el pelo, se deslizó en la caliente agua. Apenas se había instalado cuando Jake apareció en la entrada desnudo, su erección evidenciaba claramente cuales eran sus intenciones. Ella comenzó a reír de manera seductora cuando él cruzó el cuarto para quedarse de pie ante ella.

— Me prometí a mi mismo que compartiría tu baño cuanto antes —dijo mientras levantaba una botella y vertió el fragante aceite de baño en sus palmas. Se deslizó en la bañera y la arrastró a sus brazos para darle un largo y apasionado beso. Su boca se separó de la suya. Mordisqueado su cuello hacia abajo hasta su hombro y finalmente en sus pechos…sus enloquecedores pechos.

Arqueando su espalda, Renesmee entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo cuando él amamantaba primero un pezón y luego el otro.— Más, Jake, más. ¡Ahora!

Riendo en silencio, Jake lamió sus erguidos pezones una vez más.— ¿Quieres que te de más, verdad? —deslizó sus dedos entre sus muslos.

Ella se abrió más de piernas.— Tu polla. La quiero dentro de mí

— Ponte de rodillas y date la vuelta, amor. Quiero montarte

Estremeciéndose, se giró y agarró se borde de la bañera.— Profundamente, Jake. Te quiero hasta el fondo

— Tan profundamente como pueda, amor. —Poniéndose de rodillas, Jake comenzó a masajear sus nalgas, extendiéndolas y presionándolas la una con la otra.— Tienes el culo más hermoso que haya visto en la vida, amor. —introdujo un aceitoso dedo dentro de la abertura de su ano.

Renesmee gimió.

Él deslizó un muslo entre sus piernas y empujó sus piernas abriéndolas más, luego deslizó su polla hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra su resbaladiza vulva. Entonces, despacio, empujó su polla dentro de ella.

Suspirando, Renesmee se agarró más fuerte contra el borde de la bañera cuando las ondulaciones de placer la envolvían por todo el cuerpo. Jake sabía exactamente donde y como acariciar, pellizcar y empujar.

De pronto su cola se deslizó entre sus muslos y los de ella para frotar su clítoris.

Renesmee gimió. Dios, su cola era puro cielo. Ella giraba sus caderas y las hacia retroceder cada vez que él empujaba hacia adelante.— Sí, ohhh ¡si!

Mientras él empujaba con su polla tan profundamente como le fue posible, Jake siguió masajeando las nalgas de Renesmee, deslizando un dedo dentro y fuera de su ano. Él sintió contraer sus pelotas cuando sus músculos internos lo apretaron profundamente. Cuando Renesmee se estremeció con la liberación, empujó sus caderas contra sus nalgas una última vez.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Jake volvió a sentarse en la bañera estrechando en su regazo a Renesmee. Suspirando, ella descansó su cabeza contra su hombro y rió. Levantando la vista, encontró la mirada fija de su marido en el espejo colgado al otro lado del cuarto.— ¿Sabías todo el tiempo que el espejo esta ahí, verdad?

Él rió en silencio.— La expresión de tu cara cuando culiminaste aumentó mi propio placer

— Bien, no esperes tener espejos en todas las paredes y techos de nuestra casa —dijo Renesmee con fingida seriedad.

Una especulativa mirada apareció en los ojos de Jake.— ¿Espejos en el techo?

— ¡Jake!

Él se rió y la abrazó.— Prometo dejarte toda la decoración —bromeó.— Ahora, si quieres desayunar antes de asistir a tu adopción oficial en la familia real Hardan, será mejor que salgas de la bañera. Ya te has entretenido bastante

El agua chorreaba por cuerpo, Renesmee dio un paso en la bañera.— Y quien hizo que yo me retrasara en primer lugar, me pregunto? —Ella agarró la manopla y la dejó caer sobre su cabeza.

Su risa la siguió mientras camina goteando por el cuarto. El chillido enfadado que vino del dormitorio, sin embargo, lo sacó de la bañera en un destello. En pocas zancadas llegó goteando a la entrada donde se encontró a su esposa que enfrentaba a una impasible Beti.

— ¿Cómo puede la gente seguir entrando en nuestra habitación? —dijo ella airadamente.— Mejor que no tengamos este problema en casa

Mientras una parte de su mente estaba extremadamente complacida de que ella se refiriera a Drakan como su hogar, la otra parte estaba de todo corazón de acuerdo con ella. Echando un vistazo enfadado a Beti, se quedó en silencio antes de hacerle cualquier pregunta cuando ella levantó una llave.

— Khan y yo seremos tus criados y protectores — Princesa Alalakan dem al'Renesmee. Obedeciendo ordenes de la Matriarca de Aradab —indicó Beti.

Renesmee se quedó boquiabierta cuando digirió esa poca información. Mientras hacía eso, la mirada fija de Beti se centró en Jake. Con una risa leve añadió— Eres algo delgado, Alalakan, pero bien dotado sin embargo

— ¡Jake! Vete a ponerte la ropa. Y tú —continuó ella con Beti— no quiero a ningún criado o guardaespaldas

Beti continuaba sin inmutarse por el arrebato de Renesmee.— Usted es una princesa Hardan. Los Aradab custodian a la familia real. Khan y yo nos ofrecimos voluntarios. Conocemos sus costumbres mejor que cualquier otro

— Pero …

— Tienes la llave de los dols y los orcs. Estará protegida cueste lo que cueste

— Jake —comenzó ella en un tono suplicante cuando él volvió con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura.

Él se encogió— Nunca intento de discutir con un Aradab. Mover una montaña con cuchara es mucho más fácil.

Una expresión satisfecha apareció en la cara de Beti cuando ella asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Jake. Entonces abandonó la habitación.

Renesmee pateó el suelo.— No eres de mucha ayuda

Jake dejó caer la toalla de su cintura y caminó desnudo al enorme armario donde estaba colgada su ropa.

La cólera de Renesmee fue substituida por la turbación cuando él volvió. En vez del acostumbrado uniforme verde y oro o blanco de ceremonias que había llevado la tarde anterior, se vistió informal, demasiado informal.— ¿Cómo puedes ir vestido así? Parece que te has disfrazado de indio para una película del Oeste. ¿Estás seguro que esa es una ropa apropiada para la ocasión?

Jake se recogió su pelo hacia tras y lo sujetó con un broche de plata.— ¿Un qué?

— Los Indios son una raza nativa América que vive en la Tierra.

Renesmee negó con su cabeza. Iba a ser formalmente adoptada por una real familia, y Jake esta vestido con lo que parecía un taparrabos. No llevaba ninguna camisa, pero llevaba un brazalete que le llegaba desde el codo a la muñeca. Los colores de su tatuaje de dragón parecieron brillar más intensamente. ¿Llegaría a comprender alguna día esta cultura alienígena?— Ah, ¿no crees que deberías ponerte más ropa?

Echando la cabeza atrás, él rió.— Tu nueva familia encontrará tu elección de ropa mucho más extraña que la mía.

Su resentimiento volvió. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos.— No voy a ninguna parte hasta que esto no se haga. Y si crees que vas a distraerme con besos o con amenazas para llevarme hasta el salón del trono desnuda, sé muy bien que serias capaz de hacerlo. Ahora, sobre este asunto del guardaespaldas…

Jake se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y se puso unas altas botas de cuero con placas metálicas en las rodillas. De rígido cuero marrón, las placas metálicas le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos—. Renesmee, si conociera la forma de enviar a Beti y Khan a casa, Lo haría en un instante. Pregunta a Findal. El sentido del deber de un Aradab ha sido una espina clavada durante años. Nada, repito nada, puede influir en ellos una vez que lo han decidido

Levantándose, Jake cruzó el cuarto hasta detenerse al lado de ella.— Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para limitar su presencia. No tengo mucha probabilidad de que pueda hacer más de lo que he hecho aquí, pero una vez que regresemos a Drakan, me aseguraré de que entiendan lo que el aislamiento significa

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Él ahuecó con sus manos su cara.— ¿No sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz

— Mientras pienses que es para mi propio beneficio. No tengo ninguna duda que allí estaré segura con las restricciones colocadas sobre mí, para mi propio bienestar, una vez que alcancemos Drakan —le contestó ella en un tono descontento.

Arrastrando a su esposa sin prestar resistencia a sus brazos, Jake con cuidado replanteo su posición. Necesito que coopere. Para hacer esto, tengo que hacerla feliz. — Muy bien —suspiró— haré lo que pueda

Liberándola, él llegó de una zancada hacia la puerta, tiró de ella hasta abrirla, y llamó a Beti. Cuando apareció, lo dijo— Mientras diga lo contrario usted o Khan debe proteger la entrada, pero no entrarán en estas habitaciones sin la aprobación de Renesmee o mía. ¿Está claro?

Beti le lanzó una desafiante mirada a Renesmee que la hizo estremecerse. Beti, asintió ásperamente con su cabeza y desapareció del cuarto. Al instante oyeron un golpe en la puerta del vestíbulo exterior.

Renesmee sabía que su risa era de satisfacción— Esto se parece a una vez que gané. ¿Ahora, qué diablos te has puesto?

Riendo torcidamente, él se encogió.—Esto es un traje antiguo de clan, el que llevo en beneficio del Aradab y el Gattan. Ambas razas mantienen una fuerte tradición. Tu adopción a la familia real Medirian no tiene precedentes. El traje Tradicional del clan de Alalakan por mi parte subraya que estoy honrado del honor que le han extendido a mi mujer

Murmurando por lo bajo sobre la extraña costumbre alienígena, Renesmee miraba como Jake caminaba hasta el aparador y deslizó sobre su dedo un anillo de sello que nunca había visto antes.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Encontrando su mirada fija en el espejo, él dijo— Mi padre me lo dio anoche. Perteneció a mi abuelo

Una mirada afectada apareció en sus ojos.— Tu abuelo no murió mientras estabas fuera, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió abiertamente.— No. Mi abuelo murió hace cuatro años. Mi padre me dio el anillo porque tu llevas al heredero de Alalakan. Un día, cualquiera de nuestros niños que se presente con nuestro primer nieto recibirá el añillo de mi padre

Arrojándola contra su pecho, Jake miró fijamente su reflexión mientras el acariciaba su estómago. Renesmee estaba todavía desnuda, y él la examinó estrechamente en el espejo. Sus pechos estaban seguramente más llenos de lo que habían estado y sus pezones y aréolas comenzaban a cambiar de un atractivo rosado a marrón claro. El estómago de Renesmee, pensó rápidamente llamó su atención. Sólo hace unas semanas su estómago había sido plano, pero ahora había un aumento definido que parecía agrandarse diariamente. Sintió un leve movimiento bajo su mano.

En el espejo, encontró la feliz mirada de Renesmee ante la asombrada expresión en sus ojos.— Será muy activo, sabes. Es por eso que he estado levantándome tan a menudo durante la noche. Él parece pensar que mi vejiga es un trampolín

Jake no estaba seguro de lo que era un trampolín, pero consiguió hacerse una idea.— ¿Él?

— Hmmm, es un chico. Intuición femenina, ya sabes

Jake no lo sabia, pero después de sentir a su hijo moverse por primera vez, lo llenó de incertidumbre y reverencia, Jake de mala gana alejó a su esposa.— Piensas recibir a tu familia desnuda —Bromeó él— Últimamente parece que prefieres pasar todo el tiempo desnuda.

Renesmee levantó repentinamente la cabeza.— Ni muerta —comentó, pero al ver su mirada alarmada, se ablandó y dijo— Es sólo otra expresión de la Tierra. No me mires tan sobresaltado

— Entonces ten cuidado con lo que dices —contestó en un tono muy disgustado cuando comenzó a vestirse.

Alice había sugerido que llevase algo azul o verde a su ceremonia de adopción ya que estos favorecían a Mediria. Naturalmente, Renesmee decidió ignorar la sugerencia. Llevó un vestido amarillo brillante que dejaba ver su desnudo hombro derecho con su dragón. Renunciando a un complicado peinado, su pelo fluyó por debajo de su trasero. Tendría que aceptarla como era, y no agregaba más sílabas a su nombre

— ¿Lista?

Ella se volvió hacia Jake.— Tal y como soy

Abriendo una caja, él colocó uno de las piezas más modestas de joyería que había comprado, un colgante de oro rojo alrededor de su cuello. Por primera vez, ella vio el delfín que cuidadosamente había sido grabado al agua fuerte en su superficie.— No quieres molestar a ninguno de los Hardans más de lo necesario —dijo en el tono de broma que utiliza a menudo.— La madre de Findal le echará una mirada al llameante dragón y se desmayará otra vez

Renesmee sorbió por su nariz. Agarrándose a su brazo cuando abandonaron la habitación y dirigiéndose al salón del trono, seguidos por el omnipresente Khan, contestó— Era una Alalakan antes de que me hicieran una Hardan. No me preocupa si le gusta esto o no

Jake no podía haber estado más complacido con su respuesta, y su satisfecha expresión dio muestra de ello. Renesmee le dio un rápido puñetazo en las costillas, que no consiguió borrar la expresión satisfecha de su cara.

Cuando Renesmee se ajuntó el colgante, Jake permitió a su mente vagar. Mientras él nunca había sido a una ceremonia oficial que marca una adopción real antes, estaba seguro que no sería todo muy diferente de otros actos reales las que él había asistido durante los años. Los cambios de su esposa, sin embargo, tanto físicos como mentales, eran muy intrigantes.

Antes, cuando había sentido el movimiento de su hijo, emociones desconocidas golpearon su conciencia. La caída de Aro era todavía de importancia suprema a él. Sin embargo, gustosamente admitió que gracias a él conoció a su nueva esposa. Sexualmente, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el se cansara de ella alguna vez. Pero su hijo… Antes, había aceptado su existencia de un modo abstracto. Ahora, sin embargo…

Durante la conversación privada que Jake y su padre tuvieron después de la cena, la tarde anterior, había convenido que su matrimonio con Renesmee, en cualquier otras circunstancias, habría sido demasiado impulsivo para ser aceptado sin el comentario de los mayores del clan Alalakan. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada y el heredero Alalakan estaba previsto que llegara en cuestión de meses haría fácil su aceptación, aunque algunos miembros del clan pudieran oponerse al nombramiento como futuro líder. Durante años todo el mundo había asumido que Embry tomaría el puesto después de que William dimitiera.

Los pensamientos de Jake se dedicaron entonces por su hermano mayor. Como le había explicado a Renesmee, en Drakan el primogénito no era proclamado heredero de su padre o madre automáticamente. Eso estaba reservado para cualquier hijo que se presentara al clan con el primer niño de aquella generación. Aquel honor ahora le pertenecería a él, no a Embry. Esto no era algo en lo que Jake hubiera pensado que pasaría y esperaba que Embry no se hubiese ofendido por el cambio inesperado de los acontecimientos. Embry puede tener el mando. A mí solo me preocupa la destrucción de Aro.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por otro puñetazo de Renesmee. Emmet estaba de pie antes de ellos.

— ¿Lista, Prima? —dijo algo enigmáticamente.

Renesmee no captó el suave ceño de advertencia que el Hardan había recibido de su marido.— Más preparada de lo que alguna vez estaré —contestó ella nerviosamente.— No tengo que hacer nada, ¿verdad?

— Solamente quédate allí y con esa maravillosa apariencia —contestó Emm prestándole su brazo. Entonces añadió.— A propósito, apruebo la elección del vestido.

Con una expresión resignada en su cara, Jake siguió a su sonriente esposa hasta el salón del trono.

Renesmee cambió otra vez de posición en su silla mientras el prelado cabeza de la Iglesia Medirian hablaba sin cesar. Una mano oprimió su hombro gentilmente y ella le devolvió una sonrisa a Jake. Entonces miró a la asamblea reunida. Había cientos de personas en el salón de trono y cada uno de ellos la miraba fijamente. Ya no podía esperar más a que terminara esta ceremonia.

Findal se inclinó y murmuró— Pomposo charlatán.

Renesmee mordió su labio para aguantar la risa.

— Está concluyendo el discurso —continuó Findal— Entonces todo lo que nos queda por hacer es presentarte a los embajadores y finalmente comer.

El prelado se giró hacia ellos. — Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, Princesa Hardan, le presento a la Matrona del Aradab.

Una mujer Aradab con una muy intimidante cabeza de color gris cruzó el salón de dos zancadas hasta la tarima donde Renesmee estaba sentada con el resto de la familia real. Se inclinó y con cuidado trazó con el dedo el dragón sobre el hombro de Renesmee. Luego asintió y volvió a su asiento.

El prelado continuó, Princesa Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, le presento al Patriarca de los Nessians.

La piel del Patriarca era de un verde tan oscuro que parecía casi negra. El cabello largo y de un blanco tan puro como la nieve le caía por debajo del trasero, mientras que en el rostro tenía arrugas de expresión en los ojos y boca. El anciano le cogió ambas manos, las extendió ampliamente y la levanto de la silla hasta dejarla de pie delante del. — ¡Prestar atención! —Dijo con una voz sorprendentemente alta— El viaje de los dols y los orcs comienza y termina con esta mujer. Como ya fue pronosticado siglos atrás, la llama del dragón nos devolverá nuestra herencia y a los nuestros. Esta mujer es la llama de nuestro futuro.

Besando a Renesmee en ambas mejillas el Patriarca le susurró— Llevas en tu vientre un magnifico y fuerte hijo, Hija de mi Corazón. Las estrellas no tendrán fronteras para él.

Riéndose en silencio ante la expresión asombrada de su cara, el anciano asintió a Findal y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Deteniéndose ante Emmet, dijo con una voz tan baja que solo los que estaban en el estrado podían enterarse— Eres las alas de salvación de la llama. No falles en esta tarea, ya que nosotros caeríamos contigo. Tu propia felicidad gira en torno a su mundo.

Desde donde estaba de pie detrás de Renesmee, Jake frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso el anciano? Él no quería que Emmet se hiciera ilusiones. ¡Renesmee era suya!

Renesmee no tuvo tiempo para que la confundieran las palabras del Patriarca, ya que los embajadores de la Federación estaban siendo presentados a la nueva Princesa. Si Werdarartun don al'Sundosal de Drakan se sorprendió por los acontecimientos del día, lo ocultó bastante bien. Más bajo y más fuerte de constitución que Jake, el bordado complicado que llevaba sobre su hombro y que identificaba a su clan le era totalmente desconocido a Renesmee. Seguramente era un especie de animal, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era. Estaba completamente segura que Jake, William o Embry habían advertido a Werdarartun lo que se podía esperar en la ceremonia de hoy. Sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él vio el dragón de Renesmee.

Después de mirarlo fijamente durante unos minutos, sus ojos encontraron con los de Renesmee y ella reconoció el destello de aprobación en ellos. Después de darles una palabra o dos de bienvenida a ambas familias tanto a la Hardan como al clan de Alalakan, se disculpó por la ausencia de su esposa debido a la enfermedad de su hija más joven, el Drakian se apartó y Renesmee finalmente pudo echar un buen vistazo a los otros miembros humanos de la Federación.

Tarlus Varnji, embajador de Varcian, inclinó su cabeza y presentó a su esposa Opala. Ambos eran más bajos que los Drakians y los Medirians. Su piel era marrón oscura, el iris de sus ojos era amarillo, y excepto por las cejas y las pestañas, ellos estaban completamente calvos. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una especie de cresta huesuda, que se asemejaba mucho al estilo de peinado de los Mohawk en la Tierra, que se elevaba desde su frente y terminaba de punta en la base del cráneo, teñida de un brillante tono amarilla. Renesmee no se perdió el parpadeo de sorpresa en los ojos de Opala ante el color de su vestido, ni la inmediata expresión satisfecha que le siguió.

Después de unas palabras de bienvenida, los Varcians se apartaron y Qjin, el embajador Deslossian, fue presentado el siguiente. Era alto, ágil e inclusive llevaba una larga melena blanca albina hasta la espalda. Como los Drakians, Qjin tenía puntiagudas orejas. Y al igual que los Medirians, no tenía cola.

El epitome de la relajada dignidad, se acercó a Renesmee con una sonrisa de bienvenida y ejecutó una profundo genuflexión de cintura. Entonces sorprendió a todos los que estaban sobre el estrado inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante y apoyando una mano sobre el dragón en su hombro y diciendo— Un dragón digno para una mujer digna.

Cuando el abandonó el estrado, Qjin se detuvo y se encontró mirando a los ojos del Patriarca del Nessians como a los de la Matrona del Aradabs. Una conversación rápida y tácita pareció mantenerse entre los tres, y luego Qjin se unió a sus colegas de Varce.

Cambiando de postura, Renesmee apretó sus muslos y alejó sus ojos de Qjin. Maldita sea, pero ella tenía que hacer pis. Un embajador más, el Gattan, y finalmente podría ir a buscar un cuarto de baño.

Pero el aspecto del embajador Gattan fue una sorpresa que no había esperado.

Dos pulgadas por debajo de los seis pies© de altura y robustamente constituido, Brendis Frierson tenía unos feroces ojos azules que destellaron desde debajo de sus espesas y blancas cejas. No era joven, pero llevaba muy bien su madurez. Una ancha túnica marrón sujeta por un sólido cinturón de oro lo cubría desde su torso hasta los muslos, pero las mangas no ocultaban el poder de sus musculosos brazos. Llevaba anchos pantalones apropiadamente metidos en las sumamente pulidas botas negras, al estilo cosaco.

Su esposa, Gileen Makasdotir, vestía de forma similar a la de su marido, aunque su túnica estaba salpicada con brillantes joyas y bordados. Ella era tan rechoncha como su marido aunque no era tan musculosa. En vez de pantalón, llevaba una falda roja oscura hasta los tobillos. Suaves botas marrones completaban su conjunto.

Ambos tenían el pelo gris hasta los hombros, lo llevaban peinado detrás de las puntiagudas orejas, el pelo estaba atravesado con unas uniformes y espaciadas rayas negras. Las rayas que no se detenían en la línea del pelo, continuaban a través de sus caras. Esas rayas podían verse también desde el dorso de sus manos hasta la parte superior de sus brazos.

Renesmee los miró fijamente. — Se parecen a tigres blancos —dijo a nadie en particular— ¿Todos en Gattan se les parecen?

Brendis y su esposa se pararon ante ella, absteniéndose hacer cualquier tipo de reverencia, debido a su reacción. Sacando su barbilla, él frunció el ceño. — Está alterada por nuestro aspecto, Renesmee, Princesa Hardan. ¿Por qué?

Todo el mundo en el salón del Trono contenía el aliento. Los Gattan era una gente sumamente sensible que se mostraban insultados muy fácilmente.

Renesmee tragó nerviosamente y dijo— ¿Tienen felinos en su planeta?

Aunque él llevaba un traductor Medirian, el embajador obviamente estaba confundido por su pregunta. — ¿Felinos? Desconozco el significado de esa palabra.

Renesmee tragó saliva. ¿Lo insulté? ¿He dicho algo malo? Suspirando, siguió despacio, esperando desesperadamente que no fuese a insultarlo. — En mi planeta hay animales a los que llamamos felinos, de muchas variedades y especies. Los tonos de su piel se parecen notablemente a una variedad de felino que llamamos tigre.

Gileen miró fijamente al dragón sobre el hombro de Renesmee y luego miró fijamente a la mujer más joven a los ojos. — ¿Puede facilitarnos una imagen de ese animal?

Renesmee se volvió hacia Jake.

Él asintió. — Mientras estábamos en la órbita del planeta de Renesmee, fuimos capaces de registrar numerosas transmisiones de varias fuentes, Gileen Makasdotir. Si disponemos de alguna imagen de uno de esos tigres, lo desconozco. Renesmee no ha sido capaz de catalogarlo todo aún.

Brendis Frierson cruzó sus brazos, plantando sus pies, y dijo— Veremos lo que tiene ahora.

Findal suspiró y señaló a un criado. Los miembros de la asamblea y los invitados se rieron tontamente y cambiaban de un pie a otro nerviosamente. Aproximadamente cinco minutos más tarde, el bibliotecario del tribunal apareció con la versión Medirian de una computadora portátil. Asintiendo con incertidumbre al grupo sobre la tarima, el viejo bibliotecario fue directamente a Findal, quien gesticulando con la mano le indicó al nervioso hombre que se dirigiera hacia Renesmee.

— Mi nueva hija —dijo Findal— requiere las imágenes de su planeta que el Capitán Alalakan proporcionó.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea ver, su Alteza? Hemos intentado seguir su trabajo, pero en algunos casos no estamos seguros de lo que representa una imagen en particular.

A pesar de la obvia gravedad de la situación, Renesmee hizo rodar sus ojos por el tratamiento con que el bibliotecario le hablaba. — Me gustaría ver todos los animales que tiene.

El bibliotecario se iluminó inmediatamente. — Creemos que tenemos identificados a todos los mamíferos y a los pájaros.

Después de una rápida exploración del material, Renesmee suspiró con decepción. Alzando la vista al inamovible Gattan delante de ella, le dijo— Lo siento. No hay ningún tigre. Aunque hay un león.

Girando la pantalla del ordenador hasta ponerla frente a ellos, Renesmee hizo señas al embajador Gattan y a su esposa que se acercaran.

— ¿Este "felino" se encuentra en su planeta? —Preguntó Brendis. — ¿Hay un "felino" que se parece a nosotros?

— Sí. —Renesmee no estaba segura de lo que pensaba exactamente sobre ese aspecto el Gattan.

Las dos caras lentamente rompieron en amplias risas. Cada Gattan tomó una de sus manos y colocó sus palmas contra las suya.

¡Tenían uñas retráctiles!

— Le damos la bienvenida a la nueva princesa Hardan —dijo Brendis. — Reconocemos al dragón de Alalakan y a su heredero.

No sabiendo que decir, Renesmee permaneció silenciosa.

Tanto Jake como Findal se levantaron y dieron un paso adelante para quedarse de pie a cada lado de ella. Tomando las manos de los Gattans de la suya, cada hombre emparejó una de sus palmas con las del Gattan que tenían en frente.

Entonces el jadeo de Renesmee reverberó en todas partes de la cámara cuando Brendis y su esposa no envainaron su afiladas uñas, y antes de que los hombres pudieran apartar sus manos, arañaron sus palmas profundamente para hacer salir el flujo de sangre.

Los ojos de Renesmee destellaban cuando se levantó de su silla, inconsciente de que el ordenador se le deslizaba de su regazo para ser cogido por el todavía nervioso bibliotecario justo antes de que este se estrellara contra el suelo. — ¿Qué vais hacer? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

— Defiende a su marido, como una Gattan —dijo Gileen cuando envainó sus garras. — El dragón que lleva sobre su hombro es una garantía.

Brendis volvió su atención a Renesmee. — El miedo no es algo que nos guste, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, Princesa Hardan. La consideramos digna de su nueva posición y del dragón que llevas en el hombro.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, ella exigió. — ¿Que le da el derecho de decidir mi mérito?

La madre de Findal se desmayó.

Todos los demás en la habitación jadearon por su audacia. Incluso Jake palideció por su demanda. Las contiendas de sangre con los Gattan habían comenzado por mucho menos.

La profunda risa de Brendis llenó la habitación de trono. Gileen, riendo ampliamente, fue a abrazar a Renesmee. — Una compañera realmente digna del dragón de Alalakan. No lo hemos interpretado como una falta de respeto, niña. La nuestra es una raza de guerreros. Permitirnos derramar la sangre de sus palmas nos demuestra que su Padre y su esposo guardan vuestro honor y el nuestro con el más alto de los respetos.

Renesmee permaneció de pie con sus puños sobre sus caderas. — ¿Qué tiene de malo mi propia sangre?

Gileen rió con cuidado. — Usted lleva a un niño. Ningún Gattan pediría la sangre de una mujer embarazada.

— Bien, sería mucho más agradable que alguien me explicara estas cosas antes de que ocurrieran.

Jake, quien se había enrollado su mano en una toalla rápidamente proporcionada por uno de los criados de Findal, había usado su mano sana para ejercer una leve presión sobre el hombro de Renesmee. Ella se sentó de mala gana.

Lanzándole una disgustada mirada sobre su hombro, se quejó— ¿Hay alguien en este maldito planeta que no sepa que estoy embarazada?

La risa de los Gattans los siguió desde la tarima.

Jake, inclinándose hacia adelante le susurró al oído de su esposa— Probablemente no.

* * *

© 2 pulgadas por debajo de los 6 pies = 1'78 metros (más o menos)


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Renesmee inhaló profundamente mientras recibía la cálida brisa salada que venía del océano. Ruidosos chillidos llamaron su atención y se colocó la mano sobre los ojos, protegiéndolos del el fulgor del sol sobre las azules aguas cristalinas, para ver a la hermana más pequeña de Alice emerger de golpe del agua. Ambas llevaban solamente pequeños tangas. Su hermano salió a la superficie emergiendo después de ellas. Su propio traje era poco más que una pequeña bolsa ahuecada sobre sus genitales.

Alice gritó algo y Renesmee se ruborizó aún más. El traje de Alice cubría algo más su cuerpo. Al menos la mitad inferior. Sus pechos estaban tan desnudos como los de sus hermanas.

Celene chilló felizmente y desapareció bajo las olas que se arremolinaban alrededor de los muslos de Alice. Ella no emergió.

Renesmee se estremeció. Nunca se acostumbraría a la idea de que tenían agallas.

Una sombra se extendió a través de sus piernas mientras Emm se agachaba junto a su silla. — ¿Estás disfrutando de tu tarde junto al mar?

Asintiendo, apartó la vista lentamente. Si aquella pequeña bolsa que sostenía su polla y sus pelotas estuviera un poco más apretada, reventaría las costuras. Sus labios se crisparon. ¡Esa sí que sería una vista interesante! Me pregunto si podría convencer a Jake para que se pusiese uno… sólo para mí desde luego.

Emm se puso en pié y dirigió su atención a sus primos.

Renesmee aprovechó la oportunidad de admirarlo. Un estómago plano cedía paso a seis marcados grupos de abdominales. Maldición, sí que estaba bien formado. ¿Pero por qué llevaba puesto aquel corto chaleco sobre el pecho?

Su mirada continuó su camino hacia arriba.

Estaba sonriéndole abiertamente. — ¿No son de tu gusto nuestros trajes Medirians, prima? —se burló. — Creo que lograrías que hasta la hastiada sociedad Drakian volviera la cabeza si te pusieras uno. ¿Por qué no mostrar tus encantadores pechos?

Se levantó. — Si no supiera que no es así, pensaría que Jake y tú sois hermanos, hay veces que suenas igual que él. Voy a darme un baño. —Renesmee se alejó de él, paseando hacia las olas que bañaban la arena. Deteniéndose una vez, se inclinó para recoger una concha rosada, de forma pentagonal. Suspirando de placer, se metió en el cálido oleaje.

Jamilinlalissa, la hermana más pequeña de Alice, buceaba no lejos de la orilla. Emergió de repente junto a Renesmee y comenzó a salpicarla. Uniéndose a la diversión, Renesmee entró en el mar hasta que el agua alcanzó su cintura y pudo dar tanto como recibía, hasta que Jami se sumergió de nuevo. Careciendo de agallas propias, Renesmee estaba en clara desventaja. Así que cuando sintió las manos que le rodeaban los tobillos, cogió aire y se preparó para el remojón que sabía estaba a punto de recibir.

Emm estaba de pie junto a Alice, con el agua por la rodilla, cuando Renesmee desapareció. Cuando Jami emergió a la superficie, la llamó— Ten cuidado con el genio de tu nueva hermana, Coz. Puede que no le guste demasiado que la hundas.

Jami se echó su largo pelo hacia atrás, sobre el hombro. — Yo no la he hundido, Emm. Estaba intentando acercarme a ti a escondidas, pero el agua no cubre bastante.

Emm no se lo pensó. Simplemente se zambulló, dirigiéndose hacia el punto donde había visto a Renesmee por última vez. Alice agarró a Celene y se dirigió a la playa, llamando a su hermano mientras vadeaba el oleaje— ¡Dav! Corre a buscar a padre y a Jake. ¡Algo le ha pasado a Renesmee!

Mientras Kavlidardrac corría hacia el palacio, Jami se sumergió y siguió a Emm. No tardó mucho en salir a la superficie.— No hay rastro de ella —sollozó.— Emm pasó junto a mi como un rayo, pero no sé si pudo ver algo o no.

Sosteniendo con un brazo a su hija que se retorcía y con el otro a su llorosa hermana, Alice no era consciente de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su propia cara.

Renesmee luchaba contra las fuertes manos que le agarraban ambas muñecas, aunque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no quitarse el aparato respiratorio que sus captores le habían colocado en la cara. Sin él, estaría muerta. Podía observar que se dirigían hacia aguas más profundas. La superficie se veía cada vez más y más lejos sobre su cabeza. ¡Tenía que retrasarlos! Revolviendo las piernas, pudo enredarlas con las de uno de sus raptores.

Entonces Emm apareció entre ellos.

Liberando sus muñecas, ambos captores desenvainaron rápidamente unos largos cuchillos, de aspecto siniestro. Sin prestarle atención, comenzaron a trabajar conjuntamente, rodeando a Emm como un par de tiburones hambrientos.

Él estaba definitivamente en desventaja. Obviamente había gastado una gran cantidad de energía para poder cogerlos, y no llevaba ningún arma. Coleando entre ellos, la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia la superficie.

Moviéndose tan rápido como podía, Renesmee nadó alejándose, pero no antes de ver cómo un cuchillo se deslizaba a través del chaleco de Emm.

La sangre la siguió mientras ascendía.

Renesmee estaba todavía lejos de la superficie cuando sintió otra mano en el tobillo. Asustándose, comenzó a luchar al sentir cómo otras manos le ceñían la cintura. Aquellas manos, sin embargo, la hicieron girar rápidamente y se encontró frente a una cara muy similar a la del Patriarca. En cuanto estableció contacto visual, la mujer que la sostenía la liberó y señaló hacia la superficie. Mirando a su alrededor y hacia abajo, Renesmee vio al menos cincuenta Nessians, tanto hombres como mujeres. Relajándose en el círculo protector, asintió y continuó hacia arriba.

Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua, apartó la burbuja de plástico de su cara. Tomando aliento profundamente, se giró para encarar al Nessian que había emergido junto a ella.

— ¡Emmet Hardan está allí abajo!

— Los otros han ido en su ayuda, Llama de Mediria.

Más cabezas Nessians emergieron del agua, entre ellas la de Emm y otros dos forasteros que no reconoció. El agua alrededor de Emm estaba teñida de rosa. Estaba de espaldas a ella de modo que no podía ver la gravedad de sus cortes. Los Nessians estaban frotándole una especie de bálsamo en la herida. También consiguieron que se tragara un líquido de un frasco, que le estaba reanimando rápidamente. Ya estaba flotando en el agua por sí mismo.

La mujer tocó el brazo de Renesmee. — Los otros vienen ahora.

El agua se agitó aún más mientras la lancha rugía hasta quedar parada. Más agua le salpicó la cara. Antes de que pudiera protestar, alguien tiró de ella elevándola hasta el barco, y se encontró envuelta en el abrazo de Jake. Su beso fue feroz y exigente y rápido.

Rápidamente condujeron a Renesmee al espacioso camarote de la lancha, y la abrigaron con una cálida bata.

Acababa de aceptar a una taza de algo caliente de un tripulante cuando Findal apareció en la base de la escalera. Jake, que medio arrastraba y medio conducía a Emm hacia el camarote, lo seguía. Otras dos Nessians los seguían a ellos.

— Te digo que estoy bien —escupió Emm. —No estoy inválido.

— No discutas conmigo, Emmet —ordenó Findal.— Quiero echarle un buen vistazo a esos cortes.

— Sólo el del hombro requerirá puntos, Majestad —interrumpió la mayor de las dos mujeres Nessians.— Nuestro bálsamo curará las demás heridas.

Findal ofreció un botiquín.— ¿Alguien de entre todos vosotros se maneja con la aguja y el hilo? El bordado nunca fue uno de mis puntos fuertes. —Ahora que tanto Renesmee como Emm estaEmm salvo, su alegría natural volvía.

Ambas Nessians negaron con la cabeza.

Renesmee dejó de soplar sobre su humeante taza y dijo— Yo lo haré. —Puso la taza sobre la mesa y tomó el equipo de Findal. Poniéndolo también sobre la mesa, comenzó a revisar su contenido.— Intentaré ser tan suave como pueda —dijo sobre su hombro.

Apartando los ojos de las agujas que había estado enhebrando, dirigió su mirada hacia el hombro derecho de Emm para juzgar el ángulo y la profundidad del corte. Lo que allí vio la hizo tropezar con los bordes de la bata que arrastraba por el suelo.

En el hombro de Emm aparecía un dragón verde azulado, estirando sus imponentes alas mientras se elevaba de un océano turbulento.

— Tiene un dragón —tartamudeó.— Jake. Tiene un dragón. Por qué… —Antes de que cualquiera de los hombres pudiera contestarle, cayó en ello.— Su padre era un Alalakan.

Jake asintió.— El padre de Emm era mi tío, el hermano mayor de mi padre.

— ¡Y no me lo dijiste!

Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas.

Renesmee fulminó con la mirada a Jake, luego a Emm y de nuevo a Jake. Dirigiendo su helada mirada al sonriente Findal, le increpó— ¿Y bien?

El rey le sostuvo las manos.— No me culpes a mi. Les dije que no mantuvieran en secreto su relación.

Ella devolvió su enfadada mirada a su marido y su primo.

Jake miró hacia abajo y arrastró los pies. Emm sonrió avergonzado. Ninguno habló.

Findal sonrió abiertamente.— Si vas a coser ese corte, Renesmee, más vale que te pongas a ello. Puedes desollarles a ambos con tu lengua más tarde. Creo que Emm necesitará toda la sangre que le ha quedado en el cuerpo para sobrevivir a ese encuentro.

Comprimiendo sus labios en una apretada línea, Renesmee asintió.

La primera punzada de la aguja sobre su carne, hizo que Emm chillara. Después de ese primer pinchazo, apretó los dientes y se tragó sus gemidos.

Jake dobló los brazos sobre el pecho y se reclinó contra la pared mientras Renesmee atendía a su primo, con la cabeza bulléndole de ideas. Aro casi se había llevado a Renesmee. Si no hubiera sido por Emm… ¿Por qué la habría dejado jamás ir a aquella playa. No podía permitirse perder a Renesmee, no ahora.

Jake miró a su primo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Emmet? ¿Por qué no podía haberla salvado cualquier otro? Maldición, ¡se suponía que Findal tenía asesinos protegiéndola! ¡Pero Emm! Jake frunció el ceño. Estaba en deuda con Emm por la vida de Renesmee. Tal vez podría usarlo. Sí, esa era una buena idea… Pero Emm quería a Renesmee. Ella ya había rechazado sus intentos al menos media docena de veces. ¿Qué pasaría si seguía insistiendo? ¿Y si ella decidía que lo quería a él? No había mujer alguna capaz de resistirse a Emm.

Un pequeño jadeo de Emm, sacó a Jake de sus caóticos pensamientos. El último pinchazo de Renesmee había sido menos que delicado.

Después que terminó con su hombro, Emm se relajó visiblemente.— Si esto es suavidad, querida Coz, no querría recibir tus atenciones cuando no eres tan cuidadosa —bromeó ligeramente.

Los ojos de Renesmee destellaron.— ¡No me hables! ¡No puedo creer que ninguno de vosotros confiara en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que erais primos! —Con la mandíbula apretada y la cabeza en alto, aEmmdonó el camarote.

Ambas mujeres Nessians sonrieron ampliamente ante el arrebato de Renesmee.— Realmente es la Llama de Mediria —dijo la mayor a la más joven.

Jake gruñó mientras agarraba una esponja y limpiaba la sangre del hombro de Emm. Puede que Renesmee no hubiera sido suave, pero las puntadas estaEmm uniformemente espaciadas, lo bastante apretadas como para mantener la piel unida, pero también lo bastante sueltas como para que no se pellizcara la carne.

— Cuando está enfadada es aún más magnífica —murmuró Emm con voz pensativa mientras Jake le vendaba la herida.— ¿Muestra ese carácter suyo muy a menudo?

Jake no intentó mantener el laconismo de su voz.— Lo suficiente.

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en la cara de Emm. Renesmee furiosa debía ser tan espinosa como un Gattan mojado.

Findal se volvió hacia las Nessians.— ¿Están vivos ambos secuestradores?

— Pudimos salvarles —fue la enigmática respuesta de la mujer mayor.

— Bien, los llevaré conmigo de regreso al palacio. Tanto el Patriarca como la Matriarca están todavía allí. Esos dos podrían hacer que hasta el agua hablara.

Las Nessians se inclinaron y aEmmdonaron el camarote. Después de un momento, se escuJakeon dos chapoteos.

Findal las siguió. Jake y Emm podían oírlo emitiendo órdenes para que la lancha volviera al palacio.

Jake miró a su primo a los ojos y tranquilamente dijo— Tengo contigo una deuda que nunca podré pagarte. Cualquier cosa que esté en mi poder darte es tuya.

La voz de Emm se burló de él.— ¿No querrás decir el poder del clan?

Jake se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente los ojos de Emm.— No

— ¿Incluso ese anillo de tu dedo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jake deslizó el anillo con el sello Alalakan de su dedo y se lo ofreció a Emm.

Emm lo miró fijamente.— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría si yo lo cogiera?

Renesmee lo merece. —Alalakan don al'Emmet, mi padre y mi hermano apoyarán tu reclamación ante los mayores del clan.

Emm miró a Jake.— Hablas en serio —dijo con asombro en su voz.— Realmente lo harías.

Jake no dijo nada. Simplemente continuó ofreciéndole el anillo.

Era fácil leer las emociones que mostraba la cara del hombre más joven. A Emm finalmente se le regalaba el reconocimiento de aquello que él sabía que merecía y nunca había recibido.

Lentamente levantó el anillo de la palma de Jake.

Renesmee irrumpió en la habitación poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas.— ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos ahora? Simplemente ya no pienso tolerar los viles comentarios que continuamente os lanzáis el uno al otro.

Con una sonrisa Emm le devolvió el anillo a Jake.— Solamente admiraba el sello de Alalakan, Coz.

Los ojos de Renesmee se estrecharon.—Sí, me lo creo tanto como que tienes un puente en Brooklyn para venderme.

Emm miró a Jake buscando una explicación, pero su primo sólo se encogió de hombros.— Una de esas cosas extrañas que dice de tanto en tanto. Después de un tiempo te acostumbras. Ahora, Primo, creo necesario aliviar a mi esposa de su mal humor.

Entonces, para gran entretenimiento y placer de Emm, Jake levantó a Renesmee en sus brazos y la besó a fondo.

Ultrajada al principio, Renesmee luchó contra su cariñoso ataque. Sin embargo, los hambrientos labios de Jake y su exploradora lengua vencieron eventualmente su resistencia. La tensión causada por su rapto se disolvió lentamente y ella se perdió en su abrazo.

Las manos de Jake vagaron libremente arriba y abajo de su espalda, para finalmente ahuecarse sobre sus nalgas y empujarla contra su dureza. Acababa de deslizarle la bata de los hombros cuando la voz de Emm rompió su concentración.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— ¡Ahora! —gruñó Jake.

Emm sonrió abiertamente.— Yo me dirigía a ella, primo.

— Oh, si —fue su respuesta sin aliento.

Riéndose, Emm se dirigió a la escalera, cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Findal lo encontró en lo alto de la escalera.— ¿Y Jake y Renesmee?

— Están ocupados.

Findal sonrió ligeramente, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.— Casi matas a los secuestradores. No podemos sacar información de cadáveres.

Emm se encogió de hombros.— Quise asegurarme que ninguno de ellos pudiera volver a tocarla jamás.

Apretando los labios, Findal miró fijamente a su sobrino favorito.— Admírala todo lo que quieras, Emm. Pero ella es de Jake. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Emm se apoyó contra el pasamanos y miró fijamente las danzantes olas.— Créeme tío. Eso es algo que nunca olvidaré.

Con un gruñido, Findal se giró alejándose.— Voy a ver si esos dos hablan. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

— No, yo me quedaré aquí.

Emm se mantenía erguido en la proa de la lancha, dejando que la brisa soplara a través del torbellino de sus pensamientos. Jake le había ofrecido el mando del clan. A cambio de la vida de una mujer. ¿Se daba cuenta de cuán importante se había vuelto Renesmee para él?

El bañador de Renesmee siguió a la bata en el piso.

Su boca nunca que aEmmdonó la suya, Jake la levantó en sus brazos y la puso sobre la única litera del camarote. Dejó de captar su boca sólo el suficiente tiempo para quitarse su propia ropa. Descendiendo sobre ella, se introdujo con un duro empujón. Una vez su polla estuvo fuertemente agarrada por su húmeda suavidad, gruñó— Pensé que te había perdido.

Estremeciéndose, Renesmee besó su pecho, su cuello, sus hombros y finalmente su boca.— Sabía que vendrías. Ámeme, Jake. Ámeme fuertemente.

— Tan fuerte como puedo. —giró sus caderas entonces el empuje se hizo más hondo profundizando todo lo que podía.

Renesmee se envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura entonces él podría deslizarse más profundamente.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus ritmos se intensificaEmm y se mezclaEmm a medida que los dos se entregaEmm y se aliviaEmm el uno al otro. Su orgasmo compartido fue rápido y difícil.

— Esto nunca pasará otra vez —juró Jake cuando su respiración empezó a normalizarse. — Somos afortunados de que Emm estuviera en la playa.

Renesmee se apoyó sobre el pecho de su marido.— Es por eso que él tenía su anillo, ¿verdad? Le ofreciste todo lo que el Alalakans representa, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Una exasperada expresión apareció en la cara del Jake.— Eres muy perspicaz a veces. Ha habido precedentes.

Renesmee sonrió con una sonrisa de superioridad. —¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubiera aceptado?

— Realmente lo esperaba —contestó Jake seriamente.— Me sorprendió cuando me lo devolvió.

Renesmee se colocó a su lado.— ¿Se lo habrías dado todo? ¿Por mí?

— Sí —contestó concisamente, incómodo con sus propias acciones. Sus ojos se apartaron de los suyos.

Renesmee no lo acosó verbalmente, pero no había terminado de hablar.— Yo podría haberte dicho que no aceptaría el anillo.

Sus ojos cambiaron de posición regresando a su cara mientras sus dedos dibujaEmm suaves espirales en su espalda.— ¿Ah? —contestó en un tono divertido.— ¿Más intuición femenina?

Sus dedos acariciaron su dragón.— No. Solamente soy buena juzgando el carácter de las personas. ¿Te impresionaría que Emm aceptara la responsabilidad que va con ser el claro heredero de Alalakan?

Jake suspiró y negó con la cabeza.— Pero, —agregó— ese pensamiento nunca pasó por mi mente cuando le ofrecí el anillo.

Sus dedos acariciaron la cicatriz en su pecho.— Lo sabe, Jake. Pienso que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emm está listo para dejar de huir de si mismo.

— ¿Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo con la mitad de las mujeres de los cinco planetas conocidos?

—¡Oh, eres! —El pelo fluía hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, se empujó hacia arriba.

Emm escogió aquel momento para abrir la puerta y entrar- sin llamar.— Atracaremos en unos minutos —dijo con una diabólica sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta para afrontar la puerta y se congeló cuando vio a Emm que estaba allí de pie.

Emm se tomó un largo minuto para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Renesmee, los llenos pechos con sus oscurecidos pezones, la clara piel que se ruborizó un delicioso rosado, y las largas piernas con los ardientes rizos en la cima de sus muslos, todo rodeado por sus fluyentes mechones castaños rojizos.

Renesmee le lanzó una mirada a Emm. Agarró una pieza de cerámica que estaba en la mesa al lado de la litera.

Emm fue lo bastante rápido para apartarse del camino de la jarra que venía volando hacia él.

La risa de Jake lo siguió de regreso hacia arriba por las escaleras del camarote.

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el palacio, Jake apresuró a Renesmee hacia su habitación y la depositó en una humeante bañera. Aún con sus débiles protestas, restituyó a Beti como su guardaespaldas. Entonces, después de cambiarse con ropa limpia, fue en búsqueda de Findal.

El monarca Medirian rápidamente había ocultado a los secuestradores de Renesmee en un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas en uno de los pisos subterráneos del castillo. Jake llegó poco después de que el Patriarca terminara de interrogar a los hombres.

— ¿Bien?

Tanto el Patriarca como la Matriarca levantaron sus cejas ante el tono de Jake, pero Findal agitó las manos completamente. Él habría estado tan enfadado si su esposa o uno de sus hijos hubieran sido secuestrados.— ¿El nombre Zator don al'Alec te dice algo?

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en la cara de Jake.— El primer ayudante de Aro.

Khan y otro Aradab aparecieron y se llevaron a los dos secuestradores. La Matriarca se fue inmediatamente detrás de ellos.

— El nombre de Aro no ha sido insinuado por el Dragón Alalakans —dijo el Patriarca levantando una mano frenadora.— No tienes ninguna prueba de que este implicado. Cualquier acusación emitida contra él será impugnada.

Findal asintió.— Tiene razón. Aro simplemente negará tener conocimiento de las acciones de Alec.

La expresión de Jake no cambió.— Este es sólo uno de muchos incidentes. Aro comienza a cometer errores, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que cometa un tremendo error.

El Patriarca agarró el antebrazo de Jake.— No cometas el mismo error que Aro volviéndote demasiado confiado.

— No habrá ningún error llegado el momento, Erudito. Mi familia ha estado preparando la caída de Aro durante años.

— Ningún error , pero quizás, algunos errores de cálculos. —declaró el anciano delicadamente— El secuestro de Renesmee no pudo haber formado parte de tu plan.

Frotando la parte trasera de su cuello, Jake consintió la serena reprimenda del Patriarca.— Es mi culpa. Sabía que Aro la quería y había hecho preparativos para algún tipo de secuestro, pero cometí el error de pensar que emplearía sólo a sus aliados Drakian o de la Academia. La posibilidad de emplear Medirians en un secuestro submarino nunca paso por mi mente.

Findal asintió.— Tenemos nuestros descontentos y criminales como todos los planetas. Un submarino esperó dos millas mar adentro. Renesmee habría sido llevada hasta el, y pasada clandestinamente en una de nuestras más pequeñas naves comerciales y transportada a Drakan. Sus secuestradores no sabían nada más allá fuera de eso. Transmitimos la confusa declaración de los secuestradores a la policía central de Drakan. Nos aseguraron que Zator don al'Alec sería detenido inmediatamente.

— ¿Mi padre lo sabe?

— Sí.

— Bien, él coordinará las cosas allí —dijo Jake en un tono de voz satisfecho. Entonces continuó, su voz se volvió más seca y dura— ¿Qué les pasará a los dos hombres que intentaron secuestrar a mi esposa?

El Patriarca miró a Jake a través de sus ojos estrechados.— Metete esto en la cabeza, Alalakan. Su castigo está en nuestras manos. Conténtate con saber que residirán con el Aradab por el resto de sus vidas.

— Hemos acabado aquí —interrumpió Findal.— ¿Cómo esta Renesmee? ¿No ha sufrido ninguna mala secuela?

— La deje metida en la bañera exigiendo a Beti "que se fuera al infierno" creo que esas fueron sus palabras exactas —declaró Jake con una risa sardónica.

Findal sacudió su cabeza mientras conducía a los dos hombres fuera del cuarto y hacia arriba por el corredor.— Más dialecto de la Tierra —suspiró.— Mis hijas repiten las cosas que Renesmee les dice a nuestros lingüistas, y se quedan cada vez más perplejas. ¿Sabes que hay veces cuándo la palabra malo significa bueno?

Jake se encogió de hombros.— Comienzo a acostumbrarme.

Una vez que alcanzaron el piso principal del castillo, el Patriarca se excusó. Había programado volver a su ciudad submarina esa tarde, pero su salida se había retrasado por el secuestro de Renesmee. En ese momento, una de los lanchas reales lo esperaba en el muelle. Lo transportaría aproximadamente a treinta millas© de la costa donde se lanzaría al agua y nadaría el resto del camino.

Findal y Jake siguieron su camino hacia la oficina del rey.— ¿Cuándo te irás a Drakan?

— Padre me informó que Aro hizo una protesta oficial al Consejo Dirigente y exigió la vuelta de su "espécimen". Ahora es el momento perfecto para que informes a tus súbditos que los dols y orcs han sido encontrados. No podemos mantener la adopción de Renesmee como un secreto familiar, pero todo el mundo estará mucho más interesado en los dols y orcs. Con un poco de suerte, su adopción no será de conocimiento general en Drakan.

Findal asintió con la cabeza. — No comunicaremos la adopción por esa razón. Sólo los que están estrechamente relacionados con la familia real lo sabrán. Y hasta ellos perderán interés cuando anunciamos que hemos encontrado los dols y orcs.

— Con un poco de suerte, Aro no averiguará que Renesmee es ahora un miembro de tu familia —dijo Jake.— La protesta que ha realizado a nuestro Consejo Dirigente resultará ser más que vergonzosa. Identificar a un miembro de la familia real Hardan como "un espécimen" estará tan políticamente impopular en Drakan aquí.

Findal abrieron la puerta de su oficina y con la mano le indicó a Jake que entrará. Despidió a los criados informándoles que no dejaran entrar a nadie excepto su esposa y mandó llamar a su sobrino, Emmet.

Si Jake se sorprendió por las órdenes de Findal, lo ocultó muy bien. Una vez que los criados se hubieron marchado, continuó— Sé que mi padre y Embry te pusieron al tanto de nuestros planes, así que no me los revisaré otra vez.

Sentando detrás de su escritorio y haciendo señas a Jake hacía una cómoda silla, Findal asintió.— Lo siento Carilin y yo no podemos asistir a la celebración del Solsticio de Sheala, pero es mejor que nosotros permanezcamos aquí. Alice será nuestro representante oficial, y tanto Jami como Vani ha manipulado a Renesmee para conseguir invitaciones.

Jake rió. Renesmee ya le había dicho ella había invitado a sus "hermanas" a visitarla. Ambas muchachas conocían a su hermana Sheala muy bien dado que ella y Jami eran de la misma edad. Y Renesmee se sentiría más cómoda teniendo a su alrededor algunas personas que conociera.

— Renesmee seguramente colocará a su gusto a las personas a su alrededor. Pensarías que mis chicas la han conocido toda su vida en vez de solamente unos pocos días. Incluso la madre de Carilin está encantada —dijo Findal reorganizando los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Jake dirigió una fija mirada hacia Findal. — ¿Qué pasa con los asesinos?

Las cejas de Findal se elevaron. — ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

— Pensé que cada miembro de la familia real tenía un asesino como guardián. Renesmee nunca debería haber sido capturada.

Una amenazante mirada apareció en la cara de Findal. — Alalakan don al'Jacob, hasta la familia más cercana a nosotros no tiene ningún conocimiento de la Hermandad. Créeme cuando te digo que no eres el único que calculó mal. No ocurrirá de nuevo.

Jake miró fijamente al viejo amigo de su padre. Finalmente asintió, de manera cortante. La Hermandad era un tema prohibido.

Jake cambió de tema. Haciendo algunos rápidos cálculos preguntó— ¿Tienes en mente una fecha específica de la salida para Jami y Vani?

Findal alzó la vista. — No. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Jake rió. — Querido amigo de mi padre, me gustaría pedirte prestado una lanzadera real.

La rápida mente de Findal no tuvo ningún problema en entender el plan de Jake. Despacio al principio, pero entonces con puro placer, el rey comenzó a reírse. Cuando finalmente recuperó el control, examinó la sonriente expresión en la cara de Jake y dijo— Alalakan don al'Jacob, recuérdame que nunca intente ponerte a prueba o engañarte en cualquier transacción comercial. La fortuna Alalakan estoy seguro que aumentará bajo tu tutela.

Rodak don al'Aro fue despertado por el incesante zumbido de su telecomunicador. Gruñendo, golpeó con la mano el botón de recepción.— ¡Qué pasa!

— Soy Jane, Doctor. Alec ha sido detenido.

Aro se despertó al instante.— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Fue implicado en el intento de secuestro de un mimbro de la familia real Hardan, una de las hijas del rey.

— Ese estúpido hijo de una puta Varcian. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¡Mis instrucciones eran perfectamente claras!

— No lo sé, Doctor. Me había adelantado hacía su cuarto mientras él se encontraba con sus contactos.

— ¡Idiota! Alec piensa más con su cola que con su cabeza. No debería haberle enviado solo.

— Lo siento, Doctor.

Aro resopló.— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— En la jefatura central de la policía. Los cargos son muy sólidos. Hay conversación de extraditarlo a Mediria.

Aro frunció el ceño, pensando rápidamente.— Eso no es bueno. ¿Hubo cualquier preguntas sobre la Academia?

— No aún no.

— Bien, al menos sabe como mantener la boca cerrada —refunfuñado Aro para si mismo.

— ¿Qué ha dicho, Doctor?

— Nada. —continuando, Aro le dio instrucciones— Cualquier preguntas personales mías, envíalas a mi oficina de la AcJazia. Hasta donde sabes, me marché en un retiro personal a mi santuario familiar ayer y planeo estar allí al menos dos meses. No quiero ningún indicio de que estoy de cualquier modo involucrado con las actividades ilegales de Alec. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

— Sí, Doctor. La policía ya me interrogó porque estaba con Alec la noche hizo los preparativos para el secuestro.

El sudor comenzó a resbalar por la espalda de Aro. Si sus dos ayudantes eran implicados, entonces podía prever que la policía lo fuera a buscar al santuario de su familia.— ¿Eres sospechosa?

— No. Ningún de los hombres con quienes Alec se encontró me vio. La policía cree que estaba allí para una aventura sexual porque la posada no era como dijo alguien de "mi obvia categoría", como los oficiales de policía que hicieron el arresto dijeron, no lo frecuentarían por cualquier otra razón. Estuve de acuerdo con su evaluación de la situación.

— Muy bien, querida mía. —Aro se dobló de alivio. No había ningún modo de que pudieran conectarlo con Alec ahora.— Simplemente tendremos que recortar nuestras pérdidas. Alec entendía los riesgos que afrontaba. Daremos un paso hacía atrás por un tiempo y luego buscaremos el modo de obtener su liberación. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— ¿Desea que le envíe informes regulares?

— No. Es lo mejor si permanezco completamente fuera de los negocios de la AcJazia. No habrá ningún modo de que puedo ser implicado si no tengo ni idea de que ha estado pasando durante unos meses —contestó Aro.— ¿Has despejado mi escritorio de mis documentos personales?

— En cuanto aEmmdoné la comisaría.

— Bueno. Te veré en dos meses cuando el Consejo vuelva de sus vacaciones.

Aro puso fin a la transmisión de Jane. No vio la sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Leah cuando intercambió miradas con la cuñada de su sobrino.

La lanzadera se posó en la pista de aterrizaje privada en la hacienda Alalakan. Una vez que sus motores fueron apagados, los vehículos terrestres se dirigieron hacia el borde del campo de aterrizaje para llevarlos a todos a la casa principal. Renesmee estaba contenta de tener un vehículo solamente para Jake y ella. A veces perdía la cuenta de las semanas que había pasado en forzado aislamiento en la Restauración. Acurrucándose al lado de su marido en el cómodo vehículo climatizado, Renesmee suspiró con satisfacción.

Atrayéndola junto a él besó, su frente.— ¿Feliz?

La respuesta de Renesmee fue coger su mano y colocar su palma sobre su estómago. Jake sintió una patada muy decidida.

— No permanece quieto por mucho tiempo —dijo ella con satisfacción.

Jake dejó su mano donde estaba, riéndose de los movimientos de su hijo nonato. Mi hijo. Luego. Aro va a ponerse en ridículo a sí mismo antes el consejo cuando vean exactamente el aspecto de su espécimen.

Cuando el vehículo reducido la velocidad hasta parar, Renesmee dijo— Mejor borras esa amplia sonrisa tonta de tu cara. Tus padres nos esperan.

La amplia sonrisa de Jake se ensanchó.— Estoy seguro que mi amplia sonrisa no es más tonta que la de mi padre cuando sintió a su hijo moverse.

Él se compuso un poco, y la sonrisa en su cara mientras ayudaba a Renesmee a bajar del coche era simplemente la de un hombre feliz de ver a sus queridos padres.

Sarah lo abrazó estrechamente.— Bienvenido a casa.

Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Renesmee, sonriendo ampliamente a su muy aumentado vientre.— Tú eres doblemente bienvenida, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee.

Antes de que Renesmee pudiera responder al saludo de su suegra, William la levantó en sus brazos.— Bienvenida, Hija —dijo y la trasladó a la casa.

— ¿Esto es una vieja costumbre de familia? —jadeó Renesmee mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su suegro.

— Viejas costumbres Drakian —contestó con una amplia sonrisa.— Hace siglos, si el padre del novio recibía a la nueva esposa de su hijo en la casa sin cogerla entre sus brazos, tenía el derecho a ser el primero en tener sexo con ella.

— ¡Qué!

Antes de que Renesmee pudiera decir algo más, se detuvo bruscamente en el opulento vestíbulo.

Sarah le dio a su marido un juguetón empujón mientras negaba con la cabeza.— ¿No puedes esperar hasta que esté al menos en la puerta, William? —Volviéndose hacia Renesmee dijo— Deberías prepararte. William es un bromista terrible. No creas nada de lo que diga, sobre todo si se ríe.

Renesmee buscó a Jake para que la guiara, pero todo que hizo fue sonreírle burlonamente. Aunque fue salvada de una réplica, por la llegada del clan Hardan. Tanto Jamilinlalissa como su hermana Vanilinlalissa saltaron a los brazos de William y fueron abrazadas concienzudamente.

Sarah saludó a las muchachas calurosamente, pero le dijo a Renesmee irónicamente— Mi casa no va a ser la mismo después de esta visita. Sheala tiene grandes proyectos para ellas tres

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca cuando una versión más joven de Sarah se precipitó en el vestíbulo, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Jake en un exuberante abrazo, dio a Renesmee un mirada curiosa y un rápido ¡hola!, y salió como una tromba por la otra puerta con Jami y Vani siguiéndola.

— ¿Ves lo que digo?

Beti había llegado en el mismo coche que las hermanas. Estaba de pie silenciosamente en la entrada.

Sarah la saludó con una sonrisa.— Hola Beti —dijo.— ¿Esta Khan contigo?

Beti cabeceó una vez afirmativamente y dijo— y Dorce, Sloan, y Feni.

Las cejas de Sarah se elevaron.— ¿Recuerdas dónde están los cuartos?

Con la afirmativa cabezada de Beti, Sarah siguió— Bien. Todo los Hardans estarán en la habitación azul. Jake y Renesmee ocuparan los cuartos del heredero.

— ¿Y en cuanto a mí, Tía? —preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa burlona cuando llegó a la entrada.— ¿Piensas que tendrás un cuarto en algún sitio de este enorme mausoleo para mí?

Si Sarah estaba sorprendida de ver a Emm, no lo demostró. Cogiendo su cara con ambas manos, besó primero una mejilla y luego la otra.— Muchacho tonto, siempre habrá un cuarto para ti aquí. ¡Estarás en la habitación de invitado del heredero, pero, —sumó con fingida seriedad— te prohíbo absolutamente que usted que vagues por ahí desnudo! ¡Nunca conseguiré que las criadas trabajes si lo haces!

Emm estuvo momentáneamente mudo. Le daEmm un gran honor y no sabía como reaccionar.

Jake estaba igualmente sorprendido. ¿Por qué lo pones en mis cuartos, Madre? ¿Por qué lo ponen tan cerca de Renesmee? Lamentablemente para él, los deseos de su madre anulaEmm los suyos.

Emm sonrió abiertamente y dijo— Prometo estar desnudo sólo bajo las circunstancias correctas.

— O por encima —se quejó Alice cuando entró en la casa seguida de Jasper, quien llevaba a Celene.

Riendo con placer, Sarah cogió a Celene de los brazos de Jaz. El bebé se rió felizmente con los muchos y coloridos abalorios que ella llevaba.

William tomó el brazo de Renesmee.— Ven, querida mía. Tenemos un maravilloso almuerzo esperándonos.

Como su padre se llevaba a Renesmee, Jake redujo la marcha de su madre con una mano a su brazo.— ¿Dónde está Embry?

Entraron en el comedor cuando William sostenía la silla de Renesmee para ella. Jake apenas había alcanzado la mesa cuando una voz lo llamó desde la entrada.

— Hola Jake. —La bella joven pasó a través del cuarto, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y procedió a besarle a fondo. Él no se alejó de su abrazo.

Renesmee se puso rígida y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. ¿Qué infiernos es esto, y por qué Jake la besa?

Jake subió sus brazos y despegó los de la mujer de alrededor de su cuello y la apartó.— Hola, Singy. ¿Visitando a Crystas otra vez?

Ella se acurrucó más cerca. — Me invitó para el Solsticio. Entonces cuando oí que pronto volverías a casa, decidí venir anticipadamente —ronroneó la mujer, acariciando su brazo.— Hace tannnnnto tiempo.

Jake asintió con la cabeza.— Bastante tiempo, Singy.

— ¡Ejem!. —William cabeceó hacia Renesmee. Estaba sentaba en su silla, la barbilla levantada, los ojos brillantes, y muy, muy pálida.

Jake apartó con fuerza a Singy y se apresuró a ir a su lado.— ¿Renesmee, te sientes bien?

La mujer lo siguió, arrastrando su brazo por el suyo.— ¿Una nueva… invitada?

— Mi esposa. Renesmee, esta es Molontonon dem al'Singy, un vieja amiga. Singy, mi esposa, Renesmee.

El shock de la mujer fue evidente para todos.— ¡Esposa!

— ¿Crystas no te dijo que me casé? —Mantenía su atención fija en Renesmee.

William se aclaró la garganta.— Pensamos que seria mejor mantener la información como un secreto familiar hasta que llegaras a casa.

Jake asintió con la cabeza, pero su atención inmediata todavía estaba en Renesmee. Aún no había saludado a Singy, y eso no era propio de ella. No había mostrado ninguna reticencia hacia nadie hasta ese punto, pero sólo miraba fijamente a Singy. Y todavía estaba pálida.— ¿Renesmee?

— ¿Cómo está usted? —preguntó Renesmee estranguladamente.

Singy la recorrió con la mirada altivamente y apenas inclinó la cabeza. Entonces se volvió hacia Jake, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

A diferencia de Jake, Sarah inmediatamente entendió la reacción de su nuera.

Entonces todos los demás en el cuarto lo hicieron, sobre todo Emm. Una amplia sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba antes de él. No puedo creer que puedas ser tan estúpido, Primo. ¿Por qué estas mirando a Singy cuándo tienes la perfección en Renesmee?

Sarah devolvió a Celene a Alice.— No sabía que te nos unía para el almuerzo, Singy. Informaste en la cocina que comerías con Crystas y Fio.

Singy mantuvo su atención sobre Jake.— Cuando oí que Jake había regresado, solamente tenía que verlo. Siéntate a mí lado, Jake. O ¿Podemos tener un…almuerzo…privado?

El color de Renesmee subió otra vez. Se levantó rápidamente, su silla cayó al piso.— De repente estoy cansada, Sarah. Muéstrame mi habitación por favor. —Su petición fue más bien una orden.

Jake agarró su brazo ligeramente.

Ella tembló gratuitamente.

Su voz sonó preocupada.— Renesmee…

El tono de su voz fue helado.— No. Quédate con tu… amiga. —Manteniendo la cabeza estirada, paso rápidamente por el cuarto seguida por Sarah, quien miró furiosamente a su hijo sobre su hombro. Tanto Beti como Khan siguieron.

Confuso, Jake miró a su padre a Jasper y a Alice. Tanto Jasper como su padre pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

Alice lo miraba airadamente.

Emm sonreía abiertamente como un idiota.

— Jake … —ronroneó Singy, acariciando su brazo.

— Ahora no —dijo, sacudiéndose sus pegajosas manos.— Padre, envié el almuerzo a nuestras habitaciones.

hola a todos siento la tardanza he estado super ocupada, aquí les dejo 2 capítulos actualizo el 2 de enero, felices fiestas y feliz año, bendiciones!

* * *

© Media anglosajona 1 milla = 1'6093 Km. Por lo que 30 millas son 48'28 Km


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Sarah apenas había alcanzado a mostrar a Renesmee su habitación cuando Jake entró precipitadamente en el cuarto de estar.—¿Renesmee, algo anda mal?

Asombrada, miró fijamente a su marido.—¿Qué si algo anda mal? ¡Juegas hockey de amígdalas con otra mujer y me preguntas que qué anda mal!

Sarah se retiró. Era mejor que estar entre Jake y Renesmee.

—¿Hockey de amígdalas? Renesmee, no entiendo …

Ella lanzó su trenza sobre un hombro y apoyó las manos sobre las caderas.—¿Cómo pudiste besarla así?

El entendimiento se reflejó sobre la cara de Jake.— ¿Singy? Ella hacía la mayor parte del beso.

La boca de Renesmee quedó abierta. La cerró de un golpe.—¿La mayor parte?

Jake deslizó los dedos por su pelo.—¿Bien, que se supone que yo hacía?

—¿Qué se suponía que hacías? ¡Oh!, asno —Al pasear sus ojos por la habitación, descubrió un pequeño florero lleno flores que estaba situado sobre una mesa cercana. Con un paso quedó al lado de la mesa.

Jake lo esquivó mientras éste volaba sobre su cabeza, rompiéndose contra la pared a sus espaldas.

— Maldición , Renesmee … —Él era más rápido que ella y sostuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¡No me maldigas tú a mí! Tú eres el único que …

— He besado a alguien más. ¿Y?

—¿Y? ¡Y!

Renesmee luchó en sus brazos, pero él no quiso liberarla.— Renesmee, detente, te harás daño.

Ella enterró un codo en sus costillas, luego maldijo cuando esto le dolió.— ¿Cómo podría hacerme daño a mí misma? Tú eres el que me sostiene. ¡Déjame ir!

— Sólo si prometes no lanzarme nada más. ¿Por qué me lanzaste ese florero?

— ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

Confuso, Jake miró fijamente su cara. Piensa que debería saber por qué está teniendo esta rabieta. ¿Es sólo porque me han besado? ¿Qué importa eso? Ella es una antigua compañera de cama. No podía desairarla. Entonces pensó en los besos desde el punto de vista de ella. ¿Y cómo se supone que debería saberlo? Todo lo que ha oído durante meses es cuán promiscuos son los Drakians. No entiende.

Seguro ahora de haber entendido el por qué Renesmee estaba alterada, Jake la soltó, despacio, con una disculpa.— Lo siento, Renesmee. Olvidé que no eres Drakian.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el precio del té en China?

— ¿Té? ¿China? No entiendo.

Renesmee cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Agradecido de que ya no buscaba cosas para lanzar, Jake continuó— Singy no es una extraña. Es una antigua compañera de cama. No podía desairarla. Mi madre me enseñó mejores modales que esos.

La boca de Renesmee se abrió desmesuradamente. Su explicación no era la que esperaba.—¡Antigua compañera de cama! ¡Te enseñaron mejores modales! ¡Asno de mierda! —Girando, entró furiosamente en el dormitorio, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

Jake oyó el chasquido de cerradura.

— Nunca había comprendido cuán increíblemente estúpido podrías llegar a ser, primo —comentó Emm desde la entrada.

Jake giró sus furiosos ojos hacia su primo Medirian.—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Emm indicó la puerta hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes con su barbilla.— Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¿No has aprendido nada sobre Renesmee? ¿Alguna vez escuchas lo que dice?

— Desde luego que escucho a mi esposa —gruñó Jake.— Y nuestro matrimonio no es asunto tuyo.

— No tendrás un matrimonio si sigues besando mujeres y presentándolas a Renesmee como compañeras de cama.

— Eso fue hace casi dos años.

Emm suspiró.— Maldita sea, realmente eres obtuso, Jake. No sé por qué me molesto en explicarte esto.

Bufando, Jake se encogió— No necesito ninguna explicación de tu parte.

La propia cólera de Emm emergió.— Maldición, Jake, Renesmee tiene miedo.

Aquella declaración hizo remitir la cólera de Jake.—¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Aro no puede tocarla aquí.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en algo que no sea Aro? Apenas alcanzas a caminar un par de pasos sina que ella te vea con otra mujer en los brazos. Piensa. Y recuerda, Renesmee es una princesa Hardan ahora. Si quiere marcharse, entonces me la llevare.

Con esas palabras, Emm cruzó de una zancada por delante de un pensativo Jake y desapareció en su cuarto.

Jake se dio vuelta y miró fijamente la puerta cerrada que lo separaba de su esposa. ¿Celosa? ¿Podría estar celosa? Una lenta sonrisa se derramó a través de la cara de Jake. Su esposa estaba celosa de otra mujer.

Renesmee yacía sobre la enorme cama, acurrucada sobre su lado, lágrimas silenciosos derramándose por sus mejillas. Alice la había advertido sobre los Drakians. Ellos saltan de cama en cama. Jake no era diferente. Él sólo se había casado con ella para protegerla de Aro. Si no hubiese estado embarazada, se habría divorciado de ella. Sólo era otra de sus "compañeras de cama". Todo lo que había conseguido era un corazón roto. Renesmee se puso rígida debido a sus propios pensamientos. ¿Un corazón roto? ¡Oh! Dios, ella lo amaba.

Un suave golpe.— Renesmee, soy Alice. Déjame entrar. Te traje algo para comer.

El estómago de Renesmee retumbó.

— ¡Si Jake piensa que puede usarte para conseguir que abra la puerta, está loco! —gritó ella.

— Él no está aquí, Ren.

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras Renesmee apretaba sus ojos cerrados. Probablemente se desharía de ella.

— Renesmee, ¿estás bien? Por favor abre la puerta. Estoy preocupada por ti.

Después de quitarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas, Renesmee se bajó de la cama y tropezó hacia la puerta. Una vuelta rápida de su muñeca, y estuvo abierta. Alice entró seguida de Beti, quien llevaba una Emmdeja repleta de platos cubiertos.

Poniendo la Emmdeja sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, Beti inclinó su cabeza y se marchó.

El estómago de Renesmee gruñó otra vez.

Una sonrisa poco entusiasta apareció en la cara de Alice.— Bien, no puedes sentirte demasiado mal si estás tan hambrienta.

Renesmee miró airadamente a su amiga.—No hay nada sobre lo que bromear, Alice.

— Bien, tampoco hay nada que obligue a hacer pucheros.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Renesmee se levantaron y dos manchas rojas aparecieron sobre su mejilla.—¡Pucheros! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? ¡Durmió con ella!

— Dudo que durmieran mucho —contestó Alice secamente.

Renesmee al miró con la boca abierta.— ¡Alice! ¿De qué lado estás?

— Del tuyo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Los hombros de Renesmee cayeron.— Bien, pero no parecía así.

Alice tomó la mano de Renesmee y la apretó.— ¿Eras virgen cuando te acostaste con Jake?

Renesmee limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la otra mano.— Sabes que no lo era.

— ¿Entonces cómo puedes echarle en cara su pasado?

Ella sorbió la nariz.— ¡No lo hago!

— ¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías?

Renesmee tiró su mano para liberarla.— Maldición, Alice. La besó. Ante mis propios ojos.

Alice suspiró.— Renesmee, estás en Drakan. Habría sido grosero de parte de él haberla ignorado.

Ella levantó sus pies y comenzó a pasearse.— Podría haber dicho sólo ¡hola!

Alice sonrió.— Ella no le dio muchas opciones.

— Bien, no tenía por qué que disfrutar tanto.

Alice miró a Renesmee con la boca abierta. Luego comenzó a reírse.— ¿Te estás escuchando? —Finalmente jadeó entre hipos.— ¿No disfrutar de ello? ¿Exactamente cómo reaccionarías si un hombre guapo te besara?

Renesmee detuvo se paseo y miró fijamente hacia la pared. Una imagen de Mel Gibson apareció en su mente. Finalmente, sus labios comenzaron a extenderse.— Supongo que realmente reaccioné de forma un poco exagerada.

Alice asintió.— Tal vez un poco.

Ella se hundió en la cama.— Entonces hice por completo la idiota.

— No, simplemente lo dejaste perfectamente claro. Ahora, la última cosa que quieres es esconderte en tus habitaciones y dar la idea a Singy de que no lucharás por Jake.

Renesmee apretaron sus dientes al tiempo que gruñía— Luchar por él. Alice, yo no debería tener que luchar por mi propio marido.

— ¡Wow! La Tierra realmente debe ser muy diferente. ¿Los hombres y mujeres allí nunca persiguen a alguien después de que esa persona se haya casado con alguien más?

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Renesmee inclinó la cabeza.— Lo hacen.

— Así lo creí. Eres humana, a fin de cuentas. Recuerda, Renesmee, esto es Drakan. Incluso si Jake no está interesado, otra mujer aún lo puede seguir acosando. Tienes que dejar tu reclamación sobre él muy clara. Hablo por propia experiencia.

— Jake debería aclarar él mismo que no está disponible.

— Francamente, Ren, hay mujeres que no te creerán. Todavía hay mujeres que no se despegan de Jasper a menos que yo esté al lado de él. La perspectiva de una esposa Medirian enfadada le dará un segundo pensamiento a cualquier mujer. Y tú eres una de la familia ahora.

Finalmente, Renesmee cedió ante las demandas de su estómago y levantó las tapas de los platos sobre la Emmdeja. La comida olió deliciosa.

— ¿Qué es tan intimidante acerca de los Medirian?

— Nuestros asesinos, desde luego.

La tapa que Renesmee sostenía hizo un fuerte ruido al chocar contra el piso.

— ¿Asesinos? ¿Del tipo que mata gente?

— Desde luego —respondió Alice despreocupadamente mientras escogía entre varios platos con comida.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste antes sobre ellos?

Alice echó un vistazo hacia la cara de Renesmee, sorprendida de la expresión sobresaltada que encontró allí.— No creí que fuera importante. ¿Lo es?

— Sí … Bien … Desde luego … ¡Ah, no lo sé! —Renesmee balbuceaba mientras se hundía en la cama, sus rodillas ahora débiles, y que rechazaEmm sostenerla.— Quiero decir, ¡Los asesinos matan a la gente!

— ¿Nadie mata a la gente en tu planeta?

— Bueno, sí, pero …

Alice levantó una ceja

El estómago de Renesmee gruñó otra vez, pero todavía miraba fijamente a Alice.

— Renesmee, la población de Mediria no está compuesta por entero de asesinos.

Incluso no conozco personalmente a algunos de ellos. Son simplemente una extensión de la guardia de palacio.

Renesmee se relajó. ¿La guardia de palacio? ¿Como el Servicio Secreto? Eso debía ser. Debía haber algo en la traducción que no estaba bien. Probablemente no había ningún equivalente para la palabra Alicedian que designaba a los guardias reales en inglés, y asesinos era sólo la palabra que más se acercaba. Eso era. Alice y su familia eran maravillosos. Ellos no eran asesinos a sangre fría.

— Renesmee, realmente tienes que comer algo. Tienes una gran noche por delante.

— ¿Qué?

— Sarah ha preparado una cena para presentarte a los mayores de clan.

— ¿Esta noche?

— ¿Realmente quieres sentarte y preocuparte de ello?

— No, pero …

— Entonces come. Sarah quiere enseñarte la casa. Luego podrás darte un agradable y largo baño en la tina. Después elegiremos el vestido que llevaras esta noche. Llevas al heredero de Alalakan, Renesmee. No hay nada que el clan no vaya a hacer por la madre de su heredero, y vas a asegurarte de que lo recuerdan.

Dos horas después Renesmee se hundía con gratitud en un cómodo sofá al lado de Alice. Después del paseo por la casa y sus edificios inmediatos, los pies la estaEmm matando.— Tienes una hermosa casa, Sarah.

— Gracias, Renesmee. Es toda tuya ahora.

— ¿Qué?

— Como la madre del heredero, la dirección de la casa será tu responsabilidad.

Renesmee palideció.— ¿Yo? Pero …

Tanto Alice como Sarah se rieron.— No tienes que hacerte cargo hoy. Todos te ayudaremos.

Sarah echó un vistazo hacia lo que Renesmee había asumido era un reloj y frunció el ceño.— Tendremos que dejar la presentación al personal para otro día. Alice dijo que querías un agradable y largo baño en la tina. Tienes tres horas antes de la cena. Disfrútalo. —Alice agarró las manos de Renesmee y la puso de un tirón en pie.— Venga, Ren. Vamos a elegir un vestido para ponértelo.

Con un gemido, Renesmee siguió a Alice. Realmente prefería tomar una siesta. ¿Y dónde estaba Jake? ¡Si pensaba que iba a dejarlo continuar con esto, con aquella mujer, tendría que pensar urgentemente en otra cosa!

Mientras Renesmee paseaba y conocía la casa junto con su madre, Jake revisaba el trabajo administrativo con su padre. El clan Alalakan controlaba un vasto imperio de negocios, el que ahora se convertiría en su responsabilidad.

— ¿Así pues, no hubo grandes problemas mientras he estado lejos?

Su padre sacudió su cabeza.— Ninguno. Las cosas han estado avanzaEmm tan suavemente, que ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

Jake gruñó y deseo poder decir el mismo sobre su matrimonio. ¿Renesmee reaccionaría siempre de la misma forma cuando una mujer lo besara?— Todo parece bien. Si no me necesitas para algo más, tengo algunas diligencias que hacer.

Una expresión preocupada apareció sobre la cara de William.— Jake, no me meteré en tu matrimonio, pero Singy …

El asombro apareció en la cara Jake.— Padre, seguramente no piensas que me metería en la cama de otra mujer con mi esposa en la misma casa ¿verdad?

William sonrió avergonzado.

Jake sonrió abiertamente en respuesta.— Si no lo has notado, mi esposa tiene un carácter tan ardiente como su pelo. Y no soy un hombre estúpido. Te veré en la cena.

Jake aEmmdonó el estudio de su padre por las puertas que daEmm al patio. Más temprano, había tenido el problema de tener que averiguar exactamente qué cuarto de huéspedes tenía Singy. Planeaba mantenerse tan lejos de allí y de ella como le fuera posible. Mientras caminaba a través del jardín, sacudía la cabeza. Aún tenía que imaginarse un modo de mantener a Singy a distancia de él.

Un movimiento a su izquierda fue capturado por su ojo.

Emm holgazaneaba apoyado contra una estatua mientras miraba fijamente el enorme campo de césped.

Deteniéndose, Jake miró fijamente a su primo. Entonces sonrió. Tener a Emm dando vueltas alrededor podría no ser una idea tan mala.— Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Las cejas de Emm se elevaron.— ¿Oh?

Jake sonrió abiertamente.— Singy

Khan se paró en frente de la mujer que apareció en el pasillo.— No puede pasar.

— Sal de mi camino —dijo Singy, su tono y actitud condescendientes.

El tono de Khan se hizo más paternal y pomposo que el de Singy.— Estos son los cuartos privados de Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, la Princesa Hardan. Ella no ha solicitado su presencia.

Ella agitó su mano con desdén.— No estoy aquí para verla a ella. Quiero ver a Jacob.

— No.

— ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho!

Khan simplemente flexionó sus músculos.

Singy dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Algún problema, Khan?

— No, Príncipe Emmet.

Singy se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Emm. Una mirada ladina apareció sobre su cara.— Emm, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez. Deberíamos hablar…en algún lugar más privado

Emm sonrió abiertamente. Su mirada fija viajó hacia arriba y abajo por su cuerpo.

Ella arregló su plumaje como si fuera una ave para él.

Extendiendo la mano, él tomó su mano y la levantó hasta sus labios.— Ve adelante y te seguiré hacia cualquier lugar.

— Pero tu cuarto está mucho más cerca —ronroneó ella.

— Las habitaciones están prohibidas para todos, excepto para la familia inmediata. Tu cuarto, sin embargo …

Ella le arrebató su mano.— ¡Como si yo fuera a ir a alguna parte con un vil mestizo como tú!

Khan se puso rígido.

Emm rió.

Singy se dio la vuelta y se marchó furiosamente.

Con un encogimiento evasivo, Emm asintió a Khan y entró en la habitación.

Khan no logró notar el dolor en los ojos de Emm.

Renesmee suspiró y miró fijamente al espejo que colgaba en el cuarto de estar. Ella y Alice habían conversado largo rato sobre el vestido apropiado para ponerse. Se habían decidido por uno que flotaba, hasta el suelo, de color verde y que con el movimiento cambiaba al color de las hojas de primavera, y que dejaba sus hombros desnudos. Con el rampante dragón para que todos lo vieran, no habría ninguna duda de que era una Alalakan.

Dos Emmdas de cintas de oro rodeaEmm el cuerpo de Renesmee, una justo encima de sus pechos y una justo debajo. El resto del vestido verde fluía desde la cinta de oro debajo de los pechos de Renesmee. Mas cintas verde oscuro y doradas caían desde el centro de la Emmda. Antes bien, en vez de intentar ocultar su estómago en plena extensión, los suaves drapeados hechos del sedoso material del vestido acentuaEmm su embarazo.

Ella tomó otro profundo aliento. Si sólo las mariposas en su estómago se fueran lejos.

— Cada día te pones más hermosa —declaró Jake desde detrás de ella.

Renesmee se puso rígida.

Jake había aparecido aproximadamente media hora antes y había desaparecido en el cuarto de baño para una ducha rápida. Ahora estaba vestido con otro uniforme blanco.

Ella encontró sus ojos en el espejo. El enfado teñía su voz.— ¿Qué haz hecho todo el día?

— Revisé el trabajo administrativo con mi padre y completé algunas diligencias —contestó mientras levantaba una caja de la mesa.— Tengo un regalo para ti.

— Si intentas sobornarme …

Un guiño de exasperación apareció en sus ojos, pero mantuvo su voz contrita.— Por favor, Renesmee, tómalo.

Tomó la caja que le extendía y la abrió. Sus ojos se ensancharon con la sorpresa.— ¡Jake! Son tan hermosos.

Dentro de la caja había unos pendientes que hacían juego con su anillo de boda. Aunque las mujeres en Drakan no llevaran pendientes porque no tenían lóbulos en las orejas, Jake recordó los pendientes de oro que Renesmee había comentado se le habían perdido cuando había sido llevada a bordo de su nave por primera vez.

Dos cascadas de diamantes rojos se caían de unos delicados hilos de oro rojo. Poniéndolos sobre sus orejas, Renesmee suspiró de placer mientras se miraba en el espejo. Llevaba su pelo suelto, las ondas cayendo por su espalda. Los pendientes llegaEmm casi hasta sus hombros, su fuego interior, brillante, destacando su pelo castaño. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo que fuese, Jake estuvo detrás de ella, colocando con cuidado un colgante sobre su cuello. De una delicada cadena de oro aún más rojo, colgaba un único y ardiente diamante. Sujetando el broche, él examinó el espejo y encontró su fija mirada. Sus manos avanzaron y siguieron la cadena hacia donde el diamante se posaba sobre sus pechos.— Esta es la única cosa que pude encontrar que hacía juego con el brillo en tus ojos, mi amor —dijo suavemente.

La hizo girar y la apretujó en sus brazos. Perdidos en su mutua pasión, les tomó unos minutos para que el golpeteo sobre la puerta penetrara en sus conciencias.

— Que … —tartamudeó ella, sus ojos desenfocados.

Jake descansó su frente contra la suya y rió en silencio— Arregle las puertas. Nadie entrará otra vez sin nuestro permiso.

El equilibrio de Renesmee volvió rápidamente.— No —dijo con una risa, su cólera anterior ya desparecida— Sólo aporrearán y molestarán la casa entera hasta que los dejemos entrar.

La sonrisita de contestación Jake era absolutamente maliciosa.— Pero no tenemos que dejarlos entrar si no queremos, ¿verdad?

Riendo, Renesmee se dio la vuelta para quitar el cerrojo a la puerta, pero Jake tomo su brazo con cuidado.— Tienes más regalos. Ábrelos, yo abriré.

Ella miró las dos cajas que todavía estaEmm sobre la pequeña mesa. En la primera había dos pulseras intrincadamente tejidas de oro aún más rojo y diamantes. Colocándolas ambas sobre su muñeca izquierda, las levantó hacia la luz. Resplandores rojizos alumbraron cuarto.

Cuando Emmet obtuvo una buena visión de Renesmee, soltó un lento silbido. Era ciertamente hermosa, pero se preguntó si comprendía cuán dignificados se veían aquellos diamantes rojos en ella.— Ciertamente no tienes limites cuando es algo para tu esposa, Jake.

— Nadie dudará de la consideración en la que la tengo.

Renesmee se giró hacia el sonido de las voces y sonrió cuando reconoció a Emm.— ¿Era necesario estropear la puerta, Coz?

Emm ladró de risa.— Necesitaría un ariete. ¿Jake no te dijo que esta es una puerta nueva?

Jake sonrió abiertamente también.— Le dije que nadie entraría a no ser que les invitaran, y tú sabes condenadamente bien por qué.

Aún cuando ella se ruborizó debido al recuerdo de la apreciativa lectura de Emm ese día en la Aliceenda, de igual forma participó en su risa.

— Todavía tienes un presente más —le recordó Jake.

Ella sonrió abiertamente con cierta tristeza.— Casi tengo miedo de abrirlo. La única cosa que falta es la corona.

Renesmee abrió la última caja. No era una corona. Sosteniendo la fina red hecha de oro y diamantes rojos, Renesmee suspiró— Esto es impresionante Jake, pero ¿Qué es?

Emm respondió por él.— Es una red nupcial Medirian —contestó con tono intimidado.— Te lo pones en el pelo así. —Tomando la red de sus manos, la colocó sobre su cabeza, ajustándola con cuidado. Cuando terminó, la giró para que afrontara el espejo. Una exclamación casi silenciosa escapó cuando Renesmee vio su reflejo.

Una cinta tejida de oro enmarcaba su cabeza y detrás de sus oídos como una ordinaria cinta para el pelo. Una red muy suelta tejida de hilo de oro y polvo de diamantes se acomodaba fácilmente alrededor de su cabeza. Largas y brillantes cintas de oro y diamantes caían de los lados y desde atrás de la red para fluir junto con sus mechones castaños. El efecto era deslumbrante. No importaba cómo Renesmee se moviese, chispas de fuego rojo brincaEmm y brillaEmm sobre ella.

Emm dio un paso atrás mientras terminaba de ajustar el pelo de Renesmee. Sacudiendo su cabeza maravillado, le dijo a Jake— ¿Cómo pudiste encontrar a alguien que hiciese un trabajo de esa delicadeza?

Jake admiró a su esposa. Los diamantes rojos Gattan eran absolutamente perfectos para su coLeahdo. Estaba más que contento de exponer la colección que le había tomado años conseguir, especialmente cuando era su hermosa esposa la que las exponía.

Renesmee suspiró hacia el espejo y dio la vuelta para mirar a Jake.— Me siento exactamente como una princesa.

Emm resopló mientras le tomaba la mano.— ¿Eres una princesa ahora, Coz, recuerdas? —Escoltándola mientras ella avanzaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo delante de Jake y ofreció la mano de Renesmee.— Es tuya, creo.

Jake se estremeció. ¡Cómo podía Emm haber dicho algo tan estúpido!

— Yo Soy mía, Alalakan don al'Emmet, ¡No lo olvides! —Renesmee se movió imperiosamente arrebatando su mano de Emm.

Emm encontró su mirada con Jake e hizo un guiño.— ¿Dije algo incorrecto, verdad?

Jake asintió y ofreció su mano a su esposa.

Con un arrogante mirada para Emm, Renesmee colocó su mano en la de Jake.— Decidí casarme por mi propia voluntad. Siempre tuve una opción. Si tratas a mujeres como si fueran posesiones, no es nada asombroso que no puedas encontrar a alguien que amar.

Dándole la espalda a Emm, Renesmee tiró a su marido hacia la puerta.

Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro a su primo, Jake hizo una mueca hacia atrás.

Con la cabeza alta, Renesmee caminó con energía por el pasillo.— "Es tuya, creo". ¿Realmente cree esa mierda de caballo? ¡Qué asno!

Jake rió en silencio.— Intenté advertirte.

Tomando el codo de Renesmee, redujo la velocidad de su caminata.— Calma. No quieres caer por la escalera.

Ella sorbió.— No me caeré.

Tirando su brazo para liberarse, colocó su mano sobre el pasamano y bajó la escalera con cuidado.

Emm alcanzó a Jake en lo alto de la escalera y le dirigió una risa.— Singy no pierde una posibilidad.

Como el ver a Emm todavía le molestaba, Renesmee bajó la escalera mucho menos intimidada de lo que podría haber estado en cuartos llenos de gente en lo que todos eran más altos que ella. Esto en sí mismo era una experiencia única. Estaba acostumbrada a ser más alta que casi todos los demás, sobre todo que las mujeres. De pie en la línea de recepción con Jake y sus padres, Renesmee, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía pequeña.

Mientras Jake y Renesmee recibían a sus invitados, Emm vagó por la casa atestada. La novia de Jake era el tema principal de conversación. Todos estaEmm muy curiosos respecto a ella, sobre todo las mujeres solteras que habían esperado estar en esa posición ellas mismas. Singy había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde despreciando a Renesmee de todas las forma que había encontrado. La mayor parte de los invitados, sin embargo, le habían dado un vistazo a la exótica belleza de Renesmee, su dragón provocativo, y la fortuna en diamantes rojos que llevaba puesta y se habían dado cuenta de que Jake estaba más que contento con su esposa. Singy era una idiota si pensaba que él todavía estaba interesado en ella.— Estos deberían haber sido todos, Jake —dijo Sarah.— Encuentra un sofá cómodo para Renesmee.

Suspirando, Renesmee se acomodó.— Los pies me están matando.

Alice acercó su cabeza.— ¿Qué?

Jake se inclinó.— ¿Quieres que te consiga algo?

Renesmee le hizo señas a la distancia.— No. Ve y mézclate. Todos pensarán que tienes miedo de dejarme decir algo sin tu aprobación. Soy más que un mostrador de joyas de valor.

Jake sonrió abiertamente. Debería haber sabido que alguien quien había confrontado a la Reina Viuda de Hardan no tendría ningún problema con sus parientes.

Alice inmediatamente hizo que Renesmee se pusiera más cerca para mirar su red nupcial.— Nunca he visto un tejido tan delicado —dijo ella con maravillada. Ella misma había llevado su propia red nupcial, una antigua red de plata y pálidas esmeraldas que había sido transmitida de la madre a la hija mayor en su familia por generaciones.— Quienquiera que haya hecho este tejido para Jake podría hacer una fortuna en Mediria.

Renesmee le sonrió. Había oído por casualidad numerosos comentarios sobre la joyería que llevaba, una buena parte eran plenamente envidiosos. Por lo que podía entender, los diamantes rojos Gattan eran sumamente raros y casi imposibles de comprar. Jake debía sentir algo por ella si le había dado tales joyas.

Alice y Renesmee acababa de sentarse en el sofá cuando Emm se les acercó. Dándole a Renesmee un vaso, dijo— Jake dijo que este Deslossian rojo es tu favorito. Tienes que tener sed después de todos esos "Hola" y "Cómo está usted".

Jake sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio a los hombres juntarse alrededor de Alice y Renesmee.

A su lado, William frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante. Colocando una mano en el brazo de su padre, dijo— No, sólo mira. Emm será más protector con sus primas que cualquier abuela Aradab.

Ellos vieron como los hombres comenzaron rápidamente a buscar otra presa menos vigilada. Después de que el último desapareció, Emm envió un elocuente vistazo a Jake.

— No tenías que ahuyentarlos a todos, Emm —refunfuñó Renesmee con irritación.— ¿Cómo esperas que conozca a alguien?

— Esos hombres no merecían que los conocieras, Coz —contestó Emm.— Sólo están interesado en el sexo.

Alice tenía problemas sofocando sus risas tontas.— Créele, Ren, es todo un experto.

— ¡Humph!

Mientras las hora pasaEmm, Jake miraba como Renesmee, Alice, y Emm conversaEmm entre ellos. Muchos grupos de gente les miraEmm furtivamente, pero nadie más que los hombres más viejos y las mujeres hizo algún movimiento para unírseles. Echando un vistazo alrededor del salón, su mirada encontró un par de caras que sonreían satisfechas. Singy y Crystas. Eran la razón de que ninguna de las jóvenes se acercara a Renesmee. ¿Podían tal vez pensar que él disolvería el matrimonio cuándo Renesmee llevaba al heredero?

Sintiendo una presencia a su lado, Jake echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y vio la sonriente cara de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo va la gran presentación, Jake? ¿Por qué tu encantadora esposa no está rodeada por todos los granujas de la familia?

— Emm —contestó Jake. Luego continuó en un tono evasivo— Crystas no ha sido presentada a Renesmee aún.

Embry frunció el ceño.— Pido perdón, Jake, pero Crystas va a ser difícil. Ella nunca esperó que volvieras a casa con una esposa, sin hablar de una que está embarazada. Siempre asumió que llevaría al heredero Alalakan.

Mientras Embry cruzaba el salón para pararse al lado de su esposa, Jake caminó para ponerse al lado de Renesmee.

Tanto Alice como Emm habían visto a Embry unirse a Crystas, y ambos sabían lo que venía.

Alice se inclinaron más cerca de Renesmee.— Estás a punto de conocer a tu cuñada.

Renesmee miró a la mujer que estaba de pie al lado de Singy. Esa era Crystas. Había estado allí toda la tarde y no había hecho ninguna tentativa de presentarse. Alice le había dicho algunas cosas sobre la esposa de Embry, pero Alice también le había dicho a Renesmee que realmente ella misma debería formarse su propia opinión.

Crystas era alta y elegante. Unos seis pies y seis pulgadas© de altura, era delgada y flexible como un sauce. Encajando su bien torneado cuerpo como un guante, el vestido de lavanda que llevaba tenía un cuello alto con mangas cortas y hinchadas que mostraEmm sus delgados brazos. El pelo que le llegaba a los hombros, de color castaño miel estaba peinado en un estilo severo que acentuaba sus pómulos altos y sus ojos en forma de almendra. Con la cabeza en alto y los hombros hacia atrás, Crystas se deslizó a través del salón del brazo de Embry.

Mientras Alice agarró su mano y Emm acariciaba su hombro, Renesmee comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda. Entonces empezó a sentirse enfadada. ¿Quién infiernos se cree que es para venir a desairarme? Bien, veremos cómo "la portadora del heredero Alalakan" puede abrirse camino.

Embry se detuvo delante de Renesmee y se inclinó profundamente.

Las conversaciones cesaron. Todos querían observar la reunión entre las nuevas cuñadas.

— Renesmee —dijo Embry simplemente— me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa, Alalakan dem al'Crystas.

Tomando la mano que Jake le ofreció, Renesmee le permitió ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Rechazó permitir que esta obviamente antagonista torre de mujer estuviera sobre ella más de lo necesario.— Estoy contenta de conocerte, Crystas.

Crystas miró por encima del hombro a su nueva cuñada y no dijo nada.

Embry echó un vistazo a su esposa asombrado. Este directo desaire era imperdonable. Él apretó la mano sobre su codo.

Inclinando su cabeza, Crystas dijo con una voz algo envidiosa— Embry no le hizo justicia a tu coloración. Tu pelo es ciertamente…rojo.

— Tanto mejor para permitir admirar los diamantes rojos Gattan, ¿no crees? —preguntó Emm con voz diabólica.— ¿Cómo estás, Coz?

La voz de Crystas era estrangulada.— ¿Emmet Hardan, qué haces tú aquí?

— Alalakan don al'Emmet —dijo Embry con voz firme— ha vuelto a casa, a su clan.

Los susurros que traspasaron a la muchedumbre dieron el tiempo a Crystas para recuperar su calma y devolver su atención a Renesmee.— Entonces llevas al heredero de Alalakan. ¿Son todas las mujeres de tu planeta tan… fértiles? —Crystas sonreía mientras hablaba, pero su tono de voz dejaba ver sin duda que la pregunta era un insulto.

Renesmee no era alguien que podía ser intimidado.— ¿A todas las mujeres en tu planeta les toma tantos años para… concebir?

Jake a toda prisa dio un paso en frente de Renesmee.

Al mismo tiempo, el apretón de Embry en el brazo de Crystas se hizo más fuerte.

Una ansiosa anticipación atravesó a la muchedumbre.

Sarah era una anfitriona demasiado competente, sin embargo, como para permitir una riña pública entre sus nueras. En segundos, estuvo de pie entre ellas.

— Renesmee, no has conocido a la madre de William, Alalakan dem al'Jenneta.

Renesmee rompió el contacto visual con su hostil cuñada y dio la vuelta para conocer a la abuela de Jake.

Una amplia risa y unos animados ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos.

— Hola, Renesmee, —dijo Jenneta— es un placer encontrar a la mujer que finalmente puso fin al vagabundeo de Jake por los caminos. Debes ser alguien muy especial.

Relajándose, Renesmee sonrió. La abuela de Jake parecía muy amistosa.— La verdad, no me dio muchas opciones.

— ¿Jake te obligó a casarte con él? —ronroneó Crystas.

— No, no lo hizo —contestó Renesmee dirigiéndole un despectivo vistazo a su cuñada.— Nadie me obligó a hacer nada. Decidí casarme con Jake.

Jenneta rió en silencio.— Yo me sentiría muy decepcionada de mi nieto si él no pudiera convencer a una mujer tan encantadora para que se casara con él.

— De modo que te mantuvo como esclava sexual hasta que decidiste casarte con él —lanzó Crystas vilmente.

Suspirando, Renesmee echó un vistazo a la gente que la rodeaba. Crystas no dejaría pasar esto simplemente. Podía sentir el intenso ultraje de Jake y la desaprobación silenciosa de Embry. Sólo la mano de Alice en el brazo de Emm lo mantenía lejos de una cáustica réplica. Incluso William y Sarah estaEmm obviamente entristecidos con los comentarios de Crystas.

La abuela de Jake, sin embargo, las miraba a ambas atentamente, como si esperase algo.

Renesmee suspiró y con voz decidida dijo— Muy bien, Crystas, si quieres una escena delante del clan entero, tendrás una.

— No tengo ni idea de que lo dices —dijo Crystas con aires de suficiencia.

Renesmee miró el destello de pensamientos calculadores a través de la cara de su cuñada. Comenzar una lucha de gatas seguramente no haría que el clan aceptara a Renesmee. Obviamente, Crystas esperaba que Renesmee se pusiera en ridículo por si misma.

Crystas había calculado muy mal.

Usando una táctica que Crystas nunca hubiese esperado, Renesmee atacó— Me gustaría ver tu dragón.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu dragón. Todo los Alalakans los llevan. En cuanto Jake me explicó su importancia, insistí en tener uno para mí. También fui muy específica con el diseño que escogí cuando Leah lo aplicó en mi hombro; su mensaje es bastante claro. El fuego es mí emblema, y luJakeé por mí y por lo que es mío. Repito, Crystas, ¿Dónde está tu dragón?

Nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a carraspear.

Los ojos de Jenneta destellaEmm tan intensamente como los de Renesmee.

Crystas levantó la barbilla, pero no dijo nada.

Embry contestó por ella.— Crystas no lleva ningún dragón. Decidió no hacérselo hasta…

— ¿Hasta que llevara al heredero Alalakan? —terminó Renesmee por él, sus manos descansando sobre su sobresaliente estómago.— Bueno, eso no va a pasar ahora, ¿verdad?

Crystas miró airadamente a Renesmee.

Los pensamientos pasaron rápidamente, Renesmee miró encolerizadamente hacia atrás. Es tan obvio por qué no se ha quedado embarazada aún. ¿Por qué esta gente no ha entendido que Crystas está usando el control de la natalidad? Con voz acerada, atacó.— ¿Ocho años de matrimonio y ningún embarazo? Es curioso, Crystas. ¿Los anticonceptivos están disponibles en Drakan? ¿Es así, o no lo es? Realmente no quieres tener un bebé, pero tampoco quieres aEmmdonar el prestigio de estar casada con el heredero Alalakan, ¿verdad? ¿Disfrutas manteniendo el futuro del clan Alalakan en tus manos?

Con cara sobresaltada, Embry se giró hacia su esposa, del mismo modo que lo hizo cada invitado en el salón. Agarrando sus brazos, la hizo girar para que lo afrontara.— ¿Es eso cierto?

— Este no es un tema para ser hablado en público, Embry. No puedo creer que alguien sea tan mal educado para mencionarlo —se agitó Crystas.

La cólera barbotó a través de la voz de Embry.— Tú eres la que comenzó esto con tu inmediato desaire hacia la esposa de mi hermano, la mujer que lleva al heredero Alalakan. Contéstame. ¿Has estado evitando la concepción?

Ella todavía intentaba mantenerse entera.—¿Cómo puede una mujer que aún no ha estado aquí un día entero hacer tal acusación? ¿Puede estar intentando sembrar la discordia? Es, después de todo, una alienígena

La repugnancia total con la que Crystas habló asombró a todos. Las cabezas se giraron y los murmullos recorrieron todo el salón hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Los Alalakans eran un clan de mente sumamente abierta en una sociedad de mente muy abierta.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, la verdad finalmente se revela —refunfuñó Jenneta hacia nadie en particular.

Algunos de los más crédulos entre la muchedumbre, sin embargo, susurraEmm inseguros. Singy reía ampliamente. ¿Había algo en la acusación de Crystas?

La risa ronca de Renesmee llenó el salón.— ¿Por qué en todo el mundo podría haber querido hacer esto? ¿Qué podría ganar que no tenga ya? Ya llevo al niño de mi marido. Un marido, podría agregar, que ofreció el sello Alalakan que llevaba y todo lo que ello implica a Emmet como pago por salvar mi vida.

Su revelación impresionó a todos, incluyendo a la abuela de Jake. Para una mujer que parecía haber previsto todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, Jenneta estaba tan sorprendida como todos los demás.

Jake se rió de la mujer más vieja.— ¿No me conoces tan bien como pensabas, Abuela?

— Touché, Jake —dijo ella tranquilamente.— Primero una novia embarazada y ahora esto. Continuamente me sorprendes.

Jake sonrió y asintió.

—¿Y es de Jake el niño que llevas? Ni siquiera las Medirians quedan embarazadas tan rápidamente —lanzó Crystas desesperadamente.

Jadeos audibles hicieron eco alrededor del salón. Crystas había ido demasiado lejos, cuestionando no sólo la fidelidad de Renesmee, sino también la integridad de Jake.

Jake se puso rígido.— Renesmee lleva a mi hijo.

— No me has contestado, Crystas —gruñó Embry.— ¿Deliberadamente has estado evitando la concepción de mis hijos?

Mirando alrededor del salón, Crystas no encontró aliados Alalakan o comprensión. Enviando la discreción a los vientos, escupió— Sí, lo hice. ¿Por qué debería ser prisionera de una anticuada tradición sin ningún significado? ¿Por qué deberían esperar que sacrifique mi cuerpo para proporcionar un niño que no quiero?

Incluso Renesmee, quien no había crecido viviendo en la tradición del clan Drakian, se sobresaltó con su respuesta.

La repugnancia llenó la voz de Embry.— De modo que era eso. Tú podrás no preocuparte de las tradiciones del clan, pero yo las honraré hasta el mi día de mi muerte. —agarrando su vestido por encima del hombro derecho con ambas manos, lo rasgó hasta la cintura, mostrando su pecho derecho y, aún más importante que eso, su hombro derecho desnudo. Le quitó el collar de brillantes piedras azules que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, las numerosas pulseras de sus brazos, y finalmente, el anillo de boda de su dedo.

— El collar es el mío —dijo Crystas con altanería.— Exijo que me lo devuelvas.

— Estas equivocada —contestó él con tono helado.— Este es el collar de tu línea Matriarcal. La tradición dice que debe ser pasado a la hija mayor. Algo has dejado claro muchas veces en estos ocho años pasados es que no lo eres. Este collar pertenece a Fionilina.

Embry caminó a través del salón y colocó el collar alrededor del cuello de una bella y tranquila mujer Drakian que estaba muy sorprendida, vestida con un simple vestido blanco. Sólo los ojos de Jenneta y Renesmee se estrecharon con la especulación. Todos los demás también fueron puestos al corriente del drama que se revelaba.

Volviendo al grupo que estaba de pie alrededor de Crystas, Embry entregó su joyería a su padre.

— Véndelas —dijo fuerte.— No tengo un uso para ellas. Jake, eres el líder de clan ahora que Renesmee lleva al heredero. Solicito la disolución de mi matrimonio.

La reunión entera jadeó y susurros corrieron a través de la muchedumbre. El desvestir a Crystas simbolizaba que Embry había declarado que quería divorciarse de ella, pero nadie había esperado que lo declarara en público. La disolución de un matrimonio era por lo general un asunto privado con un anuncio después del hecho. Embry había penetrado profundamente en la tradición del clan Drakian para y terminar con su obligación con Crystas. La tradición exigía que Jake, como el líder de clan, terminara lo que Embry había comenzado.

— Alalakan dem al'Crystas —declaró Jake con voz estrangulada— tu marido, Alalakan don al'Embry, busca la disolución del matrimonio alegando que rechazas tener a sus hijos. ¿Impugnas estas acusaciones?

Con labios muy apretados, Crystas miró airadamente a Jake.

— Ninguna respuesta de tu parte no detendrá este procedimiento, Crystas. ¿Deseas contestar a Embry?

— ¡No!

— No diste a luz a ningún niño Alalakan, tampoco llevas un dragón Alalakan; por lo tanto, no hay ninguna razón para no conceder la disolución de este matrimonio si ninguna de las partes impugna mi decisión. ¿Deseas permanecer en Alalakan, Crystas?

— No permaneceré en un clan que se reproduce con alienígenas —se mofó Crystas.

Renesmee resopló con poca elegancia.— Te casaste en un clan con sangre Medirian. La mía es la misma que la de ellos.

— No hay nada de sangre Medirian en el clan de Alalakan —gritó Crystas.—Como en el mío, su sangre es pura. ¿Qué mentiras procuras extender ahora?

Renesmee sonrió a su cuñado.— ¿Embry, nunca le dijiste a tu esposa que tu abuela tiene sangre Medirian?

Jenneta rió ampliamente.— Muy, muy bien, mi querida. Mi madre era Medirian. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Renesmee se encogió.— Es bastante obvio. Tienes lóbulos en las orejas.

Crystas miró fijamente a Jenneta como si fuese algo fangoso que había salido lentamente de debajo de una roca.

La voz de Jake goteó de desprecio.— Será proporcionado el Transporte a la propiedad hereditaria de tu clan. Ya que no deseas confraternizar con alienígenas, sugiero que vuelvas a tus habitaciones. Las criadas pronto irán para ayudarte hacer las maletas.

Crystas miró alrededor del salón. Su orgullo no le permitía recoger su vestido y ponerlo sobre su hombro. Caminando a través del salón hacia su hermana, dijo con altanería— Ven Fionilina, no somos bienvenidas aquí.

Renesmee empujó a Jake en las costillas, y Jenneta le envió una mirada imperiosa. No siendo obtuso a esas insinuaciones no tan sutiles, dijo— Gerlindenpen dem al'Fionilina es una invitada en esta casa, celebrando el anuncio del heredero de Alalakan. No tiene que marcharse si no desea hacerlo.

Fionilina miró a su hermana y sacudió su cabeza.

Crystas lanzó su vapuleada dignidad sobre ella y dijo— No eres más mi hermana. —Dándole la espalda a Fionilina, Crystas le lanzó una mirada de puro odio a Renesmee y luego salió del salón.

— ¿Ciertamente es una perra, verdad? —murmuró Renesmee a nadie en particular.

— ¿Perra? —preguntó Alice.

— Es un término despectivo que se usa para describir a ciertas mujeres en la tierra —contestó Renesmee un poco distraídamente.— Perdóname. ¿Jake?

La atención de todo el mundo volvió a Renesmee. La nueva esposa de Jake estaba proporcionando chismes suficientes para que duraran hasta el invierno.

— ¿Sí? —Jake miró a su esposa curiosamente. ¿Qué planearía ahora?

— Esa mujer —declaró, indicando a Singy— ha insultado a un miembro de mi familia. La quiero fuera de aquí ahora.

Jake frunció el ceño.— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Seguramente Renesmee no inventaría una mentira sólo por un beso.

Renesmee echó su pelo hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Destellos de fuego brillaron.— Le dijo a Emm que era un vil mestizo. No toleraré tal insulto a la familia real Hardan.

— ¡Miente! —gritó Singy.

— ¿Dudarías de la palabra de Khan, Jake? ¿O de Emm mismo?

Jake echó un vistazo a su primo.— ¿Emm?

Con un encogimiento ocasional Emm respondió.— Me han llamado de peores maneras.

Nerviosas risitas tontas recorrieron el atestado salón.

Jake cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.— ¿Singy te insultó?

Emm sonrió abiertamente.— Si Renesmee piensa que es un insulto, entonces sí, lo hizo.

Jake se volvió hacia Singy.— Te marcharás por la mañana.

— ¡Jake! No puedes querer decir eso. No después de todo lo que significamos el uno para el otro. Todo lo que tenemos juntos.

— No hay nosotros, Singy. El pasado es el pasado. Eras nada más que un modo agradable de pasar el tiempo.

Una risa muy satisfecha apareció en la cara de Renesmee.

Alice, por otro lado, se cocía a fuego lento de la cólera.— Mondolonton dem al'Singy, no vuelvas a poner el pie en Mediria otra vez, o juro, que te despertarás una mañana con un asesino en tu cama.

Singy palideció, y los que estaEmm de pie cerca suyo rápidamente se alejaron. Echó un vistazo alrededor pero al no encontrar ningún apoyo, se echó a llorar y corrió del salón.

Nadie la siguió.

Jake observó furtivamente a una muy satisfecha Renesmee. Esta informada acerca de los asesinos Medirian. Alice, sin duda se lo contó.

La frente de Emm, también estaba ceñuda. Khan le contó a Renesmee lo que Singy dijo. ¿Cree lo que dijo o simplemente usó "el insulto"para deshacerse de Singy? De una u otra forma, la inteligencia mostrada por Renesmee es digna de los Hardan y los Alalakan

El objeto de la especulación de los dos hombres suspiró mientras se volvía a hundir en el sofá. Bien, tal vez esta cosa de los asesinos no esté tan mal, sobre todo si mantiene a otras mujeres a distancia de Jake.

Ella gimió y cambió su peso.

El bebé estaba armando una tormenta.

El tono de Alice era de preocupación.— ¿Estás bien, Renesmee?

Jake inmediatamente se dio la vuelta hacia su esposa.— ¿Renesmee?

Renesmee lo envió lejos.— Ah, deja de preocuparte. Simplemente tengo que sentarme. El bebé está bailando break dance© otra vez

— ¿Break dance? —Preguntó más de una voz.

— Se acostumbrarán a ello —dijo Jake en un tono más relajado.

Renesmee giró su atención a Embry. Calmadamente le dijo— Embry, lo siento.

Él rápidamente sonrió, se inclinó, y recogió su mano.— No me pidas perdón, Renesmee. No hiciste nada que una verdadera esposa Alalakan no haría. Te defendiste a ti y a tu clan. Crystas y yo nos habíamos distanciando más cada día. Lo que pasó esta noche habría ocurrido incluso si no te hubieras casado con Jake

— Pero me siento responsable …

— No eres responsable de nada, excepto, quizás, de darme la oportunidad de eventualmente ser padre si es que puedo encontrar a una mujer que me ame así como tú amas a Jake. Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría pasar algún tiempo solo.

Todos en el salón lo miraron mientras él caminaba con orgullo por el salón.

— Bien —dijo Jenneta secamente— siempre he dicho que sabes como hacer una celebración, Sarah. Ésta seguramente quedará como única en los anales del clan Alalakan.

Desde donde estaba sentada en un sofá, Renesmee era consciente de que varios grupos de personas todavía miraEmm y escuchaEmm. Tomando la iniciativa, hizo señas a Jenneta y a Sarah para que se mantuvieran a un costado para que tuviera una completa visual de la reunión. Levantando la barbilla, dijo con voz clara— Bien, el espectáculo ha terminado. Vuelvan a hablar de negocios y a comer la maravillosa comida proporcionada por Sarah. Estoy segura de que tendrán que propagar el acontecimiento de esta noche varias veces.

Al principio reinó un silencio absoluto.

Entonces la calurosa risa de Jenneta cortó el silencio.— Tienes razón, Jake. Encuentro a tu esposa sumamente encantadora.

Jake miró fijamente la puerta por la que su hermano había desaparecido. ¿Por qué Embry dijo que Renesmee me ama? Ella apenas me conoce.

* * *

© 1'98 metros

© Break Dance es un tipo de baile callejero, consiste en realizar complicados ejercicios gimnásticos y acrobáticos sobre el suelo, como por ejemplo realizar giros sobre la cabeza (no lo intenten en casa sin supervisión de un adulto). (N. de la T)


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Emm tiró del brazo de la mujer que estaba a su lado.— Vamos, Renesmee va a irse. Te la presentaré ahora.

Cuando Emm se acercó, Renesmee alzó la vista.

— Renesmee, esta es Gerlindenpen dem al'Fionilina. A ella le gustaría hablar contigo.

Renesmee sonrió y acarició el sofá al lado de ella.— Siéntate.

Con ojos abatidos, Fionilina dijo— Pido perdón por el comportamiento de mi hermana. Después de que el clan Gerlindenpen perdió la mayor parte de su fortuna, Crystas ha sentido que la vida ha sido injusta. Incluso después de que Embry y ella se casaran, estaba descontenta con su vida. Vio la creciente presión llevar al heredero Alalakan como una forma de controlar el clan entero. Entonces nos llegaron noticias de que Jake se había casado con una mujer de un planeta recién descubierto. Unos meses más tarde, oímos que llevabas al heredero Alalakan.

Fionilina levantó sus ojos a Renesmee y siguió, su voz amarga.— Crystas te odia, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, más de lo que alguna vez haya odiado a alguien. Buscará venganza.

Los miembros de su nueva familia acudieron en masa alrededor de Renesmee. Sin embargo, uno de ellos estaba siempre a su lado en caso de que alguien decida seguir el hostigamiento de Crystas. Así que fue William quien contestó a la advertencia de Fionilina.— No te preocupes por Renesmee. Crystas no tiene ningún poder aquí, y Renesmee estará bien protegida.

Renesmee apretó sus labios. ¿Qué le había hecho Crystas a Fionilina para hacer que sonara tan amargada? ¿Embry tal vez? Apuesto que él se casó con la hermana equivocada.— No te preocupes demasiado por mí, Fionilina. —Acariciando su estómago, continuó, — No iré a ninguna parte durante unos meses. Y tengo dos Aradabs que observan cada aliento que sale y entra de mi boca.

Emm guiñó un ojo a Renesmee y extendió su mano a Fionilina. Tomándola, ella se pudo en pie.

Antes de que pudieran marcharse, Renesmee dijo— ¿Puedes excusar a Emm un minuto, Fionilina? Me gustaría hablar con él.

Ella asintió y vagó a través de la habitación. La mirada fija de Emm la siguió.— Espero que esto sea importante, Coz —murmuró— Es una dama que necesita que la consuelen.

William resopló y masculló algo sobre que necesitaba una bebida. Lanzándole una mirada a Jake, se dirigió a la mesa del bufete. Jake empezó a caminar serpenteantemente de vuelta a su esposa.

— Crees que estoy hecha de porcelana fina —refunfuñó Renesmee.— ¿Qué crees que podría pasarme mientras estoy rodeada por Alalakans?

— Siempre puedes fingir que estamos preocupados por la fortuna en diamantes Gattan rojos que llevas — Bromeó Emm.

— Eres tan malo como todos los demás.

Él se encogió elocuentemente.— ¿Sobre que quieres hablar, Coz? ¿Alguna de esas hermosas damas te han dicho que me encuentran irresistible?

Ella masculló una maldición.— Intento ponerme seria, Emm.

Él sonrió abiertamente y se sentó.—¿Y Bien?

— No quiero que embrujes a Fionilina para meterla tu cama.

Emm suspiró, pero él no fingió que pretendía discutir.— Lo vistes , también.

Ella asintió.— No seria feliz, Emm. Ah, estoy segura de que disfrutaría. Pero, sabes que no vas en serio. Puede hacerse ilusiones con cualquier tipo de relación que mantenga contigo.

Emm pasó su mano por su pelo.— Ese pensamiento había pasado por mi mente. Siempre he sido totalmente honesto con las mujeres que he amado.

Renesmee rió. Jake siempre pasaba su mano por su pelo cuando pensaba, también. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, dijo— No sabes lo que es realmente amar a una mujer, bribón.

Él apretó su mano.— Aún así disfruto intentándolo, Coz.

Moviendo su cabeza, Renesmee añadió— Embry está todavía en la biblioteca. Estoy segura de que a Fionilina le gustaría hablar con él.

— Estoy seguro —añadió Emm con una sonrisa burlona— A Embry le gustaría hablar con Fionilina, también.

Jake se unió a Renesmee en el sofá después de que Emm se levantara.— ¿De que hablabais? —preguntó mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos. ¿Y por qué sostenías su mano?

— Fionilina quiso pedir perdón por Crystas —contestó un poco distraídamente, concentrándose en Emm y Fionilina mientras se dirigían hacia la biblioteca.

— Fionilina, no tenía que hacerlo —dijo Jake siguiendo la mirada fija de su esposa. ¿Por qué estaba mirando a Emm?— ¿Qué es tan importante para apartar a Emm de la mujer que ha estado cortejando toda la tarde para llevársela a la cama?

Todavía mirando al objeto de su conversación, Renesmee contestó— Fionilina no es adecuada para Emm. Sus sentimientos están demasiado profundos, y él no podría darle lo que ella necesita

Préstame atención, Renesmee.— ¿Y qué significa eso? —se inclinó más cerca y mordisqueó su hombro desnudo.

Eso consiguió su atención.

Una risa seductora jugaba a través de sus labios. Sus dedos comenzaron un baile delicado sobre su muslo.— Quiere ser amada y tener un marido y una familia. Quiere a Embry.

Estirando su brazo por detrás de ella, se acercó más a su esposa. Acariciando su brazo desnudo, puso un húmedo beso en su cuello.

Su respiración se aceleró y sus pezones se endurecieron, estirándose contra el suave material de su corpiño.

La débil y sexy sonrisa de Jake la hizo estremecerse.

Ella sintió su rubor en las mejillas. Podía presentir como eran observados desde la distancia.

— ¿Otro de tus presentimientos, amor? —susurró en su oído después de recorrer toda la longitud de su cuello con su lengua.

A Jake no le importaba quien los miraba.

— Ah, sí —ronroneó ella, sus dedos jugueteaEmm más cerca de su ingle, restregando sus nudillos contra su erección. Mientras él no comenzara a hacerle el amor aquí en el sofá, podrían jugar a este juego los dos.

— ¿No estas cansada ya? —susurró Jake mientras acariciaba con su boca su oído.— Ha sido un día muy largo.

La voz de Renesmee era baja y seductora.— No estoy cansada en absoluto.

—Bien, soy si. —Levantándose, Jake la arrastró a sus brazos.

Jenneta apareció a su lado.— ¡Jake! Todavía no he tenido posibilidad de hablar con Renesmee.

— Habla con ella mañana. Nos vamos a acostar.

La risa alegre de Jenneta los siguió hasta lo alto de la escalera.

Renesmee despertó acunada en los brazos Jake. Hizo una mueca cuando el bebé le dio una patada en la vejiga, se alejó tranquilamente y caminando como un pato hasta el cuarto de baño. Después del darse cuenta , de que todavía llevaba la red nupcial en su cabeza, intentó quitarla, y aulló. Durante la noche, las cadenas de oro y de diamante se habían enredado en extremo en su pelo. Pataleando el suelo del cuarto de baño, le lanzó una funesta mirada a su marido. Estaba estirado sobre su estómago, sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su almohada. Deteniéndose al lado de la cama, se agachó y tiró de su cola.

Él se despertó dejando escapar un gruñido de entre sus labios.— ¡Qué diablos!

— "Déjate puestos los diamantes, amor", dijiste. "Nuestra pasión hará que resplandezcan como un fuego". ¡Pues bien ahora están todos enredados en mi pelo! ¡Y me niego a cortármelo!

Jake se frotó somnoliento sus ojos.

Las manos de Renesmee estaEmm apretadas en sus caderas, y sus ojos le lanzaEmm una clase diferente de fuego.

— Siéntate —gruñó él.

Inclinándose, apretó un botón en la consola de la mesilla de noche.— Haga subir el desayuno —dijo bruscamente. Había planeado una larga mañana haciendo el amor en la cama. Obviamente, aquel plan no daría fruto.

Renesmee se volvió y se dejó caer como lo haría una mujer embarazada al borde de la cama y le mostró su espalda a Jake.

Mirando fijamente el enredado pelo, de diamantes y cadenas rojas de oro, comprendió que tenía razón.— Espero que no tengas nada que hacer esta mañana —se quejó él.

Ella murmuró una maldición entre dientes. Era su pelo el que estaba a punto de ser arrancado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Jake con un gesto de desesperación apartó sus manos.— Lo siento, pero no sé que hacer. Los cordóns de oro y diamantes son tan finos, que no consigo desenredarlos.

— ¡Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora!

Jake se salvó de dar una respuesta por una llamada en la puerta de su dormitorio. Saltando de la cama, abrió la puerta para permitirle el paso a Beti y a Verna, la nueva criada de Renesmee.

— Jake, vete a ponerte algo de ropa —se quejó Renesmee.

Él no le hizo caso.— ¿Beti, cómo consigo quitarle la red sin tener que cortarle el pelo?

Beti miró a Renesmee, evaluó la situación de un vistazo, y dijo— Traeré a la Princesa Alice.

— Jake, —dijo Renesmee con una mirada iracunda— no andarás por ahí desnudo cuando llegue Alice.

Quejándose, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con fuertes zancadas.

— Menudo enredo ha logrado aquí —dijo Verna alegremente.

Renesmee fruncía el ceño a su criada mientras Jake salía del cuarto de baño llevando puesto un holgado pantalón.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algún comentario, Beti regresó seguida por Alice que vestía un estrecho traje ajustado con un cinturón, su negro pelo suelto fluyendo alrededor de ella.

— Yo me mantendría lejos de Jasper durante unas horas si estuviera en tu situación, Jake —dijo ella mientras bajaba un pequeño recipiente.

Su voz era de indignación.— ¿Qué hice?

La cuatro mujeres lo miraron con expresión asombrada.

Renesmee respondió fríamente— ¿Necesitas preguntar?

— Dormir con una red nupcial tuvo que ser idea tuya, Jake. Sólo un hombre puede tener tan poco sentido común —se quejó Alice.

— Pues yo no oí ninguna queja.

— Probablemente porque la estabas besando insensato —soltó Verna.

Jake miró airadamente a Beti.— ¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

Dirigiéndose a él con el mismo tono de voz y mirándolo fijamente, contestó— Los Hombres carecen de sentido común. No me parece justo que te reprendan por lo que careces.

Renesmee le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante

Jake era un hombre demasiado inteligente para quedarse en una habitación donde obviamente era superado en número por mujeres hostiles.— Desayunaré con mi hermano —dijo mientras salía dando fuertes zancadas de la habitación.

Alice tocó con sus dedos el pelo de Renesmee.— Qué lío.

— ¿Puedes quitarlo Alice, o no? Me ha costado toda la vida conseguir tener el pelo así de largo.

Alice acarició su hombro.— Podemos desenredarlo, pero esto probablemente nos va a llevar toda la mañana. Verna, llene la bañera de agua, tan caliente como Renesmee pueda soportarla, y vierta el contenido entero del aceite de manis en la bañera cuando esté llena. No te olvides de agregar otro aceite de baño, preferentemente uno que tenga una base de aceite de almizcle muy aromático. Queremos quitar el olor a pescado.

— ¡Olor a pescado!

Alice ignoró el arrebato de Renesmee.— Beti, vuelve a mi habitación y dile a Jasper que ya puede salir de la cama. No regresaré en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Celene?

— Después que ella haya desayunado, dile a Feni que la lleve con mis hermanas y Sheala. Eso las mantendrá fuera del problema. Celene todavía es demasiado pequeña para hacer algo realmente extraño.

— A juzgar por el número de desayunos que fueron ordenados para entregarlos en tus habitaciones esta mañana, el deseo de Jake enrollarse en el pelo mientras estuviera atado con las cadenas de oro y diamantes han arruinado tus planes de pasarte la mañana en la cama —dijo Verna riéndose ahogadamente.

Alice siguió a Renesmee al cuarto de baño.— Jasper y yo somos los únicos que estamos levantados.

Verna llegó después de ellas.— Jake está con su hermano, Embry, quien a planeado mantener a Fionilina en su cama todo el día. Ella insistiría en ofrecer su ayuda a Renesmee, la mujer que ha hecho posible que Embry pueda ser suyo. Cuando se marche, los hermanos se darán cuenta de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que desayunaron con sus padres. Por lo que, William y Sarah estarán molestos.

Renesmee jadeó asombrada. No estaba sorprendida por la idea de que William y Sarah intimidaran, si no por la despreocupación en el tono que utilizó Verna. ¿Alguna vez me acostumbraré a esta actitud informal sobre el sexo?

Renesmee dejó caer su bata y se alivió en el agua caliente.— ¿Hay alguien en esta casa que no haya planeado interrumpir una mañana en la cama?

— Sólo yo, Coz —contestó Emm desde donde él se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta del vestidor de Jake, mientras vestía con unos holgados pantalones.

El agua se derramó de la bañera cuando Renesmee se sumergió hasta el cuello.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— La puerta estaba abierta. Escuchar tantas voces femeninas es toda una tentación —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para examinar su enredado pelo.— Menudo lío has formado con tu pelo y la red nupcial. ¿Necesitas más ayuda?

Lo decía completamente en serio.

— ¡No! —gritó mientras Alice y Verna se reían.— Sal de aquí. Veta a molestar a las criadas o algo así.

Emm sonrió abiertamente y miró de forma significativa las burbujas que la cubrían completamente hasta su cuello.— Cómo si pudiera ver algo —bromeó.

— ¡Fuera!

Alice lo agarró por el brazo y lo empujó hacia la puerta.— Ah, márchate, Emm. No tienes ninguna mujer libre que pueda admirar tu magnifico cuerpo.

— Habla por ti, Princesa —refunfuñó Verna.— Puedo ser vieja, pero no estoy muerta.

Sonriendo abiertamente de oreja a oreja, Emm hizo una graciosa reverencia y salió de la habitación

Colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Renesmee, Verna dijo— Aguanta la respiración —sumergió a Renesmee bajo la aceitosa agua, que eficazmente cortaron su quejas sobre los hombres en general.

Jake no se detuvo. Cuando alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio de Fionilina, simplemente giró el picaporte, entró y se derrumbó en una cómoda silla.

El ceño de su cara trajo una sonrisa burlona a Embry. Le dio un codazo a Fionilina.— ¿Jake parece más bien disgustado esta mañana, no es verdad amor? —acabaEmm de terminar su primer combate de acto sexual del día, por lo que la interrupción de Jake no lo irritó tanto como lo hubiera hecho de haber entrado media hora antes. Fio estaba acurrucada felizmente a su lado, sus dedos acariciaEmm suavemente su pecho y su cola se enrolló alrededor de su pantorrilla.

Arrastrándola con él mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado , Embry rió más ampliamente cuando Jake gruñó algo ininteligible para ellos.— A diferencia de mí, Fio —dijo maliciosamente— Jake es el ejemplo perfecto de frustración sexual.

Fio se rió ahogadamente dulcemente, un poco avergonzada por haber sido encontrada en la cama con Embry o estar sentada ante Jake con las saEmmas por la cintura.

Lanzándole un rápido vistazo , Jake masculló algo sobre pechos llenos, pero entonces sus ojos volvieron a su torso desnudo. Sobre su pecho derecho había tatuado un dragón Alalakan. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, Embry contestó su pregunta antes de que pudiera preguntar.— Lo puse ahí anoche. No permitiré que esta mujer se aleje de mí

Saltando de la silla, Jake se acercó a la cama para mirar más de cerca. Un dragón verde y dorado se cernía con las alas medio extendidas sobre un nido que contenía crías de dragón. La cola del dragón, en vez de rodear la parte superior del brazo de Fionilina, descendía rodeando la parte exterior de su pecho derecho. Rodeando sus pechos hasta descansar la punta de su cola encima de su pezón izquierdo.

— No me había dado cuenta de que eras tan buen artista, hermano —dijo Jake mientras con cuidado trazaba con sus dedos el diseño.

— Uno de mis muchos talentos ocultos —contestó Embry.— ¿Ahora, qué te trae por aquí para interrumpir una de las mejores mañanas de mi vida? —Entonces un gesto de preocupación se reflejó en su cara.— ¿Renesmee?

— La condenada red nupcial.

Embry estaba confundido, pero Fio lo entendió inmediatamente.— ¡No querrás decir que Renesmee ha dormido con su red nupcial! ¿Cómo has podido dejarla hacer eso?

Jake lanzó a su nueva cuñada una mirada muy disgustada . La ceremonia oficial no podía haber sido realizada aún, pero el dragón declaraba las intenciones de su hermano y la aceptación de Fio.

Prácticamente atropellando a Jake , saltó del lado de Embry.— ¡Con todo ese pelo! —gritó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Embry intento alcanzarla , pero falló.— Espera un minuto.

— Fio, —le dijo Jake antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta— seria mejor que te pusieras una bata.

— ¿Por que lo dices?

— Renesmee se avergonzara por ti si piensa que has andado todo el camino hasta nuestra habitación completamente desnuda.

— Pero, si aquí solo hay familiares —comenzó Fio. Entonces empezó a comprender. Abrió la puerta al armario, mascullo algo sobre las inhibiciones sexuales del mundo, y se puso una bata. Entonces desapareció por la puerta.

Jake rió cuando la puerta se cerro de un golpe.— Tiene un hermoso cuerpo. Nunca antes me di cuenta antes del tamaño de sus pechos

Embry suspiró y le puso a su hermano un ceño de descontento.— ¿Sabes desde cuanto hace que no paso un día entero en la cama con una mujer?

— Probablemente antes de que te casaras con Crystas —contestó Jake con una sonrisa burlona.— Siempre me impresionaba que fuera tan inhibida

— Era completamente frígida —Embry balanceaba sus piernas al lado de la cama y asintió hacia los pantalones de Jake— Lo tomo como que Renesmee preferiría no verte correr con el culo desnudo tampoco.

— Sólo si las que están alrededor son mujeres. Puedo andar desnudo delante de otros hombres, o por lo menos es lo que dijo. Y te recomiendo que no vagues por nuestras habitaciones desnudo tampoco. Es decir a menos , que quieras ver su rubor

— ¿Crees que siempre será así?

Jake se encogió.— No lo sé. Dudo muchísimo si cualquiera de nosotros podrá volver a deambular por la casa desnudo. Aunque, Emm y yo trabajamos para que se relaje en nuestras habitaciones privadas.

Embry se detuvo y se volvió.— ¡Emm! ¡Dejas que el libertino más notable en cinco planetas pasee por tu habitación desnudo!

Jake sonrió abiertamente y negó con la cabeza.— No soy estúpido. No. Paseará por el cuarto cuando Ren este desnuda.

La boca de Embry se abrió completamente. Eso era hasta más increíble. Negando con la cabeza, volvió al cuarto de baño. —Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Yo también.— Embry, sobre el hecho de que Renesmee lleva al heredero …

— Jake, no miento cuando digo que estoy feliz de que Renesmee lleve al heredero Alalakan. Nunca quise tomar decisiones que afectasen al clan entero.

Jake siguió a Embry al cuarto de baño y se apoyó contra la entrada mientras su hermano se introducia en la ducha.— ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Por qué?

Embry sonrió abiertamente.— Porque no quiero la responsabilidad. Tú, por otra parte, te deleitas con la responsabilidad. Quédatela, con mi bendición.

— Yo no puedo hacerlo todo.

— Te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras, Jake . Solamente no esperes que tome cualquier decisión final mientras el clan está preocupado. Mi familia, incluso tu familia, eso es diferente. ¿Pero el clan? Demasiados miembros nunca están satisfechos. Tienes más que mi consentimiento para tratar con ellos. ¿Y ahora, no tendrás más de esos holgados pantalones? No me gustaría ofender a la madre del heredero Alalakan.

Riendo, Jake se volvió y pulso el botón del intercomunicador.

Cuando Fionilina dejó a Jake y a Embry, fue directamente a las habitaciones de Renesmee, le lanzo a Khan una mirada airada por haberse atrevido a intentar detenerla en la entrada. Khan simplemente asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para ella. Dentro, encontró que Emm estaba cómomadente instalado en una silla profunda mirando el vídeo de noticias de la mañana. Sentado junto a una mesa que todavía tenia los restos de un reconfortante desayuno. Alzó la vista cuando Fio se dirigió hacia él, sonriendo abiertamente cuando se dio cuenta que la bata que llevaba puesta le quedaba demasiado grande y le colgaba de su hombro izquierdo era todo lo que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Dónde está Renesmee?

— En la bañera —contestó, y luego la siguió con una lasciva mirada— ¿Quieres compañía? Estoy disponible.

Fionilina rió aún más ampliamente y deslizo hacia abajo la bata del otro hombro. Los ojos de Emm se ensancharon.— Embry trabaja más rápido que Jake —refunfuñó. Pero entonces una sonrisa apareció en su cara.— Bienvenida a la familia, Coz.

— Gracias, Coz —contestó ella sobre su hombro.— Ahora, si me disculpas, Renesmee necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Renesmee estaba sumergida en la bañera con su pelo extendido detrás de ella. Verna y Alice trabajaEmm minuciosamente con los cordones a la vez. Cada pocos minutos, los sumergían en la aceitosa agua . Beti agarrándolos pacientemente, sosteniendo cada cordón de oro y diamantes mientras los iEmm separado de su pelo.

Las cuatro mujeres alzaron la vista cuando Fio se acerco a la bañera y miro hacia abajo al pelo de Renesmee.

— Realmente tienes un buen lío aquí —dijo, encargándose de la situación completamente.— Necesitarás dos días para conseguir que esta red sea desenredada si continuáis trabajando de esta manera. Será mucho más fácil si su pelo permanece debajo del agua. Alice, tenemos que entrar en la bañera.

Dejando caer su bata, Fio se deslizó dentro de la bañera y agarro un mechón de pelo.— Sumerge tu cabeza debajo del agua otra vez, Renesmee. Tiene que estar muy aceitosa para poder trabajar correctamente.

Verna lavo su cabeza bajo el agua.

Renesmee emergió chisporroteando después de que Verna liberara su cabeza.— Llevas un dragón —dijo limpiándose la aceitosa agua de sus ojos.

Fionilina sonrió ampliamente, sus hábiles dedos desenredaron el pelo de Renesmee.— Y debo agradecértelo. Si no fuera por ti , Crystas todavía tendría a Embry en sus garras.

— Desde luego él no perdió el tiempo.

Alice se había quitado la bata y se deslizo en la enorme bañera.— Los hombres Alalakan no pierden el tiempo cuando saben lo que quieren.

—¡Pero si Crystas no ha aEmmdonado aún la casa!

— Se marchó al amanecer. La lanzadera de su padre la recogió —dijo Beti con su pausado tono de voz.

Fionilina frunció el ceño mientras seguía trabajando hábilmente con el pelo de Renesmee.— Más vale que llame a mi padre y a mi madre hoy para darles la otra versión de la historia antes de que Crystas envenene sus mentes. Una vez que averigüen que deliberadamente frustraba todo intento de quedarse embarazada, conseguirá poca compasión.

Alice liberó otro cordón de oro y diamantes.— ¿Cuándo se celebrara la ceremonia oficial para ti y Embry?

— Llevara al menos dos semanas de tramite oficial administrativo para que se declare la disolución del matrimonio de Embry y Crystas. Nos casaremos en una ceremonia intima el día después de que Embry reciba su copia de los papeles.

Renesmee cambió de postura.— ¿Así de fácil?

— Crystas estuvo de acuerdo públicamente. Incluso si no lo hubiera estado, el usar el control de la natalidad sin el conocimiento de su marido es un motivo bastante razonable para la disolución de un matrimonio —contestó Fio— Crystas no querrá ser humillada públicamente. Nunca sería capaz de hacer otro matrimonio ventajoso.

— Seguramente vosotros dos ultimasteis todos vuestros proyectos anoche —comentó Alice mientras luchaba con un nudo particularmente difícil.

Fionilina rió en silencio maliciosamente.— Hicimos mucho más que planes.

Las cinco mujeres que se encontraEmm en la habitación se rieron.

Renesmee había estado quitándose todos los cordones del pelo que podía alcanzar, entonces se apoyó hacia atrás y disfrutó de sus apacibles atenciones. Haciendo una mueca, cambió un poco de postura.

— Lo siento si te estoy tirando del pelo —dijo Fio.

Renesmee volvió a cambiar de postura.— No es por ti. El bebé ha decidido que es la hora de su entrenamiento matutino

— ¿Entrenamiento matutino?

Alice rió.— Ya te acostumbras a su forma de hablar.

Renesmee se movió otra vez.— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto? Comienzo a parecer una ciruela pasa.

— ¿Una ciruela pasa? —preguntaron tanto Alice como Fio.

— No importa. Ya os acostumbrareis.

Emm sonrió abiertamente cuando Jake y Embry entraron en la habitación.

— ¿Estas cómodo? —Pregunto Jake sentándose al lado de su primo.

— Bastante —Volviéndose a Embry, Emm continuo— Entiendo que debo felicitarte. Ninguno de los dos pierde el tiempo con sus mujeres.

Estirándose en otra silla y apoyando los pies sobre un taburete, Embry sonrió abiertamente.— Eso ayuda a mantener a los libertinos como tú a distancia.

— Hay libertinos que prefieren a las mujeres casadas —Emm le dirigió una burlona sonrisa tan amplia como la de Embry. Esta camaradería familiar era algo que había extrañado.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste, Emm? —preguntó Embry — Pensábamos que eras feliz con nosotros.

Aunque Jake escuchaba la conversación, estaba ocupado ordenando el desayuno a la cocina. También se tomó tiempo para ponerse en contacto con Jasper por el intercomunicador y pedirle que se uniera a ellos.

Emm se inclino hacia delante ,unió sus manos, y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Con una risa algo avergonzada dijo— Juré que nunca les diría esto, pero, ya que las circunstancias han cambiado … Dos meses después de que te casaras con Crystas, hiciste aquel rápido viaje de negocios a Mediria. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que te fuiste y ya la tenia en mi cama. Al menos fue ahí donde la encontré. Yo solo tenia diecisiete años. Crystas se enfureció cuando la rechacé. Me dijo que tú y Jake hacían proyectos para hacer más fácil mi salida del clan porque era mestizo. —Emm se rió— Entonces, desconocía lo de la abuela y su sangre Medirian. Si hubiera…

Se encogió.

Embry maldijo entre dientes.— Entonces Crystas te ahuyentó con una mentira.

— Era joven y bastante estúpido como para creerla. Si no fuera por Renesmee y Jake …

— Todavía estarías inventando formas de irritar a la Reina Viuda de Mediria —Termino Jake— Y poniéndola cada vez más enfurecida contra cualquier Alalakan.

Emm sonrió abiertamente con una extensa sonrisa.— La mitad de lo que has dicho no es del todo cierto, Jake. Todavía estoy descubriendo formas de irritar a la vieja bruja. Solamente, que lo estoy haciendo con los Drakan.

Tanto Embry como Jake volvieron a sonreír abiertamente. Las risas que procedían de la puerta parcialmente abierta del cuarto de baño llamaron su atención.

La puerta externa de la habitación se abrió y entró Jasper— ¿Cómo va el desenredo?

— Desde que llego Fionilina y se encargó de todo, las cosas parecen progresar mucho más rápidamente —contestó Emm—.Al menos es lo que parece.

Jake se puso en pie.— Supongo debería ir a ver como van progresando las cosas, —dijo con arrepentimiento.

Emm se rió y se levantó.— No te lo recomendaría, Coz. Alice y Fio entraron en la tina con Renesmee. Realmente no creo que Renesmee quiera que las vea desnudas.

Jake frunció el ceño. Emm tenia razón. ¿Cuándo cesaran sus celos? Fio es de la familia ahora y Alice prácticamente lo es.

—Siéntate. Veré como van las cosas con la encantadora Renesmee —Dijo Emm mientras él empujaba a Jake en su silla y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño.— Soy el único que no tiene una esposa desnuda ahí. Renesmee estará menos enfadada conmigo que con cualquiera de vosotros tres.

Jasper levanto una ceja.— ¿Esposa?

— Embry y Fionilina —contesto Jake mientras miraba a Emm entrar en el cuarto de baño. Desecho el agudo pinchazo que sintió en su corazón. ¿Que importancia tenia que Emm viese a Renesmee desnuda?.

Entonces, el indignado grito de Renesmee hizo que se estremeciera.— Creo que todavía está enfadada —refunfuño para si mismo.

— ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí, Emm? —grito Renesmee cuando él entró en el cuarto de baño.— Oímos cerrar la puerta cuando te fuiste.

— No me marché, dulce Coz —contesto Emm con un encogimiento de hombros.— Abrí la puerta para dejar entrar mi desayuno.

Alice y Fio se sonrieron abiertamente la una a la otra mientras Renesmee rechinaba e intentaba ocultarse bajo el agua donde había más espuma .

— Casi hemos terminado, Emm —dijo Alice.— Unos enredos más y la red estará libre.

— Bien. Jake ordenó una cantidad suficiente de desayuno para todo el mundo

— ¿Todo el mundo?

— Embry y Jasper están ahí fuera también —contesto Emm mientras se daba la vuelta para marJakese.— A propósito, Ren —dijo mientras se preparaba para salir por la puerta.— Parece que has ganado un poco mas de peso.

Las risas femeninas y el gruñido ultrajado de Renesmee siguió a Emm mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta antes de que el jabón que le había lanzado se estrellara contra la pared.

Con el segundo grito ultrajado de Renesmee , Jake se levanto.

Emm se deslizo por la puerta y la cerro de un golpe—. Asegúrate de moverte rápido si Renesmee alguna vez esta lo bastante enfadada como para lanzarte cosas Tiene buena puntería.

Ya lo se— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Emm sonrió abiertamente con una amplia sonrisa.— Le mencioné que me parecía que había ganado peso.

Jake empezó a reir. Embry y Jasper participaron en la risa Jake.

— Emm tiene un lugar inestimable con los Alalakans —se atraganto Embry.— ¿Quien mas estaría dispuesto a afrontar el temperamento de Renesmee?

Emm hizo una reverencia por la broma a los tres hombres.— Lo considero un honor el tener a tres de las mujeres más hermosas de la galaxia enfadadas conmigo para que sus maridos no sufran. ¿Además, qué mujer alguna vez ha sido capaz de permanecer enfadada conmigo?

— Algún día, primo —Gruño Jake— Vas a encontrar a una mujer que no pensará en ti como un granuja encantador para ser mimado y engatusar. Y espero estar ahí para verlo

Sheala agarró la mano de Renesmee y comenzó a tirar de ella a través del jardín.— Bajamos a la piscina hoy.

Renesmee se reía con la hermana de Jake. ¡Todo esa energía!— No. Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver lo que hace Jenneta. Las historias que cuenta de vosotros cuando erais niños son histéricas.

Jami y Vani aparecieron en la entrada del patio, Y las tres muchachas corrieron a la piscina.

Después de un tranquilo paseo por los jardines, Renesmee entró en el estudio desde el patio para encontrar a Jake que era el centro de atención de dos criadas. Aunque él estaba totalmente vestido, ellas estaEmm desnudas. Y a él parecía que no le importaba.

— ¡Jake!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenia que entrar ahora? Me habría librado de ellas en unos minutos.— ¡Hola, amor!.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas dijo.— ¡Amor! ¿Me llamas amor cuándo te encuentro con dos mujeres desnudas en tus brazos? ¿Tan estúpida piensas que soy?

— Renesmee, no es lo que parece.

Ella tembló e intentó hablar.— ¿Qué es lo que parece entonces, Jacob?

Ambas criadas sonrieron con satisfacción. Los celos de Renesmee iEmm a ser el centro de conversación y el extremo de muchas bromas. Una de las criadas fue a restregarse contra él y a acariciar su ingle.— Eres bienvenida si quieres unirte a nosotros, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee —ronroneó ella.

Conmocionado por su audacia, Jake se quedó con la mirada fija en ella.

Renesmee no vio nada en la fija mirada de su marido, pero parecía aprobar la sugerencia de la criada. Echándose a llorar, se marchó.

Aceptando la señal de su compañera, otra criada deslizó su mano dentro de la camisa de Jake y unió su boca a la suya.

— ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces?

Apartando a la criada, Jake miró a su abuela a los ojos.— Yo …

— ¡Vosotras dos dejadnos! ¡Ahora! —rugió Jenneta.

Ambas criadas agarraron su ropa y prácticamente corrieron por la habitación.

Jenneta miro airadamente a su nieto.— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Jacob? ¿Cómo puedes avergonzar a tu familia así? Le has roto el corazón a tu esposa

No podía encontrarse con su mirada.— Abuela, no las anime. Nunca tendría sexo con otra mujer con Renesmee en casa. Las habría convencido para marcharse en pocos minutos. Renesmee entendió mal lo que vio.

Apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas, Jenneta miró airadamente a su nieto.—¡Un mal entendido! —siseo—. Ella no entendió mal nada. No has hecho ningún esfuerzo por desalentar a cualquiera de las mujeres en esta casa.

— Abuela, no quiero ser descortés.

— ¡Descortés! ¿Qué es más importante los sentimientos de Renesmee o los de las mujeres que han compartido tu cama?

Él abrió la boca, pero Jenneta lo corto.

— No digas nada que puedas lamentar. Ahora no. Renesmee lleva a nuestro heredero; Incluso, si ella decide marcharse, ¿cómo podrías detenerla? Es una princesa Hardan. Emm la llevaría a cualquier parte que quisiera ir, y cada asesino Medirian de la galaxia se aseguraría de que tú nunca la vieras otra vez.

— Maldita sea, Abuela, ella es lo más importante de mi vida. Lleva a mi hijo. Y es la llave para la destrucción de Aro. No le permitiré marcharse.

La cólera ardió en los ojos de Jenneta.— ¿La llave para la destrucción de Aro? ¿Eso es lo qué es para ti? Renesmee no es una cosa, estas loco. Es una mujer, una mujer que te ama. Y así le devuelves su amor permitiendo a otras mujeres besarte y acariciarte en su cara.

Jake negó con la cabeza.— ¡Amor! Renesmee se casó conmigo para salvarse ella y a su planeta de Aro.

Asombrada y horrorizada, Jenneta frunció el ceño a su nieto. Finalmente dijo,— Jake, eres un hombre increíblemente estúpido —Girando sobre sus talones, aEmmdono la habitación.

Jake maldijo con soltura en tres lenguas diferentes. Con un rápido golpe de su mano hizo volar los papeles de su escritorio. Sus palmas presionándolo, fulminó con la mirada la superficie ¡Amor! ¿Por qué todo el mundo mencionaba el amor? Desde luego, Renesmee le había llegado al fondo , muy al fondo. Pero tenían que destruir Aro. ¿Por qué no lo podían entender? Si no lo destruían, todos sufrirían. Él honraría a Renesmee como su esposa; llevaba a su hijo, el heredero Alalakan, pero ahora era Drakian. Tendría que adaptarse a sus costumbres sexuales.

Su mano derecha se doblo en un puño, y aporreó el escritorio. Tomando aliento, lentamente recuperó el control de su temperamento. Una vez que mantuvo el control, recogió los papeles del suelo. Entonces gimió. Tiro bruscamente de la puerta, salió en busca de su esposa. Cuanto más tiempo esperará para hablar con ella, más alterada se pondría.

Sollozando, Renesmee paso corriendo por delante de Khan y abrió la puerta de su habitación de un sólo empujón y la volvió a cerrar de golpe en su preocupada cara. Tropezando con una silla, cayó, sus sollozos se hicieron más fuerte.

— Renesmee, amor. ¿Que te pasa?

Emm arrojo su cuerpo sin resistencia a sus brazos sosteniéndola muy cerca, permitiéndola llorar si interrumpirla. Finalmente, sus sollozos se fueron acallando.— Quiero irme a casa —gimoteó ella.— Quiero ver a mi madre y a mi padre.— Ellos no saben que estoy viva.

— Shhh —susurró él , retirando el pelo de su cara— Todo ira bien, te lo prometo.

— No, no ira bien —gimió— No lo compartiré con otras mujeres. Un matrimonio, se supone, que es entre dos personas que se gustan el uno al otro.— Jake no querrá, no podrá mantener a todas esas mujeres con él, y él no las hará marchae. No puedo vivir como esto. Por favor, Emm, llévame a casa

Cuando Renesmee se volvió con su mirada llena de dolor, Emm no pudo resistirse a la pena y añoranza en sus ojos. Bajando su cabeza, colocó un sereno beso sobre sus labios, un beso que permaneció apacible, pero que se hizo más insistente.

Ella no se resistió.

Emm levantó su boca de la suya y la miró profundamente a los ojos.— Vente conmigo, amor. Te adoraré el resto de mi vida. Te amaré como mereces ser amada. Juro que nunca serás infeliz otra vez

Tan absorbida estaba Renesmee en su pena y Emm en su petición, que ninguno se percato de que Jake estaba parado en la entrada , con la impresión y el ultraje reflejado en su cara. La mano pesada de Khan cayó sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera pasar a la habitación, y fue empujado hacia el vestíbulo.

— Quita tus manos de mí ahora, Aradab —dijo Jake con un tono bajo de voz, pero peligrosa.

— No.

— Es mi esposa

— Es una princesa Hardan. Y no desea verte ahora.

— No dejaré que se vaya a la cama con Emmet.

— ¿Quien tiene la culpa, Dragón de Alalakans?

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Jake se volvió y marcho de una zancada. Una escalera conducida al balcón desde afuera de su salón. Se condenaría si Emm terminaba haciéndole el amor a su esposa. ¡Renesmee era suya!

Renesmee retiro su boca de la de Emm. Sus besos eran apasionados, y él era atractivo y sexy, pero no era Jake.— Emm, déjame ir. Por favor.

Ella empujó contra su pecho.

Él la liberó inmediatamente, y ella se deslizó torpemente de su regazo.

Respirando profundamente él consiguió controlarse.— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero rechazó ceder ante su angustia por segunda vez.— Encontré a Jake con dos de las criadas. EstaEmm desnudos

El asombro apareció en la cara de Emm. Jake no era un insensible. Él no avergonzaría a Renesmee en su propia casa.— ¿Todos?

— Solamente las criadas.

Emm miró fijamente a Renesmee.— No sacarías una conclusión errónea, ¿verdad?

Horrorizada, Renesmee miró fijamente al hermoso hombre que acababa de consolarla, quien se había ofrecido a amarla hasta el día de su muerte.— ¡Sacar una conclusión errónea! ¿De que lado estas tú?

— Del tuyo, amor. Pero Jake no haría el amor con otra mujer aquí en su casa.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —dijo de repente.

— Porque es demasiado honorable.

— Demasiado honorable! ¡ja! No vistes lo que hizo.

— Renesmee …

— ¡No! —gritó, sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus oídos, meciéndose torpemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás— No quiero saber que las cosas son diferentes aquí en Drakan. No me preocupan si son diferentes. Lo amo, Emm. No lo puedo remediar. No quiero, pero lo hago. Y me ha roto el corazón.

Emm empujo a Renesmee sin resistencia devuelta a sus brazos cuando pasó a su lado.— Eso no significa que quiera hacerte daño , Renesmee. Es solo …

Finalmente perplejo por sus palabras, Emm simplemente la acerco, dándole el confort que podía, su confesión de amor por Jake destruía cualquier esperanza que tenia de distanciarla de él.

Estúpido bastardo. ¿Cuándo comprendería lo afortunado que era?

Desde el balcón, Jake se distanció de la puerta abierta, considerando cuidadosamente todo lo que había escuchado. ¿Amor? ¿Me ama? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?

Eres un idiota, Jake, le dijo su conciencia . ¿Qué has hecho para merecer su amor?

La he cubierto de caros regalos. Paso todas las noches en su cama, haciéndole el amor hasta que grita de placer

En otras palabras, la has tratado como a cualquier mujer que ha compartido tu cama.

Me casé con ella.

Para Frustrar a Aro.

Podría haberlo hecho sin casarme con ella.

¿Entonces por qué?

La quise.

¿Eso es todo?

— Maldita sea —gruño Jake mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que conducían a los jardines.

Hizo una pausa al lado de un pequeño arbusto cubierto de fragantes flores blancas. Un jardinero se apresuró a ir a su lado.

— ¿Cuántas flores puedes cortar sin dañar la planta?

— Jacob, este es un arbusto linota. Tarda diez años en florecer. El corte de las flores podría dañarlo

— Le conseguiré diez más aunque tenga que ir a Gattan y cavarlos yo mismo —gruño Jake.

El jardinero dio un precipitado paso hacia atrás y volvió su atención al arbusto. Aproximadamente dos docenas de fragantes flores blancas florecían sobre sus cortas ramas.— Seis, creo. Podría cortar seis y no dañar la planta.

— Entonces córtalas y asegúrate de que mi esposa las reciba. Y cerciórate que sabe que son mías.

Los labios del jardinero se curvaron. La noticia se había extendido por toda la hacienda, todo el mundo sabía del encuentro de esa mañana. Y cada uno esperaba con inquietud como se resolvería—. Haré lo que diga, Jacob.

Jake gruñó y regreso por donde había venido. El hecho de que su vida privada se convirtiera en el tema principal de conversación de todo el mundo en la hacienda comenzaba a molestarlo. ¡Maldita sea! Mis proyectos no necesitan ninguna complicación ahora. Habrá bastante tiempo para el amor después de que Aro sea destruido.

Con un ceño en su cara, Jake se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Emm bajar desde el balcón de su habitación. Su cólera se intensificó. Bastardo. Nunca volverás a besar a mi esposa otra vez. Ocultándose detrás de un arbusto, Jake espero hasta que Emm paso. Entonces, saltó.

Emm se volvió más rápido de lo que podría ser humanamente posible, evitando el ataque de Jake, inmovilizando a su primo con una llave de arte marcial Aradab. Se relajó ligeramente cuando reconoció quien lo había atacado.— Estúpido loco, podría haber…

— Libérame, ahora, Emmet —ordeno Jake en tono áspero.

Después de un momento, Emm accedió.

Jake volvió la cara para enfrentar la de su primo.— Nunca vuelvas a besar a mi esposa otra vez —Girando sobre sus talones, Jake se alejo con varias zancadas.

Una sonrisa divertida se plasmó en los labios Emm. ¿Celoso, Jake? Ya era hora.

— Asi que, la abuela tenia razón.

Emm se giro para enfrentarse con Embry.

Embry rió.— ¡Eres un asesino!.

Emm se puso rígido. Sólo otras dos personas conocían la verdad sobre él.

La risa de Embry se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona.— No te preocupes, Emm. No se lo diré a nadie.

— ¿Cómo?

— Estabas convenientemente ausente demasiadas veces cuando un asesino golpeaba después de encontrarte en las cercanías menos de una semana antes .La abuela nunca dejaba de preocuparse por ti, Emm. Su nieto perdido, te llamaba siempre.

— ¿Se lo dirás?

— Esa es decisión tuya. Personalmente, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto. Te he echado de menos —Embry se dio la vuelta y desapareció en varias zancadas.

Emm lo vio marchar. Maldita sea. Embry sabía que era un asesino.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Renesmee observó el jarrón de flores sentada en la mesa. Su deliciosa fragancia llenaba la habitación. Contra su voluntad, su espíritu se alzó. ¿Dónde estaba Jake ahora? Si creía que podría continuar comprando su perdón con regalos exóticos, estaba equivocado.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Jake tras ella.

Ella aspiró profundamente.— Son adorables. Nada en la Tierra es comparable.

— Renesmee...

No le dio ninguna oportunidad de terminar.

— No puedo vivir así Jake. Quizás a las mujeres Drakian no les importa si sus maridos las engañan, pero a mí sí.

— ¿Engañar?

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.— No te hagas el tonto, Jake. Sabes exactamente qué quiero decir. No quiero compartirte con otras mujeres. Si no puedes aceptar eso, me iré.

— Estás embarazada de mi hijo. Nunca te dejaré ir. —respondió él rígidamente mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Una yegua de cría?

— No.

— Oh, lo olvidaba. Soy el cebo en tu trampa para Aro.

— ¡Demonios, Renesmee! Vine aquí para disculparme.

La empujó a sus brazos y alzó su boca hasta la suya. Como siempre, su beso fue devastador, exigiendo una respuesta a la vez que prometía todo.

Renesmee se derritió contra él. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin esto? Cuando Renesmee se relajó en sus brazos, Jake alzó su boca y la miró profundamente a sus angustiados ojos.

— Ven conmigo. Madre ha reunido a todo el personal. Diles lo que harás y te apoyaré, sin preguntas.

Lo miró, tensa. ¿De verdad había pensado lo que decía?

— Madre y Abuela están esperándolos. Tú llevas dentro al heredero de los Alalakan. Puedes ordenar cualquier cosa.

Renesmee alzó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.— Piensa mejor lo que dices, Jake, o haré de tu vida un infierno.

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca, cada par de ojos volaron hacia Renesmee y luego volvieron especulativamente hasta Jake. Una de las doncellas de aquella mañana fue demasiado lejos cuando le envió una invitadora sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa avivó el ya ardiente temperamento de Renesmee. Zorra. No sabes con quien estás tratando. Dando un paso hacia el grupo reunido, entrecerró los ojos y dijo muy lenta y decididamente:— Alalakan don al'Jacob es mi marido y no voy a compartirlo con nadie. —Fijando los ojos en las dos doncellas que había encontrado con Jake aquella mañana, continuó:— Si tenéis algún picor que rascar llevadlo a cualquier otro lado.

— ¿Un picor que rascar? —susurró Jenneta a Jake.

Él se encogió de hombros. Era la primera vez que oía aquella frase tan particular.

Varias de las doncellas se movieron en su asiento nerviosamente. Renesmee había conseguido su propósito con ellas. La alta doncella que se encontraba al frente, sin embargo, todavía tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

Renesmee se enfrentó con ella.— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Kitena —ronroneó la doncella, deslizando los ojos sobre Jake.

— Estás despedida.

Aquello consiguió atraer su atención.— ¿Qué?

Renesmee descansó sus manos sobre su abdomen.— Me has oído la primera vez.

—¡No puedes hacerlo!

Una delicada ceja roja se elevó.— ¿Ah?. Jake, ¿puedo despedirla?

Él juntó las manos tras la espalda.— Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras, Renesmee. Portas al heredero de Alalakan.

El grupo al completo se removió en sus asientos. Tanto Sarah como Jenneta permanecieron de pie con los brazos cruzados, su apoyo a Renesmee se hacía evidente en su actitud.

— Señora —dijo la doncella volviéndose hacia Sarah.

— La falta de respeto que acabas de mostrar hacia mi nuera es totalmente inaceptable, Kitena. Si desea despedirte, puede hacerlo.

Retorciéndose las manos, Kitena por fin volvió su suplicante mirada hacia Renesmee.— Por favor. Perdonadme. No quería ser irrespetuosa. No volverá a pasar.

— Tonterías. Sé exactamente lo que querías decir; deseas a Jake en tu cama. —Renesmee hizo una pausa y observó a la apenada criada. No podía simplemente echarla. Era un miembro del clan, y tenía padres y otros parientes que podrían hacer las cosas más difíciles para Jake.– Sarah, ¿existen otras haciendas Alalakan?

—Hay varias. La transferiré inmediatamente.

Renesmee agitó su mano despectivamente.— Ve a empacar tus cosas. Te irás antes de que termine el día.

Observó impasiblemente como la criada corría sollozando hacia su habitación. Entonces preguntó:— ¿Alguien más tiene algún problema con la idea de vivir sin los favores sexuales de mi marido?

Un coro de noes respondió a su pregunta. Ni una sola criada miró en la dirección de Jake.

Volviéndose hacia su suegra, Renesmee señaló:— Ya he terminado, Sarah.

— Diré que —indicó Emm desde la entrada— no te preocupes, Coz. Protegeré la castidad de Jake con mi propio cuerpo. Ninguna doncella violará su fidelidad.

— ¡Cállate, Emm!

Emm no hizo ningún intento de ocultar la insinuante y lasciva mirada que lanzó a varias criadas, algunas de las cuales las devolvieron cuidadosamente, después de dirigir furtivas miradas en dirección a Renesmee.

Renesmee las ignoró. Había dejado claro cual era su lugar.

Jenneta enlazó su brazo con el de Renesmee y la guió fuera de la habitación.— Eso estuvo muy bien hecho. Transferirla desechará sus quejas. El desterrarla podría haber causado problemas con el tiempo.

Suspirando, Renesmee asintió.— Eso pensé. La última cosa que quiero es empezar una enemistad con el clan. He provocado una gran shock.

La alegre risa de Jenneta se arrastró tras ellas.— Pero ha sido un shock adorable, querida mía.

Murmurando, Renesmee volvió a contar. De nuevo tenía una letra de menos.

¿Cómo voy a establecer alfabetos paralelos si Drakian tiene más vocales?

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de Jake.

— ¿Trabajando duro?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reojo. En los últimos días, había dejado de prestarle atención. Y desde su discurso al personal, las criadas lo evitaEmm como a una plaga. Sin embargo, los invitados habían llegado para celebrar el Solsticio y el dieciocho cumpleaños de Sheala. Había observado a más de una mujer flirtear con Jake. En cualquier caso, él había declinado firmemente y públicamente todas las invitaciones. ¿Por qué había cambiado tan repentinamente?

Jake se inclinó, le apartó el collar a un lado, y le besó el cuello. Colocó la mano en su abultado abdomen.— Bajo circunstancias diferentes, amor, te tomaría ahora y aquí en el suelo.

Tranquilizando su respiración, ella contestó:— No, Jake, yo te tomaría en el suelo ahora mismo.

Él la cogió entre sus brazos.— Entonces quizás será mejor que encontremos una cama.

Antes de que fuera capaz de dar un solo paso hacia la puerta, el intercomunicador comenzó a zumbar. Murmurando una palabrota, puso a Renesmee, quien sonreía tontamente, en el suelo. Alcanzó el aparato y pulsó el botón de recibir.— Jacob.

La voz de Emm, más áspera de lo que nunca había oído Renesmee, explotó en la habitación.— Ven aquí fuera, a la plataforma aérea, Jake. Hay un pájaro de guerra Gattan solicitando permiso para aterrizar.

Renesmee colocó su mano en el brazo de él.— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Gattan nunca aterriza en plataformas aéreas privadas. —dijo él— ¿Se han identificado de alguna forma? El pájaro de guerra podría tener problemas mecánicos.

— Wendjas ha venido —respondió Emm— Espero que sepas lo que eso significa.

— Encuentra a Embry y dile que se encuentre conmigo fuera. —ordenó Jake sin responder a la insinuación de Emm— e informa a mi padre y a mi madre que puede que tengamos un número desconocido de invitados para quedarse durante una temporada.

Contempló a Renesmee con una mirada pensativa.— Me preguntaste una vez cómo me había hecho la cicatriz en el pecho, y nunca te lo dije. ¿Quieres conocer al hombre que me la hizo?

Renesmee asintió. Aunque esta visita era, obviamente, inesperada, Jake no creía que hubiese ningún peligro. De otra manera, nunca la habría dejado estar cerca de aquella nave.

Quince minutos después, permanecían de pie con Embry y Emm cerca de la plataforma aérea. Una puerta en el lado de la impecable nave se abrió y emergieron unas escaleras automáticas.

— Qué nave tan bonita —dijo Renesmee.

Emm adoraba la nave con la mirada.— Ese pájaro de guerra es tecnología de alta calidad Gattan. Es completamente capaz de extensos vuelos interplanetarios. Espero que éstos sean buenos amigos, Jake. Si los Alalakan no conseguimos implicarnos en esta tecnología, sus naves pronto serán mejores que las nuestras.

Un hombre apareció en la puerta de la nave.

— Ese es Wendjas —dijo Jake en voz baja y tranquila. Sacudió la cabeza hacia Emm y Embry, y se quitó la camisa. Ellos le imitaron rápidamente.

Renesmee los miró curiosamente. Cuando Jake la miró significativamente, jadeó:— ¡Si crees que voy a quitarme la camisa estás loco!.

— Entonces espero que ésta no sea una de tus camisas favoritas. —Le arrancó la corta manga y le rasgó la costura del hombro para que su dragón fuese visible.

— Cierra la boca, Coz. —siseó Emm— quieres causar una buena impresión. Esos son los Gattan.

Cerrando de golpe la boca, Renesmee se concentró en el hombre que se aproximaba a ellos. Una sola mirada le dijo por qué el embajador Gattan en Alicedia estaba tan interesado en la fotografía del león.

Si un león adulto de África pudiese ser remodelado en una figura humana y todavía mantener sus características más asombrosas, luciría como aquel hombre que caminaba hacia ellos. De aproximadamente seis pies con cuatro©, el Gattan tenía melena de león. Un pelo grueso y dorado, peinado tras las orejas le caía en cascadas por su espalda. Aunque estaba bien afeitado, Renesmee estaba segura de que podría lucir una enorme barba dorada si así quisiera. Su nariz era un poco más chata y ancha de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada pero eso no menguaba su atractivo. Los penetrantes ojos dorados, que se movían constantemente a su alrededor, no omitieron nada. Sus finos labios se retiraron en una amplia sonrisa burlona, mostrando unos blancos y fuertes dientes.

Se deslizaba con la gracia de un gato, suave y fácilmente. Llevaba un chaleco abierto, sin mangas, y su pecho misteriosamente bronceado estaba desnudo, sin mostrar más que unas pocas cicatrices blancas, una de las cual encajaba casi perfectamente con la de Jake. Los musculosos y desnudos brazos mostraEmm más cicatrices. Alrededor de su cintura llevaba un fino cinturón de oro rojo. Incrustado en la hebilla minuciosamente tallada había un enorme diamante rojo. Los pantalones oscuros que llevaba abrazando su cuerpo, revelaEmm unos muslos poderosos. Las botas eran del mismo tipo de cuero suave, color pardo como el chaleco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La funda en sus botas sostenía una daga con un diamante rojo en su empuñadura. En conjunto era una figura muy imponente.

El hombre león se detuvo en frente de Jake.— Ho Alalakan Dragón, he venido como dije que haría.

Jake cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.— Te veo, Wendjas Drefeson. ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?

Wendjas echó la cabeza hacia detrás y rió a carcajadas.— No has olvidado tu estancia en Gattan.

Quitando sus ojos de Jake, dirigió su atención a Renesmee. Se movió incluso más cerca para trazar el dragón en su hombro.

Ella pudo sentir a los tres hombres Alalakan ponerse tensos.

— Así que tú eres la mujer que ha conquistado al Alalakan Dragón y lleva su heredero. Es fácil ver por qué. Jacob tiene debilidad por el pelo ardiente.

Las cejas de Renesmee se arquearon ante aquel comentario.

Levantando su mano izquierda, Wendjas examinó su anillo de bodas con una burlona sonrisa.— Me dijiste que encontrarías un buen uso para los diamantes rojos, Alalakan.

Todavía sosteniendo la mano de Renesmee entre la suya, Wendjas volvió su atención a los dos hombres que permanecían tras él.

Antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, no obstante, una dura voz gruñó:— Emmet Hardan, híbrido Alicediano, ¿qué mujer codicias por aquí?

Renesmee había estado tan concentrada en Wendjas, que no le había prestado atención al hombre que permanecía cerca detrás de él, con los brazos tensos y las garras totalmente extendidas. Por la semejanza con Wendjas, dedujo que era su hermano, aunque era unos centímetros más alto y más musculoso.

Parecía listo para atacar.

— ¡Emm es mío! —declaró ella audazmente, tirando su mano de la de Wendjas y parándose delante del furioso hombre: — Es mi primo tanto Alicedian por mi familia adoptiva como Alakakan por mi matrimonio. Emm me defiende junto con mi marido y mi hermano contra Rodak don al'Aro. ¿Desafías su derecho?

Después de su encuentro con el embajador Gattan de Alicedia, Renesmee había leído todo lo que había podido encontrar acerca de los Gattan y su gente, cualquier pequeña información que pudo encontrar. Había aprendido que eran una raza que respetaba la fuerza y la fiereza en las mujeres. Una mujer que no tuviese miedo de desafiar a un hombre era especialmente honrada.

El joven miró furiosamente a Renesmee.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensarlo, Renesmee alzó su mano derecha y agarró sus extendidas garras.

El inesperado dolor la hizo jadear y le doblaron las rodillas.

Marljas no había esperado que la esposa de pelo ardiente de Jacob emitiera su desafío. Ni tampoco había esperado que llevara las palmas de sus manos contra sus garras. No obstante, fue lo bastante rápido para recogerla antes de que cayera.

Durante cinco minutos completos, nadie se movió. Luego la locura se desató.

Embry no sabía a quien refrenar, si a Jake o a Emm. La elección fue hecha, sin embargo, cuando Wendjas deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Jake y lo tiró al suelo, todo el rato gritando a su hermano y demandando una explicación.

Embry agarró a Emm, luchando con sus propios instintos de saltar a defender a Renesmee y rezando por que Emm no usase sus habilidades asesinas para inutilizarle a él.

Totalmente consciente, Renesmee dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el agudo dolor retrocedió de su palma. Luchando contra los fuertes brazos que la sostenían, dijo:—Ya puedes soltarme. Estoy bien.

Desafortunadamente, Marljas estaba tan concentrado en declarar su inocencia ante su hermano que no oyó la suave voz de Renesmee. Cada uno de los cinco hombres, sin embargo, oyeron el rugido femenino que se desató sobre ellos.

— Esposo, ¿qué habéis hecho?

Dándole un codazo a Marljas en el estómago Renesmee ganó su liberación.

Una vez que estuvo firmemente sobre sus propios pies, volvió su atención a la mujer que había hablado.

Permanecía con los pies plantados firmemente y los brazos cruzados sobre su bien desarrollado pecho. Era el equivalente a los hombres león. Esbelta pero hermosamente proporcionada, de la altura de Renesmee. Sus facciones felinas eran más delicadas que las de su esposo, dándole un aire de belleza que Renesmee no había visto nunca antes. Fue su pelo, sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Renesmee. Largo y espeso, le caía por la espalda hasta la mitad de las muslos. Y era tan fiera como la propia Renesmee.

Resistiéndose al impulso de mirarla fijamente, Renesmee miró hacia donde Jake permanecía tendido sobre el suelo con Wendjas encima.— ¿Ésta es la forma adecuada para saludar a un Gattan, Jake? —le preguntó con afectación.

Empujándose a sí mismo fuera de Wendjas, Jake saltó sobre sus pies y colocó a Renesmee tras él.— Has ido demasiado lejos, Marljas Drefeson.

Los otros hombres habían recuperado sus pies, e incluso Wendjas miraba a su hermano con censura en sus ojos.

La mirada ansiosa de Marljas saltó de uno a otro.— Pero no hice nada. ¡No haría daño a una mujer embarazada!.

— ¡Hombres! —Renesmee se deslizó de detrás de la espalda de Jake y se plantó delante de él, de espaldas a Marljas.— ¿No te has dado cuenta Jake, —preguntó en tono feroz del hecho de que fui yo la única que levantó su mano hacia él?

Dejó al furioso Jake y se volvió para encarar a Marljas.— Y tú, jovencito, ¿qué te da derecho de ir desafiando a nadie cuando eres un invitado recién llegado?

Bajó la cabeza sumisamente y dijo:— Perdonadme, señora. Mi comportamiento ha sido inaceptable.

—Ciertamente. Ahora, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Marljas Drefeson

Detrás de ella Jake gruñó:— Elige tus armas, Drefeson.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta torpemente.— Para esto ahora mismo, Alalakan don al'Jacob. Esto es sangre corriendo por mis brazos, no por los tuyos. El desafío de Marljas a Emm está solucionado, y no lo desafiará nuevamente. ¿No es así? —preguntó, girándose para enfrentar otra vez al joven.

Jake, no obstante, agarró el brazo de Renesmee y la arrastró con él. La regañó enfadado:—¿ Cómo pudiste arriesgar la vida de nuestro hijo?

Ella intentó zafarse.— Yo no hice nada...

La esposa de Wendjas intervino en aquel momento. Con una voz muy seria dijo:— Contente, Alalakan. Es asunto de tu esposa. Tu mujer se ha hecho sangrar a sí misma. Esto esta terminado.

Tanto Wendjas como Jake sacudieron la cabeza, Wendjas con escandalizada sorpresa, y Jake con enfado.

La mirada de Embry saltó de Denieen a su marido y de vuelta otra vez. ¿Por qué aquel la escuchaba? Supuestamente, los hombres Gattan, sólo aceptaEmm órdenes de su jefe tribal o de su rey.

Renesmee aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse de su marido y encarar a Marljas una vez más. Ella también había sentido que algo importante estaba sucediendo.

Marljas observó primero a Renesmee y luego a su cuñada. Cuado ésta frunció el ceño y asintió, él alzó su mano derecha. Desenvainando sus garras, arrastró tres de ellas sobre su pecho derecho. Levantando la sangrante mano de Renesmee, emparejó los surcos de su mano con aquellos en su pecho.

—Nuestra sangre se mezcla, hermana. Ahora somos familia.

Renesmee tragó, inquieta. De alguna forma había perdido el control de la situación.— ¿Quiere alguien decirme exactamente qué significa eso?

La esposa de Wendjas caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Renesmee y cogió su mano del pecho de Marljas. La sangre casi había cesado, y las heridas parecían como si de verdad comenzasen a cerrar.

— Éstas se curarán y cicatrizarán bien. Yo soy Denieen Refesdotir, esposa de Wendjas —dijo con una sonrisa— Bienvenida a nuestra familia.

— ¡Qué!

Detrás de Renesmee, Embry comenzó a reír.

Denieen sonrió aún más ampliamente.— Todo está bien, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee. Eres una nueva hermana de sangre para nuestra tribu. Estate agradecida que usaste la mano derecha. Si hubieses usado la izquierda, tendrías otro marido en lugar de un hermano.

Renesmee jadeó y luego tragó saliva mientras echaba un vistazo tras ella. Aunque Wendjas y Embry estaEmm relajados y sonreían abiertamente, Emm aún estaba enfadado.

Jake echaba humo.

Pensando rápidamente dijo:— ¿Marljas es ahora mi hermano?

El mismo Marljas asintió afirmativamente.

Renesmee comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.— ¿Qué tipo de dragón debería llevar un Alalakan Gattan, Embry?

Todo el mundo miró a Renesmee con asombro.—Bueno, si es mi hermano, eso lo hace Alalakan también.

Entrecerrando los ojos hacia aquellos que tenían antagonismo a Marljas dijo:— Tú llevarás un dragón, hermano. Después de eso, podrás resolver cualquier pelea que tengas con Emmet.

Renesmee le concedió una rápida mirada a su marido. Aunque estaba obviamente furioso, había ahora una mirada pensativa en su cara.

— Emm —declaró ella rápidamente antes de que Jake enfrentarse su mirada con otra propia— ¿cómo demonios conseguiste ofender a un Gattan?

— Es una larga historia —le espetó Emm.

— Espero oír cada trozo de ella —Echando un vistazo a Marljas, dijo cortante:— Espero escuchar tu parte de la historia también. Entonces, le encontraremos un final.

Mucha de la tensión se había disipado y Wendjas golpeó a Jake en la espalda.— Se parece muchísimo a mi Denieen, una mujer que vuelve a otros hombre envidiosos.

Tanto Denieen como Renesmee alzaron sus delicadas cejas rojas.

Jake continuaba furioso. La oscura mancha de la sangre de ella goteando hacia la tierra recalcaba lo importante que era ella para él. ¡Podía haber sido asesinada!

La aparición tardía de los hijos de Wendjas y Denieen eliminó efectivamente cualquier pensamiento de un inmediato desafío de Emm o Jake. El hecho de que los niños estuvieran con ellos proclamaba poderosamente cuánta confianza colocaEmm sobre el clan Alalakan.

Aparecieron actuando más como monos en vez de como gatos, ambos niños de cinco años revolviéndose en los brazos de los adultos antes de que atravesaran atropelladamente y a la carrera la plataforma aérea, uno hacia Wendjas y el otro hacia Denieen.

— Nuestros niños —dijo Denieen orgullosamente— Hendjas súbete a tu tío y tú, Jake, a tu padre.

Renesmee sonrió ante las payasadas de los travesuras. Deseando que no resultase demasiado familiar, ensalzó su brazo con el Denieen y dijo:— Debes contarme, hermana, cómo uno de tus hijos lleva el nombre de mi marido.

Denieen sonrió y asintió. Enviando una despectiva mirada a su marido, ordenó:— Lleva a nuestros hijos contigo, Wendjas. Mi nueva hermana y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Igualando sus enormes pasos a los pequeño de Renesmee, Denieen se giró de espaldas a los hombres y se alejaron al cercano vehículo.

Jake dio un paso tras ellas.— Renesmee —gruñó en voz baja.

— Después, Jake. —contestó ondeando su mano herida.

Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ella...Continuaba furioso con Renesmee por ponerse en tan peligrosa situación. Podría haberla perdido. ¿Cómo viviría sin ella?

Por una vez, los pensamientos sobre Aro no inundaron su mente.

Embry observó a las mujeres. Denieen había sido la única en dar órdenes. ¿Por qué?

Sin sentirse afectado por la tensión actual que se movía sobre ellos, los hijos de Wendjas, entrecerraron los ojos, se asintieron el uno al otro, y se lanzaron hacia los enormes hombres que llevaEmm dragones en sus hombros. Embry no fue cogido totalmente desprevenido y fue capaz de prepararse mientras Hendjas aterrizaba en sus hombros. Emm, sin embargo, no esperaba un ataque desde su lado más débil. Se encontró sobre su espalda mirando unos alegres ojos verdes.

— ¿Puedes volar realmente, dragón? —preguntó Jake sin aliento.

Emm era un hombre al que le encantaEmm demasiado los niños como para hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.— Sólo en mi propia nave, valiente. Quizás algún día te lo mostraré.

— ¡Ajá! —exclamó Jake mientras saltaba del pecho de Emm y se alejaba hacia Embry y su hermano— Mi hombre dragón dice que soy valiente.

Hendjas miró con expectación a Embry quien le devolvió la mirada, obviamente sin encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Dándole a Embry una última mirada disgustada, Hendjas giró la cabeza hacia Jake, con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. Jake no tuvo dudas de cuales eran sus intenciones.

Antes de que Hendjas pudiera saltar de los brazos de Embry, Jake lo agarró por la cintura y lo lazó hacia Marljas.— Así es como vuela un dragón. —dijo algo bruscamente.

Hendjas chilló de alegría mientras volaba por el aire hacia los brazos de su tío.

Jake rápidamente cambió de dirección y se dirigió también hacia su tío.

El grito de Wendjas paró las travesuras de ambos chicos.— ¡Suficiente!. ¿Así es como un Gattan se comporta en la casa de un amigo? ¿Qué diría vuestra madre?

Ambos muchachos mascullaron una disculpa, aunque Jake tuvo la audacia de mirar a su padre y decir:— Pero Madre no está aquí.

Incluso Jake tuvo que sonreír.

Dirigiéndose hacia Emm, Marljas le ofreció su mano. Después de observarlo durante un tiempo, Emm la agarró y Marljas tiró de él hasta ponerlo en pie.— Por el bien de mi nueva hermana, te ofrezco una tregua.

Emm lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos.— Por el bien de mi prima, acepto.

— Bien —dijo Wendjas, una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de sus hijos.— Os ocuparéis de Jake y Hendjas, Jacob, Embry y yo tomaremos el otro vehículo.

— Quizás seamos capaces de evitar que se maten entre ellos —comentó Wendjas después de dejarlos— Mis hijos los tendrán totalmente ocupados.

Cómo Jake seguía observando a Renesmee y Denieen, Embry preguntó:— ¿Cuántos alojamientos necesitas para tu equipo?

— No hay otros Gattan con nosotros. Marljas pilotaba la nave.

La mente de Jake salió de sus sangrientos pensamientos. Que Wendjas viniese solo con su familia indicaba una confianza que ningún otro Gattan había demostrado.— Enviaré a alguien por vuestras cosas.

— Marljas debe acompañarlos. La nave está puesta en modo defensa.

Un gruñido afirmativo fue la respuesta de Jake.

Embry preguntó.— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Wendjas?

— Después de mucho pensar y reflexionar, mi madre y mi padre decidieron que el comercio sería mejor que la guerra. Es un modo más sutil pero igual de satisfactorio de derrotar a los adversarios de uno.

— Excepto Renesmee. Ella puede comenzar una guerra por sí sola. —gruño Jake casi para si mismo.

Embry rió ante la expresión de interrogación en la cara de Wendjas.— No hagas caso de lo que dice Jake. En su mente, todavía sigue viendo a Renesmee yaciendo en una piscina hecho de su propia sangre. Mi hermano simplemente acaba de darse cuenta justo ahora cuan importante es su mujer para él.

Maldito Embry. ¿Por qué no mantiene la boca cerrada?

— Marljas no heriría a propósito a una mujer embarazada.

El tono de Jake fue mordaz.— Quizás no expresamente, pero no recuerdo que sea muy sensato tampoco.

Las cejas de Embry se enarcaron, pero Wendjas estaba de buen humor.— Seis años atrás, Jacob intentó traerse a Denieen de Gattan.

Decir que Embry se sobresaltó sería subestimar su reacción.— ¡Cortejaste a una Gattan!

Jake se encogió de hombros.— Es bastante hermosa.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Wendjas continuó la historia de Jake cuando él no lo hizo.— Denieen fingía interés pues yo fui demasiado lento en declararle mi amor. Pensó que un atractivo hombre dragón me alentaría. Tenía razón.

— Así que fue así como conseguiste la marca Gattan en tu pecho. —reflexionó Embry.— Siempre creí que habías tomado parte en algún tipo de ceremonia para unir a nuestras familias en el comercio.

Jake resopló.— Si llamas a un enfurecido Gattan intentando arrancarme el corazón una ceremonia entonces sí.

—Denieen no creyó que yo llevaría las cosas tan lejos. Normalmente soy un hombre muy apacible.

Jake resopló otra vez.

— ¿Denieen paró la lucha?

Wendjas sacudió la cabeza.— Una vez comienza una pelea, se convierte en una cuestión de honor. Tu hermano luchó bien.

— ¿Quieres decir que Jake pudo haber resultado muerto?

— Sí.

Embry dio vueltas alrededor de su hermano, enfadado.— ¿Y te enfadas con Renesmee? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado si hubieses muerto hace seis años?

Jake se movió, incómodo.

Wendjas continuó su historia.— Mi madre y la de Denieen estaEmm furiosas. Ella me había provocado a una batalla a muerte. La venganza era necesaria.

Embry contempló a Wendjas.¿Sus madres estaEmm furiosas, no sus padres?— Así que de esa manera conseguiste esos diamantes rojos.

— Y el tratado comercial. —añadió Wendjas.

— Un tratado que ha beneficiado tanto a tu familia como a la mía —interpuso Jake.

— ¿Qué provoco el desacuerdo entre Emmet y Marljas? —preguntó Embry.

Jake se encogió de nuevo.— No tengo ni idea.

Wendjas dijo:— El año pasado Emmet apareció en Gattan como un mensajero de la familia real de Hardan. Marljas encontró a la chica que estaba cortejando entre los brazos de Emmet, pero el embajador de Alicedia y la familia de la chica dejaron la cosa a un lado. Ella era bastante testaruda y no tenía interés en la petición de mano de mi hermano.

— Pero su familia estaba interesada —adivinó Embry.

Wendjas asintió.— Desafortunadamente sí. Marljas era demasiado obstinado para escuJakeme. La chica no tenía interés en él, y Madre nunca habría aprobado la unión. No obstante, el día después de que Emmet aEmmdonara Gattan, la chica desapareció. No ha sido vista desde entonces.

¿Su madre no lo habría aprobado? Embry luchó por mantener su mente en la conversación más que en el rompecabezas que daba vueltas en su cabeza.— Así que todo el mundo cree que Emm animó a la chica a escapar.

— Sí.

Embry se giró hacia su hermano.— ¿Jake?

Jake sacudió la cabeza negativamente.— Puedo garantizar que en el último año, Emm nunca ha dado pasaje a ninguna Gattan. Ni podría haber estado en la compañía de ninguna por más de unas pocas horas si es que alguna pudo estar en cualquier lugar prohibido o garito que ha frecuentado durante ese momento.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

— La nave con la que vuela Emm es una creación Alalakan. Su ordenador manda una corriente estable de información hasta nuestro ordenador central. Emm es Alalakan. No le habríamos permitido vagar sin supervisión. —contestó Jake con una sonrisa satisfecha— Lo que sea que le ocurrió a esa chica, él no está implicado.

Wendjas lo miró pensativamente.— Debo enviar ésta información de vuelta a Gattan. Todos han asumido siempre que ella se fue con Emmet. Si ese no es el caso, hay muchas cuestiones por resolver.

Se pararon delante de la casa y cesó su conversación. Dentro, las mujeres estaba discutiendo donde acomodar a sus inesperados invitados.

— ¡Por Dios, Sarah!. La solución es simple. Pon a Wendjas y Denieen en el cuarto de invitados de mi habitación. —dijo Jenneta.

Denieen inclinó la cabeza.— Me siento honrada, Matriarca, ¿pero te das cuenta de los activos que son mis hijos?

Los oscuros ojos de Jenneta chispearon.— Saqué a flote dos propios. Aunque los tuyos sean Gattan, dudo que haya mucho que no haya visto ya. Jazás, tenerme cerca puede frustrar su vitalidad. Si no me equivoco, una cabeza de pelo gris tiene ese efecto en los niños Gattan. Y por favor, llámame Jenneta.

Denieen sonrió.— La sabiduría como la tuya es inestimable, Jenneta. Estaremos honrados de aceptar tu hospitalidad.

Sarah suspiró de alivio.— Eso significa que Marljas...

— ... se quedará en el otro cuarto de invitados de la habitación del heredero. —terminó Renesmee la frase desde el diván en que estaba sentada.

Las reacciones fueron simultáneas.

— Prima... —comenzó Emm

— Nueva hermana, protesto —gruñó Marljas.

— Renesmee, no permitiré... —gruñó a su vez Jake.

— ¡Silencio! —bramó Wendjas, más para su hermano que para cualquier otro.— ¿Cómo creéis que podéis cuestionar a una mujer embarazada?

Cogidos en una obvia violación de la etiqueta Gattan, Marljas y Emm tuvieron la buena cortesía de parecer avergonzados.

Jake, en cambio, no fue intimidado tan fácilmente.— Yo soy el Alalakan —gruñó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho— Yo diré y haré lo que me plaza.

Jenneta se puso en pie.— Jake...

Él se giró alrededor, su furia era obvia.— ¡No! No digas nada, abuela. Renesmee podría haber muerto.

Con la ayuda de William, Renesmee se levantó tan gracilmente como le fue posible y cruzó la habitación para enfrentarse a su marido. Miró a los enfadados ojos de Jake y extendiendo la mano que todavía presentaba los inflamados cortes rojos, dijo:— Aunque fue sin querer, Alalakan don al'Jacob, fui apartada de mi familia en la Tierra y traída a través de la galaxia hasta este planeta alienígena. Aquí, en lugar de miedo y soledad, encontré el amor no de una, sino de dos familias. Pero, lo más importante, tu hijo descansa bajo mi corazón. ¿Con tal regalo, cómo puedo rechazar otros?

Jake examinó los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Renesmee y sintió que su enfado y resistencia se escurrían. Tomando su mano, la giró y llevó sus palmas heridas a sus labios. Con un gemido la cogió en brazos. Girando, avanzó a zancadas fuera de la habitación.— Ordenadlo todo vosotros. —gritó sobre su hombro— Me importa un bledo donde duerma cada uno de vosotros.

— Una mujer realmente notable —dijo Wendjas— Hermano, tomar a tal mujer como hermana no puede traer más que honor a nuestra familia. Ahora —continuó— ¿sabe alguien si Renesmee tiene alguna hermana? Mi hermano necesita una esposa.

Denieen rió entre dientes y acarició el brazo de su hermano.

Las piezas del rompecabezas de Embry encajaron. El choque llenó de pleno su cerebro.— Un matriarcado. Gattan es un matriarcado. Los hombres no son responsables, sino las mujeres.

Sonriendo arrepentido, Wendjas echó un vistazo a su mujer.— Deni advirtió a mis padres que lo comprenderías todo rápidamente.

Embry soltó una risita.— ¿No nos controlan a todos?

Jake pateó la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Cruzando de una zancada el cuarto de estar, pateó la puerta abierta de su dormitorio y luego la cerró con un buen golpe de cadera. Cruzó la habitación hasta la cama, y depositó a Renesmee con suavidad.

— Nunca, jamás, te pongas en tal peligro nuevamente. —exigió con voz tranquila.

— Pero no estaba en ningún peligro.

Su rabia ardió otra vez.— Demonios, Renesmee, son Gattan. ¡Estornudar en el momento equivocado podría llevar a una pelea a muerte!.

— No habrían venido aquí en primer lugar si estuviesen planeando una pelea a muerte, ¡no con sus niños! —atacó, levantándose torpemente de la cama.

Jake deslizó sus dedos entre el pelo de ella.— No entiendes...

Ella colocó las manos en las caderas.— ¿No entiendo qué?

Jake observó a su mujer, su enfado realzaba su exótica belleza. No podría vivir sin ti.— Te quiero.

Renesmee estaba preparada para una buena pelea. Pero la simple declaración de Jake se llevó el viento de sus velas.— ¿Qué?

La voz de él seguía siendo beligerante.— Te quiero. No podría vivir sin ti.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se tiró a sus brazos.— Yo también te quiero.

— Lo sé.

Ella alzó la cabeza y observó su cara.

Él la empujó más cerca.— Estaba en el balcón cuando rechazaste a Emm. Le dijiste que me amabas.

— Caray, ¿por qué esperaste tanto para mencionarlo?

Él apartó la vista de ella.— Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeses por ti misma.

— ¡Eres tan tonto, Jake!

— Lo sé. Pero es un error que no volveré a cometer. —Su boca descendió sobre la de ella.

* * *

© 1'93 metros


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

Renesmee y Jake tomaban un tardío desayuno cuando un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

— Márchese —grito Jake.

— Abre la maldita puerta —bramó Emm.— Los mensajeros del Consejo Dirigente han llegado.

Jake empujo la mesa lejos de él y abrió la puerta.— ¿Qué quieren?

La voz de Emm sonaba preocupada.— Renesmee.

— ¿Es un mensaje verbal o escrito?

— Escrito, dirigido a Alalakan don al'William.

Jake sonrió lentamente.—Aro es un idiota. En lugar de esperar y reunir información, solicitó al consejo su inmediato retorno.

— Por lo que tu padre dice, eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta para afrontar a Renesmee quien se sentaba risueñamente en su silla.

Emm frunció el ceño.— No pareces demasiado preocupada, Coz.

Totalmente contenta por primera vez desde su precipitada salida de la Tierra, ahora segura del amor de Jake, se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Tengo al clan Alalakan, a la familia real Medirian, y ahora un hermano Gattan. Es más, llevo al heredero Alalakan. ¿Qué posibilidades tiene Aro de hacerme algo? Un movimiento incorrecto, y uno de vuestros hombres lo despedazarán.

Emm solo sacudió su cabeza mientras Jake sonreía abiertamente.— Ven, amor, vamos a encontrarnos con los mensajeros. Quiero ver la mirada en sus caras cuando los enfrentes.

— ¿Yo?

— Desde que apareciste en mi nave, mi amor, nos has devuelto a nuestro primo Emmet y has hecho un vínculo de sangre poderoso con la familia Gattan. Derrotaste a Crystas y trajiste a mi hermano la felicidad que el se merece. Te has ganado los corazones de mi familia. Los mensajeros de Aro no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra ti.

Renesmee rió en silencio felizmente. Rodeada por una familia cariñosa, los mensajeros desconocidos de Aro no la preocupaban en lo más mínimo.— Muy bien. Vamos a derrotar a esos cobardes.

Emm y Jake se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos se encogieron de hombros. Se estaEmm acostumbrando a ello.

Jake escoltó a Renesmee a la biblioteca donde su padre, su madre, y la abuela esperaban con tres desconocidos. Después de que se puso cómoda, William dijo— Jake, estos son Kadon don al'Meterac, miembro del Consejo Dirigente y mensajero, y Sasonit don al'Huwnder y Grovanit don al'Zoterif, guardias de la AcJazia de la Ciencia. Han venido con una orden firmada para que devuelvas el espécimen que robaste ilegalmente a Rodak don al'Aro.

Leyó detenidamente la hoja de papel que su padre le dio.— ¿Y si me niego?

— Le ordenan presentarse personalmente ante el Consejo Dirigente antes de dos semanas a partir de ahora para defenderse del cargo de traición.

Jake levanto una ceja.— ¿Traición? ¿No es ese cargo bastante severo?

— Probablemente —contestó Embry cuando él y Fionilina entraron en la habitación.— El equipo jurídico esta trabajando en eso ahora mismo. —Fio se sentó al lado de Renesmee, y Embry se movió para estar de pie detrás de ellas.

El mensajero tuvo la suficiente gentileza de parecer avergonzado.

Las dos guardias estaEmm mucho más beligerantes, pese a todo.— Basta de conversación —ordenó uno de ellos— Tu cooperación conseguirá que los cargos sean reducidos en gran medida.

— ¿Qué cargo se reducirá, Jake? —preguntó Alice cuando ella, Jasper y Emmet entraron en la biblioteca. Se colocó en el sofá al otro lado de Renesmee.

Jake se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.— Traición.

— ¿Ah? —dijo Jasper curiosamente.— ¿Qué hiciste?

Jake ofreció el papel.— Estoy acusado de robar uno de los especimenes de Aro.

Alice se dio la vuelta hacia el guardia que había hablado.—Un cargo de traición por robar un espécimen. ¿Exactamente como puede ser eso?

— Esto no es su problema de Medirían —dijo el otra guardia en tono hosco.

— ¿Hay algun problema, Alalakan? —preguntó Wendjas mientras él, Denieen y Marljas también entraban en la habitación.

Los tres desconocidos miraron boquiabiertos a los Gattans.

Jake sonrió abiertamente.— He sido acusado de traición, Wendjas.

Los tres hombres en la habitación no pasaron por alto el hecho que fue a Jake y no William el que había sido llamado Alalakan por el Gattan.

Los dos guardias rápidamente comprendieron que había cosas que Aro no sabía o no les había revelado. Decidiendo descararse directamente la existente situación, el más bajo de las dos guardias dijo— Basta. No nos influirá con sus contactos de otros mundos. Esto es un asunto Drakian.

— ¿Un asunto Alalakan? —preguntó Marljas, suavemente, peligrosamente.

— Solamente un asunto Alalakan —contestó el guardia con aire de suficiencia.

— Muy bien —contestó Marljas con el mismo tono peligroso. Levanto su camisa sobre su cabeza. Sobre su hombro derecho había tatuado un dragón rojo y dorado Alalakan con las alas desplegadas y el cuello estirado, de su boca salían llamas a chorros. Desde debajo de las alas del dragón brotaba un animal que nadie excepto Renesmee alguna vez había visto, un león con las mandíbulas abiertas, gruñendo, las patas delanteras extendidas y las afiladas garras desenvainadas.— Soy un Alalakan.

— ¿Bastante apropiado, no lo crees, Renesmee? —susurró Embry en su oído.

— Ummm —contesto Renesmee, sofocando una risa tonta detrás de sus manos.

— ¿Que artimaña es esta? —Gruño el más grande de los dos guardias.

Cada hombre en la habitación se puso rígido.

Los Medirians y los Gattans, a excepción de Marljas, habían estado contentos de permanecer silenciosos después de sus comentarios iniciales. El guardia apenas había terminado de hablar, sin embargo, antes de que cada hombre en la habitación se quitara su camisa para revelar su tótem del clan. Wendjas no tenía ningún dragón, pero sus garras desenvainadas cruzaban sus poderosos brazos marcados con cicatrices eran un claro mensaje.

— ¿Esta cuestionando el honor del clan Alalakan? —pregunto Jake con un tono muy tranquilo.

El mensajero de Consejo murmuró una obscenidad con un suspiro. Lo que debería haber sido una simple entrega estaba totalmente fuera de control.— No pretendemos ser irrespetuosos, Alalakan don al'Jacob. Si usted por favor trajera al espécimen, seguiremos nuestro camino.

Ya que los tres hombres eran representantes de consejo, los tres llevaban traductores. Se sobresaltaron cuando Renesmee habló.— Realmente deberías dejar de provocarlos, Jake. ¿Por qué no me presentas?

Su petición alivió la tensa atmósfera.— Caballeros, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, mi esposa y portadora del heredero Alalakan.

El mensajero se inclino correctamente.— Mis felicidades, Alalakan don al'Jacob.

Los dos guardias se quedaron mirando malhumoradamente.

Jake cruzó sus brazos sobre su desnudo pecho.— Mi esposa es el espécimen que Aro quiere que devuelta.

— ¡Qué! —exclamó el mensajero mientras se giraba a los disgustados guardias.— ¿Eran consienten de esto?

— Nos ordenaron volver con una mujer humanoide a quien debían ser administrada las Pruebas de Humanidad. Es de un planeta no identificado. Es el derecho de la Academia examinarla.

— Me parece muy humana —estalló el mensajero— Una humana muy embarazada

— La ley declara que pertenece a la Academia —perseveró el guardia tercamente.

El mensajero camino alrededor para afrontar a los guardias y dijo bruscamente— Está embarazada. Nadie tiene derecho a tocarla.

— Los cargos han sido hechos y deben ser contestados —interpuso Jake con calma.— Una sugerencia, Kadon don al'Meterac. Regresa e informa al consejo que el clan Alalakan aparecerá en la fecha solicitada. Para asegurar que "el espécimen" no escapa, ni lo hacemos desaparecer, estos dos guardias de la Academia pueden quedarse para vigilar sus movimientos. ¿Encuentra esta solución aceptable?

La sonrisa en contestación del mensajero fue todo lo que Embry esperó.— Parece ser una solución excelente para mi.

— Bueno —contesto William extendiendo su mano.— Venga conmigo al estudio, y escribiré una respuesta formal a los cargos.

Echando un vistazo a los guardias, Meterac dijo— Sus ordenes son cambiadas por mi autoridad como miembro del Consejo Dirigente. Se quedarán aquí para proteger "el espécimen" hasta la fecha de comparecencia puesta en los cargos originales.

— No tiene ningún derecho… —Rechinó el guardia más pequeño.

— Tengo todo el derecho —dijo bruscamente.— El Consejo gobierna la Academia, o ¿ha tenido lugar algún cambio el cual estoy ignoro? No lo creo —siguió cuando no hubo una respuesta inmediata.— Seguirá mis ordenes o volverá con su empleador y le explicará por qué se ha encontrado censurado ante mi sugerencia.

Ningún hombre contestó.

Enviándoles una mirada de pura repugnancia, el mensajero siguió a William fuera de la habitación.

— Estuvo bastante bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Jake.— ¿Ahora qué hacemos con estos dos?

Emm aporreó el botón que abría el intercomunicador y dijo— Que Khan y sus primos vengan a la biblioteca inmediatamente.

Agarrando la camisa de uno de ellos la subió hacía su cabeza.— Espero que ninguno este implicado en el secuestro de aquella muchacha Aradab. Sus parientes están en camino.

Ambos hombres palidecieron visiblemente.

Marljas cruzó miradas con Emm.— No eres un completo tonto, Emmet. Quizás podamos descubrir que tenemos cosas en común.

Emm simplemente enseñó sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa lobuna.

El día de Solsticio de verano amaneció seco y claro, y la casa y las tierras estaban listas para la celebración de esa tarde. No sólo era el punto alto de la estación de verano, también era el dieciocho cumpleaños de la única hija de la casa.

Sheala aguantó en medio del cuarto como Renesmee andaba alrededor de ella. Su fiesta de cumpleaños comenzaría en unas pocas horas, y había decidido verse diferente a las otras muchachas Drakian. Renesmee era de un planeta completamente nuevo. Seguramente su cuñada tendría ideas nuevas para su pelo y su maquillaje.

Jami y Vani habían insistido en acompañarla, y ahora las tres esperaEmm con impaciencia las sugerencias de Renesmee.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza al ver el vestido azul que se adhería a Sheala como una segunda piel.— Ese vestido ciertamente no oculta nada, Shea.

Perpleja, Sheala echó un vistazo a Renesmee.— ¿Qué quiero ocultar?

Renesmee solamente suspiró y dijo— No importa. Me acostumbraré a ello, supongo. Adivino que no piensas llevar ropa interior.

— ¿Qué ropa? —preguntó ella maliciosamente mientras Vani y Jami se rieron tontamente.

Renesmee solamente resopló y continuó su examen.— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cortarte el pelo?

— Solía cortarlo todo el tiempo.

— No, me refiero a realmente corto.

— ¿Cómo de corto? No quiero parecerme a Embry.

— No, así no. Me refiero a cortarlo y darle estilo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Media hora más tarde, con la ayuda de Verna, quien era bastante adepta en la estilización del cabello, Sheala tenía un peinado único para una Drakian. Fue cortado muy corto y despuntando por detrás, con un suave flequillo cubriendo su frente.

A Sheala le encanto.

Con ese corte de pelo, su gracioso cuello exhibía su mejor encanto. El espeso flequillo se detenía bruscamente justo en de sus delicadas cejas y acentuaba la exótica inclinación de sus aterciopelados ojos negros. Como su abuela, Sheala tenía lóbulos en las orejas, lóbulos que ahora mostraban un par de perlas azules Medirian regaladas por Jenneta.

— Te recomiendo que te perfores las orejas, Shea, porque los pendientes de tu abuela son hermosos para esta noche. Tengo el collar y la pulsera perfecta para hacer juego con ellos —dijo Renesmee mientras andaba como un pato a su dormitorio.

En unos minutos, regreso llevando una gran caja. Poniéndola sobre la mesa, la abrió para revelar fila sobre fila de perlas azules.

— ¡Renesmee, son hermosas!

Sacando el collar de la caja, Sheala lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Brillando incandescentemente tenuemente contra el vestido azul medianoche, cayendo hasta su cintura.

Renesmee la contemplo críticamente y dijo— Probemos esto.

Dándole una vuelta al collar alrededor del cuello de Sheala, Renesmee lo escondió en su espalda echándolo al hombro como una capa. Ya que el vestido dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto, más o menos hasta la curva de su trasero, el suave color azul de las perlas resplandecia cálidamente contra su piel desnuda.

Abrochando una pulsera de plata incrustada con más perlas alrededor de la muñeca de Sheala, Renesmee dijo— Esto debería bastar. ¿Qué piensas?

Con una aturdida expresión, Sheala se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Una extraña le devolvía la mirada. Antes Renesmee había aplicado pequeñas cantidades de maquillaje para destacar sus ojos, los altos pómulos, y la boca. El corte de pelo y las perlas eran los últimos toques.— No me reconozco.

La puerta que conectaba la sala de estar de Renesmee con las habitaciones de invitados se abrió y Emm entro seguido de Marljas.

Ambos hombres se pararon de inmediato al ver a Sheala.

Sonriendo provocativamente, Sheala cruzo su mirada con Emm.— ¿Bien, Coz, qué piensas?

— Pienso que si no fueras mi prima, te llevaría a la cama más cercana ahora mismo —dijo Emm en un tono muy serio mientras caminaba alrededor de ella y la examinaba con ojo crítico.— Estas muy hermosa, Sheala. Los hombres ansiarán poseerte. ¿Qué piensa, Marljas?

En el momento en que había entrado en la habitación, Marljas había sentido la presencia de Sheala. Cuando la vio, la reacción de su cuerpo había sido instantánea. Estuvo muy contento de llevara una túnica o su erección habría sido obvia para todos.

Verna levanto una botella intrincadamente tallada. Quitando su tapón, aplicó perfume generosamente a las muñecas de Sheala. Entonces despacio recorrió con el tapón abajo hasta el profundo valle entre sus pechos.

Comenzando a sudar copiosamente, Marljas escapó de la habitación murmurando algo sobre Denieen.

Jake entro con una mirada curiosa en su cara.— ¿Qué le pasa a Marljas? Simplemente me pasó en el pasillo como si todos los fantasmas de los siete infiernos lo persiguieran.

Emm siguió sonriendo abiertamente y guiñó un ojo a Verna antes de contestar.— Se olvidó de algo que Deni quería que hiciera.

Antes de que Emm pudiera decir algo más, Renesmee dijo— No te quedes ahí de pie, Jake, dile a tu hermana lo hermosa que esta.

Jake giró su atención a Sheala. Sus ojos se ensancharon como la miró fijamente. Rodeó a su hermana tal como Emm lo había hecho antes.— ¿Eres realmente tú, Shea? ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo? —Deteniéndose delante de ella, sonrió abiertamente y la levantó en un enorme abrazo.— Estas absolutamente hermosa.

Sonriendo abiertamente de oreja a oreja, Sheala dijo— Vamos, Vani, Jami. Vamonos. Estos dos todavía tienen que vestirse.

— Sólo si Verna viene —dijo Jami.— Quiero un corte de pelo como el tuyo.

— ¡Pero Jami, usted eres una princesa Medirian!

Tomando prestado una de las manifestaciones de Renesmee, Jami contestó— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el precio del té en China? Me gusta ese peinado, y lo quiero también. No me preocupa lo que digan los demás.

Verna se encogió de hombros.— Cortaré su pelo, Princesa. Soy demasiado vieja para preocuparme por la desaprobación de sus padres. —condujo a las tres muchachas a la habitación, Vani discutiendo a gritos con su hermana.

— Especulo que estaré de acuerdo e intentaré calmar a Vani —dijo Emm con una risa sardónica.— Siempre será aprensiva. —Dejando la habitación, dio la vuelta y le guiñó el ojo a Renesmee.— William nos quiere a todos en la biblioteca en una hora, Ren, no vayas a tentar s Jake con tus hermosos pechos.

Jake sonrió abiertamente mientras Emm cerraba la puerta detrás de él.— ¿Vas a tentarme con esos hermosos pechos, mi amor?

Renesmee frunció el ceño, o al menos fingió hacerlo.— Voy a tomar un baño y tú puedes frotarme la espalda. Me niego a llegar tarde a la fiesta de tu hermana.

La risa siguió a Renesmee mientras andaba como un pato en el dormitorio. Su avanzado embarazo había comenzado a reprimir los impulsos sexuales de Jake. Su compañía, sin embargo, era algo de lo que descubrió que no podría prescindir. Todavía sonriendo abiertamente, la siguió. Estaba dispuesto a frotarle la espalda en cualquier momento que ella quisiera.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Renesmee y Jake se unieron a toda su familia cercana excepto Sheala en la biblioteca. Marljas, Emm, Jasper, y Alice entraron inmediatamente tras ellos.

— Bien, ya estamos todos —dijo William enérgicamente.— Ahora, aunque realmente no preveo ninguno problema esta noche ya que simplemente no invitamos a nadie que pudiera crearlos: Pero habrá mucha gente, y eso hace posible que se cuelen y pasen inadvertidos algunas personas no invitadas. Sin embargo, somos bastantes y debemos asegurarnos de que Sheala sea vigilada toda la tarde.

Renesmee miró alrededor curiosamente.— Pensé que ahora era considerada una adulta y lo bastante mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Embry sonrió abiertamente.— ¿Realmente crees que dejaríamos a Sheala indefensa? Puede ser lo suficientemente mayor para llevarse a quien quiera en su cama, pero eso no significa que le permitamos hacerlo. Esta noche habrá aquí quien trate de reducir el prestigio y el poder Alalakan o unirse con ello. Sheala es una muchacha inteligente, pero todavía es joven. Aún no ha aprendido la diferencia entre la honestidad y la ambición.

Jenneta continuo— No intentamos impedir a Sheala aprender las alegrías de su cuerpo, pero haremos todo lo posible para asegurarnos que no es usada en algún complot para traer la vergüenza a ella o al clan Alalakan.

— Deberías estar consciente, Renesmee —agrego Sarah— ya que recibirás ofertas esta noche.

— ¡Yo!

— Sí, amor —contesto Jake con una sonrisa burlona— la mayoría serán para después de que des a luz, pero unos cuantos procurarán hacer citas para esta noche.

La boca de Renesmee se abrió involuntariamente.— ¿Por qué? ¡Me parezco a una ballena varada!

Fionilina rió y se sentó al lado de Renesmee.— Porque eres una mujer muy hermosa, Bri. Tu color es…exótico. Excitara nuevos apetitos a los hastiados.

— Grandioso —se quejo Renesmee— una multitud de libertinos calientes alrededor de mi toda la noche. Pienso que tomaré prestado una de las espadas de Sheala.

Marljas camino para estar de pie delante de Renesmee y levanto su mano derecha, la mano que llevaba las marcas que hacían juego con aquellas sobre su pecho.

— Con Denieen a su lado, hermana de sangre, no tienes que temer avances no deseados. Sus garras están afiladas.

Los ojos de Renesmee encontraron a Marljas, y reconoció el brillo en ellos.— Eres un hombre muy perspicaz, hermano de sangre. Deni pidió quedarse cerca de mí esta noche, dijo algo sobre estar incómoda en las multitudes.

Marljas rió.— Y tú le pediste que llevara un nuevo vestido, creo. ¿Algo sobre destacar en una multitud?

Renesmee se rió abiertamente.— Realmente pienso que me gustan los Gattan más cada día. ¿Cuándo conoceré al resto de la familia, hermano mío?

La sonrisa de Marljas se convirtió en una risa burlona.— Siempre que estés lista.

William interrumpió.— Podéis continuar vuestra conversación familiar más tarde. Ahora mismo debemos asegurar que Sheala este siempre con uno de nosotros o lo bastante cerca para alcanzarla rápidamente.

Emm había estado inclinándose silenciosamente contra la puerta.— ¿Cómo se sentirá Sheala cuando comprenda lo que hacemos?

Todos los ojos se giraron a Emm.

— Esto es su fiesta, después de todo. Si uno de nosotros la ronda constantemente, comprenderá lo que hacemos. Sheala tiene carácter. ¿Quiere una escena esta noche? El que haya doscientos o trescientos invitados mirando no la cohibirá.

Jake gruñó.— Emm tiene razón. Sheala nunca nos perdonara si la vigilamos.

— No la vigilemos, entonces —dijo Alice.— El área estará bien iluminada, como la casa. Los criados estarán por todas partes, y la mayor parte de ellos le tienen mucho cariño a Sheala. Hágalos vigilarla. Así, podemos encontrarnos con ella varias veces para hablarle. Esperarán que los miembros de su familia bailen con ella. No hay ninguna razón para que todos lo hagáis al principio de la noche. Hay también miembros de otros clanes y amigos en quien confías. Bastantes personas quieren que la fiesta de Sheala sea un éxito. Déjalos ayudar.

Sarah rió.— Confiar en la hija de una diplomática reina es sabio. ¿Que tan frecuentemente este sistema es usado por tu familia?

— ¿Que tan frecuentemente? —contestó Alice.— Te refiere a "cuanto tiempo". La familia Hardan ha estado supervisando a sus miembros durante siglos. Perfeccionamos el sistema. Eso, y nosotros tenemos a Marljas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Marljas con voz sorprendida.

— La mayor parte de los invitados no saben que hay Gattan aquí. Ninguno de conoce tu relación con el clan Alalakan. De verdad muchos de te tendrán miedo. Ya que realmente no conoces a nadie más de los que estarán aquí esta noche salvo a aquellos que estamos en esta habitación, nadie pensará raro si muestras poco interés en cualquiera de las otras muchachas solteras aparte de Sheala, Jami, y Vani.

— Una idea excelente, Alice —dijo William— es decir Marljas, si no te importa. Comprendo que tu primera lealtad es hacia Renesmee. Para ser perfectamente honesto, estuve muy sorprendido cuando decidiste llevar un dragón, aunque estoy profundamente honrado que decidieras hacerlo así.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta y rió por encima de en la cara de Marljas.— ¿Ayudaras, verdad?

Marljas suspiró.— Haré todo lo posible, Alalakan don al'William, para proteger a tu hija de cualquier avance inaceptable. Sólo espero estar a la altura de la tarea.

Emm sonrió abiertamente y palmeó a Marljas en el hombro. Su guiño paso inadvertido para todos, pero no para Marljas.

Renesmee estaba de pie en las sombras en el escenario que había sido construido para la celebración del Solsticio, admirando las tierras de la hacienda de Alalakan que meticulosamente habían sido arregladas y decoradas para las festividades de la tarde. Linternas intensamente coloreadas colgadas en sitios estratégicos, iluminando la mayor parte de los extensos céspedes y jardines detrás de la casa. Drakians y más Drakians, sin embargo, había más que suficientes áreas protegidas del sol y débilmente alumbradas para conversaciones privadas y citas.

— Mis amigos —comenzó William mientras daba un paso hacía el foco y miraba el mar de interesadas caras— bienvenidos a mi de casa esta tarde de Solsticio. Un tiempo de cambios trascendentales ha venido al clan Alalakan, cambios que compartiré con vosotros esta noche.

Los murmullos de la multitud alcanzaron los oídos de Renesmee. Los rumores habían volado después de que su llegada a Drakan, pero esta noche, aquellos rumores se verían obligados a detenerse y cada uno finalmente conocería la verdad.

— Primero, estoy más que contento de dar la bienvenida a Alalakan al hijo de mi hermano, Alalakan don al'Emmet. Muchos de vosotros, estoy seguro, ya lo habéis conocido.

Se oyeron risas mientras Emm daba un paso adelante y se inclinaba a la multitud, lanzando guiños y besos a varias mujeres que estaban de pie cerca del escenario.

— Segundo —agregó William— estoy contento de presentar a la nueva esposa de mi hijo Embry, Alalakan dem al'Fionilina

Escoltada al frente del escenario por Embry quien colocó su mano en la de su padre, Fionilina inclinó su cabeza gentilmente al gentío que aplaudió. El anuncio de William produjo murmullos. La disolución del matrimonio de Embry y Crystas y su subsiguiente matrimonio con su hermana Fionilina no había sido extensamente conocido.

Después de que Embry condujera a Fionilina de regreso a las sombras y los aplausos se hubieron calmado, William siguió— Mis amigos, me da gran alegría anunciar el matrimonio de mi hijo Jacob con Alalakan dem al'Renesmee del antes desconocido planeta Tierra. Es la portadora del heredero Alalakan.

Más aplausos mientras Jacob conducía a Renesmee hacía delante y se la entregaba a su padre. Iluminada por el foco, Renesmee cabeceó a la multitud. Los brillantes diamantes rojos Gattan que llevaba en su pelo y en su persona destellaban como un fuego ardiente. Sin duda la mayor parte de las mentes de la gente pensaron que Jacob apreciaba a la exótica mujer que era su esposa. Y para todos era obvio que Renesmee estaba muy embarazada.

Jake sonrió abiertamente a su padre y agarró la mano de Renesmee. Atrayéndola a sus brazos, le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento, para deleite de la multitud.

— Esto debería dejarlos sin ninguna duda en sus mentes —dijo Jake mientras la conducía de regreso a las sombras entre silbidos y aplausos.

Sonriendo abiertamente, William se inclino a Jake y Renesmee mientras pasaban su lado.

— La fortuna del clan de Alalakan está ahora en las seguras manos de Jacob —anunció William mientras daba la vuelta una vez más para afrontar a la multitud.— Sin embargo, aunque los anuncios hayan sido maravillosos en este punto, la razón más importante para la celebración de esta noche es esta última.

Girándose, William esperó mientras Sarah y Jenneta escoltaron a Sheala para apoyarse en su padre.

— Amigos míos, mi hija Sheala celebra su décimo octavo cumpleaños este día y toma su lugar como adulta en nuestra sociedad. Les pido que celebren esta ocasión especial en su vida con nosotros.

Sheala se rió y agitó las manos mientras la multitud irrumpía en ruidosos aplausos. A ella le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y, a pesar de los anuncios anteriores de su padre, esa noche era su noche. Los murmullos de apreciación sobre lo hermosa que era ella fueron fáciles de identificar entre las muchas voces en la multitud. Sheala planeaba disfrutar de cada minuto de su noche.

Antes de que alguien comprendiera lo que hacía, Emm reapareció de las sombras y atrajo a Sheala a sus brazos. Plantó un enorme beso en su mejilla, y con unos pocos pasos cortos la llevó al borde del escenario y la lanzó al aire.

Sheala chilló por la sorpresa mientras caía por el aire a unos fuertes brazos que la cogieron. Lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre quien la sostenía, Sheala y Marljas si miraron fijamente mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo por el largo y atlético cuerpo.

Marljas miró profundamente en sus ojos y sonrió con una amplia y lenta sonrisa, pero Sheala no tuvo oportunidad para reaccionar antes de que Marljas la soltará y diera un paso atrás.

Unas manos agarraron a Sheala, y fue apartada por la multitud, pero no antes de estirar su cuello para ver la sombría forma al lado del escenario. Lamentablemente, demasiadas personas se apiñaron alrededor de ella mientras fue llevadas lejos por la multitud perdiendo de vista al hombre que la había sostenido tan fuerte.

— ¿Por qué la lanzaste a la multitud, Emm? —preguntó Renesmee mientras la familia salía del escenario con mucha más calma por los escalones.

La orquesta que William había alquilado comenzó a tocar.

Emm sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba la mano de Renesmee y la ayudaba a bajar los dos últimos escalones.— Se supone que es una noche para que la recuerde, y ciertamente se acordará de volar por el aire.

— Eres afortunado de que alguien pensará lo bastante rápidamente para cogerla —gruñó Jake.

— Marl y yo lo teníamos todo planeado. Sabía exactamente donde lanzarla.

Bajando los escalones finales detrás de Jake y Renesmee, Jenneta intentó cruzar miradas con su libertino nieto mientras apoyaba su mano en la de él.— Exactamente dónde lanzarla, ¿eh? —dijo solo para los oídos de Emm.

La negativa de Emm para encontrarse con sus ojos confirmó a Jenneta lo que había comenzado a sospechar.— Pasea conmigo, mi nieto Medirian. Hará bien a esta anciana ser vista en compañía de tan notorio libertino —dijo Jenneta sedosamente, rechazando liberar su mano.

Sabiendo cuando admitir la derrota, Emm se inclino sobre la mano de Jenneta.— ¡Vieja! Abuela, no sabes lo que esa palabra significa.

Pronto, ambos habían desaparecido en la multitud.

William y Sarah, junto con Leah y Dadon, se dirigieron hacia el pabellón principal, donde la mayor parte de sus amigos se habían reunido.

— Un modo interesante de comenzar una celebración de cumpleaños —dijo Denieen mientras ella y Wendjas se unían a Renesmee, Jake, Fionilina, y Embry.

Tanto Embry como Jake se tomaron su tiempo admirando a Denieen con sus galas nuevas.

— Mirad así a vuestras propias mujeres —gruñó Wendjas.

Ambos hombres sonrieron abiertamente a Wendjas.

Renesmee le acarició al brazo.

— Deni esta encantadora esta noche, Wendjas. Piensa cuantos hombres te envidiarán.

— No estás en Gattan, viejo amigo —agregó Jake.— Nadie aquí te desafiará por ella.

— Como si yo lo permitiría —bromeó Denieen.

— No creo que alguien lo desafiara —dijo Embry secamente.— Yo me preocuparía más de alguien intentará largarse con algunos de los diamantes que tú y Renesmee lleváis. Valen una fortuna.

— ¡Humph! —resoplo Wendjas. No usaba la chaqueta que Denieen había escogido para él. En cambio, se puso un chaleco minuciosamente bordado y cubierto de joyas que dejaba sus brazos y la mayor parte de su pecho desnudo, sus blancas cicatrices de batalla se destacan claramente contra su piel marrón.

En sus muñecas habían unos puños con dagas coronadas con enormes diamantes rojos.

Deni inhalo.— Las juiciosas demostraciones de garras de tanto en tanto desalentarán a cualquiera con tales pensamientos. —Cogiendo por los brazos a Renesmee y Fionilina, Denieen llevó a las otras dos mujeres hacia la pista de baile.

— Hacen todo un trío, ¿verdad? —Dijo Embry mientras las tres mujeres deambulaban hacia las festividades. Las tres llevaban vestidos rojos y joyería muy cara, aunque las joyas de Fionilina no eran diamantes rojos. En cambio, los zafiros hacían juego con el azul collar matriarcal que Embry le había devuelto la noche que rechazó a Crystas.— Por si solas, cualquiera de ellas obligaría a prestarlas atención. Juntas… Espero que Sheala no se sienta desairada.

Más tarde aquella noche, cómodamente instalada en un diván con almohada, Renesmee miraba la continuación de las festividades. La fiesta de Sheala estaba siendo todo un éxito incuestionable. Aunque muchas personas se habían presentado ante Renesmee por si mismos, la mayor parte de su atención se centró en Sheala. Tampoco los Alalakans había tenido ningún problema para supervisara sus movimientos. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era buscar el grupo más grande, y Sheala estaba en medio.

Denieen pasó la mayor parte de la tarde con Renesmee, y Wendjas frunciendo el ceño detrás de ellas hasta que Embry y Jake advirtieran que muchas personas tenían miedo de conocer a Renesmee. Wendjas vigiló a todos los hombres que admiraban a su esposa, pero ni un solo Drakian se comportó en lo que él consideraba una manera impropia. Eventualmente, fue capaz de relajarse y hasta comenzó a disfrutar.

Como Alice había comentado antes, la mayor parte de los invitados no sabían que hacían tres Gattan allí, la mayoría pasaba con cautela alrededor de ellos. La obvia cercanía de Renesmee con la hembra Gattan asombró a muchos de los allí presentes, y había muchas conjeturas sobre si su planeta había sido descubierto por los Gattans. Notando como los colores vibrantes de Renesmee y Demieen eran casi idénticos, algunos especularon que la raza de Renesmee podría estar estrechamente relacionada con la Gattan.

— Bien, Coz, ¿has reservado un baile de mí? —pregunto Emm mientras se sentaba y se estiraba al lado de Renesmee.

Renesmee había bailado exactamente dos veces en la noche una vez con William y otra con Jake un baile lento y tranquilo, que no requería mucho movimiento.

— Tienes que estar loco, Emm. La orquesta no ha tocado nada lo suficientemente lento para mí en al menos dos horas —dijo Renesmee con una risa.— Baile con Deni.

Él sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente.— ¿Y encontrarme siendo desafiando en un duelo de sangre con otro Gattan? ¡No gracias!

La risa de Deni se unió a la Renesmee.— No te desafiaría, Emm. Yo no lo permitiría. Sin embargo, no sé si quiero bailar. ¡Mis pies no están acostumbrados a estos zapatos Drakian!

Emm sonrió abiertamente con la respuesta y echó un vistazo alrededor. Wendjas estaba al otro lado del pabellón hablando con Jake y algunos ancianos Alalakan, más continuamente miraba a su esposa.

Giró su atención atrás a Renesmee.— La próxima selección será mucho más lenta porque lo solicité. Tendré pocas ocasiones de sostenerte en mis brazos, encantadora Coz. Debo aprovecharlas mientras pueda.

Cuando Emm terminó de hablar, la orquesta terminó su número y comenzó un más lento, la melodía más lírica.

La suave melodía flotó a través de la pista de baile y abrazo a Renesmee— Es una canción hermosa. ¿Cual es?

Sonriendo abiertamente, Emmet la elevó y la puso de pie.— Es la Marcha Nupcial Medirian, desde luego.

Riendo, Renesmee se permitió ser arrastrada por el flojo abrazo de Emm.

Desde el otro lado del cuarto, Jake contestó la sonrisa burlona de Emm con una propia y saludó a su primo. Tocando a su abuela, Jake la condujo hasta la pista de baile. Pronto otras parejas se les unieron.

Cuando el baile terminó, Emm regreso a Renesmee a su asiento. Guiñándole un ojo, levantó su mano hasta su labio.— Buenas noches, dulce Coz, una solitaria viuda me espera.

Renesmee intentó sofocar su risa cuando Emm se alejó a grandes pasos, pero fracaso.

— ¿Algo te divierte? —preguntó Denieen mientras se sentaba s su lado. Ella había bailado con William, y Wendjas sólo le había fruncido el ceño una vez.

— Emm —contestó Renesmee cuando recuperó el control de si misma.— No puedo esperar por el día que encuentre una mujer y no pueda usar su encanto.

Jake se sentó en el lugar al lado de Renesmee aquel que Emm había desocupado.— ¿Estas disfrutando?

Sonrió hacia su cara.— Hmmm, pero me estoy cansando. ¿Alguien notaría si desapareciéramos?

Jake se apoyó más cerca.— Probablemente. ¿Tienes en mente algo?

Renesmee se rió ahogadamente con una sugestiva mirada lasciva.— Sí, dormir. Estoy agotada.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Sheala? —preguntó Embry mientras se les unía.

— Marljas simplemente le llevó un poco de ponche —contestó William detrás de Embry— y Emm va a reunirse con ellos ahora. Dice que no ha tenido aún su baile.

— Eso basta en cuanto a viudas solitarias —refunfuñó Renesmee.

Embry hizo retorcerse sus hombros.— Bueno. Estoy contento de que los invitados finalmente comiencen a marcharse. Fionilina nos dejo hace media hora . Dijo que estaba agotada. Estoy sorprendido de que estés todavía aquí, Renesmee.

— Tomé una siesta esta tarde.

Jake introdujo a Renesmee en sus brazos.— Mientras Emm tiene a Sheala bajo control, llevaré a mi esposa a la cama.

Wendjas miró el trayecto de los grandes pasos de Jake.— Parece llevarla a la cama bastante a menudo.

— ¿Cómo piensas que se quedo embarazada tan rápido? —Fue la irónica respuesta de Embry.— Pero su idea me parece buena. Creo que me uniré a mi esposa, también.

— ¿Bien? —susurró Wendjas en el oído de su esposa cuando Embry siguió a Jake y Renesmee.

Deni se rió seductoramente mientras se la llevaba.

William rió en silencio cuando Sarah se le unió.

— ¿Qué te divierte, Jami?

— Comienzo a sentirme joven otra vez,—contestó rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola.

Sarah se rió silenciosamente.— Puedes estarse sintiéndose joven otra vez, mi amor, pero tenemos invitados de los que ocuparnos. Ahora vamos.

— ¡Bien, espero que se vayan pronto a casa!

Emm estaba parado al lado del banco bajo un arbusto Chotton. Silenciosamente, recogió las zapatillas azules colocadas allí. Marljas no habría dejado a Sheala hasta que él fuera por su baile. Sólo podría haber una razón para que ellos no estuvieran esperándolo.

— Bien, Sheala, espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo —dijo Emm ligeramente.

¡Este era un acontecimiento muy interesante del que informar!

Mucho más tarde, en las habitaciones en penumbra del capitán en su pájaro de guerra, Marljas sostenía a una Sheala dormida en sus brazos. Ya había decidido que no iba a dejarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Renesmee despertó con las manos de Jake masajeando sus pechos. Riendo, se volvió torpemente para afrontarlo. Una patada especialmente fuerte ocasionó que jadeará y moviera la mano de Jake encima de su estómago. Presionando su mano, le hizo notar el pequeño pie que empujaba contra sus costillas.

Su obvia incomodidad enfrió el ardor de Jake rápidamente. Plantando un casto beso sobre su boca, murmuró— Estaré contento cuando este bebé finalmente nazca.

— No más que yo —contestó ella mientras luchaba por salir de la cama.

Ya que las costillas de su madre le habían sido negadas, el niño nonato decidió causar estragos en su vejiga.— ¿Pedirás el desayuno? —le preguntó desde el cuarto de baño.— Me muero de hambre.

— Tendrás que conformarte con el almuerzo —contestó él.— Es bien tarde.

Cepillando su pelo, anduvo como un pato de regreso al dormitorio.— Que no daría para un helado de cereza Ben y Jerry García.

Jake gruñó. Había estado mencionando productos alimenticios de su planeta durante los últimos tres meses, y él no tenía ninguna idea de que hablaba. Se vistió con los holgados pantalones que ella insistía en que se pusiera y salió a la sala de estar.— Ponte una bata, Renesmee, —le gritó.— Emm esta aquí.

Unos momentos más tarde, con su pelo tirado atrás y vistiendo una bata azul que suavemente la cubría, Renesmee entró en la sala de estar para descubrir que William y Sarah habían decidido unírseles a su hijo y su esposa.

— Buenos días, Renesmee ¿Cómo te siente? —preguntó Sarah.

— Estoy bien, aunque admito que me sentiré mejor después de que este bebé nazca. Estoy harta de estar gorda e ir al cuarto de baño cada treinta minutos.

Jake rió en silencio, y Renesmee lo miró airadamente.— Si los hombres tuvieran los bebés, habría mucho menos gente en este universo.

Antes de que Jake pudiera hacerlo, Emm se levanto y ayudo a Renesmee en su silla.— ¡Pero, Coz, las mujeres lleváis el embarazo maravillosamente!

El ceño de Sarah se unió al de Renesmee.— Espero que cuando finalmente encuentres una esposa tenga gemelos, Emm, y te haga la vida miserable todo el tiempo que este embarazada.

Todos se rieron fácilmente. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera seguir la conversación, William levanto su mano.

— El embarazo de Renesmee es un tema fascinante de conversación, pero estamos aquí para ultimar los planes de nuestra aparición antes del Consejo de aquí a cuatro días.

Jake vio como Renesmee intentaba ponerse cómoda. Entonces se volvió hacia su padre.— Embry y yo pensamos que partir para Benishan mañana sería lo mejor. Esto nos dará dos días completos en la ciudad antes de oír al Consejo. Findal ya ha llevado la petición del embajador Medirian a la Federación de embajadores de reunirse con Renesmee y reconocerla con el status de embajadora de un nuevo planeta humano.

— ¿Han estado de acuerdo? —pregunto Emm.

— Todo lo que Findal tuvo que hacer fue mencionar a Aro y el hecho que Renesmee está embarazado de un niño Drakian, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la reunión —contestó Jake.— El reconocimiento de la Federación es otra cosa que Aro no puede haber previsto.

— Pareces tener todas las cosas bien atadas, hijo. ¿Qué vehículo usará?

Jake sonrió abiertamente.— Ninguno de los nuestros, Padre. Entraremos en Benishan en un pájaro de guerra Gattan.

William comenzó a reírse.— Nunca haces nada a medias, hijo mío. Si pudieras, creo que harías que Marljas aterrizara con el Scrathe en medio de la sala de consejo municipal.

— Sobre la cabeza de Aro si pudiera llevarlo.

— Volaré con el resto de la familia en el Andariego —dijo Emm.

Jake continuo— Teniendo allí a toda la familia cercana resalta el respaldo del clan. Renesmee es la primera "alienígena" que llevar a cualquier heredero de clan. Aro puede intentar convencer al Consejo que la sangre "pura" Alalakan sería mejor.

El tenedor de Sarah se paró a medio camino a su boca.— ¡No se atrevería!

— Aro se atrevería, madre. No tengo la intención de permitirle a Renesmee estar fuera de mi vista otra vez hasta el final de la reunión de Consejo —indico Jake con gravedad.— Él hará cualquier cosa para conseguir poner sus manos sobre ella.

Apaciblemente, Renesmee cambió su peso mientras la conversación continuaba a su alrededor. Ella no tenia ganas de enfrentar a Aro, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Sus miedos habían sido aliviados anoche en la fiesta de Sheala. La deferencia con la que había sido tratada debido a su embarazo, hasta por el que Emm había identificado como un poco de lo peor libertinos en la galaxia, la había tranquilizado. Verdaderamente, unos habían buscado citas, pero todo había aceptado sus pacíficos rechazos con buena gracia. Estaba segura que el Consejo Dirigente no le permitiría a Aro tocarla. En cambio, el Alalakans tenía que concentrarse en salvar al resto de la Tierra de él.

Un toque en la puerta anunció la llegada de la comida que Jake había pedido. La conversación cesó mientras cada uno disfrutó del buen almuerzo que el personal de cocina había preparado.

Sarah y William los abandonaron tan pronto como terminaron. Las órdenes para prepara la casa urbana tenían que ser enviadas y el equipaje tenía que ser supervisado. Ordenaron a Renesmee relajarse. Verna se ocuparía del equipaje y de cualquier artículos personal que necesitaría.

Emm se levanto y se estiró. Él, como Jake, vestía solamente pantalones holgados.

— ¿Cómo esta tu solitaria viuda hoy, Emm? —preguntó Renesmee.

Emm cubrió su corazón con sus manos.— ¡Ay de mi!, bella Renesmee, la encantadora viuda se impacientó por mi regreso, y entonces busco consuelo en los brazos de otro.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Jake?

Jake se levanto y se dirigido a la ducha.— Eso, mi amor, es por lo qué la familia Hardan estaba tan feliz cuando decidió venirse con nosotros. No sabían que hacer con él tampoco.

Dándole a Renesmee toquecitos bajo la barbilla, Emm dejó caer un ligero beso sobre su frente y dijo— Es hora de sacudir a Marl de su cama si es que está todavía allí. Tenemos que comprobar los prevuelos para navegar con nuestras naves. Disfruta de tu día, Coz.

Renesmee se inclinó atrás y reflexionó silenciosamente sobre su situación actual. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes habría imaginado la vida la que ahora llevaba. Incluso aunque perdiera a su propia familia, ahora era la hija mimada de un poderoso clan y rico mercante en un planeta más allá de su propia galaxia, casada y embarazada con del hijo de un atractivo alienígena quien absolutamente la adoraba. Había sido adoptada por la familia real de otra cultura alienígena y conducida a hacerse hermana de sangre de una poderosa familia de alienígenas de un tercer planeta. Nadie era capaz de imaginarse esto, ni incluso los mejores guionistas de Hollywood.

Sonriendo, se levanto de su silla. Podía oír el agua que se caía de la ducha de Jake, y le gustaría tanto frotarle su espalda.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Por la mañana temprano, Renesmee subió la escalera en espiral que conducía a la puerta abierta del pájaro de guerra de Marljas. Mucho más grande que cualquier nave Drakian que hubiera en la lanzadera interplanetaria del puerto espacial, todavía era lo suficientemente pequeña para entrar en la atmósfera de un planeta y aterrizar.

— Tengo espacio para diez pasajeros —dijo Marljas cuando la condujo a su centro de mando.

Aun cuando Jake estuviera inquieto, Marljas aseguró a Renesmee que, aunque estuviera embarazada casi de nueve meses, estaría bastante segura y cómoda en el centro de mando de su nave. Jake sólo estuvo de acuerdo con su presencia allí si él pudiera actuar como copiloto . Renesmee se rió entre dientes. Marljas había sido tan obviamente cauteloso en permitir que un hombre tan inteligente y conocedor del espacio como Jacob viera la tecnología Gattan. Sólo lo había consentido cuando Wendjas reveló que estaba de acuerdo, principalmente, porque su familia y el clan Alalakan comenzarían una empresa conjunta para construir naves interplanetarias.

Renesmee suspiró cuando cambio de puesto y el asiento se envolvió alrededor de ella. ¡Ciertamente era agradable! Miró como Jake examinaba las comprobaciones preliminares con Marljas. Wendjas, Denieen, y sus hijos, así como Khan, Beti, Jenneta y Verna, se adaptaron a la sección de pasajeros de la nave.

Cuando Marljas movió algunos interruptores, sintió una leve vibración por su asiento.

— Relájate, Renesmee, despegaremos dentro de poco. Si nos dirigiéramos al espacio —siguió Marljas supervisando la navegación y ordenadores de mando— serías capaz de dejar tu asiento y pasear alrededor de la nave. Ya que este vuelo a Benishan será dentro de los límites de la atmósfera Drakian, será mejor si permanece sentada. No quiero que una inesperada ráfaga de viento te dejara caer al suelo. Nunca ha nacido un bebé en un pájaro de guerra Gattan , y no quiero que el tuyo sea el primero.

— No te preocupes —dijo Renesmee con seguridad— Este bebé no llegará al menos hasta dentro de tres semanas.

Marljas resopló, pero no dijo nada. Estaba preocupo, viendo a Renesmee que estaba lista para dar a luz en cualquier momento. Porque Jake permitía que ella viajara y afrontara al Consejo Dirigente era un absoluto rompecabezas para él. En Gattan, Aro no presentaría ningún problema. Un simple desafío se encargaría de todo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Emm miró al pájaro de guerra despegar. No era feliz teniendo a Renesmee fuera de su vista, pero no podía estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo.— Partieron, Embry. ¿Está todo el mundo a bordo del Peregrino?

— Cada uno de nosotros. Podemos marcharnos siempre que estés listo.

— Vamos entonces. El Peregrino es la mejor que hemos adquirido. Veamos como se compara a un pájaro de guerra Gattan.

Embry se rió con él.— No estés demasiado decepcionado cuando no la alcancemos, Emm. Su tecnología es superior a la nuestra.

Emm sonrió abiertamente.— No estés demasiado seguro, Coz. He hecho algunas alteraciones al Peregrino desde que ella lo abandonó en el patio espacial Alalakan. Pienso que te llevaras una agradable sorpresa.

— ¿Disfrutó de sus vacaciones, Doctor? —preguntó Jane cuando Aro sé sentó en el asiento de copiloto del pequeño vehículo que pilotaba.

— Bastante, mi querida Jane —contestó él cuando se colocó cómodamente.— No hay nada como un solitario repliegue para traer el ego de uno de vuelta a la alineación. ¿Ahora dime, nuestros proyectos han dado frutos?

— El Consejo envió la carta que dejasteis a sus aliados cuando se supo que Alalakan traía al espécimen a Drakan. Sus guardias de la Academia cuidadosamente escogidos acompañaron al mensajero del Consejo.

— Bien. El espécimen ha sido devuelto entonces —dijo él con aire de complacencia.

Jane suspiró.

Aro enojado era muy desagradable.

— No, la mujer no volvió con el mensajero. Los Alalakans han decidido desafiar su derecho. Sus guardias permanecieron en la hacienda Alalakan para supervisar sus movimientos y volverán a Benishan con ellos para posicionarse delante del Consejo.

Aro estuvo tranquilo durante un largo momento. Entonces él comenzó a reírse.

Jane giró su cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa. Esta no era la reacción que había esperado.

— En mis sueños más salvajes, nunca me había imaginado que los Alalakans serían tan estúpidos —replico Aro con gran alegría.— Ni siquiera ellos tienen el poder de desobedecer las leyes del Consejo.

— Quizás tengan un plan.

— Mi querida Jane, ningún plan puede reemplazar las leyes del Consejo Dirigente. El espécimen no ha demostrado ser humano. No se le puede dar la vuelta a ese simple hecho.

Jane comenzó a presionar interruptores.— ¿Desea ser llevado directamente a la Academia, Doctor?

La risa de Aro había sido sustituida por una expresión pensativa.— Maldito Alec y su elección de cómplices. Podría usarlos ahora —refunfuñó.— Tienes razón. Los Alalakans no desafiarían las leyes del Consejo si no planearan algo. ¿Pero qué? He tomado en consideración cada movimiento posible que podrían hacer. No hay nada que puedan hacer. Las leyes del Consejo son claras, sin interpretaciones vagas para apoyar una defensa.

Se sacudió de su ensueño y rió.— Debo hacer una parada antes de que vayamos a la Academia, Jane. Alec es bastante tonto para conseguir ser detenido, voy a confiar en ti para tomar su lugar. Me has servido bien, y ahora tendrás más responsabilidades. Aterriza en estas coordenadas —dijo a medida que señalaba la navegación.

Jane asintió, pero no dijo nada. Los largos años con Aro finalmente daban resultado. La Doctora Sendenton estaría muy contenta.

Jake comprobó de nuevo sus instrumentos.— Esto es interesante.

Marljas le echó un vistazo.— ¿Qué?

— El Peregrino está aproximadamente a quince minutos detrás de nosotros y avanzando.

Marljas frunció el ceño y comprobó de nuevo sus instrumentos.— Es imposible —refunfuñó.— Incluso con la velocidad subespacial a la que viajamos, debería estar al menos a treinta o cuarenta minutos detrás de nosotros. ¿Has estado reteniendo información sobre tus naves?

A Jake no le extrañó la nota sospechosa de la voz de Marljas.— No tengo ni idea como Emm nos ha alcanzado Hasta donde sabía, no había nada tan rápido como un pájaro de guerra Gattan.

— Ese es Emm —dijo Renesmee.— Me dijo que ha estado modificando la nave después de que tomara posesión de ella. Es por eso que rechazó tu oferta de una nueva nave.

La expresión de Jake se puso pensativa.— Emm tendrá que tener algunas conversaciones con nuestros ingenieros. ¿Ha dicho algo específico, Renesmee?

Renesmee suspiró.— ¿Si me ha dicho algo específico? ¿Francamente crees que entendería algo de lo que me hubiera dicho, Jake? Soy una bióloga, por el amor de dios. ¿Qué entendería acerca de la dinámica de los viajes interplanetarios incluso si Emm intentara explicármelo, probablemente con palabras que no tienen ningún equivalente en mi lengua?

Jake sonrió abiertamente a Marljas.— Ninguna ayuda allí. Tendrás que esperar hasta que nosotros averigüemos las modificaciones de Emm.

Marljas gruñó. Las modificaciones de Emm eran muy interesantes. Si él pudiera hacerlas a su propia nave, nadie en la galaxia alcanzaría el Scrathe.

La voz del Jake interrumpió las reflexiones de Marljas.— Estaremos a la vista de Benishan en diez minutos ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar las comprobaciones de aterrizaje?

— En unos minutos. La torre de Benishan nos tiene en su pantalla, pero no han hecho ningún movimiento de ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

— Están seguros que seguiremos volando hasta Gattan para aterrizar cerca de su embajada —dijo Jake con una sonrisa burlona.

Marljas suspiró.— No sé como te deje que me convencieras de esto, Jake. La torre Gattan ha intentado ponerse en contacto con nosotros dos veces ya.

— ¿Por qué no dejas a Denieen que hable con la torre? ¿No habrá menos molestias así? —preguntó Renesmee desde donde estaba.

Marljas asintió.— Si "molestia" significa lo que pienso, no podría ser una mala idea. Al menos se lo pensarán dos veces antes de encarcelarme ya que Denieen es una mujer sumamente apreciada allí.

Soltando el interruptor abierto del intercomunicador a la sección de pasajeros de la nave, Marljas dijo— Denieen, la torre Gattan exige una explicación en cuanto a por qué no les hemos enviado un plan de aterrizaje y por qué no tenían idea de que veníamos a Drakan en primer lugar. ¿Quisieras hablarles?

— Será un placer, Marljas. Envíame el transmisor aquí.

La risa de Wendjas fue cortada bruscamente cuando Marljas abrió un canal a su cuñada.

— ¿No podemos escuchar, también? —preguntó Renesmee, con ojos brillantes.

Marljas sonrió abiertamente.— Lo siento, Renesmee. Necesito el otro canal para ponerme en contacto con la torre Benishan. No querrías chocar con otra nave, ¿verdad?

Ella no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de contestar porque Marljas tiró otro interruptor.— Torre de Benishan, el pájaro de guerra Gattan Scrathe solicita coordenadas para aterrizar.

— Pájaro de guerra Scrathe, esta es la torre Benishan. ¿Hemos oído correctamente? ¿Quiere coordenadas aquí?

— Correcto, torre Benishan .

— ¿Experimentan dificultades mecánicas? El campo de aterrizaje Gattan esta sólo a cinco minutos de aquí.

— No tenemos ninguna dificultad, tampoco deseamos volar hasta el campo de Gattan. ¿Nos dará coordenadas o no?

Una nueva voz salió del comunicador.— Soy el Comandante Widnasted don al'Patinetr. ¿Quién pilota su nave?

— Me encargare de esto —declaró Jake. Tomando el comunicador se lo colocó frente a él— Comandante Widnasted, soy Alalakan don al'Jacob. Sugiero que nos envíe esas coordenadas, o experimentará claramente de primera mano cuanto daño un láser Gattan puede hacer.

— Alalakan don al'Jacob, no tenía idea. Enviaremos las coordenadas inmediatamente.

— La nave Medirian el Peregrino que esta aproximadamente a diez minutos detrás de nosotros. Quiero que atraque inmediatamente al lado del Scrathe. Todas las otras naves deben ser mantenidas a distancia. Un escuadrón de seguridad Alalakan debería estar en la puerta de desembarco. Envíeles a nuestro encuentro inmediatamente.

— Sí, Señor. Todo será hecho conforme a lo solicitado. Torre Benishan, fuera.

Marljas miró a Jake con un nuevo respeto. El reconocimiento de su sola voz les había obtenido lo que solicitaron. Tiró un interruptor y admitió la transmisión.— Coordenadas recibidas, Torre Benishan. —Lanzando el interruptor completamente, continuo— Nos ponen en el extremo más alejado del campo, Jake. Espero que hayas hecho los preparativos. Esta será un largo paseo hasta la terminal.

— Los transportes esperan. Evitaremos la terminal completamente.

— El estilo de vida de los Ricos y Famosos —reflexionó Renesmee en voz alta.— Nunca me imaginé siendo llevada a toda velocidad desde un avión privado a una limusina.

El comentario de Renesmee indujo a Marljas a echarle una mirada a Jake.— Nunca me acostumbraré a ello.

Mientras Jake daba instrucciones a los conductores de los seis aerodeslizadores que los esperaban, Renesmee y los demás esperaban pacientemente a Emm y sus pasajeros que cruzaron la entrada de aterrizaje para unírseles. Los Medirians, Sheala, Embry, y Fionilina había volado con Emm. Los padres de Jake desde la plataforma Benishan a la siguiente mañana. Los "guardias" de Renesmee serían liberados después de la reunión del consejo.

— Tenemos mucho espacio en nuestro transporte para ustedes —dijo Jenneta.— Por favor siéntense libres de aceptar nuestra hospitalidad.

— Agradecemos el honor de su invitación, Jenneta —contestó Denieen.— Sin embargo, debemos continuar hasta la embajada. No queremos desairar al embajador y a su esposa. Marljas se quedará con ustedes, si no les importa. La esposa del actual embajador Gattan para Drakan era la madrina de Sosha, la muchacha con la que Marljas quería casarse. Tanto ella como su marido lo culpan por su desaparición.

Jenneta inclinó la cabeza.— Es de la familia.

Jake se reincorporó al grupo.— Tomen el primer vehículo, Wendjas. He instruido al conductor para llevarles hasta la embajada.

Denieen dio un rápido abrazo a Renesmee.— Te veré mañana. Cuida a Marljas por mí. Las mujeres Gattan guardan a sus hombres de todo problema.

— ¿Cómo te las ingenias?

Denieen sonrió abiertamente.— Comenzaré tu instrucción mañana.

— Renesmee se encuentra con los embajadores de la Federación mañana por la tarde, Deni. Estoy receloso de que puedas disuadirla de su visita hasta el día siguiente —dijo Jake con humor.

Denieen se rió de Jake.— Acompañaré a Renesmee, Jake. Es mi cuñada por el hermano de mi marido.

— ¿Una relación bastante tenue, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Jenneta curiosamente.

Denieen estaba muy seria cuando contestó.— En Drakan, quizás, pero no en Gattan. Lo mismo que Marljas es Alalakan en virtud de su dragón, Renesmee es Gattan en virtud del rito de sangre.

— Basta —replicó Wendjas— Esta discusión es mejor tenerla en otro lugar. Hendjas, Jakejas, venid.

Con un hijo en cada hombro, caminó a grandes pasos hacia el primer vehículo.

— Primera lección para controlar a los hombres, Renesmee —explicó Denieen cuando se movió para seguir a su marido— debes dejarles pensar que están al mando algunas veces.

La risa clara de Renesmee siguió a Denieen. Esa era una lección que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo. Su padre había sido manejado alrededor de su dedo meñique durante años.

Jake giró hacia Emm.— Primo, te dejo responsable. Asegúrate que todo sea clasificado. Llevo a Renesmee a casa.

Emm sonrió abiertamente en respuesta. Como siempre, Jake invitó a Renesmee abriendo sus brazos y desapareció en uno de los aerodeslizador que esperaban.

Renesmee andaba como un pato de un lado a otro del cuarto.

La mirada fija de Denieen la seguía.— El ejercicio es bueno para ti, Renesmee, pero ¿no crees que deberías sentarte y descansar un poco? Has estado de pie durante quince minutos.

— Relájate, Ren —agregó Alice con una sonrisa ahogada.— Siéntate. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. El tío Kavlalardrac es, lo que definirías, un progresista.

Renesmee quitó un rizo de su cara.— ¿Tío?

Alice puso su brazo detrás de su silla.— Padre no confiaría solamente a cualquier embajador Medirian a Drakan, Renesmee. Kavlalardrac es su hermano menor.

Renesmee miró fijamente a Alice.— ¿Simplemente cuántos hermanos y hermanas tiene tu padre? Pensé que los había conocido a todos en Mediria.

— Excepto al Tío Kav, a la Tía Lindralindra, y a la Tía Evileenila, la hermana pequeña y la mayor de Padre, la Tía Evi es la embajadora Medirian en Gattan. La tía Lini es la madre de Emm.

Renesmee se dejó caer en una cómoda silla.— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían más tíos y tías de los que había conocido?

En aquel momento, la puerta sé abrió y Jake, Marljas y un joven ayudante Drakian entraron.— Síganme, por favor. El Consejo de la Federación de Embajadores espera.

Jake oprimió la mano de Renesmee de un modo alentador.— Te amo —susurró en su oído. Le tomo sus dedos con los suyos, y la escoltó a la sala del consejo.

Más pequeña que la sala normal de la Asamblea de la Federación, el cuarto donde los embajadores habían decidido encontrarse con Renesmee y oír su petición tenía una mesa semicircular y un número de determinadas sillas a lo largo de las paredes. Una silla estaba colocando en medio del cuarto, y esta fue la silla donde Jake condujo a Renesmee . Antes de que dieran más de dos pasos en el cuarto, sin embargo, el embajador Medirian se levantó de su asiento y los encontró en el centro del cuarto. Alice se arrojó en sus brazos, no haciendo ninguna tentativa de ocultar su alegría.

La floreciente risa de Kavlalardrac llenó el cuarto. Se veía igual que su hermano Findal, pero su cintura era mucho más amplia.

— ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita? —preguntó dándole un abrazo a Alice que ella le devolvió.

— Solamente molesta, Tío Kav. Realmente debes venir a cenar. Celene ha crecido tanto desde que la vistes. Renesmee, no te importa que lo invite, ¿verdad?

— ¿Otra boca más para alimentar? Desde luego que es bienvenido —contestó Renesmee mirando detenidamente a Kavlalardrac.— Después de todo, es mi tío, también.

La risa de Kavlalardrac volvió a florecer cuando se giró hacía Renesmee.— Findal dijo que me gustarías. ¿Están realmente los dols y los orcs en tu planeta?

Renesmee rió y contestó a la especifica pregunta por milésima vez.— Sí, están allí.

— ¡Ajá! Findal finalmente hizo algo bien en su vejez cuando te adoptó —dijo mientras le ponía un brazo sobre su hombro.— ¿Dime, cuándo seré tío otra vez?

— Si no dejas de parlotear y no nos permites seguir con esta reunión, —dijo la elegante mujer Varcian que se sentaba detrás de la mesa— tu siguiente sobrina o sobrino aparecerá aquí.

Riéndose ahogadamente, Kavlalardrac invitó a los compañeros de Renesmee a un grupo de sillas cerca de la mesa de los embajadores y la condujo a la silla en el centro del cuarto. Dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, esperó hasta que ella se sentó y luego asumió su lugar detrás de la mesa.

La mujer Varcian siguió mirando fijamente a Renesmee y dijo— Se lo pesado que es llevar a un niño activo, mi querida. Si esa silla se hace demasiado incómoda, no vaciles en mencionarlo.

Renesmee inclinó su cabeza dando las gracias.— Le avisaré si decide no cooperar —dijo acariciando su estómago.

— Bien entonces —siguió Kavlalardrac— Me encargaré de presentar a los otros miembros de este consejo. La mujer con quien has estado hablando es Chechana Lubineau de Varce. En el asiento central y nuestro actual presidente Roth de Deslossia. A su lado esta Frenken don al'Markart de Drakan, y finalmente Mendas Teekeson de Gattan.

Indicando a Renesmee, Kavlalardrac dijo— Colegas embajadores, me gustaría presentarles a Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, Princesa Hardan, portadora del heredero Alalakan, de planeta Tierra recién descubierto. Esta ante nosotros para solicitar la admisión de su planeta a la Federación de Planetas y para designarse el status de embajador.

El silencio reinó cuando Kavlalardrac terminó de hablar, cada uno de los embajadores miraEmm a Renesmee analizando sus reacciones.

Mendas Teekeson habló primero.— ¿Cómo, la esposa de un Drakian, llega a Benishan en un pájaro de guerra Gattan? —preguntó, con una mirada beligerante en su ojo. Su cara estaba moteada con manchas, pareciéndose a las especies del leopardo y a la de jaguar de la Tierra.

Sosteniendo bien en alto su mano derecha para que las tres cicatrices paralelas fueran bien visibles, Renesmee contestó— Mi hermano por el vínculo de sangre, Marljas Drefeson, se ofreció a transportarme a mí y a otros miembros de mi familia, Embajador Teekeson.

En aquel punto, Deni y Marljas se unieron a Renesmee en el centro del cuarto.

Abriendo su chaleco, Marljas reveló los tres tatuajes paralelos encima de su pectoral derecho que igualaban los de Renesmee.— Es mi hermana por un vínculo de sangre, Mendas Teekeson.

Marljas procuró sostener su chaleco para no revelar su nuevo tatuaje. Una demostración del dragón Alalakan sobre un hombro de Gattan era mejor mantenerlo en secreto todavía.

Denieen continuó.— El vínculo fue hecho correctamente, Mendas, en la cancelación de una contienda de sangre. Lo presencié y lo aprobé.

El embajador Gattan frunció el ceño. El abierto apoyo de Denieen era inesperado. El hecho de que la sociedad Gattan era matriarcal era guardado tan en silencio como fuera posible. Debería haberse tomado tiempo ayer para sentarse y hablar con Wendjas y Denieen cuando llegaron. Lamentablemente, había tenido citas previas. Cuando había regresado a la embajada, su esposa lo informó que sus invitados se habían retirado durante la noche.— Así sea, —refunfuñó— reconozco el vínculo de sangre.

Marljas escoltado a Denieen de regreso a su silla. Su parte en ese pequeño drama había terminado.

— Un vínculo de sangre Gattan, aunque seguramente es un honor en su propio derecho —dijo de pronto Frenken don al'Markart— no es razón suficiente para conceder la asociación o el status de embajador para la Federación.

Jake se tensó. Frenken don al'Markart era relativamente nuevo en el papel de embajador de la Federación. El anterior embajador Drakan había muerto inesperadamente, y el consejo Dirigente había nombrado a Markart para ocupar su lugar. El Alalakan estaba inseguro de que lado estaría, ¿apoyaría a Aro o no?

Renesmee dio un puntapié que podría haber roto una costilla.— En vista de que soy la única habitante de la Tierra aquí, no hay muchas posibilidades de escoger.

— ¿Estas calificada para ese puesto?

Renesmee suspiró.— La posición de embajador de la Tierra no es lo que yo habría buscado, ni, francamente, lo habría considerado en circunstancias diferentes —comenzó. Entonces decidió que un ataque frontal era siempre lo mejor.— Estoy segura que son conscientes del hecho que el clan Alalakan comparece ante el Consejo Dirigente Drakan mañana. Mi marido, Alalakan don al'Jacob, ha sido acusado de traición porque le quitó un espécimen científico a Rodak don al'Aro, Primer Presidente de la Academia de la Ciencia. Yo soy ese espécimen. Aro exige que le permitan realizar sus Pruebas de Humanidad sobre mí. No puede culparme por no desear participar en esas pruebas.

Jake se relajó. La mención de Renesmee Aro y sus Pruebas para la Humanidad causaría que los otros cuatro embajadores de los planetas apoyaran su petición. A los Alalakans les habría gustado contar también con el apoyo del embajador Drakan, pero la mayoría sería bastante.

—Alalakan al don al'Jacob —preguntó Markart— ¿Aro sabe que su esposa está embarazada?

Jake se levantó y caminó a grandes pasos hasta situarse al lado de Renesmee.— El embarazo de Renesmee no es un secreto cuidadosamente guardado aunque no sé si Aro esta enterado de ello.

Los ojos de Markart se estreJakeon.— ¿Díganos, Jacob, Aro sabe que se ha casado con su "espécimen"?

— Markart, deseo dejar claro que referirse a una princesa Hardan como "espécimen" es completamente inaceptable —declaró rotundamente Kavlalardrac.

— Ah sí, ella también es ahora una princesa Hardan —siguió Markart.— ¿Es Aro consciente de la adopción de esta mujer por la familia real Hardan?

El príncipe Kavlalardrac podría ser tan arrogante y regio como su hermano.— Renesmee fue adoptada por la familia real, con mucha pompa y la ceremonia, podría agregar, porque nos trajo noticias de los dols y los orcs, no porque deseamos frustrar los proyectos de Rodak don al'Aro. Para lograr eso sólo teníamos que haberla retenido en Mediria. Jazás, las noticias de la adopción de Renesmee y la razón de ello fueron difundidas por toda Mediria. ¿Enviamos un mensaje personal a Aro? ¡Difícilmente! Incluso si el hombre no fuera un secuestrador de niños, y un criminal en Mediria, no informamos individualmente a los ciudadanos de otros planetas de nuestras actividades concretas.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, Renesmee dijo— ¿No me considera humana, Frenken don al'Markart? ¿Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí?

Markart se quedó pasmado por la pregunta de Renesmee.

Jake sonrió abiertamente.— No se puede decir que mi esposa no sea directa, Markart.

— Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, se necesita algo más que la apariencia para saber si se es humana. Llevas un niño Drakian — contestó Markart finalmente secamente.

Renesmee resopló.— Al menos no cuestionas la paternidad de mi niño.

Markart rió irónicamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario, Chechana Lubineau de Varce habló.— Un completo informe médico nos fue enviado por la Doctora Sendenton dem al'Leah, Renesmee de la Tierra. No hacemos preguntas sobre la paternidad de su niño. Hacemos preguntas sobre su solicitud de ingreso de su planeta en la Federación y la petición del status de embajador para usted. Debe admitir, que su solicitud ha sido sometida a circunstancias sumamente insólitas.

— A mi entendimiento el mandato principal de la Federación es buscar otros planetas humanos y admitirlos al consejo para la mejora de toda la humanidad en la galaxia —contestó Renesmee.

Chechana rió. A diferencia del embajador Varcian en Mediria, Chechana no tenía una huesuda cordillera parecida a un pedrusco en el centro de su cráneo. Sus cordilleras, eran de color verde claro, retorciéndose sobre ambos oídos, se parecían muchísimo a los cuernos de un carnero. Como su colega Medirian, excepto las cejas y las pestañas, no tenía pelo en su cabeza.

— Debes ser elogiada por tu conocimiento, Renesmee de la Tierra. Ahora díganos por qué su planeta debería ser admitido en la Federación.

— ¿Soy humana Chechana Lubineau?

Todo el mundo, incluso Renesmee aguantaron la respiración. El reconocimiento de la humanidad de Renesmee era, después de todo, la razón detrás de su petición.

La alegre risa de Chechana llenó la cámara.— Aunque no pueda hablar por los demás aquí presentes, en cuanto a mí, sí, Renesmee de la Tierra, eres humana.

— Si soy humana, entonces todos los demás en mi planeta lo son. La Federación busca planetas habitados por humanos. Bien, ya han encontrado otro —contestó Renesmee observando a cada miembro del consejo individualmente.

Roth de Deslossia finalmente rompió el silencio. Con una risa dijo— Perdónenos, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, pero teníamos que estar seguros de sus motivos. Basándonos en sus calificaciones, nos hemos decidido en contra de su petición para el puesto de embajador, pero —siguió levantando su mano cuando no sólo Renesmee sino también sus cuatro compañeros habrían protestado— el Consejo de Embajadores de la Federación unánimemente reconoce la humanidad de Alalakan dem al'Renesmee y todas las otras personas encontradas en su planeta. Aceptamos a la Tierra como planeta en la Federación de Planetas y tenemos ganas de darle la bienvenida a su embajador una vez que pueda ser designado por las autoridades apropiadas.

Jake rió ampliamente. Habían hecho exactamente lo que ellos querían. Renesmee realmente no quería ser el embajador de la Tierra más de lo que Jake quería que asumiera esa posición. Su niño la mantendría bastante ocupada.

Roth se elevó de su lugar detrás de la mesa. Le gustaba ser Qjin en Mediria, era alto, de ojos azulados y albino.— Si le quieres acompañarnos, hemos preparado un pequeño almuerzo para darle la bienvenida.

Renesmee miró fijamente a los embajadores con desconfianza.— ¡Sabían exactamente lo que iEmm a hacer antes de que llegáramos!

Chechana Lubineau rió.— Nunca antes en la historia de Mediria la familia real había adoptado un ser de otro planeta. Eso, por si sólo, fue bastante para forzarnos necesariamente a concederle la asociación de su planeta a la Federación. Sin embargo, deseamos, aprender de la mujer que ha emparentado con el clan Alalakan y se había convertido en hija por adopción de la familia real Hardan. Siempre será una embajadora de su planeta, Renesmee, y por eso debería estar muy orgullosa.

— Ah, vamos , Re —dijo Alice tirando de su mano.— No comience una explicación ahora. Tengo hambre. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa esta mañana, que no pude comer nada!

Renesmee miro a Jake y a Alice.— Bien, adivino que podría comer un poco.

El ladrido de risa de Marljas llenó el cuarto.— ¡Un poco, hermana de sangre! Te he visto comer tanto como un guardia real Gattan.

Renesmee miró ceñudamente a Marljas que sonreía abiertamente.— Después que Emm y tú resolvisteis vuestra pelea, has estado actuando cada vez más como él. Pienso que me gustabas más cuando querías arrancarle su corazón.

— ¿Emm? ¿Emmet Hardan?—rugió Mendas Teekeson cuando se levantó de su asiento y acechó alrededor de la mesa.— ¿Está aquí en Benishan?

— Ahora, Mendas —comenzó Kavlalardrac.

— Alalakan don al'Emmet, acompañado por otros miembros del clan Alalakan, llegó a Benishan con nosotros ayer, Mendas Teekeson —contestó Renesmee con serenidad.— La contienda de sangre ha sido satisfecha. ¿Cuestiona la palabra de la hermana de sangre de un Gattan?

Los ojos de Mendas se hincharon.

— Pero …

Denieen deslizó su mano bajo su brazo.— Venga, Mendas, mucho ha sido revelado en las últimas pocas semanas. Tuve una larga conversación con su esposa esta mañana.

— ¿Piensas que habrá algunos problemas con él?—murmuro Jake en el oído de Marljas.

— No si Denieen habló con su esposa esta mañana —contestó Marljas, deslizando la mano de Renesmee bajo su brazo.— Ven, hermana de sangre, si tu marido no va a alimentarte, yo lo haré.

Renesmee, Jake, y Marljas acababan de volver de su reunión con el Consejo de la Federación cuando Jami y su hermana irrumpieron en el cuarto.— ¿Habéis visto a Sheala? —preguntó en un tono irritado.— No tiene gracia que nos deje plantadas en el centro de la ciudad.

— Un paquete de una de las tiendas infantiles fue entregado aproximadamente hace una hora, pero no la hemos visto —contestó Sarah.— No es propio de Sheala abandonarnos justo ahora. Sé que es una poco juguetona, pero nunca haría que nos preocupáramos. ¿Cuándo exactamente la vieron?

— Han pasado más de tres horas, Alalakan dem al'Sarah — contestó Feni desde donde estaba apoyada en la puerta.

Miradas de preocupación aparecieron en todas las caras. Las fosas nasales de Marljas se ensancharon.

Sarah echó una mirada a su marido.— ¿Dónde piensas que podría estar?

Renesmee carraspeó y todos los ojos saltaron hacia ella.— ¿La gente es secuestrada en su planeta?

Jake dijo sólo una palabra.— Aro

Un feroz gruñido salió de la garganta de Marljas cuando desgarró el brazo de su silla.

Jane hizo una mueca a medida que Aro acariciaba sus nalgas.— ¿Has terminado con los preliminares querido? —Apretando su pecho, aplastó su boca sobre la de ella.

Jane fingió un interés que no sentía, agradecida cuando se apartó.

— Ven, tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche.

Quince minutos más tarde, Aro consiguió que el vehículo aterrizara sobre la azotea de un edificio en el centro Benishan.

Jane no tuvo que mirar el control de la navegación para saber que este era el mismo lugar donde ella lo había dejado dos días atrás. La condujo hasta un ascensor que, de un modo bastante curioso, los esperaba, con las puertas abiertas.

— Ahora presta la atención, querida. A cualquier hora que vengas aquí, presiona el panel gris debajo del botón del sótano. Es un edificio de la Academia, pero la mayor parte de los pisos contienen apartamentos residenciales. Los dos pisos inferiores contienen tiendas, y todos los alquileres son usados para ayudar a financiar varios proyectos de la Academia. Sin embargo, los tres niveles debajo del sótano son a los que querías ir.

Cuando el ascensor comenzó su descenso, siguió— Muy pocas personas saben la existencia de estos laboratorios. No se lo dirás a nadie más.

— Desde luego, Doctor, puede confiar en mi discreción —murmuró Jane cuando él le acarició sus pechos.

— Has demostrado tu lealtad en más de una ocasión, Jane, y serás recompensada por esa lealtad. He decidido que serás una de las mujeres que alumbraran a mis hijos.

Esta loco.— Doctor, yo... estoy atónita.

— Un inesperado honor, lo sé —contestó y le tiró del uniforme de una sola pieza desde sus hombros. Pronto ella estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero la apertura de la puerta impidió que el avance sexual fuera más lejos.

Aro agarró el brazo de Jane y la llevó por un pasillo débilmente alumbrado y bajo dos escaleras.— En otro momento, te mostraré los experimentos de esos pisos, pero esta noche nuestro destino es el nivel inferior. —De un empujón abrió una puerta, la condujo a un laboratorio grande e intensamente alumbrado.

Jane siguió a Aro dentro del laboratorio. Aunque lo deseaba, no se había molestado en cubrir la parte superior su cuerpo. Aro habría sospechoso. Cuando lo siguió, sus observadores ojos se movieron alrededor del siniestro cuarto, memorizando todos los detalles que pudiera.

El laboratorio estaba lleno de varios piezas de equipo que descansaban tanto en el piso como en las mesas. Las ocho grandes jaulas contra la pared trasera, sin embargo, llamaron su atención. Sólo dos estaban ocupados, una con una mujer Drakian inconsciente y la otra con una hembra Gattan obviamente bajo el control de la droga mithrin. Ambas mujeres estaban desnudas.

Aro se detuvo delante de la jaula de la mujer Gattan.— Un interesante espécimen —dijo cuando distraídamente acarició el pecho de Jane.— Hemos descubierto que los Gattan pueden hacerse adictos al mithrin. Una vez enganchados, están sujetos a síndromes de abstinencia muy dolorosos si la droga no es administrada de forma regular. Según su gráfica, Sosha recibió su última inyección hace una hora. De las observaciones en curso, hemos aprendido que estará sexualmente insaciable durante dos horas. Entonces, cuando la droga comience a desvanecerse, recuperará el control de su cuerpo. Durante aproximadamente dos horas, ella será tan sana y juiciosa como tu y yo. Entonces su cuerpo comenzará a exigir la droga hasta que pierda la cabeza por el dolor. Sólo otra inyección la aliviará.

Jane era experta escondiendo su repugnancia.— Muy minucioso, Doctor —murmuró.— ¿Pero es seguro? ¿Qué pasa con sus garras?

La respiración de Aro se hizo más áspera y su cola comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza cuando observó el cuerpo Gattan retorcerse.— Ella esta bastante inofensiva ahora, querida. Ansia la satisfacción sexual y es muy receptiva para cualquiera que quiera montarla. Alec disfrutaba de su cuerpo bastante a menudo. Y le quitamos sus garras.

— Doctor, no sabía que había llegado.

Concentrándose, Aro dijo— Jane, reúnete con Gothran, el hermano de Alec. Es tan talentoso como Alec.

Gothran gruñó, sus ojos prendidos en los pechos de Jane.

Jane oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y una delgada mujer se les unió. Con una sonrisa, caminó hasta entrar en los brazos de Aro, con su boca buscando la suya.

— Jane, esta es Tetiras —dijo Aro cuando el apasionado beso se terminó.— Debes llegar a conocerla mejor.

Tetiras se volvió hacia Jane y sonrió.

Jane sonrió de regreso cuando Tetiras acarició su pecho. Consciente del último objetivo de Aro, estaba dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa para ayudar en su caída.

Aro acarició las nalgas de Tetiras y dijo— Ahora no, querida, tenemos otras cosas que hacer. —volviéndose hacia Gothran, preguntó— ¿Qué sorpresa tienes para mí?

Abriendo la puerta de la otra jaula, el otro hombre recogió a la mujer inconsciente en sus brazos y la llevó a una mesa de examen.— Alalakan dem al'Sheala.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

El caos reinaba en la casa Alalakan. Sarah había sido llevada a la cama con un sedante mientras Jenneta y Finiolina permanecían sentadas con ella.

Renesmee permaneció escaleras abajo con los hombres.

— Aro nunca se habría llevado a Sheala si no hubiese sido por mi. —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.— Quizás sería mejor si...

— No completes esa idea, Renesmee —le espetó William.— Estás casada con mi hijo y llevas dentro a mi primer nieto. Eres tan parte de esta familia como Sheala. No irás a ninguna parte cerca de Aro. ¿Has entendido?

Apretando los dientes, Renesmee asintió. Si solamente no estuviese tan embarazada y pudiese moverse.

Emm dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro. Su tono era cortante.

— ¿De verdad crees que Aro devolvería a Sheala si te pusiese las manos encima?

Antes de que Renesmee pudiese contestar, una fuerte conmoción en la calle atrajo la atención de todos. Mirando por la ventana, Embry dijo con voz asombrada:— ¡Alguien ha tomado tierra en la mitad de la calle!

Antes de que nadie más en la habitación pudiese hacer ningún comentario, se apartó de la ventana y cruzó la puerta hacia el salón. En lo que pareció sólo unos minutos, volvió, sus manos sujetando firmemente el brazo superior del la ayudante de Aro, Jane.

— ¡Sé donde la tiene! —gritó mientras cruzaba dando traspiés las puertas.

Gruñendo, Marljas salto sobre sus pies, las garras extendidas.

Jake lo contuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.— Espera, es una de las ayudantes de Aro. —Dirigió su siguiente comentario a Jane.— ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa?

— La doctora Sendenton —jadeó— trabajo para ella. Claire es mi hermana. ¡Ahora daos prisa! No hay tiempo.

Con esas palabras, avanzó dando tumbos hasta liberarse de Embry y retrocedió el camino por el que había entrado.

Marljas tiró con fuerza de su brazo para librarse del agarre de Jake.— ¡Si es una trampa esta condenada! Voy con la chica.

Emm se levantó y siguió a Marljas.

— Jake, Embry —ordenó William— id con él. Si es una trampa, derribaré la Academia alrededor de las orejas de Aro.

Renesmee se puso en pie.—¡Jake!

Se tomó un tiempo para tenerla entre sus pasos, y besarla duramente. Entonces dijo:—Volveré, amor. No te preocupes.

Entonces él también se fue.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.—No te preocupes, dice. ¿Qué espera que haga?

Cuando William la abrazó, enterró la cara en su pecho.

Jane apenas había llegado a la plataforma cuando Marljas saltó fuera:— Espera —gritó tras él.– Ni siquiera sabes donde hay que ir. Por aquí.

Los cuatro hombres la siguieron hasta el ascensor. Después de que Marljas se aseguro de que nadie los esperaba dentro, entraron en tropel.

Jake asió con fuerza el brazo de Jane.

— ¡No es una trampa!— exclamó frustrada mientras pulsaba los botones correctos y el ascensor comenzó su descenso.— Aro tiene laboratorios secretos bajo el edificio que apenas descubrí anoche. Nunca me había confiado su secreto antes.

— Si estás mintiendo... —gruñó Emm.

Marljas flexionó los dedos. Unas garras de cuatro pulgadas aparecieron.— Te arrancaré las tripas mientras miras.

Ella ignoró sus amenazas.— El ascensor se abrirá en un pasillo poco alumbrado. No sé que experimentos está realizando Aro en los dos primeros niveles, pero Sheala está encerrada en el tercero. Hay unas escaleras al final del pasillo; seguidlas hasta el final. Hay una única puerta por lo que vi. Sheala está en ese laboratorio.

La mano que sujetaba su brazo apretó más.— ¿Laboratorio?

Jane se estremeció pero se tragó el dolor.— Mejor preparaos. No sé exactamente cual será su condición física.

Jake aflojó su agarrón un poco.— ¿Hay algún guardia?

—No, pero dos ayudantes de Aro estaEmm todavía allí cuando me fui. Uno de ellos es el hermano de Alec.

No había tiempo para ninguna pregunta más. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Marljas corrió a lo largo del pasillo.

— ¡Marljas, espera! —gritó Jake.

Los otros tres hombres mantuvieron a Jane con ellos y lo siguieron más lentamente, todavía sospechando de la posibilidad de una trampa.

Emm miró a Jake y Embry.— Ahora quizás no sea el mejor momento para mencionarlo, pero Marljas y Sheala...

Marljas rompió violentamente la puerta del laboratorio mientras Gothran avanzaba hacia la desnuda espalda de Sheala. Ambos ayudantes de Aro se giraron cuando la puerta se rompió y abrió.

Segundos después, Gothran yacía contra la pared, con un corte abierto desde la garganta hasta la ingle. Tetiras se había marchado directamente por la puerta. Marljas la ignoró. En cambio, olvidado de la sangre que le manchaba, se acercó a la mesa donde Sheala yacía sollozando y la cogió en sus brazos.— Shhh, estás a salvo. Soy yo.

Sheala enterró la cara en su pecho y sollozó más fuertemente.

— Estoy aquí —susurró Marljas mientras la abrazaba— Te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño nunca más.

— Esperé y esperé —sollozó con una voz ronca que se volvió un chillido— pero nadie vino. Ellos, Aro, él...

Las lágrimas se deslizaron de los ojos de Marljas.— Silencio, amor, estoy aquí. Nadie volverá a herirte.

Sheala le miró a la cara.— Prométemelo. —siseó entre sollozos— Le ofreció su mano derecha— Prométemelo.

Marljas desenvainó sus garras sobre su mano derecha.— No puedo hacer esto por ti. Deberás hacerlo por tú misma.

Jane, Emm, Jake y Embry entraron al laboratorio cuando Sheala presionaba su mano contra las garras desenvainadas de Marljas.

Liberando a Jane, Jake saltó hacia ellos.— ¡Sheala, no!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Marljas se rajó el chaleco y presionó sus garras contra sus pectorales bajo su tatuaje. Levantando la todavía sangrante mano de Sheala, la sostuvo sobre sus abiertos cortes.— Sangre de mi sangre, corazón de mi corazón, somos uno para siempre.

Cuando dejó un suave beso en los brazos de Sheala, ella se desmayó.

Levantando la cabeza, miró directamente a los ojos de Jake y dijo:— Ahora ella es mía, Alalakan.

Emm rompió el silencio.— No más de lo que tú eres suyo, Marl.

Marljas rechazó contestar.

— Ayúdenme —salió una débil voz femenina de la parte de atrás de la habitación.

— Trata a los humanos como animales —dijo Embry con disgusto cuando vio las jaulas contra la pared del fondo.— Libérala y volveré a recogeré a la mujer que dejaste sin sentido, Emm.

— Es la mejor idea hasta momento —contestó Emm mientras él y Jake se dirigían hacia el fondo de la habitación.

— Gothran tiene las llaves —dijo Jane servicial.

— ¿Quién? Oh —dijo Emm mientras miraba el sangrante cuerpo en el suelo.— Definitivamente no dejas nada a medio hacer, ¿eh, Marl?

Marljas siguió apoyado contra le mesa, Sheala mecida entre sus brazos.— ¡La violó! ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

La respuesta de Emm fue concisa.— Con tus garras, castrarlo y empujarle las pelotas garganta abajo.

Marljas no dijo nada, pero había aprobación en sus ojos.

Inclinándose sobre el cuerpo, Emm suspiró con alivio. La fuerza del ataque de Marljas había arrojado las llaves lejos del cuerpo. Las cogió y se unió a Jake, donde echó una buena mirada a la mujer de la jaula.— ¡Sosha!

Marljas alzó la vista cuando oyó el nombre. Todavía acunando a la inconsciente Sheala entre sus brazos, se unió a Jake y Emm.

Estaba desnuda, su cuerpo aporreado y cubierta tanto de heridas curadas como recién hechas en un calidoscopio de colores. Gimió e intentó cubrirse.— Por favor, sacadme de aquí.

Marljas gruñó:— Sosha, ¿Qué te han hecho?

— Me hizo adicta al mithrin. —sollozó mientras abrían la puerta de su jaula.— He sido usada como el juguete sexual de Aro y cualquier otro que traía aquí.

Emm la levantó en brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Sosha yació apáticamente en sus brazos.

Jane tiró de la manga de Jake.— Tenemos que salir de aquí. No creo que Aro planee venir esta noche, pero no estoy segura.

La esperanza llenó los ojos de Marljas.— Entonces es hombre muerto.

Sosha se removió en los brazos de Emm.— Los documentos. Aro guarda nota de todo. También hay videos.

Una desagradable sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jake.— ¿Dónde están?

Ella señaló un punto sobre la pared de detrás.— En la caja fuerte de la pared, detrás de aquel armario. Ten cuidado, tiene puesto una sustancia química disolvente. El código errónea lo disparará.

Jake murmuró un juramento.— Sin el código correcto, esos documentos estarían mejor en Gattan.

La voz de Sosha fue amarga.— Seis, dos, tres, siete, cuatro.

Jake miró de Sosha a la pared.— ¿Estás segura de eso? Si estás equivocada...

— Estoy segura —contestó incluso más amargamente— Aro a menudo lo recitaba en mi oído cuando me montaba. Un juego que le divertía. Pensaba que no podría entenderlo debido al mithrin.

Embry quitó el armario del camino.— Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

En unos pocos minutos, la caja fuerte se abrió.

— Deprisa —gruñó Marljas— Debemos llevar a las mujeres a un médico.

Jake alargó una manta a Emm para Sosha, revolvió el equipo y otros artículos fueron puestos sobre la mesa.— Sólo ponlo todo en un saco, en una caja o algo. Podremos examinarlo en casa. Marljas tiene razón. Tenemos que llegar hasta Leah.

Embry encontró una caja grande y un sacó y vació la caja fuerte de Aro.

Jake recogió las cajas.— Las autoridades tienen que ser avisadas. Embry, mira a ver si puedes despertar a la otra mujer lo suficiente para caminar hasta la plataforma. Si no puedes, tendrás que cargarla. Jane, ¿puedes llegar por ti misma de aquí a casa? Nosotros nos encargaremos de la lanzadera.

Ella le alargó un trozo de papel.— Me las arreglaré. Éste es el nombre y la dirección del propietario de la lanzadera. Aro nunca usa una nave de la AcJazia cuando viene aquí.

Marljas y Emm llevaron a Sheala y Sosha hacia la puerta.

Embry se lanzó el sacó sobre el hombre y los siguió fuera.

— ¿Dónde las llevarán? —preguntó Jane a Jake.

— Las llevaremos a casa. Leah probablemente ya estará allí.

Jake agarró su brazo cuando Jane se dio la vuelta para irse.— El clan Alalakan está agradecido por tu ayuda esta noche, pero debes comprender que habrá mucho que explicar si has mentido sobre el apoyo de Leah.

Jane sonrió abiertamente.— Entonces no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. Si la doctora Sendenton no me reconoce, Claire hará de la vida de Quil un infierno viviente.

Jake sonrió. Aquella era una respuesta de Jane que creía totalmente.

Ella movió la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Gothran.— ¿Qué pasa con ese?

Los labios de Jake se curvaron.— Nos encargaremos de él y la mujer. Ve a casa antes de que te echen de menos.

—Con lo que sacaste de esa caja fuerte —dijo mientras abandonaba el laboratorio— no necesitarás ninguna ayuda más.

Cuando llegaron a casa con Sosha y Sheala, Leah sedó a las dos mujeres y se aseguró de que fuesen metidas en cama. Informados del rescate de su ahijada, Mendas Teekeson y Pikeen Sodasdotir llegaron unos minutos más tarde. Permanecieran escaleras arriba con ella.

Cansado y enfadado, Marljas, rondaba por la habitación de Sheala. Sólo Renesmee y Jenneta tuvieron el valor de ordenarle que fuese a limpiarse la sangre.

Ignoró a Renesmee.

Y Jenneta demostró ser más intimidante que cualquier matriarca Gattan.

Renesmee entró en el salón de desayuno mientras la familia estaba absorbida en los nuevos planes para el encuentro de la tarde antes del Consejo Dirigente.

— No hay dudas de que Aro será juzgado como el responsable criminal de sus acciones. —dijo William mientras enlazaba los dedos— Únicamente tenemos que decidir como revelar sus crímenes al consejo.

Jake se reclinó en la silla.— La caída de Aro será mucho más efectiva si le dejamos creer que tiene el control. El obvio embarazo de Renesmee y su estado marital ciertamente le causarán problemas. Me gustaría ver como reaccionará.

William frunció el sueño.— ¿Te parece acertado?

Jake asintió.— Si no hubiésemos descubierto los laboratorios secretos de Aro, esa es la posición en que estaríamos. Lo que es más, necesitamos descubrir que miembros del Consejo conocen el laboratorio. Sosha dijo que Aro la entregaba a otros cuando estaba bajo los efectos del mithrin. Si cualquier miembro del Consejo ha entrado alguna vez en ese laboratorio, él o ella es tan culpable como Aro y deberá ser castigado y censurado tan culpable como Aro.

William se giró hacia Renesmee.— ¿Qué piensas tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras comía su desayuno.— Estaré de acuerdo con cualquier plan que elaboréis siempre que el bebé no esté en peligro.

Una preocupada Jenneta interrumpió.— ¿Sosha y Sheala tendrán que estar allí?

—No, abuela. Sosha puede ser llamada otro día para identificar a cualquier otro miembro del Consejo que estuviese en el laboratorio de Aro, pero los registros científicos que éste grabó lo condenarán tanto como las violaciones cometidas.

Sarah se estremeció y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a fluir ante la palabra violación.

Jake le acarició el brazo.— Lo siento mucho, Madre.

Sarah le hizo un gesto con la mano.— No es tu culpa Jake. Es sólo que Sheala no se merece el tratamiento que ha recibido de ese animal.

William se levantó y caminó rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a su mujer. Tomando sus manos, la levantó de la silla y la empujó a sus brazos.— Nadie se merece lo que le ha pasado a Sheala y Sosha. Ahora debemos ayudarlas. Mientras Sheala nos tenga para darle nuestro amor, estará bien.

Emm había permanecido en silencio durante la discusión. Ahora, sin embargo, habló.— No olvidéis a Marljas. Podéis estar seguros de que tiene intenciones de tomar parte de cualquier plan concerniente a Sheala.

William frunció el ceño.— Tenemos que decidir que hacer respecto a Marljas.

La cabeza de Renesmee se alzó de inmediato. Había terminado el sustancial desayuno, y ahora centraba toda su atención en la discusión familiar.— ¿Pasa algo con Marljas?.

Todos la miraron.

—Estamos hablando de mi hermano.

La voz de Sarah fue cortante.— ¿Esperas que aceptemos este matrimonio?

Renesmee asintió.— Sí. El matrimonio de Jake y mío comenzó de una forma similar aunque con circunstancias menos violentas.

Emm sonrió ampliamente.— Ahí te ha cogido, Tía. Y estáis discutiendo sobre Sheala como si ella no tuviese nada que decir en el asunto.

William sacudió la cabeza.— Sheala estaba histérica. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Jenneta habló por primera vez.— ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Sheala cuando despierte?.

William observó a su madre, con obvia sorpresa.— ¿Piensas que deberíamos honrar ese matrimonio?

Jenneta frunció los labios.— Si mi información es correcta —dijo asintiendo en dirección a Emm— Sheala pasó la noche del Solsticio con Marljas en su nave y la última noche en su habitación aquí. Debe sentir algo por el chico.

Renesmee resopló sin elegancia. Únicamente Jenneta llamaría a Marljas chico.

Jenneta ignoró a Renesmee y continuó:— Podemos estar muy agradecidos a Marljas. Si Sheala hubiese seguido siendo virgen cuando Aro y sus ayudantes la violaron, el daño mental habría sido mucho más profundo. Como está, puede llevarle años reponerse de la experiencia. Este matrimonio con Marljas puede ayudar en su recuperación. Debemos pensarlo cuidadosamente antes de que nos neguemos.

— Marljas se la llevaría a Gattan de todas formas. —musitó Renesmee.

Jake miró a su mujer pensativamente.— Renesmee tiene razón. Todos sabemos que Marljas es muy impulsivo. Ahora mismo está convencido de que ama a Sheala. Quizás lo haga. En ese punto, no hará daño a nadie estar de acuerdo con ellos. Más tarde, si uno o ambos creen que ha habido un error, entonces, bueno, no habrá matrimonio formal. Podrán alejarse el uno del otro.

Renesmee observaba a Jake como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, pero guardó sus pensamientos para ella. Por Denieen, había aprendido que nada en Gattan era tan obligatorio como un intercambio de sangre. La sangre de Marljas y Sheala se había mezclado en su pecho y en su palma. Para los Gattan, estaban tan casados como habrían podido estarlo.

William suspiró y acarició el brazo de su esposa.— Entonces esperaremos el tiempo necesario con Sheala y Marljas. En cuanto a Aro y a su audiencia de esta tarde, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?

Movimientos afirmativos de cabeza respondieron su respuesta.

—Bien. Nos encontraremos de nuevo en cuatro horas para ir al edificio del Consejo. Hasta entonces, sugiero que nos aseguremos de que todo está preparado.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba yendo en su propia dirección, Renesmee dijo:— Estoy esperando que Denieen llegue pronto. Por favor, llevadla a mi habitación cuando llegue.

Después de que Renesmee se marchase, Jake se giró hacia Emm.— ¿Qué están planeando Denieen y mi mujer?

Emm observó fijamente la puerta por donde Renesmee había salido.— No tengo la menor idea, pero conociendo a Renesmee, lo que sea será una conmoción.

Jake comenzó a ir hacia la puerta.— Eso es lo que me asusta. Tenemos a Aro justo donde queremos. No quiero que Renesmee lo arruine, ni quiero que esté en peligro de ningún tipo.

La mano de Emm en su brazo lo paró.— No lo hagas. Ya sabes como es Renesmee. Si no quiere que sepas lo que está haciendo, no te lo dirá y sólo os pondréis más alterados. Renesmee no hará nada para dañar al bebé. Déjala estar. ¿Qué podría hacer, de todos modos? Todos estaremos allí para pararla.

Después de una corta pausa, Jake asintió. Emm tenía razón. ¿Qué podría hacer ella con todos ellos allí? Findal seguramente tenía asesinos allí. Los miembros de la familia real siempre tenían al menos uno protegiéndoles en cualquier momento. Jake maldijo mentalmente, deseando que fuese capaz de identificar a los asesinos. O a los Aradabs. Nunca habían demostrado ningún interés en la Hermandad. Demonios, había tenido que hablar con Findal. Renesmee era su esposa. Merecía saber que asesinos la protegerían.

Emm miró fijamente la pared. Renesmee haría como demonios le placiese y ni siquiera él sería capaz de detenerla. Saliendo de su ensueño, Emm se levantó. Él también tenía cosas que hacer antes de la audiencia.

Aro se despertó descansado. Los Alalakans estaban exactamente donde él quería tenerlos. Desafortunadamente, la planificación de la pasada noche le había hecho dormir hasta más tarde de lo normal, y no podría pasar por el laboratorio secreto antes de la audiencia con el Consejo Dirigente. Una sesión con la Gattan habría sido tan vigorizante.

Acusar a Alalakan don al'Jacob de traición había sido un golpe de efecto, admitía Aro. Sólo necesitaba el acuerdo de diez miembros del jurado para certificar aquella acusación, y había tenido pocos problemas para encontrar diez miembros que odiaran a los Alalakan lo suficiente para estar de acuerdo. El hecho de que la traición fuese normalmente dirigida únicamente contra aquellos que habían comprometido la seguridad de Drakan de alguna forma no importaba. Él, Aro, era o pronto sería el gobernante del Drakan. Cualquiera que fuese contra sus deseos era un traidor. Pronto no sólo tendría a la hija de los Alalakan sino también su robado espécimen de vuelta con él.

Deslizándose dentro del traje amarillo oficial de Presidente de la Academia, Aro rió con regocijo. Aquellas ropas sostendrían su argumento al recordar a todos su posición. Y cualquiera que votara contra él sería evidenciado y recordado.

Después de comprobar su apariencia una última vez en el espejo, Aro dejó su dormitorio. Llamó a su ama de llaves para que le trajese el desayuno y se fue camino de su estudio. Sentándose delante del ordenador, comprobó su agenda. Encogiéndose de hombros ante la irritación que había experimentado anteriormente debido a que no tenía tiempo de parar en su laboratorio secreto, comprobó el tiempo. Tenía sólo una hora antes de tener que encontrarse con sus aliados principales en el Consejo para repasar su estrategia. Dos horas después de eso, rompería la columna vertebral al clan Alalakan.

Tomando una profunda aspiración, Jane insertó el código que la conectaría con el ordenador personal de Aro. La llamada al principio del día que había recibido de Alalakan don al'Jacob había sido muy clara. Cuánto más le llevara a Aro llegar a la cámara del Consejo, mejor. Sabía exactamente lo que le estaban pidiendo que hiciese.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jane? —dijo la voz de Aro desde el intercomunicador.— ¿No hay problemas con el laboratorio, no?

— No, doctor —dijo ella mientras presionaba un botón.— Sé que estarás ocupado esta tarde y esta noche. Esperaba que podría felicitarte por tu victoria mientras hubiese tiempo.

Aro miró fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador. La imagen de Jane era muy clara. Estaba de pie ante la pantalla prácticamente desnuda. Un pequeño trozo de cuero con lentejuelas apenas cubría su región púbica, y dos borlas brillantes estaban estratégicamente colocadas en sus pechos. Él observó mientras ella cogía su cola en la mano y comenzaba a frotarla sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron.

— Olvide el desayuno —gritó a su ama de llaves— Me marcho ya.

Sus aliados conocían sus planes. Hablaría con ellos más tarde.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

Jake apretó la mano de Renesmee.— Recuerda, sólo necesitas responder las preguntas hechas por los miembros del Consejo. No tienes que hablarle a Aro en absoluto

Renesmee estiró su cuello e intentó examinar el cuarto.— Bien, al menos finalmente conseguiré ver a qué se parece él.

El silencio se extendió a través del cuarto mientras Alalakan don al'William entraba.

Aro ya estaba sentado en la silla reservada para el acusador, llegando apenas cinco minutos antes de que la audiencia comenzara. La hora que él había pasado con Jane bien había valido la tardanza.

Cabeceando a amigos y conocidos mientras cruzaba el piso, William evitó la silla reservada para el acusado y tomó su asiento acostumbrado entre los consejeros.

Un silencio sobresaltado pareció resonar en todas partes de la sala mientras Aro sonreía con regocijo. Esta bofetada al Consejo era más de lo que él había soñado.

El presidente del Consejo aclaró su garganta y dijo— Alalakan don al'William, ¿recuerda por qué fue convocada esta sesión del consejo?

— Desde luego lo hago, Señor Presidente. No estoy senil.

— ¿Por qué entonces ha tomado su asiento acostumbrado? Como jefe del clan Alalakan, se requiere que conteste las acusaciones hechas contra un miembro de su clan.

William miró a los ojos satisfechos de Aro y rió entre dientes.— Pero Señor Presidente, ya no soy el jefe del clan. Ese honor ahora le corresponde a mi hijo.

Aro frunció el ceño, pero después su semblante se relajó. Embry no era más listo que William.

El presidente rió brevemente. El clan de Alalakan había esperado por largo tiempo que Embry y su esposa concibieran.— Mis felicidades, Alalakan don al'William. ¿Su hijo está aquí?

— Desde luego, Señor Presidente. El clan de Alalakan seguramente nunca ignoraría un emplazamiento del Consejo Dirigente. Mi hijo simplemente espera la acusación para presentarse ante el Consejo y ser reconocido como legítimo.

Muchos miembros, sobre todo los aliados de Aro, se quejaron. Ellos habían esperado una sesión rápida. Los Alalakans estaban exigiendo el procedimiento formal.

El presidente frunció el ceño y suspiró. Él había pasado la mayor parte de su carrera en el Consejo luchando por mantenerse neutral entre Aro y sus aliados y los Alalakans y los suyos.— Muy bien, William. Señora Presidente del Consejo, por favor lea la acusación presentada ante el Consejo.

Una mujer, mucho más corpulenta que una Drakian normal, se levantó y comenzó a leer.— La acusación llevada adelante por el Doctor Rodak don al'Aro, Primer Presidente de la Academia de Ciencia y miembro del Consejo Dirigente, contra Alalakan don al'Jacob es esta: Pongo en su conocimiento que Alalakan don al'Jacob robó a sabiendas y maliciosamente un, hasta ahora, desconocido espécimen animal de un planeta recién descubierto de la presencia de Doctor Rodak don al'Aro. Aunque el Doctor Aro está dispuesto a reconocer el razonamiento del Capitán Alalakan de que el espécimen necesitaba asistencia médica, el Doctor Aro le recuerda al Consejo que él es un médico totalmente calificado. Jazás, después de que la asistencia médica no fuera más necesaria, el Capitán Alalakan llevó al espécimen de la sección médica de su nave a sus cuartos privados, negando al Doctor Aro todo acceso. Las características parecidas a un humano del espécimen exigían que se le hicieran las Pruebas de Humanidad. El capitán Alalakan deliberadamente desatendió el reclamo del Doctor Aro. El Doctor Aro por lo tanto presenta el cargo de traición contra el Capitán Alalakan don al'Jacob en nombre de la Academia Drakian de la Ciencia. ¿Admitirá el Jefe del Clan Alalakan este cargo de traición?

Jacob cruzó de una zancada el piso de la cámara y tomó su lugar al lado de la silla asignada.— El jefe del Clan Alalakan oye la acusación y responde.

Aro se puso de pie de un salto.— ¿Qué perfidia es esta?

El Presidente miró a William y dijo— Esto no es divertido, Alalakan don al'William. ¿Qué juego está jugando?

William encontró la cuestionadota mirada Presidencial con una severa mirada.— Ningún juego, Señor. Presidente. Mi hijo Jacob ahora encabeza nuestro clan. Su esposa porta el heredero de Alalakan.

— El Consejo no estaba al tanto del matrimonio de Alalakan don al'Jacob.

— Como Jefe del Clan Alalakan, Señor Presidente, le exijo que dirija sus comentarios hacia mí —dijo Jake en tono helado.— ¿Y desde cuándo ha sido necesario informar el Consejo cuando uno se casa?

— Esto es mentira —gruñó Aro.— Él ha pasado la mayor parte de los últimos catorce meses en el espacio o en Mediria. No ha tenido suficiente tiempo para cortejar y casarse, sin hablar de preñar, a una mujer.

La risa de Jake fue todo menos agradable.— Eso asumiendo que mi esposa es Drakian. Señor presidente, hay alguna ley que requiera que me case con una Drakian, ¿por aquí?

El presidente hizo una mueca. Estaba siendo arrinconado y no había nada que pudiera hacer.— No, Alalakan don al'Jacob, no hay ninguna ley que le obligue a casarse con una Drakian.

— ¡No toleraré esto! —gritó Aro. Estaba comenzando a sospechar lo que Jacob estaba a punto de revelar. Ahora entendía por qué algunos de sus aliados estaban tan alterados por su tardía llegada. Los rumores del matrimonio de Jacob debían haber estado circulando.

El Presidente aporreó su mazo.— Silencio, Doctor Aro. Su acusación ha sido hecha. Los Alalakans tienen el derecho de responder.

Jake sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia Aro. Entonces se volvió al Consejo.— Damas y Caballeros del Consejo Dirigente, para ahorrar tiempo y ayudar a apresurar este asunto, me gustaría presentarles a mi esposa, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee del previamente desconocido planeta Tierra, el supuesto espécimen de Aro.

Jake extendió su mano hacia la puerta por la que él había entrado. A su señal, Renesmee entró al cuarto del brazo de Embry seguida de Emmet y Jasper. Los tres hombres, así como Jake y su padre, usaban chaquetas con representaciones pesadamente bordadas de sus dragones en las solapas. Renesmee, por otra parte, revelaba su ardiente dragón con implícito desafío para el Consejo entero.

Renesmee estaba vestida con un suelto vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, su dragón brillando con las luces de la cámara del Consejo. Su pelo caía por su espalda, mantenido en su lugar por su red nupcial de diamantes rojos. Diamantes rojos también brillaban en su muñeca derecha, dedos, y oídos. Sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, llevaba una pulsera Gattan de oro rojo golpeado cubierto de diamantes aún más rojos. Denieen se lo había entregado aquella mañana con instrucciones muy específicas sobre cómo usar el cuchillo de agudo filo que se ocultaba en la ancha pulsera.

Decir que Renesmee deslumbró a aquellos que ocupaban la cámara del Consejo sería una exposición exageradamente modesta. Viéndola, cada miembro allí sentado podría entender por qué Jacob se había casado con ella, y por qué Aro la quería de vuelta. Más que nada además, aunque su embarazo era obvio para todos.

Tomando la mano de Renesmee, Jake la ayudó a sentarse en la silla al lado de la que él estaba de pie. Dándose la vuelta al Consejo, preguntó en un tono provocativo— ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

Por derecho, el Presidente debería haber pedido el final de la reunión en ese momento. Sin embargo, Aro no era capaz de rendirse, algo con lo que Jake y su familia habían contado.

Él se levantó de su silla y golpeó su puño sobre el pasamano ante él.— ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Cómo sabemos que ella no estaba embarazada cuando fue alojada en la nave?

Jake dio un paso adelante y le alcanzó una carpeta al presidente.— Registros médicos de los propios ordenadores del Doctor Aro que detallan su examen inicial físico a mi esposa. Como puede ver, esto declara bastante claramente que no estaba embarazada en aquel tiempo. También están incluidos en el archivo registros del último examen prenatal de Renesmee. Las pruebas de sangre realizadas por la Doctora Sendenton dem al'Leah demuestran de manera bastante concluyente que porta un niño Drakian.

El Presidente no se molestó en abrir la carpeta. No tenía ninguna duda que todo lo que Jake decía era verdad.

Mientras Aro gruñía y farfullaba, una ruidosa palpitación de las puertas al fondo de la cámara del Consejo interrumpió el precedente. Haciendo señas a los guardias para abrir las pesadas puertas, el Presidente suspiró otra vez. Obviamente la sesión entera del Consejo estaba siendo muy cuidadosamente orquestada y manipulada por los Alalakans. Aro finalmente había ido demasiado lejos.

Las puertas estaban apenas abiertas cuando el embajador de Medirian cruzó a grandes pasos el pasillo hasta el centro del piso de Consejo.

El Presidente se levantó para saludarlo.— Príncipe Hardan, estamos honrados por su presencia, pero seguramente esto no es un asunto de Medirian.

— ¿Desde cuándo la demanda que una princesa de Hardan sea devuelta a su Academia de Ciencia como un espécimen científico no es un asunto de Medirian? —Espetó Kavlalardrac en un tono muy helado.— Debo informarle aquí que la familia real de Hardan no perdonará este insulto a su honor. No desestimar todos los cargos contra el marido de mi sobrina terminará en una cancelación inmediata de cualquier conexión entre Mediria y Drakan. ¿He sido claro?

El Presidente palideció y envió una venenosa mirada en dirección de Aro.— Su alteza, por favor, debe estar entendiendo algo mal.

Los puños de Aro aporrearon el pasamanos otra vez.— Esto es mentira. ¡La familia Hardan está confabulada con los Alalakans!

Los jadeos de consternación llenaron el cuarto. Incluso los aliados más leales de Aro no irían tan lejos como para enfadar a la familia real de Medirian. Demasiados de ellos estarían económicamente arruinados si Medirian cortara todos los contactos con Drakan. Y había asesinos para considerar.

Kavlalardrac se volvió más fríamente regio, si esto fuera posible.— Renesmee fue adoptada por la familia real de Hardan hace meses porque los dols y los orcs residen en su planeta natal. Esta es toda la explicación que mi hermano desea dar. ¿Confío en que puedo informarle que todo esto ha sido un terrible malentendido?

— Descanse tranquilo, Príncipe Kavlalardrac, que el Consejo Dirigente de Drakan no tiene ningún deseo insultar a la familia real de ninguna manera.

— ¡Usted es idiota! —aulló Aro.— ¿No puede ver que los Alalakans lo están manipulando? ¿Quién está a cargo aquí?

Renesmee había tenido bastante.— Dios, qué gilipollas

Levantándose despacio, dejó su asiento y caminó hasta la plataforma ante los miembros del Consejo. Jake colocó su mano en su brazo, pero ella se la quitó. Con su cabeza en alto, echó su pelo por encima de su hombro para que su dragón ardiente fuera totalmente visible para todos.

— Ya he tenido bastante de esta idiotez —dijo en una voz que se escuchó claramente.

— ¿Idiotez? —Voló alrededor de la cámara en susurros de boca en boca.

Tanto Jake como Emm dieron un paso hacia la plataforma, pero fueron detenidos por guardias del Consejo mientras Renesmee se contoneaba como un pato resueltamente hacia Aro. Con puños apretados, miró fijamente al hombre que había estado en sus pesadillas durante meses. Aro es, justo como Gustovson, interesado sólo en sí mismo, y no se preocupa a quien hiere para satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. Bien, escogió a la persona equivocada para molestar.

Deteniéndose a tres pies© de su enemigo, Renesmee sacó el cuchillo de la pulsera de su brazo. Muy deliberadamente y muy despacio pasó la afilada lámina a través de la parte carnal de su brazo. La sangre rodó sobre su mano y goteó al piso. Con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca, enterró el cuchillo en el piso delante de Aro.

— Yo, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee, reclamo contienda de sangre a Rodak don al'Aro —declaró con una voz clara que bullía de cólera.

Se desató un pandemonium.

Tan pronto ella lanzó el cuchillo, guardias del Consejo agarraron a Emm y Jake.

— ¡Renesmee! —Bramó Jake mientras luchaba contra los dos guardias que lo sostenían.

Ella lo ignoró.

Eventualmente, los golpes del mazo presidencial y sus gritos pidiendo orden, hicieron callar a la mayor parte de los presentes.

— Alalakan dem al'Renesmee —exigió el Presidente— usted no es una Gattan para pedir contienda de sangre.

Flexionando sus hombros, Emm se estiró para deshacerse de los dos guardias que lo sostenían.

El grito de Marljas lo detuvo.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia los balcones de la Federación que se alineaban en las paredes alrededor de la cámara del Consejo.

La voz de Marljas sonó claramente desde el balcón Gattan.— Yo, Marljas Drefeson, contesto el pedido de sangre de mi hermana.

Saltando desde el balcón, aterrizó tan ligeramente y con tanta gracia como cualquier gato. Levantándose, cruzó de una zancada al lado de Renesmee. Los músculos ondulaban sobre sus brazos y pecho desnudos. El dragón Alalakan y una bestia desconocida que se parecía estrechamente a Marljas estaban expuestos para que cualquiera los viera.

Estando de pie ante Aro, cuyos ojos se ensancharon al ver el dragón, Marljas desenvainó las garras de su mano derecha y las pasó a través de su antebrazo izquierdo, una por una, recitando cada acusación contra Aro claramente.— Rodak Don al'Aro, pido contienda de sangre —gruñó mientras el primer hilillo de sangre comenzaba a fluir de su brazo y goteaba al piso— por su hostigamiento a mi hermana de sangre, Alalakan dem al'Renesmee y su fracaso de honrar su humanidad.

— Pido contienda de sangre —siguió él— por el secuestro y la violación de mi esposa, Alalakan dem al'Sheala.

Jadeos audibles llenaron la cámara del Consejo mientras el segundo hilo de sangre fluía por el brazo de Marljas. Una alianza de matrimonio Gattan-Alalakan tendría profundas implicaciones comerciales interplanetarias.

— Finalmente —terminó Marljas con un rugido— ¡Pido contienda de sangre por el secuestro, violación, inhumanos experimentos científicos, y la adicción al Mithrin de Sosha Kanicsdottir, una ciudadana Gattan!

Ruidosas voces exigieron explicaciones mientras el tercer hilo de sangre se unía a los otros dos. Sólo la ligera presión de la mano de Renesmee sobre su brazo impidió a Marljas atacar a Aro.

— ¿Cómo contesta a estas acusaciones, Rodak don al'Aro? —escupió Renesmee en una voz que se oyó por encima del creciente alboroto.— Diga a los miembros de su gobierno como usted y sus amigos usan a las mujeres como esclavas sexuales

— ¡Mentira! ¡Todo mentira! —chilló Aro.— ¡No sé nada sobre esas mujeres! ¡Cómo se atreve a acusarme, a mi, el Primer Presidente de la Academia de Ciencia!

Renesmee simplemente se volvió hacia su marido.— ¿Jake?

Tirando para liberarse de los guardias, Jake miró airadamente a Renesmee, entonces recogió un sobre sellado y anduvo hasta estar de pie delante del presidente de Consejo.— Señor Presidente, ¿querría ver la violación de mi hermana y de la ahijada del embajador Gattan por Aro y sus ayudantes ahora o más tarde? Obtuvimos bastante evidencia para apoyar estas y muchas otras acusaciones cuando mi familia rescató a las dos mujeres de un laboratorio secreto que Aro tenía para su empleo privado. Incluso ahora, la policía repasa archivos y muestras tomadas de tres pisos separados donde realizaba experimentos secretos.

Todos los ojos en el cuarto giraron a Aro.

— Bien, Doctor…

El Presidente del Consejo nunca terminó. Aro saltó de la plataforma y escapó a través del cuarto mucho más rápidamente que lo que nadie pensó posible.

Gruñendo, Marljas se abalanzó al cuchillo encajado en el piso y lo liberó. Sus reflejos felinos enviaron la lámina volando detrás de Aro, quien gritó y cayó al piso.

— ¡Guardias! —Gritó el Presidente del Consejo— ¡Deténganlo!

Los guardias del Consejo entraron en la cámara, luchando contra los miembros del Consejo que intentaban marcharse.

Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran alcanzar la puerta, los guardias que llevaban el uniforme de la casa real Medirian llenaron las entradas e impidieron que alguien pudiera marcharse.

Miembros del Consejo disgustados y asustados se arremolinaban en el cuarto. Unos volvieron a sus asientos. Otros corrían de una puerta a la otra, buscando escapar.

Los sagaces ojos de Embry se fijaron en todos y cada uno.

Aporreando su mazo, el Presidente eventualmente restauró alguna semejanza de orden.— Príncipe Kavlalardrac, guardias Medirian no tiene ningún lugar en la Cámara del Consejo de Drakan.

Kavlalardrac se dobló.— Mis disculpas más sinceras, Señor Presidente. Mis guardias deben haber oído la conmoción y han temido por mi seguridad. Los despediré inmediatamente. Sugeriría, sin embargo, que sus propios hombres guarden las puertas. Quizás había otros aquí que participaron en las perfidias de Aro.

Aullidos de ultraje saludaron esa declaración. Los miembros de Consejo se pusieron de pie, algunos sacudiendo sus puños al ser acusados. Otros jurando fuertemente su inocencia. Todos mirando el paquete que yacía sobre el escritorio Presidencial, el que contenía los vídeos del laboratorio.

— Espera hasta que encuentren que hay más de quince grabaciones y que la policía ha hecho copias de todos ellos —le murmuró Embry a Emm.— Por no mencionar las copias que hicimos para nosotros.

Otra vez el Presidente aporreó su mazo para pedir orden.— Sargento, tome a Rodak don al'Aro en custodia hasta que la policía llegue. Y ponga guardias en las puertas de salida. Ningún miembro del Consejo se marcha sin mi permiso.

Los Medirians se desvanecieron de las puertas mientras los guardias del Consejo empujaEmm a Aro de la cámara.

El Presidente se volvió a Jacob.— Todos los cargos presentados por el Doctor Rodak don al'Aro contra el clan Alalakan son dejados sin efecto.

La sangre había dejado de fluir del brazo de Renesmee, ya que había sido muy cuidadosa en asegurarse que el corte hubiera sido leve. Sin embargo, Jake estaba furioso.— Emmet —dijo él con una voz fuertemente controlada— lleva a Renesmee al trasbordador.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos, ella fulminó con la mirada a Jake.

— Emmet —gruño Jake— me oíste la primera vez. Lleva a Renesmee al trasbordador.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Emm sonrió ladeadamente y presentó su brazo a Renesmee.

Ella decidió ignorarlo y giró hacia Marljas que todavía echaba humo.— Hermano, deseo ir a casa ahora.

Gruñendo una vez más en la puerta donde Aro desapareció, Marljas volvió su expresión hosca sobre Jake y dijo— Vamos, hermana de sangre. Mi esposa tiene necesidad de mí

Ambos ignoraron a todos los demás mientras se marchaban.

El Presidente de Consejo cruzó sus ojos con Jake.— ¿Está usted seguro, Alalakan don al'Jacob, que su esposa no es Gattan?

Cuando entró en la casa de la ciudad de su familia, Jake caminó directamente hacia las jubilosas voces que venían del salón. Iba a sacudir a Renesmee hasta que sus dientes se agitaran. ¿Cómo podía ponerse en un peligro así? Si Aro la hubiera agarrado, podría haberla usado como escudo. William sonrió abiertamente y levantó su copa cuando vio a su hijo de pie en la entrada.

— Felicidades, Jake. Aro está acabado.

Jake aceptó una copa de su sonriente madre y reconoció el saludo de su padre. Levantando la copa, apuró su contenido por su garganta. Tosiendo y jadeando tuvo que soportar los golpes en la espalda de un sonriente Wendjas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —había estado esperando su favorito Deslossian rojo.

— Una cosecha muy vieja de brandy troctikoc, amigo mío —contestó Wendjas.— Denieen insistió que la trajéramos con nosotros. Es un honor. Esto es muy raro y complicado de preparar. En Gattan lo beben sólo en ocasiones trascendentales, el nacimiento de un niño, la derrota de un enemigo de sangre.

— Da esto a tus enemigos y no tendrás que preocuparte por contiendas de sangre —gruño Jake cuando recuperó el aliento. Él miró fijamente alrededor del cuarto. Ella no estaba allí.— ¿Dónde está Renesmee? Estoy sorprendido de que no esté aquí bebiendo sorbos de esta bazofia contigo

Viniendo de alguien más, los comentarios de Jake habrían comenzado otra contienda de sangre. Wendjas, sin embargo, sonrió abiertamente.

Riendo en silencio, Sarah dijo— Renesmee entró en la casa con Alice, tan regia como cualquier princesa Medirian, y nos informó que iba a su cuarto porque estaba "fatigada". La única otra persona a la que quiso ver fue Denieen porque debía a su hermana de sangre una explicación y una profunda disculpa por extraviar su cuchillo "primera sangre". Denieen está con Alice y ella ahora.

Jake lanzó su copa a la chimenea.— No por mucho tiempo.

Todavía sonriendo abiertamente, Wendjas dijo— Un hombre enfadado no interrumpe a tres mujeres que desean estar solas con sus pensamientos.

Jake empujó a Wendjas del camino.— Deja de arrojar proverbios Gattan sobre mí. Es mi esposa, y quiero hablar con ella.

Emm dio un paso hacia Jake, pero Fionilina llegó al lado de su cuñado primero. Colocando su mano a su brazo, dijo— Nunca te he visto tan enfadado, Jake. Tu carácter no será bueno para Renesmee ahora.

Jake murmuró una obscenidad mientras liberaba su brazo. Sin embargo, Wendjas y, de un modo bastante interesante, Marljas se movieron rápidamente para bloquear la entrada.

Con un encogimiento exasperado, Fionilina volvió a su silla.

Un tenso silencio llenó el cuarto mientras Jake enfrentaba a los Gattans.— Están bloqueando mi camino —gruñó Jake en una voz peligrosamente baja.— Sugiero que se muevan. Ahora.

Cada uno en el cuarto se movió incómodamente mientras Emm se apresurada a ir a su lado y agarraba su brazo.

Jake se liberó.— Déjame, Emmet. Renesmee es mi esposa, y se comportó de un modo totalmente irresponsable hoy.

— Se portó como una verdadera Gattan, Alalakan —contestó Marljas, obviamente ofendido.

— Caballeros, por favor… —comenzó William ahora alarmado. Los lazos sin precedentes que habían sido forjados con esta familia Gattan parecían estar a punto de romperse.

La cólera de Jake no había disminuido. Al contrario, había aumentado. Ignorando a su padre, se sacó la chaqueta bordada que llevaba.— Muévete, Gattan, o te moveré yo.

Sarah saltó de su silla.— ¡Jake!

La tensión se arremolinó en el cuarto, y la mirada fija de Emm saltó de cara a cara. Ahora no era el tiempo para revelar que él era el hombre más peligroso en la galaxia.

Preocupación, miedo y ansiedad eran claramente visibles en las caras de todos los presentes, excepto uno.

Los ojos de Emm volvieron bruscamente a la expresión divertida y exasperada de la cara de Fionilina. ¿Fio no estaba preocupada? ¿Qué sabía ella que los otros no?

Emm buscó sus recuerdos de todo lo que pasó en la cámara del Consejo. Jake tenía derecho de estar enfadado. Renesmee había actuado de modo irresponsable. Entonces él recordó la expresión sorprendida que había aparecido en la cara de Renesmee durante el caos ocurrido después de la captura de Aro.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta.

La carcajada de Emm cortó la tensión. Lazándole un golpe asombroso al hombro de Jake, dijo— Piensa, hombre. ¡Fio dijo que Renesmee no necesitaba a un marido enfadado ahora!

Jake lanzó una enfadada mirada a su primo, pero comenzó a registrar la sutileza de la observación de Emm. Sus ojos se ensancharon y volvió su mirada a los sonrientes Gattans.

— Te dije que sólo bebemos brandy troctikoc en ocasiones especiales —dijo Wendjas.— Denieen insistió en que trajéramos unas botellas con nosotros.

Empujando al ahora cooperativo Gattan de su camino, Jake salió de repente por la puerta.

Los otros ocupantes del cuarto, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Entonces todas las miradas se fijaron en Emm. Con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, él se encogió de hombros, se paseó hasta el aparador y se sirvió otra copa de brandy.

Sarah miró airadamente la espalda de Emm.— Bueno, en la vida.

Jenneta frunció el ceño, perpleja. Entonces sus ojos se ensancharon.— Renesmee está teniendo el bebé.

El silencio fue roto casi al instante.

Leah se levantó.— Debo ir …

— ¿Por qué ella no …? —dijo Sarah mientras también se levantaba.

Las exclamaciones generales de alegría y sorpresa fueron calladas mientras dos Gattan obstruían otra vez la salida.— Usted esperará aquí —dijo Marljas cruzando los brazos.

— Perdón, joven —dijo Leah con altanería— pero soy su médico.

— No pidió por usted —contestó Wendjas.— Desea ser asistida sólo por Denieen y la Princesa… y por el Alalakan.

— ¡Jake! —exclamó Sarah.— ¿Para qué lo quiere a él?

Emm contestó desde el otro lado del cuarto, donde había ido a estar de pie al lado de una igualmente divertida Fionilina.— ¿Costumbre en su planeta, quizás?

— Eso es lo que me dijo —contestó Fio desde su asiento.— Renesmee espera que Jake este con ella cuando nazca el bebé.

— ¿Bien, y qué se supone que hacemos? —Preguntó una disgustada Sarah.— La Tradición exige que las mujeres del clan estén presentes.

Emm rió en silencio.— Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta ahora, Tía, que Renesmee le importa un comino la tradición, al menos en todo esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo —preguntó, volviéndose a Fionilina— ibas a callarte?

Fionilina rió triunfalmente.— Renesmee me dijo que no dijera nada hasta que Jake llegara.

Sarah, Jenneta y Leah lanzaron miradas acusadoras sobre ella.

— ¿Y estuviste de acuerdo? —estalló Leah.— ¿Y si hay complicaciones?

— Denieen es una comadrona competente y tiene suficiente experiencia para saber si algo está mal. Un mini-trasbordador de emergencia está preparado, por si acaso —contestó Fio suavemente.— Yo no veo nada malo en concederle el deseo a Renesmee. Mi madre me dijo cuanto odió el tener a tantas personas espantando moscas mientras ella daba a luz.

Jenneta echó un vistazo a los dos sonrientes Gattan en la entrada.— ¿Bien, qué se supone que hacemos ahora?

Embry reía abiertamente mientras rellenaba su copa y se sentaba al lado de su esposa.— Me temo que tendrás que hacer lo que los hombres de Drakan han hecho por generaciones, Abuela. Esperar.

Las tres mujeres más viejas lanzaron una cáustica mirada a Embry mientras él se acercaba a su esposa.

Wendjas y Marljas se rieron ruidosamente.

Ayudada por Denieen, Renesmee andaba de un lado al otro del cuarto.

— Debe haber… una forma…más fácil… de hacer esto —gimió Renesmee, rechinando sus dientes contra otra contracción.

— Si estuviéramos en Medirian, estarías en una piscina de parición —dijo Alice.— Si estuvieras en la finca, podrías relajarte en la tina, pero ésta es simplemente demasiado pequeña.

Denieen apretó sus labios pensativamente.— Parto en el agua, qué interesante. Menos trauma para el bebé. Me gustaría ir a tu planeta para observar esto, Alice.

— Eres bienvenida en cualquier momento, Deni —contestó Alice con una sonrisa.— Madre estará más que feliz de mostrarte nuestros hospitales maternales.

La contracción de Renesmee pasó, y ella se alejó de Denieen. Suspirando, se quejó— Esta fue una fuerte. Mejor que Jake muestre su culo por casa pronto.

Alice y Deni rieron la una a la otra a espaldas de Renesmee. Ambas habían tenido su confianza como para saber que su trabajo había comenzado aquella mañana antes de la sesión del Consejo. Por suerte para Renesmee, no había tenido fuertes contracciones hasta que Marljas la trajera a casa. Después de que él la había dejado, había traído a Denieen. Renesmee había sido firme sobre no tener a todas las parientes femeninas de Jake en el nacimiento de su hijo. Por lo tanto, Denieen había sido muy específica con sus instrucciones a Marljas y Wendjas. Antes Fionilina, quien felizmente había estado de acuerdo con el deseo de Renesmee de no ser la atracción principal de un circo de tres pistas, fuera lo que esto fuera, acordó en hacer subir a Jake en cuanto él volviera.

Otra contracción más fuerte rodó por el estómago de Renesmee, y se habría caído si Alice y Denieen no la tuvieran agarrada de cada brazo. Un chorro de agua cayó a sus pies.

— Ahora no falta mucho —dijo Denieen cuando Renesmee gimió.— Jacob se perderá el nacimiento de su hijo si no viene pronto.

Renesmee luchó para recuperar la calma mientras sus amigas la ayudaban a ir a la cama.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Jake entró al cuarto.

Sólo había dado cuatro o cinco pasos en el cuarto cuando Renesmee tuvo otra contracción. Palideciendo, miró los músculos de su estómago contraerse y tomar el mando de su cuerpo. Empezó a sudar cuando la oyó gemir de dolor.

— ¡Renesmee!

Apretando sus dientes, ella escupió— Demonios, Jake, ya era hora que llegaras aquí. ¡Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo! Tu hijo no va a esperar mucho más.

— Esto va muy bien, Renesmee —dijo Denieen.— Eres una de las mujeres afortunadas que dan a luz relativamente fácil.

Renesmee apretó la mano de Jake cuando otra contracción tomó el mando.

— ¡Fácilmente! —Exclamó él entre dientes tan apretados como el apretón de Renesmee.

Tanto Alice como Denieen se rieron.

Alice ahuecó algunas almohadas detrás de la espalda de Renesmee.— Mi parto duró casi veintiocho horas.

Jake le dio a Renesmee su otra mano mientras sacudía la mano que ella acababa de apretarle.— ¿No puedes darle algo para el dolor?

— No quiero nada a no ser que no pueda soportar el dolor —jadeó Renesmee.— Si yo … puedo pasar esto… tu puedes.

— Pero, Renesmee …

— Nada de "pero Renesmee" a mí, Jake —gruñó ella con los dientes apretados cuando otro dolor la golpeaba.— ¡Soy la que está teniendo a este bebé, y voy a hacerlo mi manera te guste o no!

Denieen echó un vistazo entre las piernas de Renesmee.— Empuja con la próxima contracción, Renesmee.

Desvalido, Jake observó como la naturaleza tomaba el mando del cuerpo de su esposa. Él había visto vídeos de nacimientos y había ayudado en los cobertizos de parición de las manadas del clan. Sin embargo, nunca había estado emocionalmente implicado antes. Su cólera se evaporaba con sus dolorosos gemidos. Nunca se había sentido tan desvalido en su vida.

— Ayúdela un poco, Alalakan —dijo Denieen.— Eso es, siéntese detrás de ella y sostenle la espalda. Puedo ver la cabeza.

Jake se deslizó en la cama al lado de Renesmee, y tiró de ella hasta apoyarla contra su pecho. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente de sus ojos cuando él sintió su estremecimiento contra los dolores que atormentaban su cuerpo.

— Demonios, Jake …

— Eso es —la animó Denieen.— Empuja una vez más.

Renesmee gritó, y su hijo se deslizó de su cuerpo.

— Es un niño —dijo Alice mientras ponía el bebé que Denieen le había dado en los brazos de Renesmee.— Un hermoso, niño grande. Felicidades, Jake.

Lágrimas de alegría corrían de los ojos de Renesmee mientras ella lo alzaba.— Connor, Jake, su nombre es Connor.

— Todo lo que tu quieras, amor, es tuyo —contestó él. Miró fijamente sobre el hombro de Renesmee al pequeño ser que dejó de gritar cuando fue puesto en sus brazos.

— Tiene cola — siguió Renesmee.

Jake sonrió y con cuidado la abrazó.— Bueno. Emm nunca dejaría de hablar de ello si nuestro hijo no tuviera cola.

Denieen se rió de sus bromas mientras Renesmee expulsaba la placenta sin problema. Este era uno de los nacimientos más fáciles en los que alguna vez hubiera asistido.— Pero él tendrá una cabellera ardiente como tu esposa. Él realmente será un Dragón entre los Alalakans.

Renesmee suspiró. El agotamiento finalmente tomaba el mando.

— Dame a Connor, Jake —dijo Alice.— Tiene que ser lavado y Renesmee tiene que descansar.

Despacio Jake se levantó de detrás de su esposa y muy cuidadosamente, como si él llevara el más frágil cristal, levantó a su hijo de los brazos de Renesmee.

— Te amo, Jake.

Depositando a Connor con cuidado en los brazos de Alice, Jake se volvió hacia su esposa.— Te he amado toda mi vida, Renesmee, aun antes de que encontrarte —le contestó él— Eres la otra mitad de mi alma —Acostándose suavemente en la cama, gentilmente la abrigó en sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho.

Pronto hasta la respiración le dijo que estaba dormida.

Alice colocó a Connor en la cuna que habían arrastrado del cuarto de los niños. Entonces ella y Deni dejaron el cuarto.

Jake apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos.

Un clamor desde abajo se deslizó por bajo de la puerta cerrada y él rió. Los parientes de Connor habían sido informados de su llegada.

Jake movió a Renesmee para que estuviera más cómoda, luego enterró su cara en sus ardientes rizos e inhaló su fragancia especial. Finalmente estaba en casa.

FIN

* * *

© 0'91 cm


End file.
